


A Marriage of Inconvenience

by Pandansca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Adaptation, Addiction, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Beta Prompto Argentum, Bonding, Bullying, Character Death, Courtroom Drama, Crush at First Sight, Dancing Lessons, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Deception, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Discovery, Drink Spiking, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fear of Discovery, First Crush, First Meetings, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Imprisonment, Isolation, Knotting, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ignis Scientia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Plotting, Puberty, Rehabilitation, Relationship Discussions, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Bonding, Sleepovers, Soul Bond, omega lunafreya, these are just the big ones that are pretty obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 142,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandansca/pseuds/Pandansca
Summary: "…When did you first notice that you weren’t really a Beta…?”“You’re asking when I truly knew…?”“Ignis Scientia…?”A nurse in a long, white lab coat opened the door, reading his name from a clipboard. Her eyes swept over the empty hallway before landing on Ignis and she offered him a smile.Ignis looked up from his book and took in her sterile smell and blue gloves. This wasn’t the normal nurse from school. This woman was a nurse from a hospital.He sniffed the air curiously, taking in her personal scent; devoid of that special hint of anything telling of either Alpha or Omega. She was a Beta, just like him, and at once he released the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding until now.Ignis’ body relaxed moderately at the comfort of being in ‘familiar’ company, but then his eyes fell from hers to instead linger Just above the collar of her lab coat. He took in the arched line of indentions; teeth marks scarred into soft, brown flesh.A bond mark.For some reason his heart began to beat just a tad bit faster than previously and his cheeks felt uncomfortably hot.“What did you do when you found out the truth…?”“Well, that’s simple… Whatever I had to do.”





	1. Self Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally my second work in the FFXV a/b/o fandom!  
The first that I wrote was "Fated To Love You", but in that one I was still new to a/b/o and I wasn't comfortable writing about knots, so I left tat aspect of a/b/o out.  
In THIS work, however, expect full-on knot.  
Now. This work will also feature a male getting pregnant. So if that is something you are not up for, then this story might not be for you. But that section if the story will happen WAY down the line. So if you want to enjoy it before it gets to that point, go ahead!

** _ “…When did you first notice that you weren’t really a Beta…?”_ **

Ignis stood in the hallway by his school’s infirmary; ramrod straight, silently and dutifully, as the other children from his class chattered, whispered, and giggled all around him despite the occasional reprimand from their teacher. There wasn’t much the poor omega man could do about it though. It was to be expected. After all, today was the day everyone in his grade would be tested to determine their subgender. It was an occasion that always spurred the rowdy tendencies in groups of schoolchildren. Yet Ignis, always the prime example of order and obedience, stayed silent and still off to the side and at the very end of the long line. His eyes looked past the disorder in the line ahead of him, locked solely on the infirmary door that would open and close every few minutes, signaling that he was one person closer to his own turn.

It was that time of the year where all children about to move on from elementary school to their middle school years got tested to see what they would become in their future; what their fate in life was. A time when they were finally old enough, right on the cusp of their puberty, their bodies preparing them for what life had in store and all of the biological traits that would come with them. Class by class, everyone in his grade lined up outside the infirmary, awaiting to be seen by a specialist doctor from one of the city’s top hospitals. A professional who would visit the schools and examine them personally before sending off their results in a sealed envelope for the children to open alongside their parents or guardians. Ignis’ class was the last one on that list.

**_“You’re asking when I _truly_ knew…?”_**

“I wonder what I’ll be?”

“I bet you’re an omega. You have the weakest marks in gym.”

“Hey! That’s just a mean and outdated stereotype! Omegas can be good at sports, too!”

“Oh, yeah?”

“And what about you, huh? You’ll probably be an alpha. Your head’s big enough for it…”

“You take that back! Weren’t you the one going on about _stereotypes_ earlier?!”

“Both of you, stop it! Who cares what you’ll be? This doesn’t change anything.”

“Psh. You sound like a beta… Only _they_ wouldn’t care about their subgender…”

“Hey! That’s not fair! I want lots of children someday, you know! Calling me a Beta is so mean! You _know_ they have a hard time with that!”

“Students, _please_, settle down before I call your parents up here!”

Ignis blocked out the conversations and his teacher’s frantic shushing and focused on keeping his scowl mostly inward. In their excitement, one of his classmates bumped into him and mumbled a half-hearted apology before returning to his place.

He hated the loudness of it all; the incessant, unending chatter that prevented him from hearing his own thoughts inside of his head. The bombarding of loud smells lingering in the halls and now, thanks to that _other_ kid, himself. A mix of countless Alpha, Omega, and the muted Beta scents that hung in the air from the school staff and visitors that made him almost dizzy trying to decipher. Passing the time, he pulled a book from his satchel, opening it to his place marker.

To him, this was all a formality. A mere ‘_trial for appearances’ sake_’, as his uncle had described it. Ignis knew what he was going to be. His entire family, ever since six hundred years ago, had ended up being _strictly_ Beta. They had been born Betas, lived as Betas, mated other Betas, and bred even more Betas. There couldn’t be the possibility of the other subgender without it somewhere rather recent in his family line. Ignis, himself, would be no different. He was sure of it. There was no reason to think otherwise.

**_“Yeah. Not from some official documentation handed to you from a hospital, but _you_… When did _you_ just know, deep down?”_**

Ignis came from a long line of servitude; _specifically_ for royalty. Although there _was_ an odd cousin or so who had ending up assisting other, lesser nobility somewhere... Perhaps even a rare doctor or psychiatrist in the late past. As it just so happened, in only a short month Ignis himself would finally be leaving Tenebrae, his family, and his other classmates in order to continue his training- and his _job_\- formally, in Insomnia. And only at the young age of twelve.

Ever since he was just a toddler, there was always something special about him. It had always seemed like Ignis was simply _born_ to advise and teach. To walk amongst royalty; more so than most others from his lineage and in his ancestry. He was a fast learner, self-ambitious, held himself accountable for all things, and overall had a sense of pride and duty that most people _wished_ they had at that age, causing him to act far beyond his young years. Due to all of this it was only _natural _that he’d been hand-selected by King Regis himself and sent away ahead of his time to fulfill his dream.

And _Gods_, did he dream…

He was blessed, truly. _Relieved_, honestly. Positions such as those were jobs _exclusively_ for men and women with the secondary gender of Beta. Betas were best suited for things and situations that required a level head and neutral disposition. People not easily swayed by silly things such as power and status and not being easily influenced by the ‘_greater’_ or ‘_lesser’_ sex’s appeal. The definition fit the young boy to a tee. He was _happy_ to never have to worry about his fate. Amongst royal advisors, Betas were often also doctors, therapists, and other such relative things.

His Aunt and Uncle, proud as could be and bragging to everyone they knew, had already packed up most of his things and got his passport all sorted out. The overseas tickets were already purchased, sitting on the top of his dresser at home all nice and neat. All he needed was an official document stating his Beta status and he was in; the first ever person to gain the position of ‘_Royal Advisor_’ before even hitting his adolescence as _well _as the first person to be assigned the role of ‘_Royal Advisor_’ when his charge-to-be had yet to grow into his secondary gender or official title as well.

The youngest assigned Royal Advisor in _history_, and to one of the princes from one of the most powerful nations in all of Eos as well.

From what Ignis had heard, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was only a few short years younger than himself. Nine and a half years old, to be exact. It was unheard of, and the news spread like wildfire throughout Tenebrae. His face was in every paper, as were his Aunt and Uncle’s. _Everyone_ was talking about them, it seemed. He had brought honor to Tenebrae as well as the Scientia name like no other job or title one of his previous family members ever could.

But… There was a downside…

“Hey… What do you suppose _Ignis_ over there will be…?”

“Oh, _him_? Mr. Know-It-All _Scientia_?”

“Yeah, the goody two-shoes…”

“_Beta_, clearly... Look at him! He couldn’t care less about the rest of us! It’s like he’s in a whole other world!”

“…Didn’t you know? They say he comes from a long line of Betas… so you’re probably right.”

“I hear that he’s being sent to Insomnia after the semester ends. Supposed to be the advisor of the next king.”

“_What_?! But- Isn’t the prince, like, _super _young?! He’s only a kid…”

“Um- who are you calling a kid? _You’re_ only a kid, _yourself_, idiot.”

“They must start them young over there…”

“I wonder why, so suddenly? I mean- what does a _baby_ need an _advisor_ for, anyways?”

“Good riddance, I say…”

“That’s so mean!”

“Who cares? It isn’t as if he’s actually _listening_. His nose is buried in that stupid book! I bet he’s reading about which fork to eat a salad with or how to curtsy without tripping over his dress or something...”

_‘Actually, it’s ‘A War Plan Red’… Not that you’d ever be interested in Insomnian war and politics….’,_ Ignis thought bitterly as he pursed his lips, flipping the next page and trying to focus on his reading with a renewed vigor. He only moved forward a step or two when the line decreased in size every so often.

Often, he would hear remarks such as these. He wasn’t _inhuman_. Their remarks hurt. Often, deeply…

It was hard making friends, so he had none. Everyone saw him as this perfect, flawless robot who had no emotions. A soulless husk that walked around, trying to imitate how a child _should_ seem. But he couldn’t help it. He simply wasn’t interested in the things that they were interested in. He didn’t care for cute animals or toys or games. All he wanted was to learn. He _loved_ history and maps. Watched the news and politics on the television with his Uncle when the man was home during breakfast instead of cartoons like the other children. Created math problems for himself for fun and to pass the time and test his ability. Everyone at the local library knew him personally and he didn’t even need a library card to check out the books he borrowed anymore. Unsurprisingly, he often went home with nonfiction. He had no siblings and didn’t know how to communicate with the other children on their level and seem to be anything more than… _confusing_.

Because that’s what they always were. _Confused_. With him or with what he talked about, it was a mystery. They just… couldn’t relate. So they had stopped trying. And he did as well, in kind.

…Who needed friends, anyways? He’d make friends in Insomnia, he was sure of it. They would be different there. Better. More accepting of him… he hoped. And if they weren’t, well… He’d manage. He’d done it so far, hadn’t he?

_ ‘I wonder what Insomnia is really like?’_, Ignis mused to himself as he watched the last child in front of him enter the infirmary.

He’d seen plenty of pictures in books and documentaries on television. Had taken in breathtaking images of skyscrapers and awed at the city that looked like thousands of stars, reflecting the night sky from below like the reflection on water. But he wondered what living there would really _be_ like. What the air would smell like, how the people spoke, how they lived their lives, how he would be living _his_. He wasn’t scared; not really. But leaving his guardians was something he’d never experienced before. He’d never even so much as slept over at a grandparent’s house or a fellow student’s house for a single night.

Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been allowed, anyways.

All that being said though, he was anything _but_ dependent. His reality was quite the opposite. More often than not, Ignis found himself alone. He had no living parents; only heard stories of them. His Aunt and Uncle talked of them tersely when he asked, but never went into great detail or mentioned them on their own. All Ignis knew was that they had died young. And his Aunt and Uncle had taken him in so that he wouldn’t be thrown into some random orphanage on the outskirts of Tenebrae and tarnish the family name they had worked so hard to cultivate.

But though they were the ones to take him in, they were rarely present.

Ignis was often left alone to get himself up for school or make his own meals. Money would be left on the dining table for the taxi fair to get him to school and back. He did his own laundry and cleaned his own dishes and tucked himself in at night. He functioned much like an adult, in those regards.

But that was okay. Ignis was _happy_ to be so self-sufficient, in the long run. It meant that he would be even better able to care for the young prince. To be able to teach him anything he needed knowing.

Mostly.

** _“Well, you see… I believe it was merely a week before I received my official papers…”_ **

“Ignis Scientia…?”

A nurse in a long, white lab coat and untamed, curly black locks tied loosely at the nape of her neck opened the door, reading his name from a clipboard in a rather chipper tone despite all of the other countless names she had listed off throughout the busy day. Her coffee-colored eyes swept over the empty hallway before landing on the selected child and she offered him a warm, welcoming smile.

Ignis looked up from his book as he heard his name on her lips and took in her clean, sterile smell and blue gloves. This wasn’t the normal nurse from school. The normal nurse was stout and had red hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head with long, dangly earrings and a bad perfume.

_This_ woman was a nurse from a hospital.

Ignis sniffed the air curiously, taking in the notes of her personal scent; devoid of that special hint of anything telling of either Alpha or Omega. She was a Beta, just like him, and at once he released the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding until now. Ignis’ body relaxed moderately at the comfort of being in ‘familiar’ company. But then his eyes fell from hers and lingered Just above the collar of her lab coat. He took in the arched line of indentions; teeth marks scarred into soft, brown flesh.

A bond mark.

For some reason his heart began to beat just a tad bit faster than previously and his cheeks felt uncomfortably hot. So, instead, he dropped his eyes to the conservative diamond ring on her finger. A much safer sight.

** _“Looking back, that should have been the first indication…”_ **

He knew what Bond Marks were and what they symbolized, naturally. His own guardians had them, after all. So did almost all adults he had ever laid eyes on. Each one similar yet different; the indentions of teeth marks upon the back or side of the neck, where the skin was genetically more soft and cushioned specifically for the act. Easy to mark. It was an intimate symbol of undying love and the upmost affection in physical form. A bonding of the very soul. Once bonded, it would never be undone.

Rings were often also worn by bonded couples as a more professional, _conservative_ way of showing a bond. For times when the actual bite could not be visible; such as during the cold, winter days or under clothes that covered most of the neck. It was a way of stating that people already had a bond mate without someone needing to peek and pry. And, in Tenebrae, that was what the majority of the populace preferred.

Tenebrae, as compared to a place like Insomnia, was _much_ more conservative. To see someone’s bond mark so openly was almost as scandalous as having witnessed the act of bonding itself, in a way. Older couples always talked down on the younger ones who dorned them openly.

Ignis wasn’t a robot like so many wanted to impress upon him. He was young. He was _curious_… Was there someone out there like that for _him_? Someone who would capture his heart and make him want to be with them for all eternity, in both body, mind, and soul? It was a lovely fantasy and of course every child dreamed of their wedding day and the bonding that would come soon after. He was no different.

Recently, he had found his mind lingering on the subject far more often than usual.

The nurse seemed to notice the boy’s lingering stare at her neck and she turned, hiding the slightly askew intimate mark from his view by adjusting her collar and motioning towards the inside of the infirmary with a gloved hand. “Ah- Did they save me the best for last?”, she teased.

Ignis brought himself back to the present and smiled politely at her joke. He put his book away, remembering his manners. “If you deem me the best, Ma’am.”

The woman chuckled and opened the door wider, allowing him the space to enter. “Everyone’s been talking about you today... Come on in.”

He was hardly surprised. He got that often, nowadays. Still, it would never stop being strange to hear his name out of stranger’s mouths as if they _knew_ him. People passing him on the streets pointed and whispered. Others waved and greeted him like an old friend. He rather disliked it all, mostly. All of that touching and invading of his personal space… But this woman was fine. She made him feel safe despite not knowing her. Perhaps that was why she chose this profession in the first place…?

Ignis walked to the center of the infirmary, where space had been cleared out to instead host a solitary chair. His nose crinkled when he got near it, dreading that same strange concoction of lingering scents that covered the hallways like a fog and how it would now rub off on his own clothes. But his body relaxed and more relief calmed him when the item had no smell other than that of standard rubbing alcohol. It had been sterilized.

He sat, back straight and hands resting along his thighs, his legs crossed at the ankles. His seafoam eyes watched her curiously and cautiously through small, wiry frames.

She began asking her questions. “…How old are you, Mr. Scientia?”

“Twelve.”

The woman nodded, picking up a separate clipboard and scribbling his replies down. “…Birth date?”

“February 7th.”

“…Blood type?”

“O.”

She nodded again, scribbling down his answers before setting the clipboard down on a counter. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his heartbeat and his deep breathing. Next, she looked into his ears and then checked his blood pressure. Pretty standard things for a nurse. But when she rummaged through a cabinet and turned around holding a syringe up in the air, Ignis tensed and gripped the edge of the seat. His heart began beating faster as the thought of that needle piercing him swept through his mind.

“…Are you afraid?”, she asked him, noting his sudden, withdrawn body posture as she rolled her chair next to his own.

“…No.”, he lied.

Her coffee-colored eyes met his and she gave him a small, reassuring smile. “It’s okay if you’re scared... You don’t have to be so brave all of the time.” Tentatively, she took his arm and wiped the inside of his elbow down with a cotton ball soaked in more rubbing alcohol.

Ignis watched on, apprehensively. He didn’t know why, but the thought of something breaking his skin and penetrating his insides made his heart pound and his head feel dizzy. For a moment, he felt as though he might be sick. _‘Of course I have to be brave. If I can’t be brave, how do I expect my charge to be brave?’_

“I’m not scared.”, he lied again, shakily. Still, he didn’t put up a fight as she located the proper vein. She hummed.

“This won’t hurt too much. Just a pinch… It’s standard. We need to test your blood for Alpha or Omega cell spawnage. At your age, they should be suitably prevalent…” Their eyes met. “Ready?”

Ingis nodded and not two seconds later the needle was penetrating his arm. He inhaled sharply at the bite of pain but calmed soon after, watching his blood leave his body and slowly fill a vial that the nurse connected, with expert skill and swiftness.

He stared, transfixed, at the deep red liquid.

In one small, insignificant tube was, in essence, _everything_ that he was. That he would _ever_ be. He was looking at the whole of himself being drawn out of his body and put on public display for the scrutinization and the study of others. It was… _jarring_. He didn’t think he liked it very much. Especially since it would all be pointless in the end.

From so close, he could again catch the intimate scarring of skin along his nurse’s neck. And again, he suddenly felt restless and also, oddly, like he might still become sick.

The woman smiled, though a slight sliver of concern flashed through her warm eyes and she adjusted the collar of her lab coat again to better hide her bond mark. Perhaps she thought that it made him uncomfortable. Or perhaps _she_ was the uncomfortable one. “…See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

Ignis smiled back, forcefully pushing away the lingering dizziness in his head. He needed to be _well_. This was a _simple_ procedure. He was being childish. Nothing good came to childish people. “…No, Ma’am.”

When the vial was filled, the nurse undid everything before wiping down the small puncture wound with a cotton ball and placing a small, chocobo-themed bandage in its place. Ignis frowned at how silly it looked. _‘Don’t they have anything… plain…?’_ Next, the woman placed a label on the vial of his blood, wrote something on it, and put it away.

“…Are you curious about your results?”, she asked, eyes alight with humor. He supposed that doing all of this reminded her of her own experiences finding out her subgender.

Ignis shook his head confidently and perked with a sudden smile. “No. I already know what it will say when the results come in. I know I‘m going to be Beta, just like the rest of my family.”

“So I’ve heard!” The nurse nodded with a smile, scribbling more notes into her clipboard before grabbing a flat, wooden stick. “I’m going to look at your teeth now, Mr. Scientia. Can you please open wide for me?” Ignis nodded before complying, much more relaxed now that the needle had been discarded. She placed the stick on the flat of is tongue and peered inside. First at the top row of teeth, and then the bottom. Afterwards, she threw the stick away and hummed to herself contemplatively as she began scribbling information down on her clipboard again.

The nurse’s brows were furrowed, and Ignis couldn’t help but ignore the eyes that flickered between him and the paperwork to train in on the wrinkled, creased skin between them, making her look a little older than before. Would _he_ ever look so much older? He wondered if he’d be handsome thirty years from now. “…Do you still have your baby canines, by chance, Mr. Scientia?”

** _“I should have noticed the doubt in her face… The worry… It was all there, right in front of me, but I was too blind to see it…”_ **

Ignis swallowed a few times at the dry, rough taste that lingered on his tongue from the wooden, foreign object. “…Only one more baby canine left. Top right. It’s loose though, so I suspect it will be gone soon.”

The woman’s eyes flashed up at him briefly before focusing on her writing again, this time a little more concentrated and serious. Afterwards, she stood and moved to his back. “I’m going to have a look at the skin around your neck now, Mr. Scientia… Don’t worry, this won’t hurt. I’m just going to touch you for a bit.”

Ignis nodded and lowered his head, exposing the nape of his neck. He shifted restlessly in his seat and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. The nurse made small but firm circles in his skin with her fingers; almost like a massage, and Ignis couldn’t help but shiver at the invasiveness of it. The neck wasn’t an area people touched very often, and for good reason. It was incredibly intimate.

He tried not to squirm, inwardly huffing about how pointless it was for her to be checking so many unnecessary things. In the end, she was only wasting her time. But the touches also made his heart race and his body grow warm. It was uncomfortable. _‘I know it’s for medical purposes, but… this is… kinda… embarrassing…’_

After a while, she sat back down and gathered her clipboard. “…Sorry about that. I know it’s never comfortable to have someone unwanted around that area…” Ignis shook his head, dismissing her soft apology. “How has your neck felt as of recently? Any soreness or tenderness? Perhaps you’ve been feeling like you’ve been sleeping on it wrong and you wake up feeling like you’ve pulled a muscle?”

Ignis considered her question a moment before shaking his head. “Only a few times. But my Aunt says it’s because I fall asleep at my desk at home while I study a lot. I’ve been trying not to do that anymore. I’ve set myself a respectable bedtime now, so don’t worry.” The desk was also thrown away, subsequentially. He wouldn’t get the opportunity to fall asleep there again.

The nurse hummed, nodding slowly. The crease of her brows never let up. “…Any mood swings at all?”

He smiled to himself, ruefully. _Ignis Scientia?_ Having _moods?_ Oh, the other children would get a laugh out of that… “No. Absolutely not.”

“…What about abdominal pain? Have you been feeling any cramps lately?”

“…Not that I can recall…” There _was_ that one time last month where he seemed to have gotten a rather short case of food poisoning after eating at a restaurant with his guardians, but he didn’t think of it as _concerning_ in the slightest. But it _had_ been a lingering unpleasantness for a day or two afterwards. His guardians ended up just fine though, and even went back again that next week for more. Ignis made sure to avoid it now, though. It was a pity. He rather enjoyed the place, before. “…One case of food poisoning in the recent weeks, but that’s all.”

**_“She kept asking all of these _questions_… Questions that one would only ask and explore if there was uncertainty or telltale signs of something going awry…”_**

The woman chuckled. “You sure do talk better than most people I’ve met, especially for a child... Very polite. And you hold yourself well… You must be one smart cookie.” A wink.

Ignis blushed at that, not used to such praises, looking away and adjusting the glasses upon his nose. “N-Not really…” His Aunt would sometimes tell him quite the opposite. But it was true. He was the top student in the nation. In quite a _few_ nations actually, if he was honest…

The pleasant small talk was cut terribly short as the woman began delving into her queries once more.

“…Mr. Scientia, have you experienced a dampness when you wake up in the mornings, or randomly throughout the day at any point? Perhaps there have been instances where you think you’ve wet the bed?”

Again, Ignis blushed, shaking his head adamantly. He’d be _mortified_ if that ever happened to him. He’d never wet the bed. He didn’t even want to _think_ about it. The fact that he was still allowed to sleep in a bed was proof enough of this not being an issue for him. “No, Ma’am.”

With a final nod and a little hum, the nurse scribbled the last of her notes down before removing her gloves and standing with a weary sigh. He didn’t blame her. Checking every kid in his grade all day long had to be taxing. “Well, Mr. Scientia, we’re all finished… You can return to class now.”

Ignis stood and grabbed his satchel, pulling the strap over his head and resting it along his shoulder. Finally, it was all over and all he had to do was wait for his official test results and documents in the mail. “…How long will it be before I should expect the results?”

The woman laughed, dark curls bouncing with her shoulders as she looked down on him teasingly. “Excited to finally be making your big overseas trip, huh?”

He smiled before replying, honestly, “Yes! Very.”

She walked him to the door. “Well, don’t you worry… The results should be mailed to the school within a week and then handed out by your teacher. Then you can take it home and open it with your guardians.” As Ignis exited, she gave his hair a little ruffle. When he smiled and turned to look back up at her, he stopped, eyes lingering on a certain, confusing sadness in her dropping expression.

**_“I wanted to be blind to it. I saw it, but I didn’t _want_ to see it…”_**

“Go knock em’ out in Insomnia, Mr. Scientia… Take care.”

“You too, um…” With a sudden embarrassment, Ignis realized that he’d never caught her name. She wasn’t wearing a name badge like the usual school staff.

“Sania. You can call me Sania… Although I doubt we’ll see each other after this…” It was true. And why _would_ they see each other? He was going to be gone soon. Off on a new adventure; starting his new life and his destiny, making his guardians and his unknown parents up in Heaven proud.

He smiled brightly. “You too, Mrs. Sania. Thank you very much!” He bowed low. “Have a wonderful day!”

He wasn’t aware of worried eyes lingering on him as he walked away, vanishing down the hall and towards his classroom.

**_“…Were your guardians at least aware? Even a little? They say a mother and father can sense their child’s subgender _far_ before they show the signs. You know- close maternal and paternal bonding and all that shit…”_**

“Ignis, Dear, how did school go today?” His Aunt asked mildly after scooping a spoonful of potatoes onto his plate, dutifully dishing out her family’s servings before curtly taking her seat at the table and serving her own afterwards.

“…Yes, I heard that today was Examination Day.” His uncle added monotonously, reaching for a roll from the basket on the table.

Neither of them looked at Ignis. He didn’t expect them to, either.

Ignis held his fork, scraping it over the surface of his food as he peered up at them from beneath short, swooping bangs. He took in his guardian’s faces; their indifferent expressions with polite smiles barely plastered on top as their sights remained strictly on their plates.

As they acted as if he wasn’t really there at all.

Very rarely were his guardians at home at the same time as him to be able to have dinner together. But, recently, it seemed as if they were here _all_ the time now. It was no longer one person or the other, forcing time to see him and ‘parent’ him when they could between school, homework, studies, and sleep. It felt oddly nice, seeing their faces and settling in the secure familiarity of their Beta scents. Still, Ignis’ lips tipped toward a frown when he thought on how all of this was simply a ‘special treat’ for him since he would be leaving soon. And they _still_ couldn’t seem to give it their all.

Or… maybe this _was_ their ‘all’…

He watched on silently for a moment longer as his Aunt and Uncle awaited his reply. His eyes flickered to the bond marks upon their mostly-covered throats; deep, arcing puncture scars that told the world without words that they belonged to one another. It made his cheeks grow hot and his stomach flip.

So he looked away.

Ignis couldn’t imagine them being so affectionate with one another when all they showed him was polite, almost-smiles, the occasional pat on the shoulder, and a robotic kindness more so out of obligation than real, genuine _love_. He didn’t think they were _bad_, per say... After all, they took him in when he had nowhere else to go. They just… weren’t good parents. They’d never wanted a child and never planned to. All they knew and all they wanted was their work, and it showed in every rare interaction with him and everything that they did in life around him.

When he was a toddler, they ignored his cries at night of being afraid of the dark, locking his door and forcing him to ride through it alone until the dark no longer scared him. They passed over toy stores and parks and instead pushed him into piano lessons, cooking classes, and cram schools. Birthdays went by uneventfully and Winter Solstice might has well had been just another day, too. He lived like a ghost and they made sure he remained that way.

Neither of them acknowledged him unless he was to be judged on his incompetence or chastised for his ‘childishness’ and ‘bad’ behavior. The television was taken out of the house entirely by the time he was old enough to figure out how to turn the screen on by himself. It was _‘mind-numbing’_, they had said. Told him that it was an easy out. That books were far better and much quieter; more suited for _their_ liking. Not once in his life had he received kind, empathetic words or a gentle, embracing hug. No, those things were for babies.

And the moment he tumbled into their lives he was an ‘adult’.

It was no wonder he wasn’t like the other children. It was no wonder why he was uncomfortable with anything more than a pat on the shoulder or a firm handshake.

But it was the only life he knew. And he lived it well, all things considered.

“Yes.” Ignis shook away the strange sense of trepidation that seemed to attempt to settle in his gut with a firm nod of his head. He put his body to work, stabbing a baby carrot with his fork before bringing it to his lips and munching. Waited for himself to swallow it before continuing, “Her name was Ms. Sania. She was very nice.”

Seeing their nephew begin to eat, his guardians followed suit. “…What sort of tests did she perform?”, his Aunt asked after a sip of her sylleblossom tea. Ignis shrugged, cutting into his brisket. Somehow eyes that refused to linger caught the action and he hissed after a sharp slap was administered against the back of his hand. “Use your words, Ignis.”

It wasn’t the fork this time. That was good. Although _now_ that was probably more to keep up his appearances than anything else. “…The normal ones, I suppose... She checked my blood and asked me questions about my body.”

His uncle nodded. “Ah, yes… I remember it well. You were _lucky_. _My_ doctor was a pale, wrinkly old Alpha with a sagging frown and a thick temper. All the other children were afraid of him…”

Ignis’ Aunt took a roll from the basket and went to work slathering some butter atop it. “…I bet you’re excited for your test results to come in, aren’t you, Ignis?”

Ignis smiled, genuinely, and his stomach turned over with butterflies at the very _thought_ of Insomnia. “Yes. I am.”

“…How long until we receive your results?”

“Mrs. Sania said it would be a week.”

His uncle nodded. “…That’s good to hear. And not a moment too late, either. When you _do_ get the results, do make sure not to crumple the certificate… I’ll be needing to fax a copy of it to The Citadel. They’re waiting on it before officially putting you on their payroll, you know.”

It was so odd and exciting. Merely twelve years old and he’d soon be on a _salary_. He’d have his own place- his own _apartment_\- in the Citadel. He’d be on his own like any other normal adult. The thought would probably terrify any other young boy, but Ignis was giddy, practically _bouncing_ with excitement (He didn’t, of course. That would be improper. But he _wanted_ to.). He only felt a small sense of fear and trepidation, but that mostly was on account of not being certain of every little detail of his life as he was now; the loss of familiarity and his sense of control. He enjoyed knowing what was coming before it happened so that he could plan for it and always be three steps ahead of every obstacle in his way.

Ignis nodded. “I know, Uncle. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take good care of it.”

His Aunt poured him another glass of tea, noticing he was running low. “_Do_ wait until you’re home with the two of us before you open the packet, Ignis. We’d _love_ to share the moment with you.”

_‘They would love to share _their_ moment with _me..._.’_, he corrected in his own mind. He nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.” Dinner continued without incident. Eventually Ignis finished the last bite of his meal before standing up. “…Aunt, Uncle, may I be excused?”

His Aunt finally spared him a single glance and nodded her consent. “Of course you may, Ignis… Run along, now.”

There was no running. He rounded the table and delivered sweet, chaste kisses to both of their awaiting cheeks that didn’t go returned. Yes. This is what other, _normal_ families did, right? He imagined so; he didn’t have many references to go by. But their skin was warm and their scents were mild and familiar, and it was all he needed. All he had _learned_ to need. “…Goodnight.”

“…Goodnight, Ignis.”

** _“Not in the slightest. Those stories are all fairytales and myths…”_ **

Ignis padded up the stairs and down the hall to his room before shutting the door behind him and flicking on the light switch, bathing the space in a warm, yellow light. Sitting on his dresser, in an off-white envelope, was his one-way ticket to Insomnia. He scooped it up, holding it to his chest and closing his eyes with a soft smile.

_‘Soon…’_

**_“The reality of the situation is that _nobody_ is certain of who they are… Even when it’s all they ever wanted to be… Life is just…”_**

He showered, changed into his pajamas, and the slid into bed, snuggling beneath the heavy blankets until he was chin-deep with a contented sigh.

When sleep overcame him, he dreamed of Insomnia. Of a little prince he had yet to meet, staring up at him with admiration and wonder. Of skyscrapers that seemed to stretch on forever and the white noise of a bustling, sleepless city. Of peace, serenity, and a life he could be proud of.

** _“…too cruel.”_ **

“Settle down, class, settle down!” Their Omegan teacher chastised the rambunctious group of children who mostly tried to crowd him upon noticing the thick stack of envelopes in his hands. “If you don’t sit in your seats and wait your turn, I’ll have no choice but to hold onto your results until your parents arrive to pick them up _personally_...”

The children could smell their teacher’s displeased mood; like something burning in the air. That, mixed with his threat, had everyone rushing to their seats. The chattering and squeals of delight never died down though, as their teacher began to read names off the stack and hand the envelopes out, placing them on each individual’s desk. The burning scent slowly dissipated over time.

“…Scarlet… Johnathan… Lily… Rebecca… Brom…”

Ignis watched on, looking for all the world to be indifferent on the outside, but jittery with excitement on the inside. He peered up from his textbook only once and a while, glancing up to see his teacher steadily getting closer to his desk.

“Now, remember! You’re not to open these until you are safely at home with your parents or legal guardians. I don’t want to catch _anyone_ peeking during class, do you understand?”

“Yes, Mr. Frond…”, came the disappointed yet combined reply of the other children. When Ignis’ sealed packet was finally placed on his desk in front of him, Ignis forced himself not to move for a long while. He felt as though everyone was looking at him, gauging his reaction.

Mr. Frond walked back up to the chalkboard. “…Now that that’s over with, I’d like you all to open your textbooks to page 278…”

The class seemed to take forever. For once, Ignis wanted it to be over with despite the intriguing curricular that was being discussed. He couldn’t focus no matter how hard he tried and every so often his eyes would drop to the satchel at his feet, containing the official document of his subgender that he had eventually stowed away, carefully. And as soon as the bell rang, signaling the lunch hour, he scooped up his things and left before the others could even put away their things.

He may not have been wondering what he was, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to look at the document. For all the adult he acted like, in reality he was still a child. And his heart thrummed in his chest excitedly at the prospect of taking just a glance. He wanted to _hold_ it. He wanted to _see_ it. To trace his fingertips over the boldly printed lettering as the happiness washed over him. He wanted the word ‘Beta’ to sink into his skin like a lotion and cover him in its’ security. ‘_Just a peek… I promise. Just a peek...’_ His guardians didn’t have to know. He would be careful with it.

He’d never be able to look at the paper after today. His guardians would take it from him and fax a copy off to Insomnia and that would be that. The results were _his_. They were about _him_. And even still, it would be taken from him; framed and dangled above his head for all eternity like some family heirloom. He’d never be allowed to take a closer look or hold it in his hands- most likely until after his aunt and uncle were long gone and buried underground. And, for once, a selfish, childish part of him didn’t _want_ that. For once in his life, he wanted to disobey his guardians. To make a decision that was all his own. To revel in this accomplishment- if only for a minute.

Ignis kept his steps even and professional as he walked in contrast to the crowds of students that brushed past him to get to their lunch tables. They parted before him like the sea had for Moses. And when he rounded the corner and stepped into a bathroom, he was delighted to find it empty. _‘This must be fate. The Astrals themselves are on my side today!’ _He entered a stall swiftly and locked the swinging door behind him. He didn’t care how improper it was or worried about possible germs as he sat directly on the toilet, fully clothed. His hands shook as he opened his satchel and pulled the pristine packet from within.

“Sorry, Uncle… Auntie…”

But he didn’t mean it. Not in the slightest. Not this time.

Slowly, as carefully as he could, Ignis took a letter opener from his bag and slid the edge of the little blade between the sealed fold on the envelope. The seal broke easily. He paused and took in the smell of it. The crispness of it beneath his fingers. And then he grasped the thick, slightly textured certificate inside. From this vantage, Ignis could already see the silvery, reflective decorations along the rim of the page and in the lettering, enticing him further. It looked so shiny and beautiful; almost _regal_. And he couldn’t lessen the rare, giddy grin that split his face as he finally allowed himself to pull the piece of paper out fully even if he wanted to.

** **

** _Ignis Stupeo Scientia_ **

** _Born on February 7th at 18:23_ **

** _Under Ventum Celeri Scientia and Clara Incipere Rursus, Within the Territory of Tenebrae_ **

** **

Despite his rush to read the entire certificate, Ignis’ eyebrows shot up and his eyes lingered on the names for a long, indulgent moment. Never in his _life_ had he known his own mother’s name. And he had only heard his father’s _first_ name uttered by his uncle possibly only _twice_ in his short life.

His guardians didn’t hide their thoughts on his parents; they hated them. Never talked about them, no matter how much Ignis had asked them to when he was finally old enough to form the words and understand how to ask the question aloud. And he was never sure _why_. Eventually, after years and years of nothing, he had stopped trying. He forgot the name. Never had a face to put it with to begin with. Nothing gained, nothing lost. But _this_… This was _astonishing_…

His eyes read over his mother’s name; imprinted in a fine, silver script. ‘_Clara Incipere Rursus… My mother…’_ It was only a name. Only a blotch of silver-colored ink on a stiff, off-white piece of paper. But to Ignis it was far, _far_ more. It was an _identity_.

He could practically picture the woman who would have owned that name. Tall and pale like him, with sandy hair that fell to her shoulders in beautiful swoops. Loving, outstretched arms that would hold him tightly and glossy, pouty lips that would kiss away all his fears no matter the time of day. A voice like an angel, singing to him as they picnicked outside and he napped under the sun and the shade of the orange trees. He could _see_ it. And even though they were only long-forgotten, locked-away, wishful dreams from years ago when he had wished to know her, they felt _real_ in his heart. He was sure- without a doubt- that had she lived longer, that was how his life would be now.

But he couldn’t dread on that. Not now. It wasn’t the time.

Ignis’ hands shook with his emotion, and he smiled despite the way his heart grieved and soared at the same time. _‘I’ll come back to her. But first…’_ The official statement of his subgender had yet to be read. And, as it were, that was the most pressing matter at hand.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before releasing it and opening his eyes once more to continue.

** _Blood Type: 0 Gender: Male Subgender: Omega_ **

** **

Ignis’ eyes widened and he dropped the paper as if it had scorched his skin and burnt him to ash. _‘What?! Impossible!’ _He could feel his heart racing so hard that he thought he would die. Even from the floor, the words could still be read clearly. They wouldn’t disappear. They refused to change. His hands trembled violently as he snatched the certificate back off the floor._ ‘No!’_ He reread it. And reread it. And reread it again.

And again.

And _again_.

He took off his glasses and wiped them along the tail end of his shirt, vigorously, as he fought through hysterics. As he fought to keep breathing and not pass out on the bathroom floor. _‘I just read it wrong- that’s all! My glasses were smudged. That’s all it was! I-I’ve fixed it now!’ _But when he shoved the wiry frames back up onto his nose and his seafoam eyes roamed over the certificate for a final time, nothing had changed.

Still.

The word was _still_ there until his vision became blurry and his eyes burned.

_‘Omega.’_

** _“What did you do when you found out the truth…?”_ **

He cried.

With a loud, heart-broken _scream_, he cried. He didn’t care about the dinginess of the bathroom or the grime that may be lingering on every surface of the stall. He slid to the floor and buried his hands in his arms as his hands grasped his knees and he curled in on himself. Like a ball. Like an injured animal. The certificate fluttered to the cold floor beside him as he wept and hyperventilated.

_‘What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do-‘_

He _couldn’t_ be an Omega. He _couldn’t_ be! It was _impossible_!

What did he even _have_ anymore? Not the future he had dreamed of- that his guardians primped and primed him for his entire life. Not the reason that his face was in all the papers and his story all over the news and to be put in the history books. Not the person that King Regis himself had hand-picked to be the advisor to his _only_ _son_.

_‘They’re going to throw me out! They already never wanted me- this is only going to give them the final push they need to send me away. Put me in a boarding school or an orphanage. To kick me out into the very streets! I can’t- I can’t go back home! I can’t-‘_

Long gone was his sense of security. He was more lost and alone than he’d ever remembered feeling in his entire life. He felt like he didn’t even _know_ _his_ _own_ _body_ anymore. He didn’t even flinch as his nails dug into te skin of his knees painfully. He didn’t feel it over the panic, sadness, fear, and helplessness.

He wanted this skin off of him. He wanted it _gone_.

His body would change, eventually. And he didn’t even know how long he _had_ until that dreaded day. It would betray him. He would become some soft, weak mess of pheromones and sex. People would look right through his brilliant mind and focus instead on the womb that was surely already developing inside of his body. Alphas would leer at him as if he was some breeding machine.

He didn’t _want_ that, damned it! He was a _person_! He was _Ignis_! Ignis the Beta would have no problem doing almost anything. As a Beta, he would have been _free_.

Ignis the Omega would be a liability. A temptation. As an Omega, that would be all he’d hear. He was sure of it. He’d be looked down upon and deemed ‘unfit’ as an advisor of the future king of Lucis. Advisors had been strictly Betas for _centuries_!

_‘My life is over my life is over my life is over my life is over my life-‘_

Ignis didn’t leave the stall. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour, and still, he didn’t get up. Even when the tears ran out and his throat became hoarse to the point of being unable to speak, he didn’t budge. Another bell eventually rang out. Then another. And another. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go. To go meant the end. To face his Aunt and Uncle and their unending rage at this discovery. To go meant giving up and accepting his fate.

But he wouldn’t.

** _“Well, that’s simple…”_ **

Eventually, he lifted his tired head and looked to the ground where his damning certificate was still lying, half inside his own stall and half in another. His red, burning eyes stared down at it numbly through cracked, smudged frames; another casualty of his revelation. His knees and legs hurt. His fingertips hurt…

_‘I have to do something about this… I _have_ to... I can’t live as an Omega. I just… can’t…’_

An idea sprung inside of his head.

He snatched back up his certificate. He hated the feel of it beneath his fingertips now. Hated the smell of it. _‘The paper is pretty standard. I can obtain it easily…’_ The semi-reflective, silvery font made his eyes hurt. His heart clenched as he read over his parent’s names again. And this time he felt not love, but contempt. Contempt for his mother, who was outside of his family’s Beta lineage. Who had bonded with his Beta father. Who had soiled his blood like poison and cursed the happy future he had made for himself. It was all because of her. It had to be all because of her. _‘Now, this special ink… not so much… But perhaps, at a stationary store of some sort… that large one, in the center of town…’_

He rose to his feet and ignored the ripple of pain that shot through his back in protest. He cleaned himself up in the mirror and washed his hands in the sink. There was still blood that tried to leak from beneath his nails and out of the wounds in his knees and parts of his pants were less than perfectly in-tact, but it would have to do. It was hard to see around the crack in his lense. _‘The public library would give me access to their printing room… It would be easy.’_

He walked to the nurse’s office and knocked on the door quietly.

“Why- Mr. Scientia! Whatever has-“

“I don’t feel well. I apologize, but I’ve decided it best that I go home and rest, immediately.”

The plump Omega woman bounced on the heels of her feet nervously as her honied eyes flitted over his appearance. “I’ll call your guardians right away! Allow me to call you a cab-“

“**_NO!!_**”, Ignis yelled, and the nurse froze. Her brows furrowed in a fear and confusion and the young Scientia could smell the worry on her. Ignis bit his lower lip hard and forced his hands out of the fists that had grown into. _‘She’s just trig to do her job…’_ He swallowed and felt his cheeks grow hot. “I… I apologize for raising my voice… There’s no need for any of that. Really. I will notify them myself and call my own taxi… They’re busy and won’t be able to collect me at this time.” He turned on his heel and shifted the strap of his satchel along his shoulder. “…Good day.”

The supplies were easy to find and purchase, along with a new envelope to seal his forged certificate away in. And, just as he expected, the public library allowed him full access to their printer. He replaced the ink cartridge inside of one to the silver ink he had bought. He placed the thick sheet of paper into it as well. Printed it off.

Ignis’ hands shook and his breaths became labored as he looked it over. It was nearly perfect. An almost exact replica. The only difference was that it stated him as Beta now.

He shoved it into the envelope and sealed it before removing all evidence of what he had done from the computer and the printer, replacing the original paper and ink cartridge.

** _“…Whatever I had to do.”_ **

“Ignis!”, his Aunt gasped as she saw the state of him; pants ripped at the knees, skin there scratched and bloodied. Glasses broken. Nails dirtied. “_What_ _the_ _Heavens_-?!”

Ignis didn’t look up from his scuffed shoes as he listened to the fast-paced sound of heels clacking on hardwood flooring and getting steadily closer.

His hands still shook. His legs still felt like jelly. His heart was all over the place. Would he ever feel calm again? Would he ever feel like his old self?

_‘They’re going to find out. They’re going to get rid of me. They’re-‘_

He licked his lips before answering, calmly and carefully, “...I apologize, Aunty. I took an alternate route home and got cornered by a stray dog and-“

** _SMACK!!_ **

Ignis dutifully shut up and placed a hand to the heated, tender flesh of his cheek in the wake of the slap. His eyebrows twitched as he did his best to remain calm and keep the indifferent expression on his face, but he could feel the hot sting of familiar tears trying to creep their way back out after only a short while of holding himself together.

He had already cried so _much_. He had finally _stopped_.

He didn’t _want_ to cry anymore. He didn’t _want_ to be weak. He didn’t-

His aunt gave a huff of frustration and pushed the bangs from her face. Her movements were slow and she took a deep, frustrated breath through her nose as she forced herself to become calm again. Even still, her tone was clipped and hard as she chastised, “A _dog_?! You let a _dog_ play with you and _ruin_ your nice clothes?! And those _glasses_!” It was no use. Ignis held in a whimper as he was slapped once more, on the other cheek. This one stung more. “Have I shown you no _tact_?! No _shame_?! _Now_ what will you wear when you meet the King?! What would he _think_ of you?! Of _me_?!”

His hand fell from his stinging cheeks and back to his side, limply. He still didn’t look up. Better she believed the lie about the dog instead of the truth. The truth would have been far worse. “…I apologize, Auntie… I shouldn’t have tried to play with the dog.” He could feel sweat roll down the small of his back beneath his shirt as he stood there under her scrutiny.

His heart raced. He was _sure_ she could smell the lies on him. Could smell the _Omega_ on him. The failure. Even _he_ could smell the fear and disappointment on himself. It tasted stale in his throat and mixed unpleasantly with his aunt’s own muted scent of disgust.

_‘Please don’t notice please don’t notice please-‘ _

“_That_, you shouldn’t have…”, his Uncle’s tempered voice came from the living room. Ignis could hear the crumple of the newspaper he was reading as he stood and walked over as well. “_Please_ tell me that mongrel didn’t get to your Beta certificate. I had _specifically_ instructed for you to keep it pristine!”

“…No, Sir. It didn’t get to it.” Ignis couldn’t detect any specific scent from his uncle and it didn’t help his paranoia. If anything, being unable to read the older man made him even more scared; he swallowed hard against the growing lump in his throat.

_‘I tried to be good, Uncle! I tried! I didn’t want to be an Omega. I don’t want this. I didn’t want this. Please believe me! I-‘_

Ignis opened his satchel and pulled out his carefully crafted fake as he hoped to every one of the Astrals above that his hands weren’t trembling as bad as he thought they were. The real thing stayed safely tucked away between the pages of one of his school textbooks. “…It’s safe. I have it right here.”

His uncle huffed. “Well, at least _something_ went right today… Give it here.”

Seafoam eyes finally and reluctantly flitted up to his guardians as he offered them the certificate and he forced himself to stand completely still as his Uncle wasted no time in opening it. His Aunt moved to her mate’s side to look at it over his shoulder. And only when both of them smiled wide, hazel eyes sparkling, did Ignis let out the breath he had been holding for far too long.

He felt dizzy and lightheaded.

His Aunt looked to him with that smile. She looked like an entirely different person. As if the slap had never happened. He was back in her good graces; her obedient little second-hand doll. “Ignis, Darling, this is _wonderful_! Such good news for you!”

Ignis forced a small smile in return. The action made the tears behind his eyes burn _more _and he had to stop himself from chomping into his bottom lip with a defeated whimper. “…Yes. I’m very proud.”

His Uncle walked towards his study. “I’m going to fax this to the Citadel immediately. Ignis- throw those filthy clothes away. We’ll buy you something better to wear tomorrow, for when you meet the King. As a matter of fact- call your school. Tell them you’ll be absent. This is _far_ more important…” His Aunt followed closely behind her mate, and she pressed a stiff hand to his little shoulder as she parted from him.

Ah. Affection.

“…Yes, Uncle.” It was as Ignis had suspected. He hadn’t been allowed to look at the certificate. He hadn’t been allowed to touch it. It had been taken away immediately and he was being sent to his room. “…Thank you, Auntie.” Silence met his ears, along with the shutting of the study door behind them.

Ignis was left alone.

He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, called his school to inform them of his upcoming absence, thanked them for their congratulations, buried himself under the blankets, and cried himself into restless sleep.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis smiled, soft and sincere, and extended his hand. Noctis glanced up shyly, from beneath messy black bangs. “…My name is Ignis. And from today onward, I’ll be working alongside you as your Royal Advisor.”  
The Prince gave the Omega a disbelieving look. “You already told me your name.”  
“No. I told the King my name. This time, I wanted to introduce myself, formally, to you.” He didn’t catch the twinkle in pale green eyes or the softening, fatherly expression from next to them. But he didn’t need to. He could feel it, like a blanket over his shoulders in the dead of winter.  
Noctis’ eyebrows raised, surprised. Hesitantly, a pale, smaller hand came forward to meet the Advisor’s own. And when their palms touched, Ignis could feel the wall Noctis had steadily built begin to crumble. The boy’s grin widened. “Um- thanks… Nice to meet you, Ignis. I’m, uh… I’m Noctis.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot that I wanted to cover in this chapter. It skips forward quite a bit.  
I feel like one of my writing problems if fretting over feeling like I need to write every little insignificant detail, and so I'm trying to work out of that. I put in only the most important moments that I wanted to be showcased in Ignis' and Noctis' relationship. So if it feels strange, I apologize.  
There a lot of aspects to Iggy's personality and emotions that I want to cover and make sure are covered appropriately.

_Nothing_ could have _possibly_ prepared Ignis for Insomnia. It was incomparable to Tenebrae in every way, and his seafoam eyes sparkled behind his glasses as his airship finally landed in the busy port.

In Tenebrae the lands spread far; rolling valleys and hills- all of them covered in Sylleblossoms. It had been that way ever since Ignis could remember. The delicate blue flowers were ordered to be planted all over the serene nation by order of the late King himself as a gift to his first and only daughter; Lunafreya. Named after the very moon itself, the flowers could not have complemented the young princess better. The blossoms were special; thriving under the moonlight rather than the sun. The locals had always said that that was why the petals were always varying shades of blue. They were the color of Lunafreya’s eyes, everyone had said.

But Ignis wouldn’t have known any better. He’d never seen Princess Lunafreya up close, after all. But the pictures of her that he had seen in newspapers showed the little girl to be quite beautiful. Like a perfect, porcelain doll. Noctis would be lucky to have her eventually, Ignis was sure. After all, what other young Princess was there to wed? Niflheim certainly had no heir at this point in time and King Ledolas was as old as dust. It was only natural that eventually the two be wed and mated.

Most of Tenebrae was farmland or forest. Other than the main city and a few other small towns spread about here and there, Tenebrae was actually rather rural and behind the times, unlike the neighboring Niflheim and Insomnia. Though quieter and more cut-off from most of the most modern technologies, Tenebrae was known to be most connected with the Old Magic instead; the graces of the blessed Astrals that helped to shape the very world and give life to the humans who resided there thousands and thousands of years ago. Large patches of earth seemed to hover in the air, suspended between the land below and the clouds above.

That’s where Fenestala Manor was located; Tenebrae’s castle. Large bridges connected the floating land forms and all the blue-bloods lived or worked in grand manors atop them. It was utterly ethereal and beautiful, and Fenestala Manor sat atop the largest one. You could only arrive at the castle by airship from the ground.

Insomnia was _nothing_ like Tenebrae, and Ignis found his stomach flipping uncomfortably the more of it he saw. He stepped off the large airship and held his bags closely to his small frame.

Insomnia was the City of Lights. A jungle of cement and steel that almost seemed to hum as it never slept. It was aptly named. The skyscrapers towered to the clouds and cars filled the more-than-cluttered streets in an agonizing stop-and-go traffic. Ignis’ ears were bombarded with a mash of loud music, advertisements that played on various flat screens all over the airport, and the mundane chatter of its civilians that could be compared to the roaring of a stadium what with just how _many_ citizens there were.

And there were _plenty_.

Barely out of the baggage pick-up area and into the actual chaos of the airport itself, Ignis was positive he’d never seen so many people in his entire life compared to the amount there now. They all walked brusquely, bumping into him without sparing a single glance or an apology.

The _smells_. They were overwhelming. There was barely room to _breathe_. He found himself quickly becoming overwhelmed with all of the new and confusing sensations bombarding him at once. And, horrifyingly, he had no clue where to go from here. Sandy hair whipped around, looking in every which way for some sign of an exit. A clue as to where he was supposed to go.

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia…?” A voice, loud over the surrounding chatter and laced with a very _Alpha_ undertone, called out to him through the chaos.

Ingis halted in his steps and snapped his head in the direction of the voice. Just to his right, a large man towered over him. His expression was hard, as was his body language, but somehow in no way did he feel particularly threatening. Still, Ignis couldn’t help but to flinch at the unfamiliar and unwithheld _Alpha_ in his voice, demanding attention and obedience without specifically saying so. A tone that had his body tingling beneath his skin until their eyes met.

A paranoid part of Ignis thought that, already, the man _knew_… But it was impossible. At least he hoped it was. He hardly doubted the King would continue his invitation if he had thought the certificate to be a fake. It was an _ambitious_ fake, but a fake nonetheless... A reason for him to be thrown out. Imprisoned. Executed without mercy.

And if _any_ Alpha would be the one to do that, it looked for all the world that it would be _this_ man.

Ignis licked his lips and ignored the way people brushed up against and bumped into him as he just continued to stand there in the middle of the crowd, hesitantly responding, “…Yes?”

He grasped the handle of his bags more tightly as the stranger’s eyes narrowed and took the tiniest step backwards. If he had to run, he’d need every bit of distance he could muster. Not only that but the stranger _reeked_ of pompous, strong Alpha. He in no way masked his scent, and Ignis was terrified beyond belief to be any closer to him. To allow him the slightest whiff of his own scent. His _Omega_ scent; even though, realistically, Ignis had not yet presented and hadn’t even began to give off those pheromones. His knees shook and he tensed his jaw.

“My name is Titus Drautos... I have come to collect you and escort you to The Citadel. King Regis and Prince Noctis await you there.”

Ignis stayed still and silent for a few moments, relieved that he had not yet been discovered but wary that he _could_ be. He looked Titus over.

Short, brown hair. Not quite buzzed, but the sides were definitely a tad bit shorter than the top. Cold, steely blue eyes under thick, bushy brows and separated by a fading scar that cut diagonally across his face; more than likely from a battle long gone. He looked to be a soldier of sorts, anyways. And, if the description of his duty was anything to go by, a _high_ _ranking_ one at that. Not just anyone would be offered the privilege of escorting the future king’s advisor to the Citadel personally. They would have to be a very dedicated and battle-hardened sort. Ambushes and hits barely happened in Insomnia for quite some years now, but Ignis didn’t put it past the King to take every precaution that there was to ensure his son’s advisor’s safety.

His attire was an intriguing mix of plate armor and dyed, hardened red leather. Still perfectly capable of guarding against fatal blows but casual-looking enough to blend in with the general public without much of a spared second glance. Well- with the exception of his dramatic cape. Titus’ cape fell to the back of his black boots and the sigils on each shoulder held the Insomnian crest; a shining star above a vast cityscape. Black gloves adorned the hands that were folded formally over his abdomen, back straight and shoulders back. His feet were evenly spaced apart so that his body weight was perfectly balanced.

He had no visible weapon but Ignis wasn’t an idiot. He knew of the crystal and of the power it loaned King Regis in protecting his city. Much like Tenebrae, the Old Magic wasn’t _entirely_ gone here. But the crystal was all that remained and all that they had. And lucky for Insomnia, their crystal specialized in weapons and combat, rather than the healing abilities of Tenebrae’s plant life.

Ignis felt another ripple of fear pulse through his body as Titus walked forward suddenly and grabbed at his things without a word. His eyes widened and suddenly there were _three_ men. Not just one. Another Alpha, and a Beta. This Beta’s scent didn’t make him feel comfortable as Beta’s scent normally did. This one’s was just as pompous and thick as his Alpha partners.

He swallowed.

Titus’ eyes softened a bit, smelling the fear on the young boy, and he attempted an utter failure of a tight smile to compensate. “I apologize for the forwardness. I should have asked first.” Though despite his words, he _didn’t_ ask still, and his tone held no apologies. The soldier merely handed the young boy’s bags off to yet another armored man behind him without so much as looking away.

When had _they_ gotten there? Soldiers were creeping out of the woodwork and Ignis was beginning to suspect an ambush followed by a swift decapitation for his lying.

“…Allow us to carry your things for you. You are a guest here as of now. It would be insulting of us to allow you otherwise.”

Ignis tapered down his fear and pressed his lips together tightly. Forced his hands to stop trembling. “Yes, Sir.”

“Come. Your ride awaits you.”

…

He was driven to the Citadel in an extravagant car unlike any he had seen before. It was sleek and the black paint had flecks of color embedded, glowing a deep blue in the correct angle of light. The windows were tinted and seemed to block out the noises and smells from outside. Ignis tried not to squirm in his seat as he felt trapped and alone with the man. Titus looked as though he could snap him in half without even breaking a sweat or feeling remorse afterwards.

Most of the ride was silent. Ignis passed the time by looking out the muted windows, toward the city around them. He tried not to think too hard about the terrifyingly _present_ Alpha scent that stifled him. Nor the lack of a ring on either of the soldier’s hands and the unmarked, uncovered skin as his neck. It was obnoxiously useless to think this way, but now that Ignis knew his true secondary gender, the threateningly real chance of being courted by an Alpha was constantly in the back of his mind. He was _scared_. But he held himself still, even though his skin was crawling and he felt like he was drowning on air.

Had an Alpha’s smell always been so… oppressive, to him? The thought set a ball of panic through his gut, shredding up his insides. ‘_I’m getting closer_.’

“…You see that building, there? The towers?” Titus nodded his head off in the distance and a little to the left. Seafoam eyes flitted to look, obediently. “That’s it. Shouldn’t be long now.”

It was an elegant, tall, two-towered building with gorgeously modern architecture. Eyes widened behind thin frames and Ignis’ mouth actually fell open a bit in utter awe of it. It had to have been the largest, tallest building in the entire city. How many people lived in it? _He_ would soon be living in it. The young Omega smiled, despite his unease. Excitement was finally breaking through the surface of his panic. He pictured a little prince, awaiting him patiently, and a King, welcoming him with open arms.

“…How soon until I meet the King?”, he chanced, but when steely blue eyes glanced at him, that excitement was properly tampered back down. He became meek once more. Guarded.

“…You’ll be going through Customs first. You’ll fill out paperwork in order to denounce your Tenabraean citizenship and become a legal citizen of Lucis instead. Afterwards, you’ll be given a phone, a bank account, and a summary of your intended salary… Afterwards, you’ll be assigned a living space within the Citadel. You can put your things away and clean yourself up.” Ignis nodded, hanging on to every detail of what was to come. “…You’re to take a tour of the Citadel and be given a keycard, allowing you access to anything you may need in almost any sector of the building. Excluding, of course, the Glaive wings and Crownsguard wings. Those will be open to you after your first year, after you’ve proven you are fit enough for the job.”

“…Fit enough?” Again, Ignis’ stomach rolled with dread.

Titus nodded with a small, annoyed huff. “It isn’t what you are thinking. I simply meant your _dedication_ to the job… Prince Noctis is actually quite the handful. He is a hellion, even on his best days. Not many have lasted more than a few weeks before denouncing their title... All of which were far older and wiser than you.”

Sharp brows furrowed. Leaving wasn’t an option. He _couldn’t_ leave. He _wanted_ this job. More than anything he’d ever remembered wanting in his entire _life_. It was all he knew how to do…

No. He’d do whatever he had to. He’d make this work.

“…Oh. I see.”

“…Lastly, you’ll be taken to the conference room, where you will be given a conditional job offer in paper form for you to read over. Should you accept the terms and conditions and sign your name on every dotted line, only then will you be allowed to meet His Majesty and the young prince.”

It was so much. _Far_ more than Ignis originally realized went into accepting a job at the palace. “…Understood.”

Titus attempted and failed at a smile once again as they finally pulled around the circular path before the Citadel and laid on the breaks. Outside, two people in business suits were standing, ready open the door and lead them inside. “…Go on. Your future awaits you, Scientia”

…

“Mr. Scientia, I presume?”

Ignis blinked up at the unfamiliar woman behind the counter with owlish eyes. She had short, sandy brown hair that was graying along the roots and warm, brown eyes. She smiled kindly, her bangs falling into her face a bit before her hand came up to sweep them away, and almost immediately Ignis could scent Omega on her. Motherly. Instinctively and curiously, his eyes lept to her throat and saw the healed scars of a bonding mark above her cardigan.

His pulse jumped and he took a subconscious step back, fiddling with his bags in his hands. “U-um. Yes, that’s me.”

“I’m Monica. I’ll be handing your citizenship transfer here at the Citadel.” Monica waited, patiently, as small shoulders relaxed a fraction and a nod of understanding was eventually given. “Allow me to take care of your bags.”

Upon a snap of manicured fingers, Ignis forced himself not to startle as for the second time that day, an unknown Crownsguard approached from out of eyesight and took his things from his hands with a sudden snatch. He felt _naked_ without anything to hold onto. Anything with the lingering scent of Tenebrae and his guardians.

“I am perfectly capable of carrying them _myself_, thank you.” The bite in his tone was sharp, sharper than he intended. And Ignis reflexively tensed and closed his eyes to await his punishment.

…But none came.

Seafoam eyes fluttered open, and Monica’s kind smile hadn’t faded. Not even a fraction. On the contrary, that calming, engrossing Omega scent that she gave off multiplied, helping to calm him down further, despite himself. “…Don’t worry, Mr. Scientia. You won’t be gone from them long. They’ll just be dropped off inside of your quarters for you to unpack later.”

Ignis wanted to be upset, but most of his more aggressive emotions were unwillingly kept in check by the stranger before him. In the back of his mind, the Omegan woman’s influence frustrated him. No Omega from Tenebrae would ever dare to show such brazen influence in a public space. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end at all, head feeling hazy, but in a calm, lackadaisical sort of way. As if he’d taken too high a dosage of cough syrup and was floating on air.

He rather disliked it.

“…Okay, then.”

Monica gathered a stack of paperwork from her desk and compiled it within one clipboard, fit to bursting, along with a single blue ink pen. The older Omega handed it over to the younger with an almost motherly expression, crow’s feet creasing with her affection towards such a young and helpless boy. It made Ignis feel like a lost duckling. Like the black sheep of a pack he wanted no part of.

“This may take some time. And if you have any questions, do let me know. You can take a seat just on the other side of the room and when you’re done, I’ll be here to retrieve it from you. Then we can get to the fun part.” A wink.

Ignis grasped the clipboard filled with heavy paperwork obediently. The fog was thankfully already clearing from his mind as he made his way to the opposite wall, where a row of relatively uncomfortable-looking chairs rested. He sat, careful not to meet the woman’s eyes again, and looked over every word in detail.

…

The Citadel was vast; Ignis felt like he could get lost at every turn if he wasn’t careful. The tour did little to actually help in those regards. It was just something he’d have to struggle with and overcome on his own, in time.

The new and unfamiliar phone he had been assigned was a heavy weight in the pocket of his slacks, vibrating occasionally with incoming text messages from adults he didn’t even know yet. High-ranking officials and Citadel employees he would be working alongside, giving him pieces of advice or bits of his schedule and appointments.

“And now, for our last stop! Your room, Mr. Scientia.” Monica smiled down at him as they approached a door at the end of the long hallway. She turned to him and quirked her head, brown eyes falling to his newly-given keycard before her bangs fell into her face and she swept them away once more. “That should open it just fine. But don’t worry. No one else will have access to your quarters. Each individual’s keycard only grants them entry into their own. With the exception, of course, to Drautos, commander of the Glaives if ever an emergency should occur, and the King himself.”

Ignis grasped the rectangular piece of plastic with a nod. He was beginning to feel queasy. The ghost scent of Titus wrapped around his throat like a noose. “Um… Excuse me…” Eyes bounced up to meet Monica’s. “When do I get to meet the prince?”

Monica gave a light sigh, eyes leaving his to instead gaze along the wallpaper with a sort of affectionate humor. “You might just be the first person I’ve ever met to be _this_ excited to meet Prince Noctis.” She looked back to him with a grin that was all too infectious. Even despite how unfamiliar she was to him and the nightmare scenario of coming home to find an Alpha in his room. “He’s a little troublemaker, you know.”

Ignis returned the kind look and was happy when the butterflies in his stomach began to settle with it. “You’re the second person today to tell me this.”

“Oh?”

He nodded. “I’m not worried. I can handle him.”

Monica moved to run her fingers though sandy brown hair. “Let’s hope you can... I must say, it’s been a pleasure having you around the Citadel so far.” Ignis’ smile fell a bit at the action, not expecting her to act so affectionate towards him all the while not knowing him in the slightest. His heart clenched with the resentment towards his guardians, but his body still itched to get away from her. “You’re very well mannered for your age. I look at you and I see a child… But then you open your mouth and I feel like I’m talking to someone my own age.”

Ignis cleared his throat and shuffled his weight on his feet. He brushed off her compliment. Brought the topic at hand back. “…The Prince?”

Monica looked mildly surprised before letting him go and taking a step back. “Oh, my. I got a tad bit carried away there, hadn’t I? It’s just that you remind me so much of my boy when he was your age…” She shook her head with a smile. “Apologies… Yes, we are just going to prepare your conditional job offer contract while you relax here for a moment. Someone will be back to collect you and take you to the conference room, and after you agree to your contract and sign all the necessary paperwork, you’ll be allowed to meet His Majesty and the young Prince.” Monica quirked her head again, placing her hands politely behind her back. “…Does that suffice as an answer, Mr. Scientia?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Monica gave a polite bow. “I’ll be on my way, then. If you have any questions, my number is already in your phone. You merely have to look me up.” After straightening, the Omega gave the boy a final, lingering smile. “…Goodbye, and good luck.”

The phone in Ignis’ pocket vibrated uselessly as he watched the woman leave, eyes lingering on her neck. ‘_Such a nice woman_…’ Despite his earlier discomfort, the corners of his lips upturned into a small smile. He took his keycard and scanned it, the door clicking open with little to no sound at all. And after a slow, steadying breath, he opened it and slipped inside.

The room was small, surprisingly. Then again, he hadn’t even signed his work contract and there was sure to be an upwards of five thousand Crown employees living within the Citadel on top of the Royal Family and the Counsil. But he didn’t mind.

Ignis’ eyes roamed over the hard wood flooring and the plain, off-white walls. The empty bookshelves and the unused, conservative furniture.

He had a small closet to hang coats in, by the front entrance. The living room shared space with his small kitchen, the areas only separated by a kitchen island with one bar stool, allowing him a space to eat. Seafoam eyes blinked behind wiry frames as he slid the curtain to the side to expose a sliding glass door and a balcony with just enough space to place a chair and table or perhaps a few potted plants, if he so pleased. Ignis let go of the curtain and let it fall back into place as he left to explore some more. A thin hallway led him to a cramped-feeling bathroom with only a toilet, a medicine cabinet above a sink, and a stand-in, four by four shower. After that, the bedroom.

He frowned as he glanced inside. There his things were, sitting neatly atop the made bed, just as Monica had stated they would be.

“…I don’t like this…”, he muttered. He knew that Monica told him that only he could enter his living space. Logically, he knew that the room had been empty and unlived in before he arrived, but it still unsettled him to know someone had been there without his consent. Had touched his things. Touched his bed. The scent of an unfamiliar Beta still lingered in the room, and it made his stomach churn.

The bedroom was small as well, unsurprisingly. His bed was large enough to fit only one adult. Along the wall there was a small dresser and along another wall, the entrance to a closet. It was… home.

He was home.

But it didn’t _feel_ like home.

Ignis’ phone vibrated inside of his pocket and finally, he reached for it, clicked past all the unread notifications and texts, typed in his Aunt and Uncle’s number through bleary, watery eyes, and waited for the line to connect. He was mature, but he was still a child. He longed for comfort. To hear the voices of his guardians telling him everything would be okay.

It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times.

Ignis chewed his bottom lip, hands trembling as it seemed that no one would pick up. He missed them, and he was an idiot for it. He missed seeing them in the corner of his eye. Missed their familiar scents and their monotonous words. Missed tip-toeing around them and playing that never ending game of ‘_Don’t make them mad_’.

He was so _alone_ here. Far more alone than he had been at his old house.

“…Ignis?” The boy’s breath caught in his throat as his Uncle’s voice sounded into his ear. He couldn’t help the relieved hiccup that struggled past his lips. “…Ignis, is that you?”

He swallowed. “Y-Yes, Uncle. It’s me. I’ve made it into my new home.”

There was a pause on the line. “…Ignis, are you crying?” The Omega’s face scrunched up with a choked sob and he nodded, despite no one being there to see it. And on the other line, he heard a heavy sigh. “…I can’t deal with this right now. If you aren’t going to talk to me like a man, then don’t bother talking at all. It’s a waste of a phone bill.” The line clicked closed, and that was that.

He was alone.

Ignis swallowed back his sobs and scrubbed at the wet trails down his cheeks.

He supposed it was time to unpack.

…

“Go on. The King will see you now.”

Ignis nodded up at the Crownsguard; one of two securing and guarding entry into the throne room. They only spared him a brief glance, and then their eyes were back to staring straight ahead of them.

He took a deep breath before pushing open the large, heavy doors and entering.

The throne room was large and immaculate, with black marbled floors that seemed to shine and reflect every light from the hanging chandeliers. The ceiling was incredibly high and the windows tall and thin. Gold trimmings decorated the white and black walls. Atop a high set of stairs sat the royal throne, where King Regis looked down upon him. And atop his lap, a little boy who looked for all the world to be attempting to bury himself within his father’s clothes. The king’s eyes flitted between the young man who was steadily approaching and his son, bearded lips whispering small comforts and desperate urges to behave and be good.

Ignis made it to the top of the steps and gave a hesitant, shaky bow. Just as his guardians had taught him. The mere action alone had him feeling like his head was swimming and he swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise before licking his lips and announcing, “Good day, My King. My name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia. It is my upmost pleasure to be selected as the Prince’s Advisor. And I thank you for bestowing upon me such an important title.” His breath wavered. “I hope to do you proud.” Yes, it was a rehearsed line. Something his parents had imprinted upon him from as early as he could remember to say, just for this one moment. But the words were also true. Hs heart fluttered happily, mixing with his nervous nausea in a strange tango, as he regarded the man.

Finally. After so long, after so many years of wishing to be in this very spot, there he was.

“…You reek.”

Ignis’ head, body still in his bow, shot up at those words, tapered fear behind his lenses. _‘No. Please. Don’t smell the Omega. Don’t kick me out. Don’t-‘ _Stormy, deep blue eyes gazed into the advisor’s own, nose scrunched ad lips pursed. The little prince had finally pulled himself from behind his father’s cape to peer down at him.

“Noctis!”, King Regis scolded is son with a fatherly huff before turning an apologetic look his way. “…Rise, Ignis. You no longer need to bow.” Ignis followed his orders, standing straight and placing his hands behind his back. “…Are you nervous?”

“No. Not at all.”, he lied.

“You can be honest with me, Ignis. I can smell the fear on you. And so can my son.” Regis gave a slight, weary sigh. “…He didn’t mean to point it out so blatantly, I assure you. His people skills are… lacking.”

‘_That’s an understatement_…’ But, then again, Ignis couldn’t outright judge the young boy too harshly. The Omega was in the same boat, after all. Without a single friend to his name and a mature, often off-putting demeanor, he was a walking museum of character flaws.

“…Oh.” Seafoam eyes flitted to the young prince before meeting the King once more. “…I apologize. I assure you, my nervousness has nothing to do with my intended job.”

The King smiled, pale green eyes lighting up. “That’s good. But… I’m sure you’ve heard that my son can be quite difficult?”

Regis set Noctis down to stand next to the throne instead of upon his lap so that he could stand, pacing around the floor before Ignis. Without the forms of the two men blocking the intricate elegance of the chair itself, Ignis awed over the red, velvet cushioning and the meticulous, golden carvings within the black marble. The prince looked like he would protest the action, but one sharp look from his father and he was compliant, crossing his arms and looking away with a sad pout.

Ignis nodded. He could feel the fear seeping away from him, little by little, and it caused his lips to quirk up into a tight smile. He hardly expected the King to be so… _nice_. Like a regular person, almost. Anyone he could have met along the streets of Tenebrae. The discovery comforted him. “Multiple people have warned me, yes.”

Noctis muttered, the bottom of his shoe scraping across the floor. “…_Tattle-telling jerks_…” The king cut his son another look, and it was all silent once more.

“…Listen well, Ignis.” Regis spoke up again and this time his voice held an _Alpha_ authority; the demand for obedience. A slight ringing in Ignis’ ears that had his heart thrumming in his chest. Even Noctis looked up at him, curiously. “…A king cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward, always, accepting the consequences and never looking back…” Regis turned to Ignis before unexpectedly kneeling before the young boy, getting on eye level. Ignis blinked his surprise, and didn’t dare pull away when large, aging hands grasped at one of his own in a pleading embrace.

“…That said, a king can accept nothing without first accepting himself…” Pale green eyes spared a momentary glance towards the floor. “…My son is not perfect… He lost his mother at a young age, and I have not been able to be there for him in the ways that he needs me to be. He is selfish and lacks tact, but I promise you, there is a kind heart and a shining spark of joy behind his eyes, if only you’d care enough to see it…” Now that it had been mentioned, Ignis took notice of the black, jeweled, heavy ring that rested on the Alpha’s finger. He didn’t dare look to the royal’s throat, though.

Regis smiled, his expression a bittersweet somberness as he met Ignis’ studying gaze. “He knows not what is destined of him yet- not truly. And he lacks the drive to move himself forward when he hasn’t quite grasped the reason everything he learns will become so important. Often times, it’s almost as if Noctis is trapped in ice, unable to move from the sheer weight that has been thrust upon his shoulders.”

Noctis looked to the young Prince in a newfound light. Regis let go of his hand and stood back up, walking towards his son and giving the boy a gentle push towards the Omega. Noctis blinked up warily at his father before settling on his Advisor. Regis smiled. “…Should he stand still, I ask you to stand by him and lend him a hand… Not just as his Advisor, but as his friend and as his brother…”Noctis clicked his tongue as he looked towards the floor once again, pouting. Regis held back another sigh. “…Please, take care of my son. All of the others have failed him so far, and I rather hoped that someone more his own age would do better at reasoning with him and seeing things from his own perspective.”

And how could he say no? Truthfully, Ignis didn’t want to oppose, anyways. Getting to know a bit more of Noctis’ backstory, he could understand why the young royal was so stand-offish towards other people. He hadn’t been taught manners. Hadn’t had a stable, _lasting_ relationship with anyone but his own father since before he could even remember. And, he supposed, there had not been many other children that lived within the Citadel to become friends with, leaving Noctis just as alone and lost as Ignis. Just as socially stunted.

Ignis smiled, soft and sincere, bloodstream buzzing with excitement and the lingering influence of the Alpha beside them, and extended his hand. Noctis glanced up shyly, from beneath messy black bangs. “…My name is Ignis. And from today onward, I’ll be working alongside you as your Royal Advisor.”

Noctis coughed out a short, brief giggle and gave the Omega a disbelieving look. “You already told me your name.”

“No. I told the _King_ my name. This time, I wanted to introduce myself, formally, to _you_.” He didn’t catch the twinkle in pale green eyes or the softening, fatherly expression from next to them. But he didn’t need to. He could feel it, like a blanket over his shoulders in the dead of winter.

Noctis’ eyebrows raised, surprised. Hesitantly, a pale, smaller hand came forward to meet the Advisor’s own. And when their palms touched, Ignis could feel the wall Noctis had steadily built begin to crumble. For the briefest of moments, he could even see that little spark the King had spoke of within those stormy blue eyes. The boy’s grin widened. “Um- thanks… Nice to meet you, Ignis. I’m, uh… I’m Noctis.”

…

“No! I don’t _want_ to eat them!”

‘_Well… Perhaps scratch that last bit about the walls crumbling, eh_?’

Ignis tampered down another annoyed groan as his charge sat at the dining table, plate cleared of the meat and bread, leaving only a pile of kale that, begrudgingly, didn’t look like it was going to be eaten any time soon. Around them, the rest of the table was empty. Again, Regis had been too busy to attend. There had been urgent matters dealing with immigrant housing that had needed the royal’s full attention. The elegant dining table was large and long; fit to sit around fifty occupants. Noctis looked all the more small for it.

“…Prince Noctis, it _good_ for you.” Less than a week in and he already wanted to pull his hair out. He could see why the other Advisors had quit so soon after signing their contracts. Noctis was almost impossible to deal with, in certain aspects. And his eating habits, Ignis was quick to realize, was one of them.

Noctis grimaced down at the lump of green as if it had called his mother a whore and shoved the plate away almost violently. “_I_ _don’t_ _care_! It’s gross. I’m not eating it!”

Gloved hands moved to massage the growing headache within his temples. If it was _him_ committing such an atrocious act he would have had quite a few new scars from his guardians by now. But he couldn’t do that. Not to Noctis, and not ever. He wouldn’t sink to their level of ‘parenting’. There had to be other ways. “Have you ever eaten a vegetable before…?”, the Advisor queried, hoping the answer would be better than what he was assuming.

“No. Never.” ‘_Well… So much for that thought as well, then…_’

Ignis closed his eyes with a sigh. Fear was beginning to grip at him. What if he couldn’t do it, either? What if I couldn’t lead the Prince in the right directions? Noctis was standing still- just like the King said he would- and we wasn’t getting Noctis to go _anywhere_! He couldn’t go back home. He just _couldn’t_! If he did, he would be a dead man. Or shoved inside of a foster home or an orphanage.

Perhaps he needed to try a different approach.

“Prince Noctis… How often do you eat sweets?”

The Prince’s eyes seemed to light up at the question, tight, crossed arms unfolding and expression hopeful as he looked at his Advisor. When he answered, his voice was a hesitant whisper that Ignis had to strain to catch. “…None. The cooks never give them to me. I’ve only ever got to eat them when I saw Luna. _Her_ cooks let me have them _all_ the time!”

Ignis smirked. ‘_Bingo_.’ He put on a thoughtful expression as he pulled out the dining chair next to Noctis’ and sat down. “In that case, shall we try a fun game?”

The Prince looked skeptical. “…Game?”

He nodded. “Yes. A game. From now on, for every side of vegetables you eat, I will allow you to have one sweet. Anything of your choosing, I will make sure you receive. How does that sound?”

He could almost see the gears turning in his charge’s mind as the boy regarded him, warily and with his skepticism on full blast. Noctis frowned. “B-But… But you’re not supposed to give me sweets.”

Ignis shrugged and gently pushed the plate in front of him towards Noctis. “…I don’t remember reading it in my job description.” There was a playful challenge in his voice as their eyes met. A victorious cockiness. “Therefore, I believe that I can do _exactly_ that.”

All of the skepticism seemed to drain from the little Prince’s body and he leaned forward on the table excitedly. “Really?! _Anything_ I want?!”

Ignis flinched. A ghost pain in his right hand pulsed for a split second. ‘_Elbows off the table_.’ Instead of reaching for the fork, Ignis smiled and gently pushed his charge’s arms back towards his body and off the surface of the table. “Elbows off the table, Highness…. And, yes. Anything. I’ll go to the kitchen staff myself and request them. There’s no reason for them to know that the sweets are for you, right?”

Noctis grinned at him and in that moment Ignis knew he had won. Stormy eyes flitted over to a pile of green. “…Fine… I _guess_ I can… give them a _try_…?”

Ignis smiled back. “That would be nice, yes.”

…

“But _you_ said that I could have _anything_ I wanted if I ate them!!” Noctis practically yelled, small foot stomping atop the marble floor of the music room.

Ignis frowned. “Yes, I did, but can’t you suggest something more reasonable? The cooks said that they don’t know what it is you even _want_. I’ve offered you every pastry they know how to make!”

Noctis’ pout only increased. “I don’t _know_ the name of it! I used to eat them with Luna all the time!”

Ignis sighed. “Fine. I’ll make them for you, then.”

Stormy eyes blinked up at his Advisor. “…You… You will?”

“Yes. I’m quite proficient in the kitchen.” ‘_Whether I cared to be or not_.’ Ignis reached for one of his notebooks and flipped it to an empty page. “Tell me everything you remember about it. I’ll recreate it to the best of my ability.”

The tension seeped from Noctis and the young Prince finally took a seat at the piano. “Okay. Um… It was like… a cupcake?”

“…A cupcake?”

“Kinda? It was fluffy on the outside like one. But on the inside, there was jam!”

“Jam?” Ignis scribbled the details down. “…What sort?”

“…I don’t know… I’ve never tasted the flavor here… No one seems to have it…”

He pursed his lips. “Okay… What color was the jam? And was it sweet?”

“Purple. And no- it was a little sour. But there was powdered sugar on top of it, to make it more sweet! I was so good!”

Ignis nodded. “…Bitter, purple berries… Sounds a bit like Ulwaat berries, to me… They only grow in Tenebrae…” He put his notebook away with a half-smile. “Okay, I think I have it. But it will take me some time to prepare them. I’ll need to have the berries specially flown in… Is that alright?”

Noctis grinned and nodded feverishly. “Yeah! I can wait!”

Ignis smiled. “That’s a good boy. Now- your piano lessons.”

…

“…How come I can’t smell you like I smell my Dad?”

Ignis paused from the opposite end of the table, where he was highlighting things inside of the Royal’s history textbook to go over later. Seafoam eyes bounced to the boy across the table. It had been a little over three months now, which was good. _Great_, even. By now he had seemed to learn how to get around the Prince’s stubborn ways for the most part. He’d even learned how to prepare his favorite dish, like no other chef in the Citadel had. Ignis had thought that Noctis had become predictable by now.

But _this_. This, he should have expected to come up. He wasn’t ready for it.

Ignis cleared his throat and tried to keep focusing on his task. “…This is supposed to be study time, Prince Noctis.”

The stubborn Prince merely pushed aside his books, just as the Advisor expected that he would. “_So_? I wanna know!”

He sighed. “…I don’t have much of a scent because I’m a Beta, Highness. The reason you can smell your father so profoundly is because he’s an Alpha.”

Noctis gave the answer some thought. “…Well, what am I?”

Ignis shook his head. “I’ve no idea. But, more times than not, the Kings and Queens in your lineage have seemed to mainly become predominantly Alpha. Only in rare cases have there ever been Betas or Omegas… Not like in Tenebrae. Where I come from, Tenebrae’s rulers have turned out mostly Omega. Whereas in Niflheim, they have a mostly Beta society. Alphas and Omegas are actually quite the rare phenomenon there.”

Noctis quirked his head. “…How come?”

Ignis shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure, to be quite honest with you… But… perhaps the Old Magic has something to do with it…?” It was more his own, personal thoughts than anything else. It was a subject he’d given a lot of thought to back in the day, himself. “…Perhaps your crystal and our floating islands have something to do with our subgender. Perhaps the Astrals wanted it this way.”

All of it went over the Prince’s head, so he didn’t bother with it. “Oh. Okay…” There was a brief silence, and then, “…So, then… I’ll be an Alpha… and Luna will be an Omega.”

Ignis nodded. “Correct, most likely. That’s usually how it goes.”

Noct smiled. “So then some day I’ll be just like my dad!”

Ignis forced a smile. “I suppose you will, yes.”

“Noice.”

Ignis blinked confused eyes at his charge and capped his highlighter. “…_Noice_?” He’d never understand where the boy’s slang came from.

…

“…Ignis?”

Ignis flailed, eyes snapping open and heart rate through the roof at the unexpected calling of his name. “W-who’s there?!”, he yelled, shakily and raw with sleep, as he sat bolt upright and looked around his bedroom. ‘_It’s him. It’s Titus. He’s come for me. He’s going to get me and kill me or_-‘ Seafoam eyes struggled to see too far around himself without his glasses. Ignis snatched them up with trembling hands and when they finally rested on his face his brows raised at the sight before him. “…Prince Noctis?”

A crash of thunder sounded outside, making the Advisor flinch in surprise, and the little Royal all but _jumped_ into Ignis’ small bed, clinging to him with a fear that the Omega had not yet witnessed in his charge. Not in the entire year that he’d known him now. A whimper erupted from between Noctis’ lips and Ignis frowned.

“…Noctis…? What’s the matter?” He didn’t like the close touch. It was unwelcome and uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, and they just hung in the air. Useless. Noctis’ small face was buried in his neck and it had Ingis’ hair standing on end and a nauseous feeling rolling in his gut. Never before had anyone embraced him like this. Never before had anyone been so close to his scent glands. On one hand, Ignis was terrified. He was afraid, still, though he had not yet presented, that Noctis would smell the sweet on him. Smell the Omega that laid dormant under his skin. But… on the other… it was _nice_. It was _nice_ to have someone hug him like that. To need him. To hold him through the storms and quell his turbulent heart.

Ignis was frozen. He didn’t know what direction to move. What side of himself to listen to.

“…_Scared.” _Yeah… Yeah, he knew that feeling. It reminded Ignis of himself. Of the countless nights he’d cried himself to sleep beneath the blankets, trembling from the ferocity of thunder and the beating of rain against his windows. Of the hours he had beaten on his locked door, desperately screaming for one of his guardians to come and save him from the frights of the dark.

But professionalism won out above his buried desire to feel wanted and loved. Ignis pawed at Noctis and tried to separate them. “Noctis, this is ridiculous. It’s just thunder.” But the words didn’t do any good. The Prince merely clung to him harder, body trembling as another crash of sound pierced their ears.

“…The thunder sounds like… l-like the thing that took Mommy away…”

Ignis’ expression softened. “…_Oh_.” He remembered reading that a car crash had taken the life of the Late Queen and had put the young Prince in the hospital for months. “…I see…” Something within Ignis crumbled. The Omega’s hands, slowly, fell from where they hung in the air to settle atop the Prince’s back. Beneath the boy’s thin, silk pajama shirt he could feel the raised skin of the scar he had read to slant across his back.

Noctis flinched at the touch but melted into his Advisor soon after. Ignis could smell the soothing scent of relief wash over him in thick waves. He didn’t take the subject further. “…How did you get in here, Highness?”

Noctis pulled back to look into the older boy’s eyes, sheepishly. “…I got a copy of your keycard.”, he admitted, softly.

Ignis’ brows furrowed. “…What? But… Monica said-“

“Monica didn’t know... I snuck in and found one.” Ignis sighed. Another rumbling of thunder had fear returning to large, stormy blue eyes. And again, the Prince clung to Ignis with desperation. “_I-I’m sorry_…!”

The Advisor couldn’t be mad. As much as he wanted to be, he understood. “…We’ll talk about it in the morning. And you’re going to give Monica back the keycard, too.” He could feel Noctis’ frown against his skin. “…We’ll get you a phone first thing in the morning… In the future, just call me. I’ll let you in.”

They settled in next to each other, though it was cramped. Ignis didn’t get any sleep. He wasn’t used to having arms wrapped around him. Deep, even breaths. Warmth.

But Noctis slept through most of the night. So it was worth it.

And if it ever were to happen again in the future…? Well… Ignis wouldn’t mind as much.

…

Ignis sat alongside Noctis on the sofa, watching the young royal play some disgustingly violent and mind-numbing video game. The younger boy was slumped against him, head laying on Ignis’ shoulder, and that was alright. No longer did Ignis feel the chills of fear at the little, friendly signs of affection. In all actuality, they were the only ones he’d ever allowed. Ignis still kept everyone else an arm’s length away. Perhaps it was because he had grown fond of Noctis. As if the boy was actually his brother, as the King had hoped upon them.

He _cared_ for Noctis, after all the months they had spent together. Cared for him more than anything in the entire world. He cherished their time together that wasn’t brought on by studies and no longer grumbled when the Prince would wake him in the middle of the night with calls or texts because the boy was ‘lonely’. He cared for Noctis, not only as his future King but as a person.

But it was still so very jarring when Noctis said, “Iggy.”

Ignis blinked, bringing himself back to the present. His eyes flew to Noctis’ own, looking up at him from his shoulder in a child-like humor. “I beg your pardon? _Iggy_?”

“Yeah! Iggy! …Do you like it?”

Ignis crinkled his nose. “…What _is_ it?”

Noctis sat up with a laugh. “A nickname, silly.”

“…Nickname? I don’t need any of those.”

Noctis paused his game with a shrug. “Well, I was just thinking… I was watching a T.V. show the other day, and the friends in it gave each other nicknames. It seemed…” A flush of embarrassment tinted pale cheeks and suddenly the controller in Noctis’ hands needed the royal’s full attention as he continued, “…It looked fun… and… you’re my friend.”

Ignis’ brows raised with a little jump of his heart. “…Friends?” He hadn’t had them before. _Were_ they?

Noctis gave a hopeful look. “Yeah. Don’t you think so?”

His insides felt impossibly warm. He could feel something inside of him chipping away. And with a soft smile, Ignis replied, “Yes. I believe so.”

Noctis brightened, jumping a bit on the sofa. “Yeah! So- Iggy! It’s my nickname for you. You like it?”

How could he _not_? His _friend_ gave him that name. His _first_ friend! “I love it.”

“Whatcha wanna call me?!”

He thought on the subject a bit. “…Noct?”

The look Noctis gave him could have melted the polar ice caps in less than three seconds flat. “Noct… I like it!”

They were ‘Iggy’ and ‘Noct’ with each other from that moment forward.

…

Perhaps it was Ignis’ own fault. He was carrying way too many books in his arms. On top of that, his phone hadn’t stopped buzzing with messages from Citadel staff since seven that morning. Each requiring his time and attention on _top_ of Noctis’ studies. There was hardly time in the day, but he was making it work. He had been, for the past three and a half years. He wasn’t about to fail now. He was looking down at his incoming messages, so it was no wonder that he didn’t see the person walking in his direction.

Ignis hit the figure and in the expanse of two seconds, all of his things were on the floor. Scattered.

His face flushed with embarrassment and he looked to the person he had accidentally walked into. “Ah- I- I apologize. I-“

“Watch where you’re goin’!.” The man, perhaps only a year or so older than himself, looked down upon him with heated, Amber eyes. His expression was one of irritation as he looked down at his tank top to see the new stain. He had spilt his tea on himself in the collision. “Great. No I gotta go back home and change…” The boy’s scent was strong and angered. ‘_Alpha…_’

Ignis’ mouth fell open and his throat tightened in fear. He took a step back. “I- um-“

“Save it.” And without so much as another word, the Alpha walked past him and disappeared down the hall.

Ignis stared after him. ‘_Well… Whoever that was, I hope our paths don’t cross again.’_

…

The Astrals hated him, Ignis was _sure_ of it now…

Sitting across from him in the conference room was none other than _him._ The man who he’d bumped into last week.

It was a very formal meeting. An important one. The King sat at the head of the rounded table in his royal raiment. The same as if he was sitting on his throne. To his right, his son, trying his best to maintain his huffs of annoyance and wriggling uncomfortably in his dress clothes. To the right of Noctis, Ignis sat, ramrod straight and with his hands clasped tightly in his lap. His seafoam eyes carefully avoided the man across from him, whose amber eyes burned into him hotly like the poke of a branding iron. Ignis could tell that the man remembered him. On the King’s left sat a man Ignis had come to know as Clarus Amicitia. Regis’ own Royal Shield. And to Clarus’ left, across from Ignis, sat none other than _the man’s own son_.

Gladiolus Amicitia.

The taller boy sat straight and proud next to his father, chest puffed out and looking at his King with the upmost attention and patience as he addressed the room. He looked out of place in is Crownsguard fatigues. The sides of his head shaved, the dark chocolate waves of his hair fell to the back of his neck in an almost mullet-like fashion. With tanned skin, the Alpha looked fit to bursting out of his clothes with the muscle he had obtained from all his years of training. He was very different than his father and any other pale, expressionless Crownsguard Ignis had ever remembered seeing along the halls and around the Throne Room. This man looked arrogant. Cocky, even. With a smirk that told a thousand embellished stories and a strong jawline.

Ignis could tell already, even without their chance, disastrous first meeting in the hall that this wasn’t the type of person he could get along with. They were like oil and water. But he maintained his stoic facade, choosing to look towards his charge instead of the Alpha.

“_Noctis, sit still_.”, he whispered.

“_Won’t_.”, Noctis muttered.

He expected that answer.

“I have gathered you all here today to discuss something very vital to myself and to my son…”, Regis started, eyes meeting all of those around him before continuing. “Almost four short years ago, I appointed Noctis with an Advisor. “ He nodded towards Ignis and the boy smiled, politely. “Ignis has done a remarkable job at helping move my son along… But now, Noctis requires much _more_ than knowledge. He needs brawn. The knowledge of _fighting_. Of how to protect himself…” He nodded towards his Shield.

Clarus nodded back and addressed the room. “My son, Gladiolus, is _more_ than certifiable. He has proven himself worthy in every physical aspect. He has broken almost every record in the Crownsguard Training Program as well as passed all of his educational marks in his exams from school. I believe that he is _right_ for the role. And, with His Majesty’s permission, starting today Gladiolus will be named as Prince Noctis’ Royal Shield.”

Ignis’ brow flinched. His jaw tightened. ‘_Him, of all people…_’ Gladiolus caught the action and crinkled his nose in distaste. ‘_The feeling is mutual, I assure you_.’ The Omega narrowed his eyes in retaliation.

Regis smiled. “He has _my_ blessing. Noctis, what say you, Son?”

Noctis looked over Gladiolus curiously. “…You can fight?”, he asked.

Gladiolus scoffed out a laugh. “In hand-to-hand combat as well as over fifteen different weapon varieties, yes.”

Stormy eyes sparkled. “_Noice_.”

Ignis repressed a sigh. ‘_Again with such unrefined language…_’ He could feel a headache coming on.

Gladiolus grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, head tipping to the side. “_Noice_, _indeed_.”

‘_Oh, good lords_!!’

Noctis smiled at his father. “I say he’s hired.” Clarus and Gladiolus exchanged proud smiles.

The king looked to Ignis next. “Ignis, do you have any questions for the young Amicitia…?”

The Omega looked at Gladiolus over the frames of his glasses. “…Nothing that I care to ask at this time. I’ll just… _save it_.” The look of slight anger on the young Alpha’s tanned face made Ignis withhold a smirk of victory. ‘_Take that_.’

Regis looked between the three boys with a perplexed expression, but said nothing more on the topic. He cleared his throat. “Well- it seems everything here is in order. Gladiolus, you will be given your conditional job offer paperwork later this evening. Upon signing it, you will be given a salary and a living quarter here at the Citadel, in order to stay as close to Noctis as possible… From henceforth, I’d like you to meet with Mr. Scientia once a week to discuss Noctis’ schedule and come up with something that is mutually beneficial for him and the two of you. I’d like a good balance between work, studies, and play…”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”, came the duet of answers from the two men now in charge of Noctis’ well-being.

If Ignis had to choose a phrase that would best sum up his opinion on the workdays soon to come, he would say ‘Dumpster Fire.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more Gladio in it, and also we will finally see Ignis' struggles with finally presenting and the lengths he will go to cover it up.  
A curious and lovely anon on my tumblr reminded me that I have not yet given out that information. Thank you for reminding me, anonny!  
For those of you who are interested, I have several tumblrs:  
My main is simply pandansca. Same as on here. It's nothing too special, though you're welcome to follow it if you like. Just a bunch of memes and fandom stuff and pretty scenery pics.  
But for all things FFXV as well as my art pieces and update posts about my fanfictions, you can find me over at pandanscafanfiction.  
Until next time, happy reading. <3


	3. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…You weren’t scared…?”
> 
> Ignis’ hand shook as it delved beneath the waistband of his pajama pants to feel between the swell of his cheeks. And when his fingers just barely slid against his entrance, a stuttered, choked moan fought its way past his throat and into the deafening silence of his apartment before he could clamp his other hand over his mouth. More slick leaked from his entrance and Ignis wretched his now soiled hand out of his pants.  
There was no mistaking it. He was finally presenting.
> 
> “I was scared every day.”

It was the next weekday morning that Ignis once again endured the _pleasure_ of being in Gladiolus Amicitia’s presence.

The two men sat across from one another in the conference room, same as they had the few days prior, two cups of tea between them and nothing else to fill the chasm of stifling, charged awkwardness of the situation.

Although Ignis saw it as a business- and therefore, _formal_\- occasion, he dressed himself in one of his usual button-downs, suit jacket, and slacks, hair styled back and out of his face as he’d grown accustomed to recently. In his gloved hands was a pen and a planner, scribbled in to almost overflowing with appointments, important events, color-coded tabs, and side notes about Noctis to review later in the comfort of his apartment. Gladiolus, on the other hand, had not seen it as such. Hunched over in his chair, the behemoth of an Alpha wore nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top that left little to the imagination as it clung like a second skin to every muscle the man had. Arms crossed over his tanned chest, he had brought nothing with him at all- _entirely unprepared_\- and stared the Advisor down with a raised, thick brow.

With no one accompanying their subsequential meeting, Ignis felt far too alone with him. He tried not to let it show on his face, but with the utter arrogance and attitude of the man before him, it was becoming increasingly difficult not to show a crack in his calm and collected persona. The stench of irritated Alpha hung in the air around him and something in Ignis’ abdomen twanged in an unfamiliar, sudden pain.

He ignored it, pressing onward. He wanted the meeting to be over with as soon as possible so that he could be inside of the comfort of his own, safe space. “…Thank you for coming.” 

Gladiolus didn’t say anything in return. He just nodded, jaw tensing.

Ignis released a breath of relief. ‘…_Good. This is a good start. Perhaps this could go somewhere after all_.’ Seafoam eyes flitted once, down at the empty space on the table in front of the Shield before meeting amber irises. Though the semblance of cooperation was there, the items necessary to complete the tasks were not. “…I see you brought nothing to write in. Or _with_, for that matter.”

Another lonely shrug. Only this time the Shield spoke. His voice was a deep baritone that had the Advisor seeing double, if only for a flash in time. The Advisor blinked away the sensation discreetly. ‘_What is _with_ me today_?’ He hoped it wasn’t a cold. Noctis’ midterms were coming up and all of his extra time needed to be spent figuring out ways to convince the young royal to cram in more studying. “…Didn’t see the reason to. Unlike you, my days are usually filled with one thing and one thing only- training.”

Ignis’ brows knit. “But… How will you remember?”

Gladiolus pointed at his temple with an index finger and smirked. “Don’t worry. I got it. Now- let’s get this over with, eh? I’ve got shit to do.”

Well. He couldn’t argue that. “…Very well.” Ignis observed his planner for a long moment. “…Noctis has an hour of time every Tuesday afternoon, after his dance lessons at 2:30pm… Usually he spends that hour lazing about or playing some video game so I’d be more than happy to let you take it.”

“_Let_ me take it?”, the Alpha scoffed. “Aint no ‘_letting’_ about it. Noctis is gonna be King eventually. That means he needs to start training _now_. Wherever. Whenever. Doesn’t matter. But the last thing he’s gonna do is be ‘worked in’ to my schedule.”

Ignis blinked, straightening in his seat. He was taken aback. “I… I’m sorry? Come again?”

Gladiolus leaned on the tabletop, resting his weight on his elbows. “You heard me. One hour once a week aint gonna cut it. The kid’s puny enough as it is. He’s gonna need to bulk up.” Ignis could only stare, mouth parting open slightly as the man went on, “Put him with me for an hour and a half a day, twice a day.”

“_Twice a day_?”, he repeated, incredulously. He _had_ to be joking. All pretense went out the window. Ignis closed his planner and rested his clasped hands atop the table. His eyes narrowed as he regarded his charge’s Shield. “Whatever for?”

“Because that’s what it’s gonna take. The kid’s probably never worked out a day in his damned life. In the mornings, he’ll jog laps around The Citadel with me, among other things. Sit-ups, pull-ups, lunges, crunches, jumping jacks. Whatever I tell him to do.” This time it was Ignis’ turn to scoff. “And that’s just the morning. In the afternoon the real training starts. Weapons. All of them. Whatever I can get Noctis’ hands on.”

Ignis shook his head. “You’ll _kill_ the boy!”

Gladiolus clicked his tongue and sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up to rest atop the table instead. He snorted a smug laugh at the way the other man almost visibly seethed at the action. “No. It won’t kill him, you’re being dramatic.”

“_Dramatic_?!”

The Alpha ignored the response. “Oh. And another thing. You’re going to need to change the kid’s diet. More proteins. Way more proteins. What you feed him now may work well for dancing or curtsying or whatever else you have him doing but working out and building muscle is different. It requires different stuff.”

Ignis glared. “Who gave you the right to boss me around like this?!” Gladiolus opened his mouth to respond, but the Omega would have none of it. He held up a gloved finger. “I’ve been here _longer_ than you. I _know_ Noctis more than you. You’ll never get him to obediently follow this _ludacris_ regimen!”

“You think time has seniority here?” No. He didn’t. But it should have bloody well counted for _something_! The Shield stood abruptly, palms resting flat on the table as he leaned in closer to the other man. “Your time here don’t mean shit. He’s _both_ of our responsibility now. My time with him will be _just_ as important as yours!” Nostrils flared as amber eyes stared heatedly down into icy seafoam. He took a breath. Calmed. Ran a hand through his hair. “…Listen. We got off on the wrong foot. I was an ass- I get it. But does that _really_ warrant you being an ass to me, now? Why can’t you just get over yourself and _listen_ to me?”

“_Get over myself_?!” Ignis stood himself and mirrored the other man’s position, leaning in as well. This close Gladiolus’ Alpha scent, mixed with a burning anger, had his stomach tying up into knots again. “You’re the one who started it with me! Never in my _life_ have I been so disrespected here in Insomnia.” He wouldn’t speak of his time outside the nation, back in Tenebrae. That wasn’t any of his business and Ignis had long ago buried those memories. “I’ve trained my entire _life_ for this position! Why is it so hard for _you_ to believe it when I say I know what’s best for the prince?!”

They stared at one another, long and hard, neither letting up. The wood of the table beneath their hands was practically sparking into flame inside of such a stifling, thick, enraged underscent.

Finally, Gladiolus gave an exasperated sigh. “…Once a day. Two hours.”

Ignis pretended to consider it. “…Fine.”

“Three times a week only, starting out. Based on Noctis’ improvement, I change the schedule as necessary.”

“Under the sole condition that you give me a week’s worth of notice in advance.” A gloved hand touched the leather binding of his planner. “I’m a busy man, henceforth, so is His Highness.”

“Fine.”

“And you leave Noctis’ dietary concerns to me and me alone.”

“So long as he keeps gaining muscle weight and doesn’t get all pudgy from sweets, sure.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

Ignis scooped up his things and gave the most terse, impolite bow he’d ever given in his life. “Well, then… If we’ve concluded our business here, let’s call this meeting to an end.”

Amber eyes watched as he moved past the Shield in order to reach the door and leave. “…Yeah. That’s it. See ya.”

…

He waited for Noctis to come bursting through his quarter doors with a self-satisfied smirk as his hand worked at stirring the large pot of stew he had put on the stovetop for dinner. Today was the first day of Noctis’ training and he just knew the royal would be arriving any minute, doors slamming and body language tired and sulking from the unwanted, strenuous activity. It did the Advisor’s ego good to know that he would be right, in the end. To picture Gladiolus’ distraught face; on his knees and _begging_ Ignis to teach him how to get through to Noctis.

But the smirk fell from his face as instead of an aggravated slamming of the doors and an anguished groan, Noctis’ quarter doors opened softly, accompanied by a duo of chuckles. His eyes widened as Noctis and Gladiolus walked through the threshold, sweaty and with towels draped around their necks. Dressed in matching Crownsguard training fatigues the Prince shoved at his Shield playfully, almost knocking the older man into a decorative potted plant. Gladiolus laughed and moved to shove his charge in a playful return but stopped short as his eyes met those of Noctis’ advisor.

“…Didn’t know he would be here.”, Gladiolus mentioned, and it at least gave Ignis some satisfaction to see the Alpha so taken aback and caught off-guard.

Noctis smiled and sidled up to his kitchen bar. “Yeah. Iggy’s _always_ here. He’s basically like my own personal maid.”

Ignis avoided the look on the Shield’s face that screamed ‘_What in the ever-loving fuck-?!_’ He cleared his throat after giving the stew a calculated taste. “…Noctis exaggerates. I merely do what I must.”

Noctis rolled his eyes as Gladiolus took a tentative seat at the bar as well. “Sure, Iggy. If you cleaning my place, washing my clothes, and cooking all my meals and is a ‘_must’_ in your book…”

He wanted to die. He could practically _feel_ the Alpha’s blatant disgust and disappointment in him from the other side of the kitchen. He could catch a hint of disgust over the smell of the succulent stew and Ignis felt his appetite disappearing altogether. Perhaps he would dine alone for the day. Leave the two others to it and bid them a chaste farewell.

“Noct. What the _fuck_… That isn’t cool.”

The Advisor’s eyes widened and he turned around to look at the men sitting at the bar. ‘…_Oh._’ Gladiolus was actually… taking up for him? He hadn’t expected it, and he pressed a gloved hand to his chest, where his heart began to beat a bit faster despite himself.

Noctis rested his head atop his arms along the countertop with a long, drawn-out groan. “What?! It isn’t like I _asked_ him to…”

The Shield crossed his arms over his chest, not letting up the look of disappointment on his tanned features. “So? You didn’t exactly tell him to stop, either. That’s just as bad.”

“…Whatever… I’m gonna go shower…” With the out, Noctis slipped off his barstool and slunk away into his bedroom. The two other men flinched a bit as the doors slammed closed behind him.

Ignis closed his guppy-mouth with a soft snap and brushed the hand that had been hovering over his heart down his dress shirt, making a movement like he had merely been smoothing wrinkles as amber eyes met his own. Frazzled but thankful, he looked off to the side. “…Thank you for that.” He hadn’t expected such kindness towards him after their first three encounters. He hardly expected a word in his direction, if he was being blatantly honest.

Gladiolus shrugged. Off in the distance, the running water of the shower could be heard. “…You need to stop letting him walk all over you. Duty is duty, but there are distinct lines you’re crossing by doing all this stupid shit.”

‘_Oh. _There’s_ the Gladiolus I know.._.’ The beast didn’t wander too far from the man, it seemed. The Advisor swallowed before turning back to the food with an indignant huff. “…It’s none of your concern. You deal with Noctis in the way you prefer and so do I… That’s all there is to it.”

The Shield grunted out a mumble of reluctant acceptance and Ignis was happy when that was the end of it.

…

Ignis smiled at the delightful look on Noctis’ face. That little twinkle in his eye that only seemed to appear for him. He opened his arms wide and gladly accepted the hug his charge gave him after bounding through the training room. “I had time after my meeting with the council today, so I figured I’d come and walk you to your quarters. After a quick shower, I’ll prepare your lunch and then we can get back to those math problems you were having difficulty with yesterday.” He was proud of Noctis. He’d been training with Gladiolus for months now and already the Omega could see the difference in the boy’s body strength.

Noctis pushed back from the older man’s chest where his face had been buried and frowned up at his Advisor. “Awwww, but _Iggy_, there’s this new game that just came out today! Can we go get it and let me play _that_ instead?” His stormy eyes were hopeful, but it was a look that Ignis had seen too many times before. Though it had lost most of its affect, the hopeful gaze still tugged roughly at his heartstrings.

He grasped Noctis by the shoulders and shook his head, sparing not a glance at the moving blur of tanned skin steadily walking their direction. “I’m afraid not, Noct. You need to pass this upcoming test.”

“_Iggy_?”

The advisor blinked up at amber eyes. Gladiolus stared at them as he dabbed the sweat from his arms. “I heard him call you that before once.”

Noctis smirked and let go of his Advisor to turn toward his Shield. “Yeah! Iggy, Iggs, Igster, Specs. I got a lot of names for him!”

Gladiolus snorted and affixed his coworker with a teasing expression. “I didn’t think you were _capable_ of calling him anything but ‘Highness’ or just ‘Noctis’. Thought that stick you have shoved up your ass wouldn’t let you say it. But ‘_Noct’_? And ‘_Iggy’_?…Really?”

The Omega’s cheeks flamed and he turned irritated eyes toward the matted floor. “I apologize. I didn’t realize the _stick up my ass_ had been showing. I’ll do well to _hide it better_ in the future.” Gods, that Alpha was infuriating. Sure, he wasn’t as bad as Ignis originally had anticipated. But damned if the big brute didn’t know how to just shut the hell up sometimes. The Amicitia always spoke his mind no matter who it seemed to hurt. And that _scent_…

Ignis rubbed idly at the sore spot on his neck.

Noctis smiled. “You sound jealous to me… Iggy’s my friend! …You want a nickname, too?”

Gladiolus grinned. “…That mean we’re friends, too?”

“Yup!”

‘_Gods, kill me now.._.’

“Okay then. Show me Whatcha got.”

Noctis placed a finger on his chin and gave it a few moments of thought. “Muscles Marinara.”

Both men busted out in a fit of laughter. “Got anything else?”, Gladiolus asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“Gladdy?”

He nodded and ruffled the young prince’s hair. “Gladdy it is. And I’ll call you ‘Noct’, too.”

Ignis turned away from the heartwarming scene. He bit his lower lip, seafoam eyes stinging. He couldn’t help but feel as though something precious to him had been stolen. The only friend he had made in his life now appeared to have another. The two men had unexpectedly hit it off well. Far better than the Advisor had imagined they would. Sure, occasionally the Prince had expressed negative emotions as far as working out went, but beneath that there was an abundance of love and affection for his fellow Alpha. He accepted the older man with open arms. They even had similar, informal ways of speaking that Ignis just wasn’t comfortable with. It wasn’t him.

Lots of things weren’t ‘him’…

He took his phone from within his suit jacket pocket and pretended to look at the screen for a moment. “…Something has appeared to have come up, Noctis.” He placed the phone back in his pocket. Didn’t turn back. “Gladiolus, would you please see His Highness off in my stead? …I’ll be at your quarters when it’s time for your lessons, Noctis.”

It hurt. He wasn’t ready to give Noctis up to another. But Gladiolus seemed to be there to stay, and so he had to get used to that fact.

Later that afternoon, for the first time in his life, he texted Noctis and informed him that he had the rest of the day off from his studies. Not just his heart, but his entire body seemed to _ache_ with the feeling of jealousy and hurt. It was almost as if he was actually making himself become sick with it. When Noctis had responded to his text, asking to know why, Ignis’ thumbs replied on autopilot.

‘_A cold. It’ll be over by morning, I assure you. No need to worry._’

** **

** _ “…You weren’t scared…?”_ **

The blankets were stifling that morning. He’d never forget the way he felt like his body was on fire; melting beneath the fibers.

Ignis’ brows furrowed with a whimpered groan as pale legs fought to kick and shove the blankets off his body. More than just the covers, it was as if his very _clothes_ had caught fire on his body. Dry lips parted, tongue dabbing them in a fresh coat of saliva. _Ilfrit_, it was _scorching_. ‘_This cold has turned into a full-on illness… Perhaps it’s time for a doctor’s visit_…’ But when his hands moved to tug down his pajama pants in an attempt to release his body from the inferno it had found itself in, Ignis paused.

The material was _wet_, sticking to his legs; soaked through entirely.

All of the breath left his lungs in one fell, dreadful second as the Advisor shot up and out of bed. Seafoam eyes widened impossibly and most of the color drained from his flushed face as Ignis looked upon the surface of his sheet-covered mattress after snatching up his spectacles. There, in the center of the bed, was a large, wet stain. Nostrils flared with a terrified intake of breath and the stench of _Omega_ was thick in the air. The unmistakable, tainted musk that called without words for a mate.

This wasn’t an illness.

As normal when he awoke in the morning, his member was hard, pressing a needy tent into the front of his pants that he willed himself not to touch despite the hunger in his very soul that called out the urge.

‘_No. No, no, no. Not yet. Please, Gods, no. Please give me more time_!’ Ignis’ hand shook as it delved beneath the waistband of his pajama pants to feel between the swell of his cheeks. And when his fingers just barely slid against his entrance, a stuttered, choked moan fought its way past his throat and into the deafening silence of his apartment before he could clamp his other hand over his mouth. More slick leaked from his entrance and Ignis wretched his now soiled hand out of his pants.

There was no mistaking it. He was finally presenting.

“I-Is it- Is it-?!“ ‘-_a heat_?!’, his inner monologue finished what his heart didn’t yet have the confidence nor the desire to say aloud. Ignis went to reach for his phone but stopped halfway, slick-tainted hand clenching into a rueful fist. It would be a cold day in Hell before he allowed his phone to be tainted with slick. He rushed into his bathroom and scrubbed the colorless liquid from his skin. As the water purified his hands Ignis chanced a look at himself. And at the sight he felt like he just might be sick for real.

Never in the Advisor’s _life_ had he looked so flushed and out of breath. As if he had run several marathons without an end. Like a lost man in a desert; gone without water for days- maybe even weeks. Once bright, sharp yes were now darkened, pupils dilated enough to almost hide the sliver of seafoam green that somehow remained, fighting for dominance.

“…Gods…!”, Ignis breathed.

He reeked. He could no longer stay in these clothes. He would burn them, later.

Ignis ripped the pajamas from his heated and weak-feeling body before stepping into the shower. He turned the knob to as cold as he could possibly get it and stood there, scrubbing himself until he could no longer take it. Until his erection finally flagged. When he stepped out from under the icy spray, throwing a towel around his lower body, he made his way back into his bedroom to try his phone again, proper.

Cold-slow hands tapped away in an incognito web browser. Teeth chattered along with it. “S-s-signs… o-of a… he-heat…?”

Ignis knew the _basics_, of course. That his body would naturally begin to self-lubricate. That his womb would finally be finished in its development. That he’d go into periods where his body felt hot and that he would yearn for an Alpha. But as for everything else? Well, it hadn’t concerned him. Not back when he thought he would grow up to remain a Beta. And after he had discovered his _true_ subgender, hate, resentment, and denial had prevented his mind from wanting to know further. He longed to remain blissfully ignorant to what would surely one day befall him. So that it would almost be as if he would not have to worry about it at all.

‘_I was a fool for not attempting to find out sooner_.’ He was a fool for forging his documentation and going to Insomnia to begin with. He was in the shit now, and escape was slim.

A relieved sigh sounded when the web results loaded for him.

** _The signs of a heat vary between every Omega. No two Omegas are alike. Symptoms of a heat may be any of the following: Distinct lack of appetite, amplified hunger, mild to severe abdominal cramping, intense fluxuations of mood, an increased need for sleep, the inability to sleep even though exhaustion is present, excess accumulation of slick, heightened sense of smell, and the desire to be around Alphas and obtain the attention of an Alpha._ **

Ignis’ brows furrowed in frustration. “Well- most of those are _very_ polarizing symptoms!” How would he ever even _begin_ to predict when his heat would come on? “No, Scientia. Wrong way of thinking. I _will_ _not_ go through a heat.”

He didn’t have any of these symptoms; not from what he could tell. There certainly weren’t any cramps to be had. And he didn’t necessarily feel any different than he normally did, the only difference being that he felt hot and he was producing alarming amounts of slick.

** _The only sure sign of a heat that is present in all Omegas is the intense need to nest. Omegas in heat will often craft a safe space for themselves out of soft, comforting items or things from their desired partner. In this instance Omegas will become incredibly territorial over these items and will lash out at those who seek to enter the nest uninvited or attempt to dismantle and/or retrieve the taken items. If the desire to nest is not present, then an Omega can write this off as a sure sign that they are not enduring a heat, but are merely presenting for the first time._ **

“_Thank the Gods!!_”, Ignis cried out.

But there was hardly time to celebrate. Even after his shower, Ignis could feel the slick beginning to seep from his entrance again and make its way in a slow, disgusting dribble down his inner thigh and the back of his testicles. The feeling made him squirm, hurriedly wiping the substance off with the towel before he felt as though he’d need to step back underneath the spray of water. Already, he could feel his cock stirring with interest again at the mere feel of soft cotton against his backside.

The heavy scent of fresh Omega still hung in the air like a thick, tempting fog, and he hated himself for it. He ripped the sheets and blankets from his bed. Tore the pillowcases from his pillows. Threw them in a trash bag and put that trash bags inside of two more trash bags, for good measure. The advisor opened every window in his apartment. Sprayed the place down with air fresheners and Lysol. Then, he dressed himself. Stepped into a new pair of boxer briefs. For added measure, he wadded up a good sized portion of tissue and stuck it between his cheeks, in case the slick had not yet run its course. Then Ignis stepped into some beige pants and the first shirt he reached for- the grey-blue crownsguard tee that Gladiolus had given to him for their training sessions; same as Noctis wore.

Already, the Advisor felt like it was _scorching_. The fibers of his attire itched beneath his skin and he wanted nothing more than to throw them right back off, but he couldn’t.

He had to think of a plan. Think of a way to hide his symptoms.

The Omega sat upon his stripped bed and took his phone in hand a second time. Dialed Noctis’ number.

The phone rang only once before his charge answered it. “Specs?”

Ignis bit at his lower lip and held the phone like a vice. “Noct.”, he returned, somehow maintaining a façade of calm and collectiveness that didn’t reach his heart.

“You’re late for breakfast. I’m _starving_! When are you gonna come over? Whatcha gonna make?”

Ignis could hear the hints of excitement in his voice, and his heart clenched painfully at the thought of letting the younger boy down. He took a moment. Swallowed. “…I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it for breakfast this morning… I’m feeling a little under the weather after all… I’m… I’m going to go to the doctor and take a rest for today.”

See the doctor _his_ _ass_. He’d never see the doctor. He’d be better off to throw himself from his apartment balcony and onto the pavement below. At least _then_ his death would be fast and relatively painless.

Noctis was silent for a moment on the other end of the line, and when next the Prince spoke, his tone was sullen. “…Oh… Okay…”

Ignis sighed. He hated not being able to make Noctis happy. “…Please don’t come by my quarters today. If it’s contagious I’d rather you not acquire it. I’d never hear the end of it from Gladiolus if you aren’t able to meet your sparring sessions.” ‘_Speak of the devil_…’ There was no avoiding a confrontation with the brute. The Amicitia wasn’t the type of man to seem to take ghosting well. And Ignis would have been scheduled to meet him later that morning, just one hour after breakfast, for his own training. “…I’ll be talking to him shortly to tell him the exact things I’m telling you now. But don’t worry. I’ll be sure to tell him to fill my allotted time with something for you instead.” The dramatic groan on the other line almost had Ignis smiling, despite the terrorizing circumstances. He could just _picture_ the prince flopping onto the sofa and melting against it like an angered, lazy cat. “A little extra practice never killed anyone, Noct.”

A grumbled, “Yeah, not as far as _you_ know...”

A chuckle. “Nor you.” It couldn’t have been more than an hour after waking and already he missed the younger boy. They hadn’t been apart from one another. Not for one day, ever since they first met. Even when Noctis was bedridden with illnesses of his own, Ignis had been by his side. It felt _wrong_ to lie to him. “…Goodbye, Noct. I’ll… I’ll keep you updated.”

He hung up the phone with a heavy sigh and wanted with every fiber of his being not to talk to Gladiolus, but there was no avoiding it. So he dialed the Alpha’s number next and held the phone back up to his ear while it rang.

“…Yeah?”

“Gladiolus.” The cordial greeting was small. To the point. All unnecessary words spared. Even through the phone he could catch the Alpha in his words, and his core flared with a desire he wished for all the world he could stomp down. “It’s Ignis. Noctis’ Advisor.”

“Yeah, I got that. We’ve been working together for months, Ignis…” He withheld a grumble at the gruff tone. Withheld a _moan_ from it. Took a breath. “…Yes. Well. I’m calling to regretfully inform you that I’m far too ill to perform my duties today.”

“Oh?”

“Quite.”

Silence. And then, “…That it?”

Ignis blinked, perplexed. “Excuse me?” Was there something he was missing?

“I _said_, is that all you got to tell me? Or is there something else you needed?”

He clenched his jaw and _hated_ the sensation of slick dampening the tissues in the seat of his pants. He prayed to the Astrals that it wasn’t because he was talking to _this_ Alpha. “Yes. Please do me the kindness of replacing our hour and a half of sparring with Noctis’ training instead?”

Another short silence; enough for an invisible shrug on the other line. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“That’s… good.”

“Yeah.”

“…Goodbye.”

“Mn.”

Well. That was that, then. Quick and relatively painless.

Ignis ended the phone call and resisted the urge to punch his pillow with the pent-up frustration of having to talk to a man who was so irritating and stand-offish, even over the phone. Instead, he rested his head in his hands with a shaky sigh. “…What am I going to do, what ever am I going to do…?” Getting those calls over with was well and good to buy him time, but where did he go from there? He felt the same as he did so many years ago, back in his old school’s bathroom stall, curled into a little ball.

Small.

Insignificant.

_Omega_.

Seafoam eyes gazed past the obstructive fingers against his face and Ignis blinked at his keycard, laying across the way, atop the coffee table in the living room. “…The keycard.”, he concluded, quiet as a whisper. As if the very walls would hear him and tell the world what he truly was. “It’ll give me access to the infirmary wing. I can get into the pharmaceutical department and obtain the blockers needed to stop this.” It seemed so _easy_. So easy that it almost came across as too good to be true. But is _was_ true. All his life, he’d been a ghost. Someone who existed, vicariously in the background of everyone else’s life. He was there to be seen, not acquainted with. A perfect, second-hand doll, fit for display but not for play.

He’d get in easily. No one would question him. And if they did, he’d simply state that the pills were for Noctis. To have on hand as a precautionary measure, for when the younger man presented his own subgender.

It was the perfect plan. Astrals, _bless_ him.

Plan now in solid form, Ignis wasted no time in gathering up the bundle of trash bag into his arms. He scooped up his keycard and left his apartment, tossing the garbage down the garbage shoot before silently stepping inside the elevator.

He could do this.

He _would_ do this.

** _“I was scared every day.”_ **

The pills, as he thought, were easy to obtain. No one noticed him, no one questioned him, and he only took what he needed. But the fear was still present. Each trip to the infirmary he took, a cold sweat broke out along his body. His heartbeat would drum, fit to bursting. He avoided eye contact as best he could with anyone and everyone, each lie-stained step he took, like a toy train, set on an unending, ever-looping track.

He did it for _years_, and no one was any the wiser.

At first, it wasn’t a problem. Not relatively, anyways. Not more than all the _other_ problems he had associated with his desperate need for the blockers. The unparalleled desire to never have his true nature discovered.

He took one pill a day, in the beginning. It’s what the bottle of blockers had recommended, and he always made sure to grab the extra strength ones. But soon, one pill didn’t feel like enough. The signs of being an Omega was smothered to perfection. His smell was kept minimal. He suffered no cramps, no slick, not even the body heat fluxuations or the desire to nest. He was himself. He was _Ignis_.

But the _abilities_ that came along with being an Omega. The genetic attributes that he had acquired… Those were impossible to stop.

His sense of smell heightened, particularly in instances involving an Alpha or another Omega. He could scent one in the air from what felt like a mile away. Could tell who it was without so much as a glance or a spoken word. He had to be careful around the Alphas. _Far_ more than he used to be.

If he was closed off before, Ignis was like an Iron Maiden now; outwardly steely and cold beneath his obligatory politeness. His friendship and truest emotions were locked away to all but Noctis, who had his heart in a vice grip of comfort and relief. He didn’t dare get too close to anyone, lest they feel the sharpened spikes of Ignis’ spiteful soul. Even Gladiolus was a casualty of it, the Shield growing more abrasive towards the Advisor, just as if they had made no progress whatsoever since their first meeting. But even despite himself, he found it hard to resist the call of the Alpha; that _tone_ they so often spoke with, laced with that undeniable _influence_ that had his blood boiling in his veins and his body restless, tempted to answer the call. He struggled to keep up the façade. To struggle against the bend of their will. It exhausted him, physically and mentally.

But despite the problems of the Alphas, Omegas were just as- if not _more_\- dangerous to be around. Often, when he lost himself to his thoughts and his body ran on autopilot, he’d find himself flocking to them. Their scents rang of safety. Comfort. Protection. Groups of Omegas were a special type of siren’s call. A sweet, almost nostalgic feeling that startled him with his first-ever experience of purring. Actually _purring_! Like some Astrals-damned coerl in the wild! It was terrifying, and he never knew when the sensation would arise. He feared that their intuitions would pick up on him. Would sort out his scent, buried deep beneath the drugs in his system. More times than not the sounds of babies around the busy streets of Insomnia had his nerves shot; anxiety levels rising. As if he longed to care for the things himself despite the parents being present. As if he had _motherly instincts_.

It was laughable. He didn’t have a motherly bone in his body. He didn’t know how to be a mother.

He didn’t _want_ to be. He’d _never_ be, so long as he was alive. He wouldn’t subject himself to that future.

When Noctis finally presented, just before his annual Birthday Gala, things only became worse. No longer was he forced to be around only Gladiolus multiple days and multiple hours a week, but now _two_ Alphas. There was no respite. He didn’t desire to be with either of them. He didn’t crave either of them. But he could always feel his _body’s_ interest in the Alpha within them.

One pill a day turned into two. Then three. Then, even four…

Until every little inkling, every little _hint_ of Omega that he assumed to be peeking out of him was the trigger for an anxiety attack. Was the catalyst for another dose, until his heart would only settle after the medication had been swallowed and chased. ‘_Just in case_.’, he would say. If he felt _anything_ at all of an Omegan nature, Ignis popped another pill…

Ignis never was one for close touches and whispered affections. Perhaps it was himself who was the cause... Or perhaps, definitely, probably, his guardians were to blame… He had always felt anxious and uncomfortable, being on the receiving end of a hug or an arm around the shoulder. But even Ignis could feel something akin to love… Could long and fantasize about the future he used to believe would be in store for him.

There were even times where he felt like he could try. _Try_ to break through his own prison cell and reach out. Grasp at a _relationship_… But nothing had felt right. Nothing _was_ right.

He steered clear from Alphas. That was the one constant that he promised himself not to shake from. Men, women, it hadn’t mattered. He found fleeting, ghost-like interests in people here and there. The kind woman who worked in accounting, the charismatic newbie man from the mail room, even one of the chefs from the Citadel’s kitchens... A certain, somewhat nostalgic smile. The softness of their skin. The waves of their hair. The way they talked and seemed to grasp his attention _just_ right…

He had even tried another Omega, once. A sweet boy with flaxen hair and eyes like dazzling opal. But the mannerisms, the scent, the way he held Ignis’ hand as if his very soul wished to be his and his alone, it was- it was too much. Too much like _himself_. The side of himself that he would never see come to fruition. The Ignis that looked back at himself when he looked in the mirror. Who wanted to give and receive love freely. Who longed for lasting embraces, the soft pressing of lips against his own, and warm nights attempting to fit two bodies into his small bed space… Being with something so resoundingly him but not him at the same time… It _terrified_ Ignis.

He loved himself. He _hated_ himself.

He was comfortable in his own skin. He was _perfect_. Methodical, intelligent, perceptive. He wished he could rip the flesh from his bones and free his tortured soul. He was hypocritical, indecisive, hateful, spiteful.

He stopped seeing Omegas after that.

He stopped seeing _anyone_ after that…

Whenever things began to get serious, the Advisor was stuck in stone. He could never get to the point where he would become _intimate_ with them. No matter how much he liked them, in the heat of the moment, he was _scared_. What if he slicked? What if they could smell him too keenly? What if they found out? What if they _told_? It was enough to send him into a panic attack. To send them home with tear-stained ‘_I’m sorry_’s and a heart-full of letters and emails left on read after the initial rejections. The man with the opal eyes and the presence of a beautiful, fleeting dream had even resigned from his position in the Citadel…

All of them had been wonderful. All of them were the type of person he was intrinsically just _drawn_ to, in some form or another. But every time, it only ever ended in heartbreak.

So he stopped trying.

Growing up with such a heavy burden of a secret was hard. No matter what he wanted to do in life, the true nature inside of him that he urged to suppress held him back… And it was he who did that to himself. He who chose such a lonely, shut-in life. He who moved closer within his protective shell and shunned out affection. Only Noctis was able to worm his way into Ignis’ soul. Only those deep, stormy eyes could soften him. The brother he never had but was so, so happy to.

The pills weren’t even a _thought_ anymore. It was muscle memory. Routine. Noctis had grown up, right beneath his nose, in the blink of an eye. He was shaping into a fine (albeit lazy) soon-to-be King. Lunafreya had presented around the same time Ignis had, being a few years older than the prince herself.

Omega. Just as expected. Oh, how _nice_ it must have been…

Their eventual engagement had been planned between the youngling’s parents and announced publicly not long after Noct’s own presentation. Noctis had looked so happy, when they were reunited. Lunafreya had never looked more in love, and Ignis was _so proud_ of his charge…

The time swept by Ignis before he even knew it. He didn’t even notice when the empty bottles of blockers began to rack up, day after day, week after week, month after month…

Until, that is, Cor Leonis appeared at his door that dreadful day.

**“_You didn’t have to _do_ all of that! You could have been _yourself_! You could have given it all up and went back home! …With grades and a reputation like yours, you could have had almost any job you _wanted_!”_**

Ignis balked up at the Marshal, mouth falling open. Around the doorknob to his Quarters, a gloved hand tightened in shock. “…Marshal? Whatever brings you here?” It wasn’t every day that the Marshal showed himself in anything less than a Crown-ordered situation. Hell, Ignis had only met the man a handful of times in his entire eight years of service to The Crown. The man was usually doing field missions, outside the border.

Cor gave a nod. “Good day, Scientia... Noctis’ twentieth birthday is coming up, as I’m sure you know. Since this is his final birthday before his marriage to Lady Lunafreya, I thought it best to come and talk about safety and precautionary measures with you…” Cold, steely eyes flitted over pale features almost sheepishly in a strange, Cor sort of way. “…I apologize for not giving proper notice. It was something the King requested of me to complete as soon as possible, and I was already in your wing of The Citadel. I was planning on getting to Gladiolus later this evening with the plans, after he returns from his sister’s afterschool activities.”

Ignis swallowed and pushed away the new revelation that the Shield had a little sister. It had never once com up in conversation. Then again, they had only had a handful of actual conversations. The years hadn’t been particularly successful at bridging the tense, awkward gap in their working relationship. They were always either reluctantly civil or passive-aggressively at each other’s throats. ‘_Cor is a Beta. I have nothing to be wary about_.’, he told himself. Still, the thought of having someone he was so unfamiliar with inside of his apartment, someone other than _Noctis_, was less than pleasant.

“…There’s no problem at all. I understand.” Ignis stepped aside and allowed the man entry into his home, bowing as Cor stepped past the threshold. Straightening, Ignis closed the door behind them. “I apologize for the state of my apartment…” Papers were strewn about atop the coffee table and small kitchen bar, all of them important in their own ways. He had been so busy as of late in preparations for the Prince’s birthday that he hardly had thought to clean up; not that he ever entertained visitors.

Cor didn’t seem to mind, though.

The Marshal turned to Ignis with a small smile. “No need for apologies. We’re all busy around this time. It’s natural.” He looked around the space for a moment. Even the couch cushions were littered with papers and various binders. Sitting in a scene like that was impossible. “…Mind if I use your restroom before we get started?”

Ignis nodded, face heating uncomfortably as it was a polite way of Cor excusing himself so that Ignis could clean up a bit and at least prepare a place for them to sit comfortably. He adjusted he glasses along the bridge of his nose. “…Of course. It’s just down that way, on your left.” He watched Cor disappear into the bathroom and started getting to work moving his files about. So caught up in his organization process that he didn’t even realize when the Beta had returned until he finally caught a whiff of Cor’s muted scent.

Ignis turned to glance at him with a smile-

But stopped cold.

All light was gone from those steely blue eyes. Brows furrowed and jaw tight, the Marshal stared at Ignis coldly, shoulders set an firm. Ignis opened his mouth to question as to what had put Cor in such a foul mood all of a sudden, but his lips pressed closed when his eyes met the little pill bottle that rested inside of the older man’s fist.

His stomach _dropped_.

_‘It’s all over.’, _his brain screamed at him, ‘_You’re dead. You’ve been dead for a long time now, you just haven’t realized it.’_

“…You’re an Omega.” The words were a statement but were phrased like a question. A begged plea for the Advisor to tell him otherwise. To tell him that what he had discovered wasn’t true. Cor’s voice was rough. Gritty, like sandpaper, and once their eyes met Ignis could feel the tears falling down his cheeks before he could even register that he was crying. There was no trust in those cold blues.

Not anymore.

**_“You couldn’t help what you were born as!_”**

Ignis’ legs felt like jelly as he took a desperate step forward. Gravity shifted. He was walking on water. A turbulent sea. “M-Marshal, I can _explain_ this! I-“ His legs actually _did_ give out on him when he took another failed step. He fell to his knees and looked up at the man before him as if he was an Astral in the flesh; the only thing that could grant him mercy and spare his miserable, deceitful life. Ignis’ hands grasped at the Marshal’s jacket like a lifeline.

“Then explain.”, came the cold, distant voice above him. It turned Ignis’ blood to ice. He didn’t know this voice. He didn’t know this man.

And until now, Cor never knew _him_, either.

No one did.

** _“So… Why stay…?”_ **

Ignis struggled to find his voice. His throat felt tight from withholding the choked sobs. Without looking at him, Ignis told him everything. From the moment he received his documents, until the moment Cor had stepped out of his bathroom with the pill bottle he hadn’t had the foresight to put away. His spilled his heart and soul out to Cor.

** _“…Why torture yourself like that?”_ **

And Cor listened. Listened to every word, without a sound. Without moving a muscle.

But when Ignis finished his tale, blurry eyes widened as a pair of hands landed to rest comfortingly along his shoulders. “…I can’t believe you’d do all of this, Ignis…” There was hurt in that tone. A thunderstorm in his scent. Disappointment was thick in the air between them. But even still, Cor’s grasp remained a comforting one; a stark contrast to his stony, carefully stoic expression. He didn’t look at Ignis as he continued, “…Even your own guardians had no idea?”

Ignis averted his eyes from the man that refused to look down upon im any longer. As if he were garbage. With a watery, wavering voice, he uttered, “…No. They still don’t.”

**_“I did it for _him.._. For Noctis.”_**

There was silence for a long while. Then, “…You realize how this looks, don’t you? How it _will_ look, to the King and the Counsil…?” Ignis swallowed. He could feel his heart thud painfully within his heaving chest. Deep down, he had. He _did_ know. “…You knew that Noctis would present as Alpha and you had known since before arriving to Insomnia that you are an Omega… People will say that you planned this. It’s known by everyone that Noctis is close to you more than anyone else. They’ll say you were _grooming_ him… Getting close to him like no other and then, when the time was right, you’d seduce him. Have him mark you. You’d sit on the throne yourself.”

The thought was enough to make Ignis sick. Desperately, he shook his head. Grasped Cor’s jacket tighter. Attempted and failed to get up. “_Never_!! _No_!! I _never_ had the thought!!” Sure, he loved Noctis. And yes, Noctis was an Alpha. But Ignis’ affection for the younger man was purely familial. There was not one shred of sexual attraction. Nothing but a bottomless well of respect, trust, and love. That was _all_ it ever was. Noctis was his _dearest_ _friend_. “Noctis is my job! My friend!! I never once had the idea to do such a thing!!”

** _“Over time, I felt more than just his ‘Advisor’… I felt more than just responsible for him…”_ **

Finally, Cor looked down upon him with a tight frown. “…I know that, Ignis. I believe you. You aren’t the sort to plot these sorts of things…” Still, he sighed. Looked to the coffee table. The sofa. The wall. “…But even without those assumptions, what you’ve done is treason.” Ignis’ eyes widened further. ‘_Treason_.’ The word swirled around him, like a deep vortex. “…You’ve lied to everyone. Lied to your own King. Forged your documentation… In doing so, you’ve betrayed this country. You’ve committed an unspeakable crime, Ignis…”

“I-I know… I know I have… And I am so, so sorry…” There were no words to describe what he was feeling. No words he could say that would make it better. The Marshal helped the Advisor to stand, and Ignis wiped uselessly at his puffy eyes. “…I just- It’s all I’ve ever wanted. The only thing I’m good at is this. _Only_ _this_…” Their eyes met and Ignis was both hopeful and sickened by the empathy that reflected in those steely irises. “...Please. I’m not even good at being _myself_. But I _love_ Noctis. Not just as my Prince and Future King, but as a _person_… I want to _be_ there for him! I want to see him live a long, happy, successful life… Please. _Please_, Marshal, it’s all I have. Please… don’t tell anyone…” He hated himself for even attempting to ask, but it was all he could do. It was all he could ask for. “I _beg_ of you, Marshal, don’t tell anyone…! Let this stay between the two of us…? I’ve been taking the blockers! I’ve been successful in hiding it so far! I just- I _need_ _this_. I _need_ to be by Noct’s side…!”

** _“I love him. Like a brother. Like family. I sought his happiness and well-being. I just wanted him to be strong. Brave. Humble. To lead a good life. One that he could look back on and have no regrets…”_ **

Cor, regretfully, shook his head. “…You and I both know that I can’t do that… As much as I respect and admire you, I cannot become involved. I will not hide anything from my King…”

Of course he couldn’t.

Ignis sniffled. His eyes ached. “….I… I see…” He felt hollow. Empty. “…What will happen to me, now…?”

The question hung heavy in the air and there was another long, agonizing silence. “…I’ll be informing King Regis immediately… You’ll be restricted to your Quarters until further notice… Your job title will be suspended and you will no longer be allowed to see Noctis or have further contact with him… There will be a private trial… You’ll say your part, and be judged on your actions based on the evidence we collect and the statements you give… After that, The Council and the King will convene and decide upon what will happen to you…”

He nodded. The world was spinning. “…And… What’s the best outcome I can expect…?”

Cor frowned. “…The _best_?” It was a laughable question, really. “You get deported. Banished from Insomnia entirely, never to return.”

“…And the worst case scenario…?” But he already knew.

“Execution.”

“…Ah...” His chest felt like it was on fire. “…Of course.”

**_“…Shouldn’t you have done that for _yourself_…?”_**

Ignis’ phone was taken from him after that. He wasn’t even allowed to send Noctis a final message. Cor left, calling an assembly of Crownsguard that flocked around his doors like immovable statues. Resolute and never wavering, they stood outside his apartment, not letting anyone in or out. Food was delivered to him as needed. His trash was taken out for him as needed. The only words he reviewed were printed upon a sheet of paper and slid beneath his door.

The trial would be held in a week’s time.

** _“…Perhaps…” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted this chapter to come out last week. I'm sorry it took longer than expected, and I hope you're still enjoying it. I've decided to flesh out the last chapter a bit more. Perhaps later I will flesh out this one as well. So the next chapter will probably take a bit to post. There are a few important things meant to mention, but forgot. Things like how life as an Omega or Alpha in Insomnia works as compared to Tenebrae. More moments between Noctis and Ignis. More interactions between Gladiolus and Ignis. So I will add them, in time, the next few days. I'm sorry. I hate to do that, but I'm just not comfortable with how sparsely I wrote Ignis' time in Insomnia so far. I feel like his character development was mentioned, but not felt, you know? Idk. It might just be me. If it is, please let me know, and I might just hold off and continue on with the plot instead, sooner. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
In the next chapter, we will see Ignis' trial.  
Until next time, happy reading. <3


	4. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Will you accept them… My sincerest apologies…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. It was supposed to come out this time last week. I had all but the last few paragraphs done, but then I got sick and have been in a cough syrup coma whenever I'm not working, which made me unable to sit and focus on literally anything, least of all writing...  
I believe(?) this is the longest chapter thus far, which is cool.  
Enjoy!

The days were long. Uneventful. Boring. Locked inside of the comfort of his home wasn’t new to him. It was a nostalgic, bitter experience. Many times before he had been locked inside of his own room in Tenebrae. Now, though, he had the whole apartment to loathe himself and wallow in his self-inflicted woes inside of.

Ignis spent his time pent-up and anxious. He could hardly sit for more than a few minutes at a time. Yet his legs ached from all the pacing he was doing; walking circles around his tiny living space and burning tracks into the hardwood.

They kept him comfortable. He had plenty of ripe, fresh food to eat or make a meal out of if ever he so desired, but he could hardly find the want to do anything wit it at all. Food didn’t settle right. It either went straight in the garbage to rot or was thrown up not too long after being ingested, by fear and anxiety.

It was laughable. Even though Ignis was banned from Noctis and his sworn duty, he still maintained his work. Kept his planner up to date, highlighted important notes in his textbooks, typed up pop quiz documents and study guides, and even slid important reminders for Noctis underneath the door to his quarters so that Noctis would receive them. Whether of not the prince actually got the reminders was not to be seen. He could only hope that whatever guard was stalking his front door had been sending them Noctis’ way instead of crumpling the papers up and tossing them in the trash…

Noctis.

Ignis’ heart ached for him. Ached to imagine the boy worried, wondering where his advisor had gone but receiving no answer. He didn’t know what the Crownsguard were telling him about the Advisor’s whereabouts; only that whatever was being said was the biggest, well-crafted lie in all of Eos. Something the prince would believe in and accept without question. He missed that lazy, little smirk he would give the Omega whenever they met up, or the teasing glint in his dark blue eyes whenever he would try to get out of schoolwork to simply play and be himself. He missed the calls he still got, sometimes, late into the night when the rain was steadily pouring…

Perhaps it was better this way… If Ignis were to be sent to the chopping block for his treason, better to allow Noctis to part ways with him with good thoughts rather than the truth of the matter. That Ignis had lied to him, all his life. That the prince had told him everything about himself; his hopes, his fears, his dreams, and his innermost self… While Ignis, for all this time, had merely been a projection of himself. A hologram, while the real Ignis hid behind the curtain like that old Oz storybook they had read together.

He cried. More than anything, he cried. Until there were no tears left to shed. Until it was the most pathetic thing on the planet. He couldn’t stop.

** _“You aren’t broken. You aren’t some fucked-up, ‘_ ** **almost’** ** _ version of yourself. You’re _ ** **you** ** _. You’re _ ** **Ignis** ** _. And you have nothing to apologize for.”_ **

There was a knock at the door. Three hard, evenly-spaced beats that had Ignis’ head whipping in the direction of his door and heart beating out of his chest, gloved hands capping the pen he was writing with. ‘ _ Is it time for the trial already?! No- how many days has it been, now? That can’t be right- can it? _ ’ Time had begun to blur admittedly, as he rarely slept. He put all of his focus on his meaningless, unnecessary tasks; attempting to drown the inevitable trial from his mind and ease him. He hadn’t paid attention to the position of the sun in the sky nor how many meals he’d almost been able to eat in the days’ passage of time through his imprisonment. Time meant nothing anymore but it was everything, all in the same. Limited. Unending. Ever creeping closer and closer.

“…Mr. Scientia?”

It was Cor.

Ignis swallowed hard. His mouth moved, but no words came forth. ‘… _ Yes?’ _ The appearance of someone so high up was a daunting one even though the man was a somewhat familiar face. Nothing good could come from it, Ignis was sure of that fact. If Cor was there then it surely was only for the sole purpose: escorting him to his sentencing.

The Marshal opened his door and walked inside without the verbal affirmation. It was only appropriate, after all. This was no longer a home. It was a prison. He looked around the small living space but for a moment before steely blue eyes laid on Ignis, sitting upon the floor with a stack of books at his side and notebooks and papers cluttered about along the floor I front of him. He frowned. Ignis pretended not to notice the smell of sadness and empathy on him, then; like fresh rain on soil.

“…Even still, you do your job…?”, The older man chanced. Cor raised an impressed eyebrow at the sheer workload the Advisor was able to accomplish without his charge even being present.

Ignis averted his eyes and drew his knees to his chest. “… _ It’s all I have _ …”, his lips whispered. He didn’t know how to turn it off. He couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. Teaching Noctis was his  _ life _ .

Cor sighed, and the room was bathed in a long silence. “…I hear from Libertus all the time that you’ve been trying to send letters out to Noctis.”

Ignis shook his head adamantly, seafoam eyes flitting up to look upon the Marshal’s aging face. “What? I was- _No_! I wasn’t! They were just- he has _important_ _things_ coming up! I didn’t want him to _forget_ or-“

Cor held up a hand, silencing the other man with only a tight shake of his head. “…I understand… Don’t worry, he sent them through. Noctis has received every last one.”

Ignis felt so relieved that he began tearing up, right there on the floor. “…Thank the Gods…”

Cor smiled. A sad, sweet expression that made the Omega feel sick. “…Ignis… I’m not here to update you on Noctis’ academic situation, nor am I here to tell you he remembered to go to the King’s charity ball last night, as you already know.” Ignis frowned again. Averted his eyes. Cor mirrored the Omega’s disheartened expression as he removed a phone from his coat pocket and held it between them. He crouched down, informally getting on the Advisor’s eye level. “I regret to inform you of this, but your guardians will need to give their testimony to the King, for your trial…”

Ignis’ stomach  _ dropped _ at the situation. Looking to the phone in Cor’s hand, his heart sped up. It felt like, at any moment, he’d hear the harsh click-clacking of heels down the hall. The crumpling of a newspaper. Angry, heavy, muted scents that lingered on his skin like lotion, reminding him that he wasn’t perfect like he should have been. That he was a mistake.

Cor continued, “…I figured you would have liked to make the call yourself, rather than Captain Drautos.” There was a slight humor in his voice that didn’t quite meet his eyes as they regarded Ignis, body tight and still, brows furrowed, eyes looking elsewhere but seeing nothing at all. He knew of how intimidating the Glaives Captain could be, even in the best of situations. “…They have to find out now, Ignis.”

Ignis shook his head. “ _ I can’t _ . They mustn’t know.” 

Cor frowned. “…They have to, Ignis. Whether you like it or not,  _ someone _ has to call them and give them the truth….” The Omega would just as soon slit his own throat. “…You are going to need their testimonies.”

Ignis stared at the phone, tears falling down his already damp cheeks. He heart felt tight; like it was being constricted. “… _ Please _ …  _ Please _ don’t make me do this…”

“…I’m sorry, Ignis. It has to be done. They are the only ones other than you who can vouch for your good intentions. They may be able to  _ save _ you…” Cor took one of Ignis’ hands within his own, pulling it away from where they were digging into his knees. He placed the phone inside of the open palm. “I know you meant well, Ignis. It’s clear to me, despite the fact that I cannot allow your secret to be kept… But the Council  _ needs _ to be convinced of this as well. Without their support, without something to sway their opinion of your actions, you’ll  _ die _ …” There was no response. Ignis still wasn’t looking at him, watery eyes stuck on the phone in his gloved hand. So he hit with the last bit of push that he could come up with. “…Do it for Noctis, if for nothing else. Do it so that you can go back to him some day and leave all of this behind you.”

It was over with. Ignis couldn’t deny that, no matter how badly he wished he could accomplish the task in any other way.

He nodded and wiped at his eyes, uselessly. “…Alright. I’ll do it.”

Cor managed a small, tight upturning of lips. “That’s a good lad. Now- go on.”

** _“Oh, I have so, so much to apologize for…”_ **

Time slowed to a deafening halt around Ignis as his fingers closed around the phone within his hand. The air seemed to turn to water in his lungs as he dialed the memorized number, making each breath harder than the last. He hadn’t called his Aunt or Uncle for  _ years _ . When at first he arrived at The Citadel, Ignis would give them a call once a week or so, despite their initial reaction towards his first time calling. But each call ended up brief and uneventful; no signs of being proud of him whatsoever. Over time, those calls dwindled to only on the holidays, where he knew they were given time off from work. Most times they never even bothered picking up the phone. Afterwards, holiday calls became just obligatory, once-a-year calls that added up to perhaps no more than a hundred words throughout the entire eight years he’d lived within Insomnia’s protective walls. And even  _ those _ calls tapered off to nothing, within the last three years. His Aunt and Uncle were simply far too busy with their own work to make time for him; nothing had changed.

He wasn’t even sure they’d answer  _ now _ , but he had to try. It hurt his very soul to have to utter the truth about himself, but it would be better coming from him than it would Titus. He hoped to soften the blow, by doing the act himself. Perhaps, somewhere deep within them, resided even an ounce of human compassion and empathy. Perhaps, for once, they’d take his side. Come to his rescue. Beat down the doors to The Citadel and demand their ‘child’ be freed and given his title back. After all, his Aunt and Uncle had  _ only _ cared about the Scientia Family Name. If they knew there was a chance of having that name ran through the mud, then there was  _ surely _ hope for Ignis.

…Right?

He dialed the number and waited with bated breath as the line began to ring. Cor’s hand upon his shoulder burned. Ignis wanted it off him. But it was also comforting. An anchor, holding him to the ground.

“Scientia residence, Cordelia speaking.” His Aunt. Ignis began to panic as he heard her voice, chest heaving with his short, labored breaths. ‘ _ What do I say?! Where do I begin?!’ _ Cor placed another hand on his other shoulder. Mouthed a few words of comfort and encouragement to level his head. ‘ _ Breathe, Scientia. Breathe _ .’ Ignis closed his eyes and nodded, working to calm himself. “I can hear your breathing. If this is a prank call, then you’re wasting your time. I won’t indulge your filthy hobbies.”

There was the threat of the woman ending the call altogether if he didn’t answer fast. “ _ No _ ! Mother! I mean-“ He swallowed. Opened his eyes. “Auntie. It’s me... It’s Ignis.”

A brief silence on the other line. “Ignis? Why ever are you calling? I don’t remember it being a holiday. I would assume that it’s your birthday instead, but… well… I seem to have forgotten it after all this time.”

‘ _ You never celebrated it anyways _ .’, the Omega thought, begrudgingly. But he pressed onward. “…That’s okay, Auntie. You’re correct. It isn’t my birthday today.”

“Oh? Then why are you calling? I’m getting ready for an important appointment with the doctor, you know. I haven’t the time for pleasantries.”

He  _ didn’t _ know. They never told him anything. But the pure fact that the woman  _ was _ telling him about this appointment in particular at this time was astonishing enough to capture his interest. “Appointment with the  _ doctor _ …? Whatever for? …You aren’t ill, are you, Auntie?” As terrible as she had been to him, he couldn’t hate her for it. The thought of the Beta woman growing direly ill gave him no pleasure. He wasn’t the sort to revel in someone else’s pain and suffering.

An exasperated grumble met Ignis’ ear from the phone’s speaker. “ _ No _ , you dimwitted boy. I’d never allow myself to become ill. Are you mad?!” ‘… _ Ah. Of course she wouldn’t _ …’ It made sense. The woman lived her life in such a way that Ilfrit himself would fear her, had he ever the unpleasant opportunity to meet her. “I’m pregnant.”

To this, Ignis’ eyes widened.  _ Pregnant _ ?!  _ Her _ ?! He fought past the fog of a thousand questions to push the biggest one out of his mouth. “…Does… Does Uncle know?” It was a well-known fact of life that Betas had trouble becoming pregnant. They weren’t the most potent of the subgenders, and therefore it normally took a couple  _ years _ to conceive. Carrying, thankfully, wasn’t affected. There were normally no complications with carrying the baby to completion, but the trial and error alone had most Betas in turmoil when they wanted to bring a baby into their world. Which is why a pregnant and expecting Beta was such a happy and celebratory occasion, for anyone who knew about it. Omegas were generally cherished in Tenebrae due to the Royal Lineage there being predominantly Omega, but their chances of conception would never be low. They were simply genetically  _ born _ to breed, same as Alphas were genetically born to be protectors.

The fact alone that his Aunt was now pregnant was mind-boggling to Ignis. If his Aunt was pregnant  _ now _ , then exactly how long had they been  _ trying _ …? How long had they  _ wanted _ a baby…? In all his life, the Advisor had never seen a paternal or maternal bone in their bodies. Not a single look of affection or warm touch. Only distance and pain and fear. And that was when they  _ took him in _ . He didn’t even think they were  _ capable _ of wanting another little bundle of imperfection crawling around their home to scrutinize and shame.

His Aunt sounded disgusted as she replied, “Of  _ course _ he knows, Ignis.”

The Advisor’s mouth ran dry. He licked his lips before hesitantly asking, “…Did you want it?” He couldn’t help but to ask. Never in his life had they said anything about ever wanting a baby. They hardly even wanted  _ him _ . It was such a jarring notion for him to wrap his head around.

“Of  _ course _ we wanted it! We’d been trying ever since you left, you know.” Again, she was talking as if they kept him in the loop. He didn’t know. “It’s  _ marvelous _ ! We’ve already begun decorating your old room to turn it into a nursery.” She giggled.  _ Giggled _ ! “Tell me- what color would suit it better? You lived in it long enough to know; lilac or dandelion?” Ignis’ brows drew and his mouth floundered. “I rather enjoy the dandelion, personally, but you know your Uncle. He always has a different opinion on the decor of the house.”

Who  _ was _ this woman? He didn’t know her. The tone in her voice was light and fond, making his skull ache and his bod throb. “Later today we’re going to go out and buy him all sorts of toys to play with. The house has been far too quiet recently, you know?” ‘ _ You had  _ wanted _ it that way! All this time you allowed me not a thing but the silence in which you claim to despise!’ _ The Omega seethed as his guardian ranted on and on about her upcoming baby despite her earlier grumblings of how she had no time to speak at all.

“…You already know the sex?”, he inquired, mentally attempting to place just how far along his Aunt was without telling him a damned thing and leaving him in the dark.

“Of  _ course _ we do. I’m already twenty-two weeks along, Ignis. Don’t ask stupid questions. I thought you had gotten over that silly habit.” The bite had returned to her tone. Fancy that; as soon as Ignis enters the picture, her true nature flips its switch.

Ignis frowned. His angered soul stunk up the space around him until even Cor had taken a small step back, giving him space with a worried expression. “…I apologize, Auntie. I hadn’t intentionally called to ask silly questions…”  _ How dare they _ ! How  _ dare _ they treat him like he was nothing more than a lump of clay, fit for molding into what he was today. How  _ dare _ they deny him a parent’s love and keep him locked away in the dark, screaming for them to hold him, while they lifted this legitimate child in such high esteem. “…I actually had something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” The initial reason for calling had been dashed to the side, but now it was time to bring it back to the forefront.

His Aunt gave a long, exasperated sigh. “Can this wait? I don’t really want to hear it right now. I’m  _ far _ too busy.”

Ignis’ brows knit and he bit his lip to withhold the angry, jealous tears. Never in his  _ life _ ad he felt so broken and unwanted until this very moment. He’d grown up untrusting and unable to love almost  _ anyone _ \- made worse by the fact that he had to hide his subgender- and here his guardians were, showing him that they had been capable of giving him the exact opposite all this time. Of giving him  _ care _ and  _ love _ and  _ toys _ and a  _ fucking childhood _ !

It was unfair.

This word was unfair.

So he came out with it. “…Auntie, I’m an Omega.”

He expected silence, but what Ignis actually got was a snort of indignant laughter on the other end of the line wit no hesitation to it at all. “That’s the worst joke I believe I’ve ever heard in my life. Do you even _hear_ yourself, Ignis? You’re _mad_. We have your certificate hanging on the wall in your Uncle’s study. You’re living in the _Gods damned_ _Citadel_, for Ramah’s sake! Just how daft do you think we are, to believe such a stupid thing?”

Something inside of Ignis snapped. He grit his teeth and grasped the phone at his ear more tightly as he responded, “Stupid enough to believe I was actually a Beta all this time.”

Silence.

“Also stupid enough to believe that the fake documents hanging on that stupid wall of yours is real, when the real one is hidden right here with me, in my quarters, you twit of a woman!”

More silence. His Aunt was seemingly  _ speechless _ .

At first, it made Ignis proud. For once,  _ finally _ , he had talked back to her. And it felt  _ great _ . Empowering. But faster than he could keep up with, that happiness turned to utter fear.

There was no way that they would vouch for him now, and the thought was damning.

“…Ignis.” The Beta’s words were cold. Calculated; a warning. “For the last time, I told you I wouldn’t be indulging you in some sick-“

“This isn’t a  _ joke _ , Auntie!”, Ignis all but yelled, nostrils flaring. He stood up off the floor, unable to sit any longer through their conversation. Cor’s eyebrows raised and he watched the other man, warily. “I’m an  _ Omega _ . I forged those documents! And I am calling you to declare that I will be on trial for it in the upcoming days.” He heat in his words faded away the longer he went on, until he was reduced to that small, trembling child he always knew himself to be in her presence. “…It isn’t looking good for me, I’m afraid… The Council want you and Uncle to come in and give a testimony on my behalf. To help convince me of my innocence in my actions. To them, it will seem like I’ve been trying to become Noctis’ mate, and that simply isn’t  _ true _ !”

The silence on the other line rang through for far, far to long. Ignis took in a shuddering breath. Licked his lips. Swallowed.

“ _ Please _ … If you’ve loved me  _ at all _ … If you have just  _ one _ cell in your body that has faith in me and knows that what I do, I do for duty and not for lust, then you’ll come... Say you and Uncle will come and give a few words on my behalf.”

Ignis waited. And waited. And waited. He looked between Cor and the tops of his shoes, heart beating out of his chest as he waited for his guardian’s eventual reply.

“…Never call this number again. Forget our names and forget our ties to you. You are no longer a Scientia. You’re a whore, just like your Omegan mother was. I hope you rot there.”

The line clicked shut with a deafening, drawn-out dial tone. He didn’t remember how long he had stood there, listening to it. He didn’t recall Cor gently prying the phone from out of his trembling hands, nor did he remember how he had gotten changed and tucked into bed. When he came around, blankets drawn up to his chin, it was another day.

And it was another lonely, pointless one.

** _“To my family…”_ **

It was late into the night when a spark of blue startled the Advisor out of the corner of his eye. Unable to sleep once more, Ignis was sitting atop his sofa and trying to pay attention to the monotonous nature documentary that was on the screen of his television. But the sudden bang against his sliding glass door leading out and into hi balcony had the poor Omega leaping out of his skin, body bolting out of its sitting position to instead stand as wide, seafoam eyes peered through the darkness outside of his living room.

Under the cover of night he could make out a body, shuffling and crawling atop the floor of the balcony. And in the light of his television next to Ignis, the dagger in the person’s hand gleamed for a split moment before disappearing into the blue.

Gloved hands scrambled against the wall Ignis backed into, fear gripping his heart. ‘ _ Oh, Gods- They’ve decided against the trial! The Council is going to take me out, right here and now. The King has chosen to have me murdered in the dead of night to save himself the embarrassment of having to sentence someone he once trusted! _ ’ He watched as the figure slowly stood and tested his own magical abilities; calling forth his own daggers to his hands, but nothing was coming to him. The King had cut him off. ‘ _ Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck-!‘  _ Should he make a run for it? Accept his fate and hope that his assassination would at least be as painless as possible? There was little time to make a run for it and even if he did, the Crownsguard outside his apartment door would stop him. He was dead meat, no matter the attempt or the path he chose. ‘ _ I’m sorry, Noctis. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you until the end _ .’

“ _ Fuck _ , that hurt!”

Wait.

He knew that voice.

Sharp brows raised as Ignis pushed himself off the wall and took a tentative step towards the balcony. From closer, he could just make out messy black hair and informal black clothing. “… _ Noctis _ …?” Voice hopeful, Ignis’ eyes widened as the young man in question stepped closer to the door, exposing him to the light fully.

The Prince gave a relieved sigh. His hands pressing against the glass that separated them. “Specs!! You’re really  _ here _ !”

Ignis smiled so wide that his face felt as if it would split in half. Noctis’ grin looked about the same. In no time at all the door was slid open and Noctis was held tightly in his arms. His soul cried out in the happiness that being reunited with his friend brought him and the young Royal giggled, not caring at all that his face was smooshed against the Omega’s chest enough to hurt. It felt like they were like that for an hour. And when at last the feeling of warmth and happiness mellowed out, Ignis inhaled sharply before pushing his charge away from his body.

“You shouldn’t be here. You need to leave.”

The look of confusion and hurt in those stormy eyes tugged at the older man’s heart strings in a way that felt far more effective than it ever had before. “What?!  _ Why _ ?!”

Ignis looked away. “…I… I can’t tell you…” He’d already lost the only family he knew with his secret. He couldn’t lose his only friend, too. Not like this. “…you should go back to your bedroom, Noctis. It’ll be nothing but danger if anyone catches you here.”

Noctis scraped his boot atop the balcony as he stomped and clenched his hands at his sides into fists. “And why  _ not _ ?! No one’s telling me  _ anything _ ! You’ve been gone for five days! You wouldn’t ever answer your phone and when I came to visit you all those guards outside your door made me go back to my room! Even  _ Gladdy _ doesn’t know what’s going on with you!” The Prince’s eyes began to grow watery and his childish behavior melted away as he gazed into his friend’s eyes. “…The last thing that I heard was that you were sick, Iggy. I thought you’d  _ died _ !”

Ignis held his arms close to his body as he looked away from his friend, ashamed. “…I apologize, Noct. Really, I do… But please trust me when I say that if the Crownsguard catches you here with me, I very well might just die, very soon.”

Noctis’ brows furrowed and he walked in Ignis’ line of sight, stubbornly refusing to be brushed off. “Ignis- what the hell?! What’s happening that you can’t tell me about it?!” the Advisor bit his lip as a tear fell down pale cheeks. It was hard to look at Noctis becoming so sad. “…We tell each other  _ everything _ …”

He broke down.

Ignis shook his head. “No, Noct. We haven’t. Only you.” He drew in a breath and tried to will away the sting of tears behind his eyes, but it was impossible. Rapidly, the tears began to fall, and Noctis rushed in for another hug that the older man simply didn’t have the will to deny. Gloved hands clung desperately to his charge’s shirt, as if the boy would disappear into thin air if he didn’t hold him close enough. Noctis’ strong, Alpha scent changed from its normal one to a more soft, comforting tone. Ignis closed his eyes and basked in it for once, allowing his body to bend to that unspoken will. To calm. Everything seemed easier to admit than ever before. “…I haven’t been telling you the truth. Not one single time since I met you… I’m so, so sorry, Noct…”

Noctis pulled away and wiped the wetness from his cheeks. “I forgive you, Iggy…”, he whispered, and the older man let out a whimpered sob into the space between them. “_I_ _forgive_ _you_, just… just tell me what’s going on? No secrets. Not anymore.”

Ignis nodded, head feeling fuzzy as he inhaled Noctis’ scent. He wanted all the help he could get. “Let’s, um… If we could move to somewhere less… open?”

The Prince looked around them as a soft breeze jostled his hair. On the balcony it felt open; vulnerable. Anyone could be listening from a different balcony. The thousands of people walking, driving, shopping, eating, and partying in the city below and around them felt far too close. To present. If Ignis was going to speak his truths, he wanted them to be only for Noctis’ ears.

He nodded. “Yeah. Sure thing. Let’s go inside.”

As they stepped inside of the apartment Ignis held a finger to his closed lips, signaling for the prince to keep quiet. It was a miracle in and of itself that whatever Crownsguard that was stationed outside of his apartment door for that night hadn’t heard the price warping into his balcony to begin with, what with all of the ruckus Noctis had made in his less-than-graceful landing.

Noctis followed Ignis into his bedroom. There, they took a seat atop his bed. After a few tense minutes passed between them, he whispered, “…So? Tell me already.”

Ignis opened his mouth. Closed it. Tried to start a few times, but failed. In the end, he held up a finger- ‘ _ One moment _ .’- and left his charge, disappearing into the small bathroom. When he reappeared to take his place next to Noctis once more, the boy’s eyebrows raised at the little pill bottle that was being presented to him.

It looked familiar.

Ignis couldn’t look at him.

Noctis flushed in embarrassment with a small frown. “I-I’m sorry! Do I smell? Am I coming off too strong?” Now that he thought about it, Ignis had went along with his wishes far too easily. Perhaps he had a larger part in that than he realized. “…Need me to take one? I mean- I don’t think I’m going into heat anytime soon or anything, but if I’m coming off too strong then-”

Ignis shook his head with a small, rueful smile. Sometimes Noctis was just one chip short of a bag. But his genuine care for his friends was something that the Omega cherished. “…No. They aren’t for you, Noct…” The young Prince quirked his head in confusion then, dark eyes bouncing between the bottle and his friend, trying to connect the dots. Ignis sat the pill bottle on the bed between them. His hands shook with the urge to take one, but he suppressed it. Now wasn’t the time. “…I’m not who you think I am, Noct…” The look in Noctis’ eyes in that next second told Ignis that the pieces of his unspoken puzzle had finally been put together. “…I’m not really a Beta… I never was…”

Noctis’ brows shot up. “Alpha?”

Ignis shook his head. ‘ _ Well, perhaps the puzzle is still missing a piece _ …’ “No. Not an Alpha… All this time, I’ve been an  _ Omega _ , Noct… Masquerading around as something that he’s not for the past almost nine years of my life…”

It was quiet. For what felt like forever, nothing was spoken between them. Ignis waited with bated breath and a stuttering heart for the reprimands. For the screams of distrust and disloyalty. To the accusations of being his friend with a sinful, sickly ulterior motive. His stomach had tied into knots and he swore his skin felt cold and clammy as Noctis stared at him.

But the next words the Alpha spoke brought more happiness to Ignis in that one moment than he’d felt in his entire life.

“…So?

Innocent, blinking eyes gazed into the Omega’s own and for not the first time that night, Ignis felt the untamperable desire to hug Noctis. All this time lying to him, and he  _ accepted _ Ignis. With not even a shred of disgust. But he held his urge to wrap his arms around the royal once more and bit back with the ghost of a disbelieving laugh as more tears steadily fell from behind his glasses.

“… _ So?! _ ” He could hardly believe it. “So I  _ lied  _ to you! I lied to  _ everyone _ !” He sniffled as Noctis’ lips began to tip down into a frown. “I forged my subgender documents and committed an act of treason by doing so!”

The Prince’s expression turned to that of anger and confusion. Not at his friend, no. Never. But at his father. The Council. “Treason? For what? On what grounds?”

Ignis swallowed the thick lump in the back of his throat. The unspoken assumption that he was sure the who Citadel had of him at this point. He didn’t want to say the words allowed. “...There’s plenty of evidence to support the assumption that I-I… I… that I was planning on having you be…” He couldn’t say it. Blast it all, the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, Ignis just bit his lips and made a gesture between them with his hand. First, he pointed at Noctis’ neck. Then his own. And finally, with a frown and a whimper, he made a motion that mimicked himself slipping a ring onto his finger.

Noctis’ mouth dropped and he jumped up from the bed. “ _ Us _ ?! Like- Like  _ that _ ?!” Ignis was hot on his trail not a second later, shushing him frantically and clasping his hand over the royal’s mouth. They stayed stock still for a minute, listening out for any sign that a guard had heard him. And when all was clear, he let the boy go. Noctis made a face at the ground and crinkled his nose, mind unable to leave the unbidden musings. “...Ew.”

Ignis blinked.

“ _ No _ ! Not like-  _ Ew _ , ew! Just- like- you know.” Noctis flushed, unable to come up with a way to say it that didn’t sound like his Advisor was the most undesirable Omega in all of Eos, but he was failing. He gave a rushed, frantic shrug of his shoulders before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away with tinted cheeks. “We’re friends, Iggs. I don’t see you any other way.”

Ignis relaxed with a soft smile. He sat back on his bed. “...Don’t worry, I feel the same, but…” He frowned. “...No one else will see it that way… I’m doomed, Noctis.”

Noctis returned to the spot by Iggy’s side and leaned close to him. Tried to meet his downtrodden eyes. “...Does anyone else know? About- you know... that?”

The Advisor shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. I was rather good at hiding it until the Marshal came along to discuss your upcoming birthday Gala. Even my parents hadn’t known until recently…”

“...Will they fight for you?”

He blinked back another downpour of tears. Gods, he just couldn’t seem to stop. But the cut of his Aunt’s rejection was still deep, and the blood of shame and abandonment not yet dried upon his skin. “...No. I’ve already tried. They…” He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around himself. “...They’ve abandoned me. Want nothing to do with me any longer.”

Noctis fumed. He balled his hands into fists. Ignis could smell the anger on him as it popped and sizzled in the air. He hated the way the Omega in him felt pained; like it was  _ he  _ who was making the Alpha so upset. Like he had a soul-deep desire to do whatever he could to make the smell go away. “But- that’s not right!”

“Doesn’t matter if it’s ‘right’ or ‘wrong’... They aren’t coming, and that’s the reality of the situation…”

“So what- that’s just-  _ it _ , then?!”

Ignis closed his eyes. Tried to keep the boy calm, but it was impossible. “Noctis-”

“No. What happens if my dad says you’re guilty?” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand, and Ignis couldn’t deny the Alpha of his answer.

“...I’ll be exiled and we’ll never see each other again… Or, I’ll be executed.”

The Prince growled. A low, rumbling noise that had the Omega’s hair standing on end and his hands gripping his body tighter out of a bone-deep fear. “ _ Hell no _ ! That isn’t gonna happen!” Pale, warm hands clamored for the Omega’s own and Ignis gasped as Noctis met his eyes with a look of utter determination. As if the very Astrals themselves would fall dead at his feet if they dared challenge him. “Iggy, I swear- I’m gonna get you out of this. No matter what! I’m gonna save you.”

Ignis took in a shaky breath. He didn’t believe it. He couldn’t. As lovely as the idea was and how it filled his insides with so much warmth and happiness, there was just- no chance of it happening. The trial was less than two days away. It was far too late for him. Still, Ignis was grateful. He truly, truly loved his friend. He was glad they had met. “...Thank you, Noct…”

Noctis smiled, seeming to become far less daunting at those words. Silence filled a comfortable hole between them for a moment, and Noctis used the time to slump against his friend and close his eyes, basking in his presence after so long without it. “...Iggy?”

Ignis was still far too fearful of a Crownsguard who could come bursting into his apartment at any given moment to allow his eyes to close, but he leaned into Noctis’ side with a contented sigh. “...Yes?”

“...I don’t dislike you or anything since you’ve told me the truth or anything… I just want you to know that.”

The Advisor chuckled. “That was made obvious by your declaration of justice for me, Noctis.”

“I meant what I said, Iggy. I’m gonna save you.”

He still didn’t believe it. “...I know you will, Noct.”

Another short silence. “...Iggy?”

“Yes?”

“Now that your secret is out, after I save you and you’re my Advisor again… what will you do?”

Ignis blinked. “Excuse me?”

Noctis shrugged. “You know… Like… You’ll be free to be yourself, right?”

He frowned. Cast his seafoam eyes out the window. “...I was never free to be myself. Not once… I don’t know how to be ‘myself’. I don’t even know what that  _ means _ , now…” He sighed at the hand that silently and carefully grasped his own in a platonic, comforting way. “...If I’m being truthful with you, I can’t tell if I act this way because it was how I was raised, or if I am the way that I am because I’ve repressed my baser nature, or if I’m even wanting to change at all… Noctis, I- I never even  _ wanted  _ to be an Omega.  _ Not once _ . I… I’m  _ scared… _ ”

Noctis frowned, brows furrowing, and held his hand tighter. “...Scared? Why?”

“...Being a Beta is so easy… It’s so-  _ normal…  _ But now, I- I can smell all these  _ things,  _ and I have these strange  _ instincts  _ that confuse me and go against everything I thought I wouldn’t want and... “ Ignis’ cheeks flushed in embarrassment. They had never talked about anything even  _ remotely  _ sexual in nature; the prince had been far too shy and introverted sexually for those kinds of talks, much to Ignis’ relief. Until now. “I don’t  _ want  _ to have these cravings. I don’t know what to do with them… You know me, I can hardly stomach a heavy hand on my shoulder from someone other than you. I’m- I’m  _ broken…  _ How can someone like  _ me  _ be an Omega? It- It makes no sense at all… I wouldn’t know what to do with myself!" He ran a hand through his sandy hair and tugged at the roots, shaking his head. "I'm scared of being with someone like that… I don't know if I'm capable of it. I don't want to go through the unbearable heats, nor do I want the help of some thick-headed Alpha to help me through it. And the thought of being  _ bonded _ to someone some day- of having them able to know everything about me from a simple  _ feeling- _ I… I think I’ll just keep taking these pills and never try to find out.”

Noctis nodded, slowly, listening to every word. “...I understand. Don’t worry, Iggy, I’d never force you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with… If the pills make you feel better, then keep taking them… No one has tried taking them away from you, right?”

Ignis shook his head. “...No. Not yet. I suppose they see no point in it, given the extreme unlikelihood of me getting through this trial with my head attached to my shoulders…”

Noctis nodded. “Good.” He smiled. “But I do have to admit, I wonder what you’d smell like. You smell like you, yeah, but it’s always been barely there, you know? I wonder if it would be different if the Omega part bled through…”

It was late. Far, far too late for the Prince to be awake and out gallivanting with an Omega. It wouldn’t help Ignis’ case. He avoided the subject. He didn’t want to know. “...It’s late, Noct. You should go back to your quarters.”

The Prince pouted, but conceded. “...Okay.”

Ignis gave his friend one last, long, tight hug before he warped away and onto his own balcony. As if it would be their last. Which, in Ignis’ mind, it surely was. There were tears shimmering in his seafoam eyes again as he watched the Royal disappear into a spark of blue and then nothing.

The smell of Noctis lingered on his blankets, and his clothes, and it helped to lull him into a somewhat pleasant sleep for once. But not before thinking over their discussion and the trial to come in less than two, short days. He was relieved to hear his only friend be so accepting of his true sex and so forgiving of his lies.

It was only a shame that none of it would matter, because he would cease to exist soon...

** _“To Noctis…”_ **

“All rise, for His Royal Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum, One Hundred and Fourteenth in his line, and Judge of today's trial.” Titus Drautos' gruff voice boomed over the courtroom. Ignis couldn't help but flinch as the words reverberated all around him, hurting his ears with their ferocity. As if he was commanding his armies instead of addressing no more than twenty people in an enclosed space.

" _ Long may he reign _ .", Came the chorus of voices in a very formal and rehearsed-like response.

Everyone stood up, obediently, as Regis entered the room. There weren't many people in attendance, only the men and woman absolutely necessary as to prevent word of the trial from reaching the public before a judgement and a sentencing could be made, but the scraping and creaking of wooden chairs along the top of the hardwood flooring was almost deafening in the room.

Ignis stood as well, but didn't have the confidence to keep his head upright. Instead, he gazed at the table before him. At his case file, laying about next to a glass of water. Normally, the defendant's lawyer would be present to hold onto those, but Ignis hadn't organized one. He was alone, quite sure of the outcome that would befall him. A lawyer wouldn't he necessary.

The shackles around his wrists were heavy and the cold weight of them bit into his skin. They clanked loudly as he shuffled on his feet, chained between his ankles and the chair he had sat in as well. Like some dog, and not the loyal Advisor he had been all these long years. Ignis peered up above the rim of his glasses and downtrodden face to look at the men and women in the room.

There were twelve of them in total, six along each side of the King's podium. Each one an older man and the occasional woman that made up insomnia's Council. They glared down at him with despise, their scents heavy with disgust and outrage. As for everyone else, there weren't many. Titus stood not too far from Regis in place of the man's usual Shield. For whatever reason the Amicitia wasn't there, Ignis was grateful for it. Monica was sat in a small desk to the left of the Council. Beneath her awaiting fingertips was an ornate type-writer, as she would be taking down the notes and details of the trial. The Omega woman looked to Ignis with sadness in her kind eyes, but thankfully there was no judgement to be seen. He offered a slight smile and a nod to her, but it unfortunately never went returned. Even from his spot in the center of the room, he could catch the motherly disappointment on her. It made his nose itch. As for the rows of seats behind him, where other people would normally sit to view the trial, the space was bare. Merely the few Crownsguard who had been assigned to guard him during his week's imprisonment.

Next to Regis, the Advisor had hoped-  _ prayed _ \- to see Noctis in one of the seats, but the young Royal was nowhere to be found.

_ 'Figures…'  _ Of course, his hopes and wishes towards the Astrals for Noctis' ability to save him had fallen on deaf ears. It only made the hole in his heart grow wider as he awaited Regis to sit atop his podium, walking slowly with his cane in hand. Over the years his bad knee had gotten worse. ' _ ...Thank you so much for trying, Noctis… I will never forget you…' _

Regis sat atop his chair and clasped his hands along the top of his podium. Pale green eyes Bored into seafoam with an expression that the Omega couldn't decipher, nor could he detect a distinct emotional scent on him. Ignis could only keep his gaze for but a moment before the shame at having them all here just for this had him looking back down at the top of the table.

Titus cleared his throat after everyone took their seats again but Ignis remained standing, ready for what was coming. "...We are gathered here today to perform the trial of Ignis Stupeo Scientia versus the Nation of Insomnia. He is here with the charges of fraud, forgery of legal documents, impersonation, prescription drug abuse, and grooming of the Crown Prince with an attempt to take the throne…" The smell of disgust in the air was so thick Ignis felt like it was becoming harder to breath. His skin broke out into a sweat as Titus' cold eyes met his own. "...Ignis, how do you plead?"

The Advisor's face morphed into frustration as he regarded the Council with fire in his eyes. He still didn't dare look at his King. He didn't think he'd be able to handle seeing the disappointment on his aging face first-hand. Couldn't risk it, lest his flame be put out before he could even defend himself. "To the first four? Guilty as charged. I will lie no longer about those terrible deeds and I will accept whatever punishment I must for abusing everyone's trust and kindness... But the last charge?" He exhaled a breath through his nose. He was still entirely turned off by the implementation of that idea. It made his stomach roll. "Not guilty. I would  _ never _ , in my  _ life _ , attempt to seduce nor mate with my Charge."

Titus sneered at him before continuing, "The Crown will now call to the stage: Cor Leonis." Cor raised from the seats somewhere behind Ignis and walked to a smaller podium, just right of the Council. When he sat down, Titus continued, "Mr. Leonis, you were the one who had found out Mr. Scientia's secret. How did that come about?"

Cor looked to Ignis and tried to offer a comforting look, but it fell flat in comparison to the dozens of other eyes looked to the Omega with contempt. "I dropped by Ignis' apartment to discuss a few safety protocols for Noctis' upcoming Birthday Gala. While there, I saw a bottle of Extra Strength Blockers along the rim of his sink… At first, I didn't think too much on it. But then I noticed that the medicine cabinet above his sink was still ajar and inside of it I saw countless other bottles."

"You say 'countless', but there was a specific amount, Mr. Leonis... Please tell The Council exactly how many bottles you found."

Cor shot a look at Titus. "...Eight more bottles, each containing one hundred and twenty-five pills."

"And if someone were to use these pills normally, how long would that amount last them?"

"...If they used it based on the recommended dosage, and only in cases of hearts or ruts as suggested on the label and directions?" Cor frowned. Looked away for a moment. "...More than Ignis would probably use in a lifetime. A  _ few _ lifetimes, even..."

There was murmuring among the Council. Ignis' eyes burned and his stomach felt as if he had swallowed rocks. He hadn't realized just how out of hand his dependency on the pills and his fear of having his true self leak out had become. Even now, he yearned to take one. They hadn't restricted his use of the pulls but here in the courtroom, none were available. It was just as maddening to him as much as it was damning evidence.

Titus nodded. "...Mr. Leonis, what did you do once realizing that Ignis was using the pills to hide his Omega scent and heats for all these years?"

"I asked Ignis about them. About the truth. And he told me everything."

"How long after learning these truths did you let your King know?"

"I suspended Ignis' title as Royal Advisor immediately and went straight to the King after securing a group of Crownsguard to keep watch over him."

Titus nodded. "...Thank you, Mr. Leonis. You may leave the Podium." As Cor stood up, he shot another look at Ignis. Another silent apology, as he walked back to his bench behind the Omega. "We will now call to the stand the Crownsguard who had been assigned primary guard duty over Ignis Scientia: Libertus Ostium."

Ignis raised his head and watched the Beta man shuffle up to the small podium from the benches. Ignis had never spoken more than a handful of words to the man, only small words in passing. He was curious to see what opinion of him the Galahdian had thus far.

"Libertus, you were the primary guard watching over Mr. Scientia, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How compliant was Mr. Scientia, during his imprisonment?"

Libertus shrugged. "I merely stood watch outside of the man's door. I never saw him face to face during that time, but he was overall very compliant. No complaints, and no attempts at escape. He kept to himself."

Titus narrowed his eyes. "... And did he ever attempt to contact the Prince despite his suspension?"

Ignis frowned at the apologetic look in the man's eyes. He understood, though. Lieing in the courtroom while in front of the very people who ran the nation and were in control of your future and/or life would not have been something worth the trouble, especially for such a talented soldier. He didn't blame Libertus for stating the truth after a pause. "...He did, yes…" More murmuring from the Council and even Regis' brows raised at the information. Ignis wrung his hands as he stood through their scrutiny and ill opinions. "But not in the way that you all are thinking. It was nothing sexual in nature. He simply slid the Prince's schedules and important appointments and such under the door. You know- normal, boring stuff." Ignis appreciated the attempt at making the act of violating his job suspension less severe.

Titus sneered, obviously angered by his own soldier's disobedience. "And you went forward with sending the Prince these messages, knowing the circumstances in which Mr. Scientia was being detained?"

Libertus narrowed his eyes at the Alpha. "As I said, they weren't  _ messages _ . They were schedules. And yes, I did. Because I've been around  _ countless _ criminals in my line of work. And  _ none _ of them have been like Ignis has! Yes, the lad may have lied about his second sex... But what other crime has he committed?!" Libertus threw his hands up in a pleading defense. "There's no concrete evidence to support these claims of 'grooming' or 'plotting' or  _ whatever else _ you old bags are thinking the lad's doin'. He's a good boy- he just wants to do his job, even  _ I  _ can see that and we've spoken only a handful of times!"

Titus growled under his breath at his soldier's blatant disrespect. He had stepped out of line. "That is all, Mr. Ostium. You may leave the podium." Libertus grunted as he got up and walked back to his seat. The man would be on wall duty for the next  _ year _ , Ignis was sure. But his insides warmed at how the Crownsguard had held him in such high esteem and had his back, even though they hardly knew one another. ' _ I wish for all the world that I could change that now…' _ But he couldn't. Even with Libertus' kind words, it was over for him. He was a goner. "...We will now call to the podium: Ignis' guardians, Cordelia and Rufus Scientia."

Silence. If Ignis could disappear, he would have. The sting of pain at seeing that they really hadn't shown up to defend him was deep, but he expected it. They had never been there for him to begin with and after his last phone call with his Aunt, they never would be again.

Cor spoke up in place of the Omega's silence. "...They declined to speak on his behalf when contacted, Captain."

Titus grunted. "Figures…" His cold eyes cut towards the Omega in question. "...Mr. Scientia, do you have anyone else who will be able to testify, in your defense?"

He didn't. Not even a distant cousin.

The Omega opened his mouth to respond but a resounding  ** _BOOM!_ ** caused everyone to look in the direction of the doors leading to the courtroom. All the Crownsguard leapt to their feet, calling their weapons to their hands, but stopped short with their mouths hanging open as none other than the Crown Prince himself walked into the room from where he had kicked the doors in. Behind him on the floor were two more Crownsguard, knocked out cold. "Yeah. Me."

Titus' brows drew. "How in  _ Titan's name _ did you manage to get past those two?"

Noctis rolled his shoulders and smirked. "Guess my training with Gladio has really paid off."

The Captain of the Guard looked to his King, face reddening in an anger that matched his scent. " _ Sire!" _

Regis was still sitting comfortably in his chair at his podium, hands clasped. He hadn't moved a muscle, as if he hadn't been shocked at all. When he addressed his son, he did so calmly. "...Noctis, Son, what are you doing here?"

Noctis took his place next to Ignis with a determined glare. "Defending my friend. As I should be."

Cor smiled. Monica looked like she would just about cry from happiness, seeing the young prince act so grown-up. The other Crownsguard sat down, tentatively, as if afraid that at any moment the Prince would attempt to knock out another one of them. Titus looked  _ outraged _ . And Ignis looked as if he had just seen an Astral in the flesh. Noctis was  _ here _ ! He  _ did _ come! The Omega's eyes welled up with tears as the Royal placed a comforting hand along his shackled wrist.

Noctis felt the cold, biting metal and frowned. He smelled like rain clouds, brewing with a lightening storm. He took a step closer to his friend and whispered, "Does it hurt…?"

Ignis blinked, and a tear fell down his cheek. "...It hurts much less now than it did when you weren't here, Highness." Noctis gave him a hopeful smile. "...I'll be fine."

Regis watched his son and Ignis for a moment before nodding. There was a hint of intrigue in those green irises and the barest of a fatherly, proud scent in the air before quickly dissipating. "...Speak your part then, Son."

Noctis stood tall. "Iggy's-"

"At the podium, Highness.", came a spiteful mumble from Titus.

Noctis cut the other Alpha a glare as he passive-aggressively obeyed. When he got to the podium he didn't sit. Just stood there, arms crossed over his chest. "As I was  _ saying _ \- Iggy's been my Advisor for almost as long as I can remember. He's been the only successful one too, might I add. Not only are you trying to damn a man who is fantastic at his job, you're trying to sentence an  _ innocent _ man!"

" _ Not _ innocent, Highness.", Titus cut in. "Mr. Scientia has already declared himself guilty to four out of the five charges." The man smirked at the glare he received from the Prince. "Who's to say you aren't just protecting him because he's seduced you proper?"

"I am!", Noctis spat, boot kicking at the floor. "Who's to say  _ you _ have ever been seduced at all? I don't see a mark on your neck, Captain Drautos." It was a low blow. An Alpha's battle of superiority, bringing into question the other man's ability to attract a mate and seem desirable. It wasn't a secret in any way, shape, or form that the Captain was so outwardly cold and hard that even other Alphas had a hard time approaching him for anything, let alone sexual acts.

The courtroom was an eruption of outbursts, then. From whispers to outright cackling, the courtroom was abuzz with talk.

" _ Control your temper, Highness _ .", Ignis whispered, despite himself. Even in these circumstances, he couldn't stop himself from doing his duty and keeping the Alpha's best interest in mind. This cock fight wouldn't help anything, and even though the Omega wanted to smirk at the way Titus looked taken aback and embarrassed for once, it was beneath Noctis to condone and join in on such behaviors. He should be the better man.

Noctis waved his hands and pointed in his friend's direction with both pointer fingers. " _ You see?! _ Even now, Iggy does his job! He's telling me what to do!! He's perfect, Dad!"

Regis cleared his throat and held up his hand, wordlessly asking for silence. Everyone obeyed. The air in the room was charged.

"Enough of this senseless bickering. We have heard the Marshal's and Libertus' statements. Noctis deserves to give his own as well, even if he was  _ not _ invited to this trial,  _ nor _ was he supposed to know about this trial  _ at all _ , for his own protection." The King looked disapprovingly towards his son, who merely gave a sheepish smile and a shrug in return. Regis sighed and shook his head. "...Noctis… From  _ your _ point of view, has Ignis ever attempted to seduce you in any way? Have you ever felt uncomfortable or pressured around him to do things that you wouldn't normally do?"

Noctis shook his head. "The only thing he makes me do that I never want to is eat my vegetables." Ignis shared a fond, thankful smile with him.

Regis nodded. "...Noctis… In front of the Council and myself, what do you believe should be done about Ignis' treason?"

Stormy eyes widened. "...Me?" The Council murmured and grumbled between themselves.

The king nodded. "Yes. If you were in my position, as King, what you'd you do?"

Noctis looked to his friend and thought for a long moment. Then he smiled. "Nothing at all. I think it's stupid that an Omega isn't allowed to be Advisor. Iggy's proved that he's perfectly capable of doing it."

"He's had the help of over a lifetime's-worth of numbing, heat-suppressing blockers.", Titus added, cold eyes glaring at the Omega. His cheeks were still red from the earlier embarrassment. "If he weren't on them, then who knows what he would have done after you presented."

Noctis frowned. "We don't  _ know _ that. And whether or not he took blockers shouldn't  _ matter _ ! If anything, that should make you like him even more, because instead of going with his instincts he blocked them; all for my sake. What matters is that,  _ despite _ being an Omega, he managed to do his job successfully for  _ eight years _ \- and counting- if you'd only  _ let _ him!"

Regis looked between Ignis and Noctis with an unknown expression. "...And you would have this be the new law, going forward?"

Noctis nodded, resolution seeping from his pores like a cool breeze. "Yes."

"...Ignis, do you have any final words for yourself?"

Ignis' head shot up, eyes finally meeting with the King's. His heart hammered away in his chest as it seemed like the world was coming to a halt. Ignis took a moment to gather his thoughts. He couldn't help but think back to that fated day, when he met both he and Noctis.

** _"To our King…"_ **

He licked his lips and tried a few times to speak. "Y… Yes, I… I have quite a bit to say, actually." He shuffled his weight on his feet, chains clanking, and Noctis frowned at the small hiss of pain he let out as the metal bit into his skin again. "...Firstly, I want to apologize for hiding all of this for so long… I know that st this point it probably means nothing, but I would like to offer my deepest apologies all the same…"

"...I grew up in a very different home than any of you have… In Tenebrae, no one speaks much of their secondary gender. People hide their bond Mark's like it's something to be ashamed of. No one openly talks about courting ot mating, and only some schools offer a class in it all. We are very conservative…" He took a breath. Thought on how he would continue woth that train of thought."...I was raised in a home where even more things were frowned upon and not allowed. Even if I knew in the very beginning that I would end up an Omega, I don't think that, in that environment, I would have become any different. I would probably still have grown up to be distant towards most people and unable to form many lasting,  _ unprofessional _ bonds, but…"

He looked to all of the Council. Met each of their eyes before finally resting on Regis."...I was  _ raised _ to become the next Royal Adviser. It's all I've known and all I've ever strived to be… Please, I know it's a lot to ask of you all, but believe me when I say that my intentions were  _ never _ ingenuine. I do not, nor have I  _ ever _ , seen my charge in a sexual light. My relationship with Noctis is and forever will be  _ strictly _ professional and platonic."

"Punish me in any way you deem fit for all other charges. The forgeries, the pill abuse, anything. I will accept them willingly…" Noctis threw him a worried look bit he shook his head. No. He wanted that. It was alright.

"...I know that I ask for a lot, and with not a lot of evidence supporting my case besides a kind word from a friend and a Glaive, but I  _ beg _ of you all to spare my life and allow me to stay in Insomnia, by Noctis' side…"

There was silence for a while as Regis exchanged glances with the rest of his muttering Council. "Thank you, Ignis…" A breath. "...The Council and I will go over everything discussed today and deliberate a sentencing. Please, wait patiently for our final word on the matter."

** _To myself…”_ **

Noctis leaned in close to him, a hand cupped around his mouth to keep his whispering between the two of them after Regis and the Council left the courtroom. "I have a good feeling about this."

Ignis huffed out a stilted, bitter laugh. "...How I wish that I could have your optimism…"

"What? Didn't you see how proud of me Dad was?"

" _ 'Proud' _ isn't exactly the word I would describe the way you all but spat in Captain Drautos' face earlier..."

The Prince shrugged. "He had it coming."

"And I have death coming."

Noctis shot him a sad look, worry swimming in his stormy irises. "...Please don't talk like that. You'll be okay, I promise."

Ignis frowned. "You can't be so sure."

"I can, though."

To that, the advisor raided a skeptical brow. It was only then that he noticed the little smirk the boy was doing a mostly great job at containing.  _ 'He knows something that I don't _ .' It was hard to keep his heart from fluttering hopefully in his chest, his pulse rising with the compliments. He desperately wanted it to be true. The Omega looked around carefully, making sure Titus' eyes weren't on them as he chanced, "...How?"

Noctis' smirk grew and he leaned in closer to whisper back, "The night I saw you. After I left, I went straight to my dad. We talked about it for  _ hours _ ." Ignis' eyes widened. "He  _ believes _ in you, Iggy. And he trusts you. It's just going to take some work to convince the Council to let you stay. They can't oppose the King- what my dad says goes. But…" At this, Noctis' smile faltered a moment. "...There may he some stipulations or rules or something. The Council will have the right to add a few conditions if they want."

Of course they did. It only made sense. But Ignis couldn't care less about the conditions. So long as he could stay by Noctis' side, he was happy. His soul practically sang, to hear that he was saved. That his friend and even the King himself were doing their best to come through for him. That, despite all odds, they were  _ on his side _ .

It was a good feeling. A feeling he never expected to bathe in until this moment.

"Everyone is rooting for you, Specs. Everyone in this room wants you to be free. Well- everyone except him." Stormy eyes bounced over to where Tiths was scowling lightly at the two of them from across the room, none the wiser to their secret conversation. "But he's been a stick in the mud since forever. Literally- forever. So I wouldn't worry about it."

** _“And, most importantly…”_ **

The doors to the courtroom opened and everyone fell silent. Ignis swallowed thickly and grasped Noctis' hand as Regis and the members of the Council filed in and took their respective seats, one by one. Noctis closed his fingers around the Omega's tightly in return.

The King had a single sheet of paper in hand. He stared heavily down upon his son and his son's Advisor for a long moment, letting the full affect of the sentencing sink in before starting, "In the case of Ignis Scientia versus the Nation of Insomnia, I declare the defendant… guilty, of every violation stated other than the accusation of seducing the Royal Heir."

Ignis bit his lip. His breaths were beginning to come a bit faster. A bit harsher. There was something in Regis' eyes, something apologetic that sent a cold sweat upon his brow.  _ 'Breathe, Ignis. Breathe... Everything's okay... Believe in Noct. Believe in His Majesty... They won't let you down. They won't let you down _ .' Noctis squeezed his hand tighter and he was grateful for it.

"...However," There was an uncomfortable clearing of his throat. "Despite being guilty of such crimes, he shall be allowed to maintain his position as Royal Advisor solely under the following conditions, as discussed and agreed upon by myself and my Council… These conditions are as follows:"

Ignis swallowed.

"...Firstly, Ignis must no longer hide his subgender from public knowledge. He must be re-registered in all of his paperwork as Omega and we must receive a copy of his true documentation via the very doctor who examined him."

That wasn't so bad. He expected as much. After all, it wouldn't look good to the public if the Royal Heir's very Advisor was seen as a liar and someone untrustworthy. Coming out publicly as an Omega was the best political move to make. With the King and Council's ability to break the news to the public in any form they please, no one would know about how those facts came to be nor about the trial. They'd be able to announce it as something to be celebrated rather than a punishment.

"Ignis is to stop his excessive use of prescription blockers. His system is to be clean of them entirely, and his access to the Medical Wing taken away, permanently. If he wishes to obtain blockers, be they for heats or medical emergencies, he must obtain him in the normal fashion- by prescription, only given out by a certified Crown Doctor. And only given to him in person by said doctor. He is not to be allowed a supply more than one dosage without another in-person consultation first."

That was going to hurt him. He had been on the pills for so long that he couldn't imagine his life without them. Even know, he felt the clawing urge to take them. 

Regis' gaze bore into Ignis' own. His aging lips dipped into a regretful frown and even though the Alpha talked in a calm and authoritative tone like always, the words came as if he was speaking through razor blades, in Ignis' burning ears. As if it was the last thing he wished to utter. "...And, lastly, Ignis is not to be un-suspended from his duties until he has found a suitable mate and is successfully bonded to said mate… This is to ensure that there is no way, even by accident, Ignis may bond to Prince Noctis."

** _“…to you.”_ **

Ignis gasped, eyes widening behind his glasses. Behind him, rumblings and audible gasps from the scarce amount of Glaives sitting on the benches could be heard before Cor dutifully silenced them with what was surely a piercing glare, though the Advisor didn't turn to look and find out. Titus gave the Omega a surprisingly empathetic look despite everything that had transpired that went entirely unnoticed. He hardly felt Noctis pawing at his hand, attempting to release his hold.

"Ow! Iggy, you're holding my hand too tight."

Regis set down the sheet of paper he had been reading from and clasped his hands atop the podium once more. "Ignis Stupeo Scientia…. do you accept these terms, as laid down by myself and the Council?"

**“…Will you accept them… My sincerest apologies…?”**

"...I do. I accept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we are taking it alllllll the way back and doing the Time Warp again.  
We will dive into the childhood and life of Gladiolus Amicitia, and see things from his own perspective.  
Until next time, happy reading. <3


	5. Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a comment from my previous chapter, it has come to my attention that some people may be assuming that I am obviously setting up this story for Ignis to be a subject of rape his entire life in order to keep hos job, saying he is in a "death or sex" ultimatum.  
Before this chapter commences, I want to first clear up these assumptions for everyone reading. I want you all to know that this is absolutely not the direction that this fic is going, or that I planned for this fic to go at all… Though sex WILL eventually be had between our two protagonists, Gladiolus will be in no way some hormone-fueled, sex-crazed Alpha who will have his way with Ignis at the first whiff of Omega, like some A/B/O stories tend to be... That is not who Gladiolus is, and that is NEVER how I'd portray him, A/B/O-verse or otherwise... It would be an insult to the Gladiolus we all know and love from the game even, in my opinion, if I portrayed him as such... Lots of people seem to have this image of Gladio in their minds that he is nothing but a mean brute and a meathead and it simply isn't true and is not how I portray him in any of my works…  
Just because someone is married to another, it doesn't mean they have to be sexually active with one another. As a happily married Ace woman myself, I can attest to this, personally. Marriage does not equal sex. Relationships do not equal sex. No one is "owed" sex. Ever. And I want everyone to take that to heart, whether you're struggling with your own sexual identity, are having troubles in your life, or whatever the case may be… You can be in a healthy and happy and WONDERFUL relationship and never perform sexual acts.  
That got slightly off-topic, but my point is this: Please, everyone, do not worry about this, and I apologize if I seemed like I was setting up the story to go in that direction... Nothing sexual will be done to Ignis without his expressed consent.  
With that in mind, thank you to all who have left feedback and words of encouragement, including the aforementioned comment. <3 and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

** _"...But enough about me. Tell me about _ ** **you** ** _."_ **

“Gladiolus!” A voice. Soft, like the warm, summer wind caressing his skin. But strong, like the rocky mountain peaks.

Gladiolus loved that voice. But what he loved even more was his mother’s warm skin. Sunkissed and olive, Delphinium Animo Amicitia _ radiated _ warmth, like the very sun itself. Perhaps it was due to her Galahdian heritage…? He wasn't entirely sure... Though, for whatever reason, it always seemed that no matter how close to her he snuggled, it was never enough. Even with the nearby crackling of the fireplace singeing their socked feet, Gladiolus moved closer still, wriggling within the rocking chair that creaked with every cluttered brush of their limbs.

From this distance he could see the small but intricately detailed little black tattoos at her temples; like little arrowheads. There were more, too. A thin line that started just beneath the swell of her bottom lip and extended to the bottom of her clavical, and more lines and arrows that swept over the expanse of her collar bones and arms. Each one thin; so small, you'd miss it unless you were up close. They had symbolized things. Important things- the Omega's first presentation, the celebration of her bonding, her heritage, the birth of her child… In Galahd, each tattoo symbolized an important chapter in life. Gladiolus and his mother would talk about them for hours, just like this, cuddled up by the fire...

Only now, with her pregnant belly protruding a good bit past her chest, the usually comfortable space was made more difficult to obtain by the young Amicitia, and his face scrunched up in a growing frustration.

“Little Flower, don’t cling to me so tightly. You’ll smoosh your sister.” Honeyed eyes full of humor despite the sighed reprimand looked down upon her son with a relenting smile, and the woman relinquished as much space as she could to her child, happily.

Gladiolus grinned up at his mother. "I won't smoosh her, I promise! I'll be careful." Settling into her side, the young Amicita rested his head alongside his mother's breast. Ever so carefully, he wrapped his arm over her belly so as not to squish his sister any more than he already was. After all, he was only a _ little _ sorry for it... He was here first.

Delphinium conceded with a little shake of her head and a grin. "Alright, but only for a little." From atop her thigh she lifted her opened book that had been forgotten during her clamoring son's antics and raised it to her face.

** _"...Me? ...You don't want to hear about me."_ **

Gladiolus blinked owlish amber eyes up at the well-worn cover of the novel. Practically falling apart at this point, it was his Mother's much-loved favorite. A striking, adventure-filled love story about an Omegan princess and the brave Alpha knight who would come to her rescue and save her from a big and terrible Cerberus. He had been read the story aloud so many times growing up that even at his young age he could recite the entire novel from memory.

He _ loved _ love stories. Well- he loved reading, period. But there was always something about those love stories that defied all odds and overcame even the most fearsome of foes, where the love interests fell in love with one another, passionately and over time throughout their journey together, that gave him the most joy. _ 'Love at first sight _ ' was something that he believed in deeply and just _ knew _ that one day he'd experience. Other boys in his school called him stupid when he talked about it, but that was alright. He knew it existed.

It was right here in front of him, in this very room, within his own parents.

He'd heard the story plenty of times before. Clarus, accompanying his charge as they made a friendly visit to the roaming deserts of Galahd, back when the war between Insomnia and Niflheim was just beginning to brew, met and fell in love instantly with Delphinium within the town square. As King Regis and Galahd's Ambassador chatted, the Amicitia's nose caught a whiff of the most intoxicating smell. Like flowers and something a bit more earthy. Following the smell, their eyes met from across the young women's small, shack-like flower stall and immediately Clarus was filled with an overwhelming need to talk to her.

She was beautiful; with long, dark hair that was shaved along one side of her head and fell down her back in waves in a way that wasn't seen in Insomnia. He admired her tan skin and inviting, confident smile. They were attracted to one another like magnets, and the feelings were mutual. But not a word could be said to one another as the royal group kept walking along the strip. Clarus put his job first and foremost, ever the dedicated shield that he was known to be.

He and Regis stayed in a grand hotel in town during their stay. And when Clarus stepped out onto the balcony to admire the warm, windy desert night he caught that same, excitingly familiar smell in the air. Icy blue eyes glanced down to find honeyed ones staring back up at him in the moonlight. It was _ her _. Without so much as a word, the woman quirked her head with a sultry smirk and motioned for the Alpha to come and join her. Delphinium disappeared into the crowd and Clarus was stuck. Did he stay with his sleeping King, or did he sneak out and join the Omega for a night out on the town?

At first, Clarus went back inside his shared room and tried his best to put the women's face and scent out of his mind. He was there _ on duty _ ! The Alpha paced around, attempted to watch television, and even took a cold shower to try and calm his racing libido. Unfortunately (or _ fortunately _, in Gladio's case?) the Shield couldn't rid Delphinium from his mind. And only a few minutes before midnight, he snuck out to meet her. The two would meet up every night after that first fateful joining under the cover of nightfall and roam Galahd's streets hand in hand as the visiting King slept.

When the trip ended Clarus was a moody, sulking mess for weeks on end. When Regis could stand it no longer, he sat his friend down and asked him what was wrong. The King listened to the story patiently and with an open heart as his friend told him every loving detail about the young Galahdian woman he had met during his stay and how she had taken ahold of his heart like a Seadevil would a helpless animal. How she was the yin to his yang, the sun to his sky, the Omega to his Alpha. And Clarus was both surprised and elated when Regis suddenly stopped him in the middle of his explanation to take his hand and tell him to follow his heart, duty be damned. To go back to Galahd and court her.

So Clarus went back. And when he walked up to Delphinium's flower stand she all but flung herself into his opened arms and held him with enough strength to crack his back. He met her parents and properly asked for their blessing to wed, and he was granted it upon seeing their daughter's pleading expression and the adoring look in his eyes before making the trip back to Insomnia, where they created a new home. They had a traditional Galahdian wedding ceremony. And after that? The rest was history. Clarus continued to work as Regis' Shield while Delphinium settled in and opened her own, _ proper _ flower shop. They have been blissfully happy and in love ever since.

** _"Oh, but I do. Though… I am rather embarrassed to admit, but I assume your childhood was far better than mine by a longshot."_ **

Gladiolus smiled up at his mother's bond mark. He resisted the urge to carefully run his fingertip over the scar like he had so many times before. "That one again, Mama?"

The Omega smiled as her eyes continued to read the current page. "Of course, _ Cor Meum _. It's a classic."

"Will you read it to me?"

She gave her son a teasing look. "I've read it to you over a million times, Little Flower!"

Gladiolus gazed up at her with his best puppy dog eyes. "_ Pleaaaseeee _ , Mama? I _ promise _ I'll go to bed after..." It was a lie. He never went straight to bed after.

Clarus watched the scene play out from his spot on the sofa where there was actual _ room _, the corner of his mouth turned upwards into an unsurprised smirk. The scene was a familiar one. His child had always been a Mother's Boy through and through. He readjusted his reading glasses before reluctantly giving most of his attention back to the latest protocol paperwork he had been attempting to read over. "...Gladiolus, I think you might be getting a little too big for that now. You should come sit on the couch, next to your Old Man."

Gladiolus huffed, pushing his cheeks out into a pout, but the look melted away his mother's arm wrapped around him to hold him, close and protected. "Oh, Clarus, he's _ fine _. Stop your fretting, you'll make those frown lines even deeper." The young Amicitia laughed when his father actually lifted a hand to absently rub along his wrinkling forehead, smoothing over the skin in a rare moment of subconscious weakness. Only his mate to seemed to break through his stern barriors amd make him seem more human than hardened Shield. The Omega gave a brief, smug smile before settling further into her rocking chair as Gladiolus giggled. "...Besides, it's good luck to have him so close to the baby. His vitality will rub off on her. She'll be strong if she is near her strong Alphas."

Clarus rolled his eyes with a hidden smile and a grumble of, "You and your crazy superstitions, Delphi…"

Gladiolus gasped quietly before carefully wrapping his little arms around his mother’s pregnant belly, hugging his little sister. He could feel her kicking from within. "I'm gonna be an Alpha?!"

Delphinium smiled as she continued to read inside her head. "You will. I feel it in my bones. You'll be a very strong Alpha, just like your father and my great grandmother."

Clarus gave another fatherly smile from behind his paperwork and looked to his only son above the crisp pages. "You could be _ anything _, really. Us Amicitias have been a variety of subgenders throughout the years due to our mixed blood- and your mother's diverse bloodline isn't going to help filter out any specific one. Neither secondary sex favors us more than the other. Your grandmother was a Beta and your grandfather was an Omega, remember?" The child gave it some thought. "Which reminds me, Gladiolus, your school has informed me that you'll be examined this upcoming week. Soon enough we'll know for certain."

The little boy beamed. "Really?! _ Yes _ !! I can't _ wait _!!"

Clarus cleared his throat. "If you come out as Alpha we'll finally be able to start you on weapons training and work on getting you an early enrollment in the Glaives. And then the Crownsguard, when you're a bit older and pass all your exams."

Delphinium shot her mate a look that went stubbornly brushed off. Gladiolus blinked. "...Weapons? Why?"

The Omega shook her head. "Nothing, Little Flower."

"It isn't '_ nothing' _ , Delphi, it's _ tradition _. It's duty." The Alpha's voice rose slightly, irritable and gruff. It wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion. "All first-born Alphas in the Amicitia bloodline serve as Shield to the Future King or Queen. And Prince Noctis is still in need if one."

"Shield?", Gladiolus wanted to ask, but his small voice was overwritten by his mother's firm one. He knew that his father was called one, and he also knew that due to that the man was gone from home for the better part of most days, often only returning home once the sun was well past falling from the skyline. But he didn't know what that entailed or what it meant for _ himself _. Nor his future.

"Not this one." The voice was electric, almost like magic though Delphinium held none nor did she ever practice in the craft. There was something in his mother's voice that was almost Alpha-like in nature. Omegas from Galahd were fierce and stubborn, often having to fend for themselves as blockers were rarely accessible.

The conversation was dropped.

** _"Well… I guess you'd he right about that."_ **

The Older Amicitia cleared his throat. "Well… anyways… We still have quite a bit of time before that happens. Just promise me you'll let your mother and I know what the results are as soon as you get home?"

Gladiolus smiled. The tension in the air subsided quickly, and he could breathe easier for it. "Yeah! 'Course!"

** _ "I had everything."_ **

"Aww, come on, Dad! I haven't seen you today at _ all _!"

Clarus paused at the door to his son's bedroom, one foot out of the room after attempting to tuck the boy in for the night. With a tired yet playful sigh, he turned to Gladiolus with a smirk. "Perhaps, if you'd pay more attention to your Old Man instead of your Mother every once in a while, you'd notice that I'm with you far more often than you think."

Gladiolus scooted to the edge of his bed and patted the large space that he left behind for his father to take. Clarus chuckled under his breath. It was amazing how his son could look so innocent and puppy-like when in reality he was the most rambunctious child he'd ever known or had the pleasure of creating. Even his homeroom teacher called constantly to tell them of how 'energetic' and 'outspoken' he was during school hours. His wife would always just nod over the phone and reply, _ 'I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much spicy food when I was pregnant with him. He ended up being this way because of me.' _.

"_ Daaaaad_!", he begged.

"...Well, I _ suppose _ a few more minutes of quality time with my first born won't hurt anything."

Gladiolus deadpanned. "I'm your _ only _ born, Dad."

The Alpha trudged over to his son's bed and plopped in next to him, smiling as the boy giggled and wailed about having no space. "Yeah, well, not for much longer."

"Dad, _ get off _!" He pushed and shoved against his father's side half-playfully and half seriously as one of his arms was trapped beneath the older Amicitia's body.

Clarus grinned and rested the back of his head against his folded arms. "Oh? And here I thought you wanted me here..."

"I take it back!!"

This time it was Clarus' turn to deadpan. "Rude."

"_ You're _ rude!!"

They were a fit of laughter. Clarus moved to where they would both fit on the bed comfortably. There was a soft silence that followed afterwards. Gladiolus hugged his father's midsection tightly and snuggled his face against his firm chest as they just laid there and enjoyed the moment. There hadn't been too many recent moments like this one lately. Not since Niflheim began targeting more and more smaller nations between there and Insomnia. There was talk of The Empire having their sights set on Tenebrae next. All of the time Gladiolus would have recently spent with his father had been taken away as the man accompanied the King to press conference after press conference, council meeting after council meeting, and Crownsguard training after Crownsguard training… It was a nightmare. But it wasn't as if his father could just- _ stop _… Gladiolus understood. His father had an important role.

"...Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Son?"

"I love you."

Clarus smiled. Ruffled his son's hair. "I love you too, Gladiolus."

The boy suddenly sat up to look his father in the eyes with slight concern. "...Hey, Dad? Did you and Mommy fight earlier?"

The man frowned. "Fight? No. No, no, we just…" He sighed. Searched his brain for the right words as he turned over on his side to face his son. "Your mother and I have never fought a day in our lives. We just… There's a thing or two that we don't agree on. That's all."

"...Like me becoming an Alpha?"

"...I suppose so, yes."

"Well how come? It's not like I'll change or anything… I'll still be me, won't I?"

Clarus gave a sincere expression. "Of course you will, aside from a few hormonal changes. You'll still be the stubborn, talkative little troll that you are."

Gladiolus laughed. "_ Hey_!" He stuck out his tongue in defiance.

The expression turned more somber. "Your mother and I just… Well… We have different views on war."

The boy's amber eyes widened and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "_ War..._?"

The older Amicitia shook his head. "I apologize. That was a bad word choice on my part. I'll try to put it into simple terms for you…" Gladiolus clung onto every word his father spoke next. "You see, your mother grew up in Galahd."

"I know that. She's told me lots of times! Galahd is a desert, right? No electricity for miles and miles. They all did everything by hand."

"Precisely. But what you don't know is that they got that way from trying to defend themselves from a neighboring nation…They lost everything to war, hundreds of years ago. That neighboring nation used up all of their natural resources and corrupted their lands with infertility before eventually moving on to the next… Because of that, Galahd had to start over. They were no longer able to protect themselves. And, eventually, Insomnia stepped in and took the nation under their protection. Your mother lost a lot of good people and family members to war and trying to protect what Galahd has left... She doesn't want you to live that same fate."

Gladiolus frowned. "Oh."

"But she doesn't understand that Insomnia is _ different _. The Wall protects us. So long as the Line of Lucis lives and thrives, that wall will never fail us. The crystal protects the Caelums and the Caelums, in turn, protect the people. I can't see any greater honor than laying down my life to the one who lays down his for his Nation, but… She's worried that if you present as an Alpha and I induct you as the Furture Shield, that you'll die protecting your charge from Niflehim's advances instead of living a long and prosperous life."

He though on it for a long while. "But Dad, _ you're _ pretty old… was your life not prosperous?"

Clarus feigned a scoff of offense before scooping his son up in his arms and delivering a nuggie to his unruly, dark hair. "Hey! I'm not old, I'm barely in my thirties! What am I, dust?!"

Gladiolus was powerless in his father's hold, giggling and futilely struggling against the knuckles that were steadily creating rat nests of knots in his hair. Through strained breath, polluted with the remnants of laughter, he exclaimed, "You're more like a fossil."

This time the scoff was a little less fake, but Clarus was happy all the same. He grinned widely as he replied, "Why I oughtta-"

"Oh, I see I wasn't invited to the party?"

Like magic, Gladiolus managed to wriggle from his father's grasp as he heard his mother's voice sound out over the litany of laughs and grunts of exertion. The little one popped his messy head up. "Mom! Tell Dad he's an old relic in an abandoned tomb!"

Delphinium cocked an eyebrow. "..._ That _ certainly wasn't what I was expecting to hear."

Clarus smirked. "See? She agrees with me. I'm not old."

"Oh, no, you're _ definitely _ old." Delphinium laughed heartily at the way her mate's face fell into one of confusion and existential crisis. Gladiolus laughed along with her, holding his stomach and doubling over onto the bed. She hobbled her way over and kissed her mate's brow. "Just kidding, my Morning Glory. May I slide in?"

"Yeah!" Gladiolus' eyes brightened and he began shoving at his father. "Dad, _ move _! Make room for Moooom!"

Clarus shook his head as he reluctantly scooted over, taking the middle of the bed as his mate and child took the edges surrounding him. "Whatever happened to 'father-son bonding'?" But he couldn't complain too much. His heart soared at smelling their familiar scents and basking in the warmth of their bodies. "It's been a while since we've all slept in one bed… Feels nice."

"Perhaps, once the baby is born, we can sleep in a pack again like we did when Gladiolus was a baby?", Delphinium offered, lips ghosting over the bond mark upon her mate's neck. The one she had made on their wedding night so many years ago.

Clarus' chest rumbled with what could resemble a purr. Blue eyes fluttered closed and a contented sigh fell from his lips. "...I'd like that."

Gladiolus scrunched up his nose. "We all used to sleep in a pack?"

"Yes. You mother didn't want you out of arm's reach for the first year after you were born. The littlest noise you'd make, she'd coddle and coo to you and offer you her breast." Clarus smiled as his mate rested her head in the crook of his neck and his son's in the crook of his armpit. "It was aweful."

Delphinium smiled lazily. She rubbed her hand over her belly, feeling her daughter move around. "You liar. You said I was never more beautiful than I was in that year, bedhead, lack of a full night's sleep, and all…" She leaned in closer to his ear with a playful nip. "Besides, you weren't complaining when Gladiolus would finally fall asleep and we-"

Gladiolus rolled his amber eyes with a groan. He loved to see his parents in love but when they talked about- _ that- _ it was more than what he wanted to picture in his head. He was still a kid, after all. "Alright, party's over. All mushy people _ out _ of the bed!"

His parents laughed. "Will you actually go to sleep this time if we do?", the Alpha asked as he and his mate slipped out of the bed.

The young Amicitia nodded furiously. He dove under the blankets as soon as the bed was vacated. "Yes yes yes yes _ yes _, just _ goooo_!!"

Delphinium laughed and leaned down to kiss her first born's hairline. "Goodnight, My Flower. Sweet dreams."

Clarus ruffled his hair. "Night, Kiddo. Do me a favor and be good in school tomorrow. Give your teacher a break."

A yawn. "Okay… Night."

** _"A loving, doting family…"_ **

"Gladdy! Gladdy!" A girl skipped up behind Gladio in line and placed her hands atop his shoulders to help herself skid to a stop. Bright, vibrant blue eyes met surprised amber from under her signature ballcap. Her curly, dirty blonde hair was pulled into a short ponytail out of the back of the cap and her overalls were ripped and stained with all sorts of grease. Even her face had a few signature smudges across the bridge of her nose and across a cheek. "Am I in time?!"

The Amicitia greeted his friend with a fond roll of his eyes and a smile. "Cindy. Late again. How did I not see this coming?"

Cindy mocked offense and playfully punched the boy's shoulder. "Well _ excuse me _ for not bein' a city-livin' busybody like _ you _ ." A wink. It never failed to gain Gladiolus' full attention. _ Anyone's _ attention, really. The girl just had this Aura about her that drew you in. With her tomboy attitude and southern twang in the way that she talked, she was unlike most of Insomnia's population. Living outside of the city's wall, the granddaughter of one of King Regis' best friends was always notoriously late for one reason or another. But she insisted on going to school inside of Insomnia, where the education was better. "So Pawpaw stopped on the side of the road to help another broken-down roadtripper. What's new? Least I'm _ here _, aren't I?"

Gladiolus laughed and shook his head. "I almost thought you'd miss your examination."

This time it was Cindy's turn to roll her eyes. With a long, drawn-out sigh, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wish…"

The Amicitia balked. "You wish?!"

"Yeah. It's all so boring. Who _ cares _? It ain't gonna effect ya."

"Easy for you to say." Another girl from in front of Gladiolus turned around to join their conversation. "I want to run a daycare when I get older! What person would sign their kid up for a daycare run by an _ Alpha _ or a Beta?! If I end up being one of those, no one will choose me over all those _ Omega _-run places!"

Cindy placed her hands on her hips. "If ya ask me, all this 'subgender-bound' career-limiting _ bullshit _ is for tha' birds… You can be anything ya want! Don't let those bastards tell ya otherwise."

Gladiolus' eyes widened and he leaned in to shoosh his friend as their teacher looked to them as if she had heard what was said from all the way down the hallway. "_ Cindy _! You can't say that here!"

She scoffed. "What, I can't tell a friend to go against an oppressive system?"

Her friends deadpanned. "No, idiot! The bad words!"

Cindy cocked an eyebrow. "Ya'll need to get out more. _ Everyone _ talks like this out in Leide…"

"Do you guys ever shut up?" Behind Cindy, a thin and lanky boy with dark brown hair and a fashion taste that only a mother could love spoke up. His skin shone orange with fake tans galore and his eyeliner was drawn on a tad bit too heavy for Gladiolus' taste. But Dino was Dino, and for better or worse, he wasn't changing for anyone. It was the strongest quality that drew Gladiolus to become fast friends with him. He may not have been be able to keep a secret to save his life and he'd blackmail you until you were out all your money, but he was genuine. He held no punches, much like Cindy, and his Northeastern accent was even more unique than the girl's too. "I'm _ tryin' _ ta listen for my name back 'ere."

"Everything's always about you, ain't it, Dino?" It was asked as more of a statement than a question, and Gladiolus crossed his arms over his chest with a quirk of his head.

Dino shrugged, unapologetic. "It is what it is."

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Dino?", Cindy asked, brows furrowing as she looked the boy over. Though Gladiolus was able to make friends with just about anyone, Cindy was the opposite. She kept her friend group small and close-knit. She wasn't one to befriend just anyone.

Dino grinned like he had the key to the world hidden inside of his shirt pocket. "Me? That's easy, Sweetheart. I'm gonna be an entrepreneur."

Gladiolus cocked a brow. Paused. "That's… vague."

Dino merely turned his nose up with a grin. "Exactly. 'Entripaneuer' can cover a wide variety of things. And I am a wide variety of man."

Cindy made an expression of disgust and took a step behind Gladiolus and the other girl. "The shameless variety, more like…" They chuckled.

Dino huffed and waved them off. "Whatever... Yous guys got no taste."

"...Amicitia? Gladiolus Amicitia?" From down the hall a voice rang over the chatter of the children standing in line along the hallways. Amber eyes flitted to a tall man with a full beard and a coat so white, Gladiolus wondered how he kept it so clean; one of the city's top doctors thst didn't work exclusively for The Citadel. In his hands he held a clipboard, reading the next name on his list before looking up to meet the boy's gaze with a polite smile.

Gladiolus' stomach flipped with excitement. He turned to his friends with a little wave. "Looks like it's my turn. See ya!"

Cindy gave him a thumbs-up. "Good luck!"

Dino spared him a wink. "Knock 'em dead, Gladio. You got this."

With a deep, stabilizing breath, the Amicitia sprinted down the hall.

This was it.

** _"Lots of friends…"_ **

It was a bright, cool spring day. The weather was just right for a walk in the park. Gladiolus munched happily on a sandwich at the picnic table as he watched the birds chirp in the tree branches above. Next to him, his father was cooing gently to his unborn daughter as his mother laughed around a mouthful of fruit.

"Come out soon, Daddy can't wait to see you." His large hands looked small in comparison to Delphinium's pregnant belly as they rubbed back and forth, his own meal going entirely ignored for now. On a rare day off, the man was dressed casually for once, his medium-length hair pulled up into a short pony tail.

The young Amicitia smiled and kicked his feet back and forth beneath the bench of their table. All around them wildflowers were in bloom, butterflies darting through the breeze. Off in the distance a fountain was babbling and splashing. Other couples, children, and park-goers were walking and playing. "Can she hear you?"

Delphinium swallowed her bite of melon before picking up a grape next. "Of course! Clarus used to talk to _ you _ all the time when you were in my belly, too.

Clarus sat up to finally delve into his sandwich. "Sometimes I swear I could hear you talking back to me."

His mate gave a smug smirk as she regarded him. "You say my superstitions are crazy but I _ told _ you that the more you talk to them in the womb, the more talkative they'll be once their out." Honey eyes bounced between her mate amd her son. "Clearly you havent learned your lesson after seeing what a handful Gladiolus turned out to be."

The Shield shrugged and gave a soft smile. "I like the lack of quiet. The loudness of life. It's… special to me."

** _"A lavish, wealthy lifestyle…"_ **

"Your hair is getting long, Dad." Gladiolus watched, amber eyes wide in awe as he laid on his now full stomach and watched his mother braid a few strands of his hair.

The elder Amicitia smiled and cracked a sleepy eye open. With a stomach full of food and the springtime sun in his eyes it was becoming hard to resist sheep's sweet siren song. He rolled his shoulders against the tree that supported him. "I hope so. I've been trying to grow it out for some time now." Delphinium tied the end of the braid she was working on.

Gladiolus quirked his head. "How come?"

"It's Galahdian tradition.", his mother supplied as she started another braid alongside the First. "One braid for your mates, and one braid for each of your children. It speaks and tells of who you are and what you've accomplished without words."

The youngest Amicitia's eyebrows raised. "Mates? As in- plural? Is that real?"

The woman chuckled. "It is, Little Flower… Perhaps not so much out in Insomnia, but back in Galahd people loved freely. It wasn't rare at all to see groups of three, four, and maybe even five or so, all bonded together and living their lives in packs. In fact, it was safer for us that way. Way out there, suppressants are hard to come by and even when they weren't, they were expensive… Omegas often leaned more towards packs because it had the added benefit of having someone around when heats started. There was less of a chance for some unknown Alpha to approach you."

Clarus blinked open his tired eyes and felt his new braids. Gently. Reverently. His expression reflected all the love in the world as he looked to his mate. Pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. "I'm a one mate kind of guy."

Delphinium nodded and pressed her forehead against the Shield's. "...I'm your and yours alone, forever and always, Morning Glory. No other Alpha will have my heart."

** _"...We never wanted for anything."_ **

"...Daisy?"

"No, not Daisy… it's so… overdone."

"Oh? Is there a girl named Daisy in your class?"

A shrug. "Nah. Just… it's a name you hear a lot in general, I guess."

A sigh. "I suppose you're right…" The Omega took another look around the park. "...Rose?"

"Basic.", Clarus piped up from where he was packing away the remainder of their picnic.

Delphinium frowned. "Oh, boo."

Gladiolus turned to his mother and placed the wildflower he had just plucked into her braid. It joined all the other flowers he had found that day. "How come you named me after a flower, Mommy?"

She patted the ground next to her and her son plopped down obediently. She affixed a lovely flower crown atop his head. A little lopsided, but otherwise stunning. She smiled. "Because I love flowers."

The boy quirked his head and furrowed his bushy brows. "How come? They're just flowers... There are _ lots _ of other names to call Sissy. Those would be easier."

The Omega shook her head, fondly. "I love flowers almost as much as I love you, your sister, and your father… In Galahd, flowers didn't grow easily. Rain was scarce, and greenland was even scarcer… The first time I saw a flower, my grandmother gave it to my for my seventh birthday. A Sylleblossom all the way from Tenebrae… I fell in love with the vibrant blues of the petals and the sweet, light scent it gave off. And when she told me that flower was only one of millions, I wanted to see them _ all _ ... A few weeks later, I was given a book on flowers and I was elated to discover that not only did flowers all look and smell different, they each had a different meaning. I love the _ meanings _ behind flowers most of all… They're like our braids or our tattoos. Without talking, you can say anything you want through flowers…" Delphinium cupped her son's jaw in her loving hand and swiped her thumb along his tanned cheek. "I told myself that if I ever found a mate, I'd create my own little garden with my children. I'd be surrounded with the things that I love the most, and I'd never be separated from them."

Clarus smiled, wistfully. "She named you 'Gladiolus' because it was the flower I gave to her when I proposed..."

Gladiolus beamed. "Really? What do they stand for?"

"Strength, integrity, and infatuation. Meant to pierce your heart with passion."

The little Amicitia made a face. "That's _ me_?"

His mother nodded. "It was perfect for you,_ Cor Meum _."

Gladiolus suddenly lept up with a smile. "Then my sister's name needs to be even _ better _ ." Clarus walked up and placed his hands on his mate's shoulders. They watched their son sprint towards the park's community garden. "I'm gonna find the _ perfect _ flower!"

** _"And… when you presented? Or- apologies. I meant... when you recieved your official documentation as an Alpha…? What was that like for you?"_ **

Gladiolus practically _ vibrated _ with excitement as his teacher passed him the sealed envelope. Crisp and smelling of slightly abrasive sterility and office work, the boy immediately began to rip into it gracelessly as if it were a present on Winter Solstice. He couldn't _ wait _ to discover what he would become! ' _ Here it is! Here it is! Here it is!' _

"Mr. Amicitia, you aren't to read the results until you're with your guardians.", his Beta teacher chastised, pointing in his direction with her ruler from across the room. "...You may be the son of the King's Shield but in this classroom you will be treated just like everyone else, do you understand me?"

Gladiolus huffed and rolled his eyes before dropping the already ripped-open envelope onto his desk. With a cross of his arms he reluctantly conceded. "...Yes, Mrs. Payne..." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

But as soon as the woman turned her back to him he quickly delved his fingers inside to pry open the already ripped entrance to the packet and peer inside. None of the other kids dared tattle on him. Cindy, on the other hand, was giving him an expression in her eyes from next to his desk that said _ 'Do it! Do it! Do it! _ ' Even Dino smiled his sleazy, no-good grin and gave him a thumbs-up from in front of him and a few rows to the right. _ 'I'm on lookout, Buddy. Go for it. _'

The lettering was glittery and immaculately cursive. The brunette had to read it especially hard to understand but when the words were eventually transcribed his face lit up and he had to physically suppress the yelp of excitement that threatened to push past his lips. Gladiolus smacked a hand over his mouth as he read:

** _Gladiolus Autem Amicitia_ **

** _Born on April 2nd, around approximately 22:45_ **

** _Under Clarus Clavum Amicitia and Delphinium Amino Harenae,_ **

** _Within the territory of Insomnia_ **

** _Blood Type: B Gender: Male Subgender: Alpha_ **

Before the teacher could turn and see him breaking the rules, Gladiolus took the envelope and shoved it into his satchel, face-splitting grin never leaving his face. His heart was aflutter inside his chest. '_ Mom was right- I'm an Alpha! She's gonna be so happy! Dad is gonna flip!' _ But even more importantly than that was the fact that he'd one day fall in love with his destined Omega, just like his Father. _ 'I wonder what they'll look like…? What they'll smell like...? Will they like books?! I hope they like books!! _' It was going to be a romance for the ages. He was going to love that person with all of his heart and never let them go.

Part of him still wondered if his father would continue pursuing the Future Shield thing. Would he still push it with his mother...? Oddly enough, it was the only thing that his parents had ever argued about since- _ ever _. But the young Alpha didn't have time to peruse those thoughts for very long because the next thing he knew, Cor the Immortal himself was bursting through the classroom door.

** _"...That day was actually the worst day of my life."_ **

The Beta teacher almost jumped out of her skin with a yelp as the door slammed against the wall, silencing the chattering children as if Ilfrit himself were going to set them ablaze had they stepped out of line in the Marshal's presence. "_ C-can I help you?! _", she squeaked. Her hand shook around the piece of shall within her grasp.

The prying question went unanswered as pale blue eyes scanned the classroom for the child he was looking for. And when they landed upon confused, startled amber, Gladiolus' stomach dropped at the look of them. Red-rimmed. Soulless. Cor's face was eerily expressionless despite the way he had busted in out of the blue and that, more than anything, had chills racing down Gladiolus' spine, battling with the warm weather.

"Gladiolus... Come with me."

"O-okay, Uncle Cor." The boy stood from his seat, hesitantly, before beginning to pack up his things. Countless eyes stared him down with a cacophony of whispered rumors that the teacher didn't even attempt to silence. ...Was he in trouble? ...Did he do something wrong? ...Perhaps, somehow, the Marshal had witnessed him peek at his official documents despite being told not to?

He figured he'd chance asking, just to be sure. "Hey, Uncle Cor? Why are you-"

"I said to _ come _ . ** _Now_ **. Leave your things. There won't be time. Your father requested that I pick you up immediately. We have to go." Though his face was still carefully void of any telling emotion, Cor's words were thick with an urgency authority Gladiolus had yet to witness in him. It was one that was better suited for ordering around the Glaives, and it made Gladiolus' heart pulse rapidly within his chest.

_ 'What's going on? _'

The Amicitia abandoned all of his things and followed Cor out of the classroom, down the halls, and all the way out into the school's parking lot. The entire way there, the older man uttered not a single word of explanation. He opened the passenger door of his car for the younger man to enter before closing it behind him, took his seat behind the wheel, started the car, and pulled off into the crowded streets.

** _"...Maybe I was just excited... Distracted..."_ **

Cor drive like a bar out of hell. The scent coming off the normally mild Beta was overwhelmingly heavy and stale. Gladiolus had never smelled it before. It was thick, making it hard to breathe. He leaned forward a bit in his chair, attempting to meet the Marshal's eyes despite how they were trained adamantly on the road ahead.

Gladiolus swallowed. Asked, "Why did Dad tell you to get me out of school? Am I in trouble?"

Cor was silent for a long while. And then, finally, "...Your mother just gave birth at The Citadel."

Gladiolus gasped, amber irises sparkling. "_ Really _ ?!" He could feel his stomach flip in excitement. "That's _ great _ ! Dad was worried, you know, since when Mom was pregnant with _ me _ , she ended up having me late at night in her flower shop when no one was around to help her and Dad was working. The doctors had apparently said we were lucky that she and I were healthy in the end, but I can tell that Dad was _ super _ worried about something happening like that again. He's been coming home a lot earlier the past few weeks- just in case."

The grin gradually fell from his face as Cor's expression remained passive throughout the happy news and excited rambling. Gladiolus blinked as a raindrop suddenly hit the windshield. His eyes cast upwards towards the skyline as more began pelting the windshield one by one, steadily, building up until it became a full downpour.

** _"I was seeing the world through rose lenses. High off the fact that my sister was finally born, or the fact that I ended up being am Alpha, like my Mom predicted, maybe… Something like that… I don't know. It's hard to accurately remember too much from that day… It all happened so fast, I… I didn't have time to process it."_ **

Cor pulled into the hospital wing of The Citadel, not bothering to park correctly whatsoever. Gladiolus asked what the rush was for, but unsurprisingly received no answer as he was let out of the car and lead by the hand into the building.

Gladiolus had seen The Citadel before but had never been inside. The Citadel was strictly for the Royal Family and the people who worked for and protected them. The young Alpha was but a child. His father may have worked for the King, but _ he _ didn't and neither did his mother. He had never stepped inside the immaculate doors until that moment.

It was far from the glistening, modern-looking architect that he dreamed it to be. The long hospital hallways were cold and bland in color. The stench of sterility hung in the air; so permeating that he couldn't even smell the Beta who was walking only a step in front of him. Over the intercom announcements were made; things like "_ We need a nurse on floor thirteen. _ ", " _ Doctor Lambert, you are needed in the recovery ward _ .", and " _ Attention patients. Please have all updated healthcare information as well as any and all insurance cards ready _.", sounded out on overhead speakers in monotonous tones. But even when those announcements weren't being made there was always a group of doctors or nurses rushing past them in the hallways, talking to one another in medical terms that Gladiolus didn't comprehend, in urgent tones. Everywhere he looked, in open doors to patients' rooms, there were people lying in bed. Some were sleeping soundly, others were wailing in muted pain. Some were welcoming new life into the world and some were mourning the loss of someone precious. The young Alpha clutched the Marshal's hand tightly and tried to keep his eyes forward. And to his relief, Cor clutched his tighter in return.

The walk that seemed to take forever, but finally ended after an elevator ride to the twenty-second floor. This section of the hospital was deathly quiet and empty compared to everything they had seen previously. Only a few patients and nurses roamed the halls, and there were no announcements to be had at all. Outside, the sky had grown dark and stormy. The rain was falling so hard now that they could hear it beating down upon the ceiling. Thunder boomed. and Gladiolus had to be tugged a bit in order to find the piece of mind to keep moving.

They stopped at a door with Gladiolus' last name printed on the wall next to it and stepped inside.. Gladiolus blinked. It was so… _ quiet _ in there. Had his sister really been born? It was… off. All of it was off.

It was in the way Cor let go of his hand and didn't go any further into the room. He just stood by the door and looked somewhere off on the floor, far away from the couple in the room before them and the small, fragile baby wrapped up in tanned arms. It was in the way Clarus didn't even _ look _ at Gladiolus. As if his son was a ghost, looking in on some scene as the older Alpha's eyes instead never left his mate. How Clarus' eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks were wet, glistening in the harsh, overhead fluorescents. In how his mother's smile as she looked to him was so weak, her normally deeply tanned skin so pale in that moment…

But Gladiolus was young. Happy. He didn't see any of that. Not then. He only smiled and excitedly sprinted up to his mother's hospital bed to chance a peek at his new sister.

Delphinium looked down at her son, lovingly. There was a slow, steady beeping coming from somewhere in the room, but Gladiolus paid it no attention as he beamed down at his newborn sister. She smiled. "How was the ride with Cor? He got you here fast, that's wonderful…"

"It was good! It's raining pretty bad, though."

She nodded. Looked out the window. "I know. I can hear it... Unfortunately, It's been beating down on that window over there ever for a while now..." A short, comfortable silence filled the space between them for a moment. His mother turned her body, slowly, so that he could better see the newborn from his angle. "...Here she is, _ Cor Meum _… Isn't she beautiful?"

Gladiolus worked his head to the side and scrunched up his nose as he took his mother's question into consideration. The little thing was so wrinkled and pale, almost like her father. With a little tuft of dark brunette hair, like her mother. But with her face red from having just finished her most recent bout of crying assumingly, it was hard for him to see her as 'beautiful'. He watched as Delphinium gently offered a breast for her newborn to take into her suckling mouth. "...She kinda looks like a raisin.", he muttered.

The Omega gave a wheeze of a tired laughed. The steady, beeping noise from the machine next to her quickened it's pace for a few moments before settling down. The room was silent as everyone just watched the baby girl eat for the first time. She gently patted the spot next to her on the hospital bed. "...Here. Come cuddle with me, Little Flower..."

"Is that allowed?"

"...I wouldn't care if it was. Not today."

Gladiolus smiled and carefully crept up onto the hospital bed with his mother, just as he had done countless times before at home in her rocking chair. He snuggled up against her side. Didn't pay attention to how much _ colder _ she felt in that moment. How shallow her breaths were, as they looked down at his sister together...

Delphinium's honeyed eyes landed on her son's content expression with one of a bittersweet sorrow. "...I have yet to name her, though."

Gladiolus' brows raised and he looked away from the newborn to meet her weak stare. "How come?"

She shook her head. Blinked away wetness. "...Nothing has felt right so far, so…I wanted you to name her for me."

"..._ Me _?" Curiously, he looked to his father. Clarus didn't look back. He just stared down at his mate's hospital bed, where their hands were joined in a vice-like grip. So tight that their knuckles looked to be turning white. He frowned. Wondered if it hurt.

"...Yes, you... It would mean the world to me, Gladiolus… Choose wisely. You'll be watching over her your whole life and protecting her. Just like the good boy that I know you are… Won't you?" There was a waver in her voice. An unspoken prayer to the Astrals.

** _"...Process what? …Gladiolus, what happened that day?"_ **

"Yes, Momma."

Gladiolus sat up and looked around the room as he thought for a while. They had never had luck at the park. His parents had always made fun of the silly things he'd attempt to offer as a name. But when amber eyes landed on a small bouquet of Irises on a table next to where Cor was standing next to the door, it suddenly came to him. He didn't know where the flowers had come from, exactly. Perhaps Cor had originally brought them for Delphinium and Clarus, as a congratulations. Perhaps in any other circumstance they'd be put proper into a case. But, for whatever reason, they were cast aside. Abandoned. No one paid them any attention. But the vibrant purples of them grew his eyes effortlessly, and he was a hopeful ball of joy as he tentatively offered, "...Iris sounds nice."

Delphinium smiled, and this time she was unable to blink back the tear that spilled down her cheek. "Iris… It's lovely, Gladiolus… It's perfect."

Gladiolus wiped at the tear along his mother's cheek with a confused frown. "...Mom?" It didn't help. Even more fell in it's place, and when her gaze met his, he felt like he should be crying as well.

She suddenly straightened. Turned to look up at Clarus. Her mate nodded, solemnly, and wordlessly took Iris from her arms to hold within his own. The baby began protesting immediately, missing her mother's warmth and breast milk. Delphinium sniffled and choked back a sob as her little girl went from fussing to working up a cry within her mate's strong arms. She kissed the baby's head. Ran her hands over the smooth, pink skin of her arm. Whispered, "Shhhhhh, shhhh shhh… It's okay, little one. Go with your father. He'll take such good care of you…" 

Gladiolus tugged at her hospital gown, expression growing fearful. Next to them, the machine she was hooked up to kept beeping faster and faster. Another boom of thunder had Iris crying even harder. Amber eyes watched as a tear fell down Clarus' cheek, his jaw clenched as his mate wrenched her pale hands from the pleading grip of his own. "M-mom…? What's going on?"

The Omega turned to her son. Cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed his forehead. Ran a weak hand through his unruly hair. "Gladiolus, _Cor Meum_, Mommy loves you very, very much…"

"Mom?"

"Listen. Listen to me, Sweetie." Gladiolus placed his hands over hers upon his cheeks and helped to hold them there. They were trembling as her honey-colored eyes bore into his own with desperation and sorrow. The beeping grew faster. He nodded. "I love you so, _ so _ much… More than you will ever know… I wish for all the world that I could watch you grow up and meet the one who will hold your heart, but I can't. Not anymore. And I need you to do something for me…"

He nodded, furiously. With all of his heart. Felt wetness fall down his face. "A-anything. I _ promise _ !" He was so confused. What was going on? Why was everyone crying? Why was _ he _ crying? This was supposed to be _ great _ . This was supposed to be _ happy _. But right now, it only seemed like-

"Look after your sister for me…? Give her all of the love that I won't be able to…?"

Concerned, frightened brows furrowed. He could feel his mother's hold on him failing and he shook his head adamantly, hands gripping hers more firmly in an attempt to keep them upon his face. But the light in her eyes was fading. She looked so weak… "Mom?! Mom-! W-where are you going?! Stop!"

"...I've already said my goodbyes to your father, before Cor brought you in..." As her strength faded, Delphinium laid against the propped-up back of her hospital bed. Even the tears were beginning to stop falling as the life slowly left her body. She swallowed. "...I am so, _ so _ sorry, Gladiolus…"

"_ Mom_!!" Iris' crying was so loud he could hardly hear her anymore. Could barely hear himself think. Clarus ran a hand over one of her braids. Across one of the tattoos along the corner of her eye.

"Someday, you're going to be a great man… You're going to have people who look up to you and someone who you'll love with all of your heart… It'll be hard… Some days you won't know what to do or how to go on… Know that I'm with you. Always… I want you to be kind… Listen and understand the suffering of others… Help them to see the world like you do. To see the beauty in it, no matter how small…"

Gladiolus let go of her hands and they fell, limp, onto the blankets. The bittersweet smile on her face didn't fade, even after she closed her eyes and exhaled for the last time...

He grabbed her shoulder. Shook it. Gods, she felt so _ cold _ … "Mom…?! Mom?! _ No _ ! _ Mom _ !! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!! You _ can't _ die. You _ can't _ !!" He struggled with all of his might as Cor silently walked over to pull him off of the hospital bed, regret in his expression. He didn't listen to Clarus' hoarse voice tell him to stop. That his mother was gone. That she wasn't coming back. There was so much he didn't get to _ say _... "I didn't get to tell you! You were right! I'm an Alpha- just like you said! Remember...?!" Sobs wracked his body as the Marshal grabbed him up and ripped him away from her.

She didn't answer.

She'd never answer again.

** _"...She died."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we will see how the Amicitia family lived after the death of Delphinium and the struggles Gladiolus will go through as he comes to terms with everything.


	6. Cope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scrambled to try and get this chapter out 2 days ago, but missed my projected deadline. Also, my computer is being strange and won't let me make a chapter summary???  
Bluh.  
Anyways, have more feels!

** _"Everything was different after that day…"_ **

Gladiolus glared at the wall across from him. Pillow folded and crushed firmly over his ears, the Alpha growled at the shrill, piercing screams. Even though his sister was four rooms away, he could still hear her. Her crying never stopped. Any chance she got the babe screamed and cried until she was practically purple from the effort.

"IS ANYONE GOING TO GET THAT?!", he yelled, pressing the downy pillow further against his skull. His nose scrunched up in a snarl as a minute passed and no one came.

Ever since Delphinium's death, Clarus had made himself more and more scarce. At first, he was there to wake Gladiolus up for school, cook his meals, sit with him during his homework, and tuck him into bed. Their conversations were strained, few and far between. Gladiolus never missed the way Clarus would look away when he would loom at him, unable to keep eye contact. Perhaps… unwilling to keep eye contact.

"...Dad…?", the young Alpha would ask, brows knit with concern at the expression his father looked to him with.

Clarus' lips would press into a thin line and his eyes would go watery. With a sharp sniffle, he'd look away. Get up from the table. Prepare Iris' bottle. "...Sorry. You just… you look so much like…" The conversations would always end after that, as if their bond was severed; cut in two by the insurmountable grief. It was strange, seeing his father like this… No longer sporting his medium-length, proud brunette hair, Clarus had chosen to shave his head almost entirely bald. He looked more like a soldier than Gladiolus had ever remembered him looking to be. It scared him; he didn't know this man. Long-gone were the sentimental braids. They now laid on the mantle of the fireplace, far from Gladiolus' reach; enough out of sight from the older Alpha so that it would be there as a tribute, but not a blatant reminder of what they used to have like the many framed photos and hand-stitched throw blankets and rugs that decorated their home at every turn. Like a cruel joke from merciless Astrals... A punch in the gut to a man already on the brink...

And he was. Late at night, if ever Gladiolus woke up after a nightmare or to get a glass of water, perhaps even to relieve his bladder, he'd hear the older Amicitia quietly sob… The boy lost count of how many times he'd seen his father sitting in the living room by the fire, head cradled in his hands and empty bottles littering the floor. He hadn't even taken off his Crownsguard raiments.

"...Delphi…" The Omega's name would fall, like an empty prayer, slurred from his lips with a gruff voice wettened from the very alcohol he had consumed. Over time it became that those moments were the only moments Gladiolus caught a glimpse at his father at all... Gradually, the Shield was around less and less. He began staying at the Citadel longer. Put all his time and effort into his work and his duty to distract himself from the fact that his other half was gone. That his world was broken at his feet like sharp glass. Gladiolus was young, but he could see that it hurt his father to be around them. In everything he did, every look, every word, every _breath_, all Clarus saw... was Delphinium.

** _"...I can't exactly blame him… I missed her too… But when I suffered, I suffered alone. I had no one to turn to. To talk to… No shoulder to cry on… Just an empty house and the endless wails of a baby."_ **

Finally, by the end of the first few months of Iris being born, it was no longer the elder Amicitia who cared for Gladiolus and his sister. A kind, soft spoken Omegan man named Jared Hester was hired to look after them.

One day Gladiolus woke up and he was just- _there_. In the kitchen, making pancakes with one arm and cradling his sister in the other. Like he owned the place. Like he was _her_. The old man turned to look upon the young Amicitia heir with surprise and turned around. Offered his hand after wiping it along his dirtied apron. "Hello, Lad. The name's Jared. From this day onward, I'm your new Nanny. I'll be watching over the two of you while your father is away."

Gladiolus had merely stared at his sister for a short, resentful moment before replying, monotonously, "Then you'll be here a while.", and taking a seat at the table.

Jared gave him a troubled look. "Well then, I… I hope we'll grow to be fast friends, considering the amount of time we'll be together."

Curious amber eyes trained on the old man's neck. He wore a turtleneck sweater under a bright red vest, but it did little to cover the bond mark scarred into the flesh just beneath his jawline. "...Won't your mate miss you if you're here with us all the time?"

Jared smiled, but the expression was one tinged with a nostalgic sadness that stirred something within Gladiolus' heart. He sat a plate of perfectly stacked pancakes in front of the young Alpha. "That won't be a problem... Unfortunately, he is no longer with us…" The old man took a seat, carefully, next to his charge. Gladiolus watched as he pulled a gold chain from within the neck of his sweater. On the end, a tiny, golden locket hung. Jared opened the locket and turned the piece of jewelry around so that the young boy could see what lay within; an old, black and white photo of a much younger Jared and his mate.

Immediately, Gladiolus was overcome with sadness and sympathy. The Amicitia mansion had been cleansed of all pictures that included Delphinium. Clarus had thrown it all into a box and placed them in the attic, much to the younger Amicitia's disappointment. Even her _scent_ no longer lingered on anything anymore… The house was barren. Stripped. A wasteland.

But Gladiolus _understood_. He told himself that, over and over again. Until it hurt a little less. Until the burning behind his eyes was bearable. _'Mommy said that everyone handles sadness in different ways…'_, he'd remind himself.

He frowned. "...I'm sorry to hear that…" And he meant it. He'd never wish the death of a loved one on anyone.

Jared mirrored the sincere expression and placed a wrinkled hand upon the boy's younger one. "...As am I, Young Sir. I... well… I heard about your mother…" Gladiolus looked away. "...I offer you my sincerest apologies, that you have to go through that so young."

He had shrugged. Stiffly. Lamely. Cut his eyes to his sister and then decided to look to his pancakes instead. "...Wasn't your fault."

** _"...You resented him- Your father, that is…? I can't imagine how you wouldn't, given those circumstances… If it were me, well… I don't know what I would have felt."_ **

Another minute passed. Then another. And another. "AHH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!" Fed up with the neverending wails coming from the nursery, Gladiolus shoved himself out of bed. The pillow that had once been crushed atop his ears was thrown onto the ground in an angry huff. He walked with heavy steps into the nursery and looked down upon his sister. She was purple and wet with tears, her face scrunched up so tightly that it barely resembled a person at all anymore. The little thing kicked and squirmed, her blankets halfway from her body from the thrashing. Her diaper seemed wet, but he wasn't about to handle it. Didn't know how either way. Gladiolus just stood there, glaring down at the girl- the _creature-_ that had taken his mother from him.

**_"...No, actually, I… I empathized with him… I missed him, yeah. Missed him a _lot_, but… The one I actually hated and resented was far worse than what you're assuming…"_**

Amber eyes squinted in disgust. "..._You're_ the reason. Mom is gone because of _you_!"

It was hard not to hate her; almost impossible not to. Everytime he looked at her, he saw his mother's tear-stained face. Her pale skin and cold touch. Every time she screamed, he heard the frantic beeping and succeeding flatlining of a machine and the ominous, echoing rumble of thunder. Red-rimmed eyes and sterile nothingness. Hands, ripping him from what he loved most and shoving what he came to hate the most into his arms instead.

_Iris_… And _he'd_ picked her name.

The Irony scorched his soul like hellfire. Moved through his blood like ice.

Gladiolus had found Delphinium's old flower book the day after she died; the one his great grandmother had given her. He had looked up the meaning behind the Iris. _'Faith, hope, wisdom, courage, and admiration.' _And shortly afterwards he shoved the book away in disgust.

It didn't sound like his sister at all. Iris was _nothing_ like the atypical Amicitia… She was born small; the smallest babe born into the bloodline thus far in recorded history. Weak. Sickly. She couldn't be brought outside of the mansion at all without falling ill, even for just a stroll in the park. Clarus had tried, once, but afterwards she was in the hospital again with a high fever for a week. Her immune system was almost nothing, leaving her stuck indoors with Gladiolus, and with no quiet time to himself. Not a moment's reprieve.

_'Mom said she'd be strong. The strongest of _all_ of us… Psh… What a joke... She'll _never_ be like us...'_

**_"I couldn't get past it. That the sole reason my mother was gone was because of _her_… I hated her. I wished she had never been born, and I was terrible for it."_**

Gladiolus squinted down at Iris, amber eyes heated with contempt as she continued her helpless screaming. Hands clutching the outside rim of her crib, he spat, "Do you ever _shut up_?! _Astrals_, it's day in and day _out_ with you!" This, of course, only had the babe crying even harder than before. The Alpha clicked his tongue. "Why are you even crying? You have nothing _to_ cry about!" It was _infuriating_. So much so that the rims of his eyes were beginning to sting with tears of his own. He could feel them coming up rapidly, despite how many he had already shed in the past weeks. His hands wiped at his face uselessly, his vision blurring. "You don't even know what you _took away_! You didn't _know_ her!! She- she was the best thing in our lives and _you-_ _you_ _took her away from us_!" Iris continued to scream. By now she had cried so much that there were no tears left to shed. Her puffy cheeks were purple from the effort. Gladiolus was half-convinced that her little head would pop off at any minute, what with the pressure built-up there.

He also half-hoped that it actually would.

"I'm so sorry!" From behind, Jared rushed inside of the nursery. The Omega set his grocery bags down on the floor before hurriedly scooping the youngest Amicitia into his arms. "I wanted to pick up a few groceries because I noticed we were running low. I didn't expect the store to be so packed- I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Between bouncing the baby and attempting to shush her prolonged outburst he turned to the boy and asked, "What happened?"

Gladiolus shrugged. "...What _always_ happens... She cries over nothing."

"Babies don't cry over _nothing_, Young Master...", Jared frowned, concerned. It was no secret at this point that the Alpha hated the baby. Sadly, though, he had been able to do little in regards to changing the boy's mind. Try as he might, he could never get Gladiolus to bond with Iris. All attempts at getting the Amicitia heir to spend quality time with Iris fell on deaf ears. Hit his turned back like an immovable brick wall to bounce back at his feet. "She's crying because she needs something but she's too young to get it herself or help herself with the problem." Jared shushed Iris gently, hoping to settle her quickly. He could feel that her diaper was wet and made moves to search for a new one along with a new outfit within a dresser drawer. "How long has she been crying?"

Gladiolus watched the old Omega begin to change his little sister, face emotionless. "A few minutes. It woke me up... _Again_." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't _remember_ the last time I slept for more than an hour at a time..."

Jared disposed of the dirty diaper in the nearby bin. He struggled to keep his tone calm and without frustration as he replied, "She's just a baby, Gladiolus. It's what they do." He wished more than anything that the boy would grow to love her. But he knew that would take time. Especially under the circumstances that had befallen the Amicitia household. "_There's a good girl!"_ He cooed happily as Iris began to smile amd giggle, reaching her little hands towards his face. "There, there. That's all better now, isn't it?"

Gladiolus turned away without so much more than a roll of his eyes and drawn-out, aggravated groan. "...Whatever… I'm going to go read."

** _"...I didn't have much time after those initial few months to dwell on those feelings, though."_ **

"Gladio!"

Gladiolus started, his body jolting upright at the unexpected call of his name. Tired eyes blinked rapidly against the overhead fluorescents of the classroom before landing on the familiar, yet concerned-looking form of his friend, Cindy. _'Oh, yeah… I'm in school_.' The tomboy was leaned in close, her head quirked to the side and her hands resting upon her hips. She was so close that the rim of her baseball cap was able to shield the light from his face.

He stretched and yawned as the students around him all began to file out of the room in no particular order. Voice still gravelly from sleep, he asked, "Wha?"

Cindy rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk. "You slept practically the whole day away. The final bell already rang!"

Gladiolus' brows shot up. He rubbed the remnants of the nap from his amber eyes and took the moment to observe the classroom and confirm the girl's suspicions. As it turned out, Cindy was telling the truth. By now almost all of the students had left. Even the teacher had her back turned, wiping the day's lessons off the whiteboard. The Amicitia yawned, stretching his arms up high. "...Dang. Definitely didn't mean to do that… I'm surprised Mrs. Payne didn't wake me up herself and call my dad." He peered around Cindy to the teacher in question, still cleaning up and acting as if the two weren't there.

Cindy's lips tipped into a frown. She cupped her hand around her mouth and her eyes bounced sadly between their homeroom teacher and her friend as she whispered, "...I think she's been going easy on you because of- well…" Her voice trailer off and she bit her bottom lip. Greasy hands moved to scratch idly at the bridge of her nose. She couldn't meet Gladiolus' eyes.

Even without finishing, Gladiolus could assume what she was going to say. He looked away as well. Rubbed at one of his arms. Of course, she was referring to the death of his mother. "...Oh. That."

From behind them Dino walked up, satchel over his shoulder. It seemed like he added more studs and rhinestones to his school uniform. For the briefest of moments, the Amicitia wondered if that was even allowed. But, well, the Beta hadn't gotten in trouble for it _yet_, so perhaps it wasn't a big deal after all. "Hey, Glads, what gives? _You_? Fallin' asleep in da middle of class?" The false blonde shook his head in disbelief. "Causein' a ruckus, yeah. But _sleep_? That's unlike you, Pal…"

Gladiolus shook his head as he began belatedly packing up his things. "It's my sister. She's always up half the night screaming her head off over nothing… It's _impossible_ to sleep!"

They walked out of the classroom side by side. Cindy made a face. "...Yup. That'll do it, all right." The Beta gave her friend an apologetic look from his side. "Sorry, Hun…"

Dino raised an inquisitive brow. "Ain't that natural, though? I mean- back when my little brother was born, my mom would- _Ouch!!"_ His words were cut short when Cindy delivered a hefty smack to the back of his head. Dino rubbed at his scalp and shot her a confused glare.

"Yeah, Dino, it's natural, alright." She gave him a nonverbal look that said _'Mention the word 'mom' one more time and so help me Astrals I'm gonna staple yer tongue to yer taint so you can watch me kick yer ass_'. That shut him up real quick. "...Babies cry, sure. But it don't mean he gotta love it, is all we're sayin'." She offered a shrug as they descended the stairs.

Gladiolus grumbled. "... Anyways, my life is Hell and there's no escape."

The Beta settled a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder as they walked outside. "You wanna spend the weekend at me and Pawpaw's place this weekend? Help take yer mind off it?" Her eyes lit up at the little smile she received at her offer. A gasp. "-Oh! Oh! I can finally show ya first hand the difference between a bearing locknut socket and an impact socket!" She was practically vibrating at this point. Her blue eyes sparkled and she did a little happy dance. "It's gonna be _so much fun_!"

Dino rolled his eyes and put his hands in his blazer pockets with a roll of his shoulders. "Oh, _please…_ Gladdy doesn't wanna do _that_. He'd much rather come to my place and checkout my sick gem collection!" He grinned and leaned around Cindy in order to see the Alpha's face. "Ain't that right, Big Guy?"

"Gladiolus!"

_'Dad?!'_ Gladiolus stopped short at the long-missed sound of his father's voice and when he did so, Cindy barely avoided running into his back. Dino, on the other hand, ran into her's with a muffled '_Oof-! Ey, I'm walkin' 'ere!'_.

Wide amber eyes stared across the school front where his father's car was parked at the curb. Clarus turned to face his son, a slight smile rarely gracing his lips. He was dressed in his full Shield attire as if he had just gotten there from The Citadel. Gladiolus turned to his friends and offered them a quick wave goodbye. "Yeah- we can talk about it tomorrow? See ya, Guys!"

They understood. Cindy gave him a soft, hopeful expression as he ran off. "Bye, Big fella! Come visit me and Pawpaw soon, 'kay?!"

"_What_?! You're visit'n _her_ but not _me_?! What gives?!", Dino piped up from behind her with a scowl, but it was all for show.

The Alpha grinned wide. "I _promise-_ the both of you!", he called out. He ran across the courtyard as fast as his legs would carry him. And just before he ran into his father, he skidded to an abrupt halt. It was impossible to wipe away the smile that took residence on his face as he gazed up at the man. He pulled Clarus into a tight hug. "Dad! You're here!"

Clarus sat his hand heavily atop his son's head before giving the dark tresses a brief ruffle. His smile was still very distant despite their closeness, his eyes sunken-in and tired-looking. His head was still shaven and he looked at Gladiolus' unruly hair with a somewhat thoughtful, if not disheartened, expression. "I am, yes... I have something very important that I'd like to discuss with you today."

Gladiolus quirked his head and took a step back. "...What is it?"

Clarus didn't answer. Instead, he turned and opened the passenger door of his car. Gestured for his son to get in. "...We can discuss it on the way home."

** _"Oh? Well that was a blessing, at least… What monopolized your attention elsewhere?"_ **

"...Gladiolus."

The young Amicitia looked to his father with a bright smile. The car had been comfortably silent for the time being as Clarus drove through the rush hour traffic. Gladiolus didn't recognize the path they were taking to head back home, but he didn't mind it. The traffic was stop-and-go, causing the ride to take much longer than usual, but the time he was able to spend with his father during the car ride was irreplaceable to Gladiolus. It seemed like _ages_ since they'd spent time together. He kept catching himself staring at his father from across the car. At the circles under his eyes, the new wrinkles along his forehead, the stubble along his jaw and neck. "Yeah?"

Clarus gave his son a side-long glance before looking back to the road and flexing his grip upon the wheel. He cleared his throat. "...Have you put any thought into joining the Crownsguard and becoming a Shield?"

Honestly, no. He hadn't. Not since that night by the fire, when his parents had argued about it in front of him.

The boy shook his head. "...No, not really."

Clarus nodded. Was silent for a moment. Then, "I signed you up for formal Crownsguard training at The Citadel this morning." Gladiolus' eyes widened. Clarus swallowed. "You'll be trained directly under Captain Darutos himself every weekday after school. And three days a week you'll also be undergoing specialized weapons training with me." Gladiolus listened as his father kept talking, mouth opening ro hang wider the more training the older Alpha listed off. "Cor offered his assistance, but he does undercover work outside of the city borders, so you'll be seeing him once a month at most to go over hostage situation drills, psychological warfare, and bomb diffusion."

The younger Amicitia furrowed his brows in frustration. His father hadn't even _asked_ him about any of this! Weeks of silence and almost no presence inside of their own home and this is what he wanted to discuss?! The same argument that he and his mother would have in hushed tones whenever they thought he was sleeping? If he joined the Crownsguard then he would never have time for his friends. All of his time would be taken up by a training regime that he never even asked for. His life would be placed before him like the fucking yellow brick road; one direction. No going back. 

"What?! But-!"

Clarus interrupted. "You're an Alpha now, Gladiolus. And with that comes with a great deal of responsibilities and obligations."

"Yeah, because you're _forcing_ them on me!!", he snapped back.

Steely blue eyes cut in Gladiolus' direction. Their gazes met and it was a spark of electricity. "We aren't going to argue about this." He spoke through gritted teeth. "...It's already done. You're doing it."

Gladiolus growled. Crossed his arms over his chest and slumped down in his chair. "I don't even _know_ the guy!!"

"...You will."

"Not by choice…", he grumbled, amber eyes looking out the window at the stagnant traffic but seeing nothing.

It wasn't even the job itself that was the problem, believe it or not. He probably wouldn't have minded being one, so long as he came to that decision on his own and after a few sit-downs with his father about all that it would entail. The problem was his father's blatant disregard for his own wants and desires. The brushing off of Gladiolus as a _person_ and not just the potential to be another jewel in The Crown's metaphorical tiara. Gladiolus didn't know _what_ he wanted to be. All he knew was that a Royal Shield wasn't exactly his first pick. There were so many things out there to _do_, to _see_, to _be_.

...And now he'd experience none of them.

Clarus sighed. Massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. The traffic finally let up long enough to get through the changing traffic light. "...Some day, you'll thank me for this, Gladiolus."

_'We'll see about that…'_, he thought, bitterly.

** _"...I started my Crownsguard training."_ **

Gladiolus gazed down at the shimmering steel amongst the semi-soft mat beneath his hands. Sweat dripped from his brow onto the large blade and he could see his reflection looking back at him, mouth open and eyebrows furrowed as heavy pants left his lips in fast puffs. He looked a mess, practically _glowing_ from the sweat. His reflection didn't look like himself. In traditional Crownsguard and Glaive fashion, his hair was buzzed short, his messy locks gone.

"What's the matter? ...Tired already?"

Clarus' voice boomed, echoing off the walls to metaphorically slap him in the face. Months had passed, and still it seemed as if he wasn't making any progress. He could barely dodge without getting nicked every time, he couldn't hit a bullseye with an arrow to save his life, and he couldn't disassemble and reassemble a gun in the allotted time at _all_. The worst part was the greatsword and shield training, which came from his father directly. He never complained aloud after the day Clarus told him he'd be the next Shield, however. Despite his dislike of how he entered the career in the first place, it was still time spent with his father of whom he rarely saw. That type of time was hard to come by, after all... But the shame and humiliation that came from failing so often day in and day out always left his insides in a tattered mess and his tanned skin busted and bloody. He had so many little nicks and scars along his body that he thought himself to look like an old, used-up cutting board instead of a person.

"...You haven't even lifted the sword properly yet. You can't be tired if you haven't put in the effort to become so.", Clarus called out over the thrumming of his son's heart that threatened to drown the words out.

Gladiolus swallowed hard and looked up at his father, standing a few feet in front of him with his arms crossed over his broad chest. He looked older. More weary. He also looked far more decorated than the young Amicitia had remembered him being. Upon his plate armor were a surplus of metals and pins. Each one represented a feat that the young Alpha had not been there to witness personally; instead, stuck at home. It seemed an impossible feat at this rate to become so accomplished. The prince would be better off hiring a small dog instead of him.

"I-It's… too… heavy.", he protested, weakly.

Clarus' eyes narrowed. "...Is that an excuse I hear?" His voice was dangerous. Despite being the boy's father, he was a harsh and unforgiving teacher. There was no such thing as playing favorites when the two Amicitias were in the training room together. Perhaps it was for the best… But Gladiolus longed for the days where the older Alpha would smile at him, easily and without reservation. Would laugh from the bottom of his stomach. Hold him so tightly that Gladiolus might have been crushed.

But that was the past. And it wasn't going to come back to him.

The boy flinched. Pulled his fingers into fists and tried to push himself off the mat. To try again. "...Sir, no sir." He was _exhausted_. Every day with this, after school. No more time for friends, hobbies, or relaxing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd hung out with Cindy or Dino after school or went to the public library for new novels… Gladiolus stood up on shaky legs and took a few deep breaths. His arms felt like bricks and he didn't see how he would be able to lift the greatsword at this rate. If he couldn't lift it at full strength then how could he lift it while he was so bone-tired?

"...Good." Clarus clasped his hands behind his back and began walking, taking slow, calculated, paced steps around his son in a circle as the he struggled to keep his grasp on the weapon and lift it so that the tip of the blade would actually come off the mat for once. "...A Shield cannot afford to be weak... He cannot afford to have _'limits'_... For as soon as one does, that is when he falls... Do you understand, Gladiolus?"

He didn't. Having no limits? No weaknesses? It was impossible. _Everyone_ had those. No one was invincible. Still, he nodded, dutifully. He knew how much this meant to his father. It was his _world_ now. Not Gladiolus. Not Iris. _This_. And after the death of his mother, it was the only dream the older Amicitia had left to cling to... Gladiolus would play the part of the obedient child if it meant that he would get to see him happy again. So far, though… it wasn't exactly coming together. Becoming a Royal Shield was a long and arduous road. A steep mountain. It was the most difficult thing the young Alpha had ever taken part in, and it would only get harder from here.

"Y-yes, Sir."

Clarus continued. "...When your Charge fails, when he falls short, it will be up to you to be his strength; the final thing standing between him and the end of his life... A Shield is to give his all to his King. If a Monarch died before their Shield, that Shield has failed… Are you a _failure_, Gladiolus?"

_'I feel like one_.' The boy grunted, clenched his jaw. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lift the sword like his father wanted. He could feel his hands shaking with the exertion, his palms sweaty and slippery. It was hard to maintain his grip on the hilt. "No, Sir!" But, in the end, he couldn't accomplish the task. The greatsword fell to the matted floor again with a loud clamor and Gladiolus fell with it, his body hitting the ground hard. He rolled over onto his back with a defeated frown. "...'M sorry, Dad…"

Clarus stopped in his pacing. Sighed. "...Hit the showers, Gladiolus. That's enough for today."

Gladiolus sniffled, amber eyes casting toward the sword laying next to him instead of his father's disappointed stare. "...Yes, Sir…"

** _"Though, truth be told, becoming the Royal Shield wasn't exactly something I was chomping at the bit to become..."_ **

"...Asleep at the table again? It's hardly been fifteen minutes since you woke up." Jared teased, and set a plate of hot breakfast in front of the dozing Amicitia.

Well- _attempting_ to doze. Gladiolus was having a hard time when his sister kept reaching over to grab small handfuls of the hair he had left. As the babe gave another tug and a squeal of delight, the Alpha finally relented with a tired groan. He pulled Iris' hand off him and groggily sat up fully to take a slice of toast in his hand. He gave her a weak glare that went ignored when the old Omega sat a smaller, mushier plate on her high chair's table. "...Dad's been keeping me longer with training… Says I'm running behind…"

Jared took his seat at the table, but ignored his own meal in favor of spoon-feeding Iris' her's first. The happy baby smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it all too much. Everyone grows at their own pace. No one is a powerhouse..." He smiled sweetly when Iris ate the bite without getting most of it on her bib like she had the night before. "_There's a good baby_."

Gladiolus spoke around a bite of his eggs. "That's what I said…" He shrugged. "It's like he has me fast-tracked or something. I dunno when this prince needs a Shield but it's gotta be soon. Otherwise, why am I taking so much heat every day? No one else in my training at The Citadel does even half of what I do!"

Jared contemplated the boy's words for a short moment before offering, "That guess does sound plausible… to have a kid training like he's already a grown man… Must be something serious."

Gladiolus sighed. He was tired of the conversation. Heavily-lidded, amber eyes watched Jared feed another spoonful of eggs to his sister with that same, smitten expression. "...Hey, Jared…?"

"Yes?"

"...You and your mate… Did you guys have any kids?"

Jared smiled, but he didn't meet the boy's curious eyes. "...No. I don't think I've ever told you this Gladiolus, but my mate wasn't an Alpha like you'd think. He was an Omega, like me."

Gladiolus' eyes widened, impossibly. Up until then, he'd never even thought if an Omega courting another person of the same subgender. It wasn't exactly one of those things that you bring up at the dinner table with family. Courting and mating were normally private discussions unless taught in health classes. And, as it were, Gladiolus' health class wouldn't start until his next school year. "You can _do_ that?!"

The Omega laughed heartily. Dabbed at the mess on Iris' lip. "Yes, you can. We did it just fine."

The boy's face heated in a curious, overwhelming blush as he leaned in and asked, "...But- when it's time for your-" His eyes bounced around the room. As if the Astrals themselves would hear him and judge him for asking the question. "_-you know…_ What did you... _do_?"

The old man smiled. Fed Iris another bite. "Well, it is true that nothing helps an Omega in heat better than a capable Alpha, but…" He shook his head. "We made due. It was difficult, but we were happy with it. I wouldn't have traded my Nathan for any Alpha or Beta in the world…" His smile faded a bit. "...But, due to both of us being Omegas, neither of us were particularly successful at starting our own little pack… We weren't able to bring a baby into the world… Which is why I feel so blessed to be able to look after you and your sister for Master Clarus." His smile returned and he looked to Gladiolus with a kind, open heart that shone through his eyes. "...I feel like I've been given a second chance at raising a family. Even if the family isn't really mine… Is that silly?"

Gladiolus shook his head. Dropped his silverware back onto the table. He took one of Jared's hands and gave it a reassuring little squeeze. "...It isn't silly. Not at all." He shifted in his chair. Looked away. "...Having you here is… _nice…_ even if I'm not…" He frowned. He knew how awful he had been, since before Jared had even arrived. He knew how difficult he was to live with, and he regretted it. "...Having you here… It helps… It makes me feel like Mom's still here."

The Omega's eyes began to water with a bright, heart-felt smile. He grasped the young Alpha's hand, tightly, in return. "I'm glad that you feel that way… I hope to be here to see the two of you grow into fine young adults, if the Astrals seem me worthy."

From between them, Iris began to grow upset from being ignored. The hungry girl started working herself into a fit of screams and tears before the Omega could stop her. "_Shhh-!! No, no, don't worry, I've got the grits right here! -See? Food!"_

Gladiolus' mood turned sour. He rolled his eyes with a click of his tongue, in distaste. Begrudgingly tried to enjoy the rest of his morning despite how his ears were ringing from his little sister's fits. "...You sure you wanna be around… _that_?"

Jared smiled and laughed. "Always. Now, finish your breakfast. Quickly. You'll be late for school."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

**_"You… You didn't want to become a Shield? You hadn't dreamed of it at _all_?"_**

"Again!"

"_HYUH-!!"_ Gladiolus cried out as he focused every muscle on exertion. The greatsword raised over his head, his wrists straining with the effort not to snap under the weight and send the blade crashing atop his head instead of the target. But, thankfully, after months of training and building up his muscles he was finally able to lift the sword properly. After raising the weapon he swung down with everything he had. The blade made contact with the wooden training dummy before him, lobbing off an arm, just past the elbow.

"...If this was a _real_ attempt at the Young Prince's life, that man could still be able to use a weapon with his other hand." There was no rejoicing. Clarus stood, still and just as monotonous as ever, off to the side of his son and the dummy. He regarded his panting, sweating son with a tight jaw and squinted eyes. "It's a failure... Again!"

Gladiolus wiped at his brow as he dropped the heavy weapon to the matt with a clatter. He was almost there. _Almost_… "Yes, Sir." He discarded the used wooden training dummy to be used for other, smaller weapons training later, and pulled up another.

** _"...Not one bit, at first."_ **

"So, what do you think about Gladiolus?"

"I think you meant _'Teacher's Pet'_..."

"Oh, right. 'Cause his dad got him his place in the training program, right?"

"Right."

"What a crock of shit. We had to work our _asses_ off for these spots! Written exams, physicals- the works! And that kid just gets to roll up in here because his Dad is the Shield…"

"Psh… What a fucking joke."

"The guy can't even warp properly..."

"Did you hear that he's also getting one-on-one training with The Immortal himself?"

"W_hat?! No way!"_

"Way."

"_The Immortal?! _Woah..._"_

Gladiolus held himself tightly as the words of his other training mates met his ears over the hard water pressure of the showers. By now his skin was scalding, red, and raw, he'd been there for so long. But he didn't dare get out and let the others know that he had still been in the shower all this time. All around him, in other stalls, trainees were showering off as well. Normally, they'd wait until he left to talk about him behind his back. But this time, he guessed, they thought he had left a while ago. The Amicitia was thankful that the loud burst of water was covering his sniffles and drenching his face so that they wouldn't see his tears. Astrals only knew what else they would say about him if they saw what a mess he had become.

But they were _wrong_. He didn't get in because of his father, he got in because he had passed all the requirements, just as they all had. No Shield would be worth half his salt if he had simply been handed a title. If Gladiolus hadn't passed his entrance exams and physicals, The Crown would have told his father that the title would be handed to a capable Crownsguard employee instead; likely to that of Captain Drautos… But they were right about one thing: he was nothing. Nobody. No more special than the a bit of mud, caked beneath someone's boot. He was terrible at almost _everything_. No matter what the task, he couldn't even manage to come in fourth or even fifth place. He had lived so long in his books that his physical body strained to do much more than a light jog. Never mind everything else that was asked of him, like warping or pulling the proper weapons from the Armiger when asked to, or even to perform Link Strikes with the other trainees…

"He thinks just because he's gonna present as an Alpha that he's better than us somehow."

_'...That's wrong!'_

"Yeah, well, I'm an Alpha too, and I can fight circles around that loser! He probably looks down on us. Probably wouldn't give us the time of day outside of training."

_'...You're all wrong!'_

Gladiolus slid down the soapy wall to the hard, tiled floor. Watched the water swirl and fall down the little drain cover in the center of his stall. Bit his lower lip to hold in the pained whimper that desperately wanted to escape.

And he stayed there. Stayed until the last person left and he was left to the silence. Until the scalding water turned to ice over his abused skin. Until he had finished crying for so long that his throat was left sore and raw and his voice left him for the next few days.

He hated Crownsguard training... He hated his fellow trainees...Hated the cruel Astrals who had taken away his mother. Hated how scarce and despondent his father had become… Hated how weak he was...

...Hated _himself_.

** _"...What changed?"_ **

The day was dark, and dreary. Rain splattered upon the ground like bullets from the sky, constant and unending, loud in their impact upon the cement. It had Gladiolus' boots wet and murky after so many hours of shining them until his father said they were _just_ right the night before.

He hated it. The rain always reminded him of his mother. Of the life, as it left her watery eyes, and the endless ringing of the flatline… But there was no avoiding it. Not today. In a rare, unfortunate turn of events, the Queen of Insomnia died; her life taken in an unfortunate car crash on her way to a charity event downtown... From the rumblings of gossip, some suspected that it was an assassin from Nifleheim. No one knew for sure, though. But with the opposing Nation continuing their streak of conquering and destroying neighboring lands, it was as good of a theory as any... But there was nothing to be done. Without any clear proof, the situation was unfortunately determined in the end as a freak accident... The lives of more than a few Crownsguard who had been in the car with the late Queen as well had been taken, too.

So, naturally, everyone was gathered in The Citadel for her funeral. Diplomats, Kings, Queens, and all of their heirs were in attendance from other nations around the world; except for Niflheim, naturally. Though King Ledolas had sent a lovely _'token of apologies_' that had been swiftly thrown into the garbage and burned to an unrecognizable crisp by King Regis. Those who were not allowed inside had placed candles, flowers, and other various offerings outside of The Citadel. The entire city seemed to be silent in a rare day of mourning. The Queen had been loved by everyone… It was a shock to have her gone.

Gladiolus kept his head down as King Regis addressed the room. Everyone was either deathly silent or crying as softly as they could. Everyone was dressed in black, even the King himself. He spoke solemnly about how much he loved his wife and how much she had pushed to make Insomnia a great place to live while he focused on the outside, protective aspects of it all. How they were a team, and how sad he was to know that his one and only child would never get to experience her kindness and love for her nation. His ears _burned_ from it all.

Amber eyes flitted, momentarily, towards his father. Icy eyes downcast and mouth etched into a tight frown, Gladiolus could clearly see the sadness that the older Amicita fought to keep inside as Regis spoke, in tears. He was the Royal Shield, bound by duty to be the rock when his charge could not, but he was only human. The familiarity of the situation and the raw, tainted memories that it brought up were scratching at him, just beneath the surface. Gladiolus could see that he wanted to cry. To let loose and break apart from that stony facade. When he looked at Clarus, all he saw was that broken, crumpled man sitting in the darkness by the fireplace and grasping his wife's braid in his trembling fists. And if Regis' regretful, love-filled words about his late mate weren't making Gladiolus want to do the same, that sight of his father did.

He couldn't be there anymore. Damned what his father would think of him afterwards, he couldn't watch him _struggle_ like that while being unable to help.

Gladiolus swallowed before silently excusing himself from the pew, past the other nameless, faceless people that were in the seat alongside him. He ignored the way he could feel Clarus' gaze upon his back as he walked towards the back of the large church-like room and pushed his way as quietly as possible through the large, ornate double doors. '..._I'm sorry Dad, but I can't… I miss her too…_' He hoped that his father would forgive his disobedience, just this once. He wiped the gathering wetness from his eyes before taking a deep, calming breath and looking around.

The hallway was completely silent; no noise could be heard from the funeral being held on the other side of the door, but a heavy scent of incense hung heavily all around him, and the smell was beginning to make him feel sick and disoriented. So, he decided to take a look around. So long as he didn't go too far, he'd be able to find his way back without too much trouble. Aside from the six guards stationed outside of the door he just walked through, he was entirely alone. But the Amicitia Family Pin that he wore upon his formal, black uniform protected the young Alpha from being hassled about who he was and where he was going. Without words, a single look at his attire told them exactly who he was. He had access to almost anywhere his feet would take him within the Citadel so long as it wasn't the medical, Crownsguard, or Royal wing-

-which is why he was fortunate to stumble upon a large, towering library after opening another large door a few hallways down.

Amber eyes grew wide with awe as Gladiolus' hands pushed on the door, opening more of the library up to his view as he curiously stepped inside. The room must have been five- _six_, even- stories tall; each level filled from floor to ceiling with books of every kind. The only space along the walls that could be seen were tall, thin, stained glass windows that let light into the already well-lit space. The largest chandelier that the young Amicitia had ever seen hung from the ceiling, illuminating the library. The black marble of the floors almost seemed to reflect it in it's sparkling shimmer. A grand, curved staircase led up to each new floor and dozens of large tables, chairs, and recliners were spread out upon the floors of every level. Gladiolus felt his heart soar at it all. For the first time in a long time, he could feel something within him that he thought had died out come back to him. It warmed him and had his heart bounding out of his chest. He was just about to attempt to find the fiction section-

-but he stopped, mid-stride, as the quiet yet unmistakable sound of sniffling met his ears.

"...Huh?" It was strange. He didn't see a single soul other than himself within the library. So why…? "...Hello?", he called out, but received no answer apart from the distant crying. Gladiolus wondered around the ground floor of the library until, finally, the muted crying and little sniffles began to grow louder. As if he were finally getting close. Again, he chanced, "...Hello? Anyone here?"

"...Go away." A voice, hoarse and small; that of a child much younger than him.

The Amicitia blinked down at a large table surrounded by a few cushioned chairs, where the voice had seemed to come from. He knelt down and his brows raised. There, huddled under the table, was a young boy with short, straight black hair and deep, starlit eyes that bore into his own, angrily. Little hands were folded atop the boy's knees as he huddled into himself beneath the table, shrouded in darkness and silence. Just the same as everyone else, he was dressed in all black. _'Someone else who snuck out of the funeral…?'_ But there was nothing on him; no pin or medal that decorated his attire to show what family he came from. At least not that Gladiolus could see, what with his arms and legs covering his midsection. _'Geez… exactly how many kids to the guards let roam these grounds…?'_ No wonder his father had such a time-consuming role as Shield. The Empire's security was severely lacking.

"...Why?"

The little boy glared up at him and wiped at his eyes. "Because I _said_ so! And you're supposed to _listen_ to me!"

Gladiolus had half a mind to just do as he said and let him be. But there was something about him that Gladiolus couldn't ignore… So the Alpha shrugged, instead. "No thanks. Seems pretty cozy down here. Got nothin' to do, anyways..." The little boy furrowed his brows with a frustrated huff, but reluctantly scooted over when Gladiolus made good on his word and crawled to sit with him beneath the large table. The Alpha looked him over with a frown. He seemed lost, somehow. And in more than just the _'I_ _don't know my way back down the hallways_' type of lost… He cleared his throat. Tried to come off less imposing and sarcastic this time around. "...So... How come you're here all by yourself…?"

"I can say the same thing about _you_! Who gave _you_ permission to be here?!"

It didn't work.

Gladiolus shrugged again. "No one gave me permission, but- well- no one stopped me, either...", he retorted. It was the truth after all, seeing as he was the Shield's son. No one had asked questions. The boy looked away from Gladiolus. And with that gaze retracted, so was some of his initial anger towards him. "But anyways, I asked you first…" He slid a bit closer to the stranger and offered him a gentle smile. "The name's Gladiolus. But you can call me Gladio if that's too difficult for you. What's your name?"

The boy didn't look at him. There was a short, hesitant silence before he whispered back, "...Noctis." His voice sounded tight. Like he might start crying again.

Gladiolus nodded. _'I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before…_' Perhaps he was the son of one of the other nobles. "Nice to meet you, Noctis." More silence. The Amicitia leaned in closer and tried to get within Noctis' view once more. His voice was soft; hardly more than a whisper as he asked, "...Mind telling me what you're doing under the table now?"

Noctis sighed. Sniffled. Wiped At his eyes. "No one expects me to be here. It's quiet... And boring... I just want to be left alone."

Gladiolus frowned. He understood that feeling. "Why do you want to be left alone?"

To this, Noctis seemed to lose all the fight in him. His deep, blue eyes looked between his little shoes and the amber irises of the older boy's curious eyes. His little hands grasped more firmly around his legs And he mumbled in a watery, sad little voice, "...My… My Mommy's gone… I don't know where she went, but Daddy said she isn't coming back…!" Deep, starlit blue eyes met Gladiolus' in a pathetic, pleading gaze that squeezed at his heartstrings in a way he hadn't felt since the death of his mother over a year ago. "I-I know I've been bad… I didn't get to tell her I was sorry for making another Advisor walk away from us…! I just… I…!" At this point Gladiolus could barely understand what Noctis was saying. His words melted into choked sobs and little whines. Without even thinking, he put a much larger arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer.

Suddenly, it all _clicked_. The way Noctis was so fast to talk back and act like he owned the place, the reason why he was so sad, his mother being gone at the same time as the late Queen's funeral, the dark black hair that normally ran in the Caelum bloodline… This little boy was_ the prince._ The person who Gladiolus' life would soon revolve around. His sole purpose in life now. The person he was training to protect, day in and day out.

_'Prince Noctis?_'

His father never called the boy by name. Hell- almost _no one_ did. It would be considered informal and rude. Blasphemous, even. Everyone always called him 'Young Prince' or 'HIs Majesty'- something of the like. Gladiolus had read the boy's name in textbooks as well, perhaps. Most likely. But up until a few months ago, the royal family held no interest to Gladiolus.

_Now_, though… Well, something inside of Gladiolus changed. He _felt_ for the boy. Felt the urge to protect him, despite not knowing almost a single thing about him. The child before him looked helpless and lost, friendless and alone… Just like him. For too long now, Gladiolus had been locked away into a solitary world of his own creation. He separated himself emotionally from his sister, Jared, and even everyone in the Crownsguard Training Program. He could see it now- _clearly-_ for the first time, that he did this to _himself_. Everyone had been there, reaching out to him, and he was too hidden inside of his own darkness to reach out and take their hands…

Well. Not anymore. The boy in front of him needed a friend. And so did he.

"...I lost my mom, too.", Gladiolus offered, solemnly.

Noctis blinked up at him, his brows furrowed beneath messy, matted bangs. His eyes were red around the edges. "...Y-you, too…?" His voice was disbelieving. Almost hopeful. "...W-Where did they _go_?"

Gladiolus looked away. Frowned. "...Somewhere safe… Where they won't feel any pain anymore…"

The little prince scrunched his face up as more tears began to break through. "Then why didn't she take _me_?! _I'm_ hurting! I'm hurting so much...!" He buried his face in his hands and leaned against the older boy's warmth. Shook his head. "I-I miss her…! Daddy hasn't smiled since she left, and I- All I do is _mess things up_, and-!"

"...It's hard." Noctis stopped, unexpectant of the older boy's interruption. The Alpha's voice rang out like the glare of a lone lighthouse amidst a turbulent, unending fog. Gladiolus took a breath. He looked through his future charge's eyes and straight into his aching soul. And like the reflection in a mirror, he saw himself somewhere amidst that gaze. A frightened image of himself, scared and alone, missing his mother and wanting nothing but the love and support of his father. "...And it doesn't get easier. You're going to miss her every day. In everything that you do…" He fought back against the pain behind his blinking eyes. "But… You'll get through this. You'll be strong. And when you're unable to be strong, when you fall down and can't seem to get back up, don't worry… _I'll_ be there for you."

Noctis blinked up at Gladiolus, his mouth parting further as the older boy spoke. "...How… How can you promise that? You don't even _know_ me…"

Gladiolus managed a smile. "Because I'm going to be there for you. Not now, but… soon. When I'm finally ready." He ruffled the young prince's hair and gave an airy chuckle at the way those large eyes widened at the information. The way his little head leaned into the warmth and comfort of his hand. "I'm going to dedicate my life to you, Noctis... I'll fight for you with everything I have, just like my dad does for yours."

Realization. "You're… You're gonna be my Shield?"

A nod. "Yup!"

Slowly, hesitantly, Noctis' frown disappeared. "I'd… I'd like that… I guess."

"Good… Feel better?"

Noctis wiped at his tired eyes with a sniffle and a sheepish nod. "I… Yeah, I think so…"

"...Good. We should probably return to the funeral. Our dads are gonna be wondering where we are..." They crawled out from under the table and walked back, hand in hand.

_"Someday, you're going to be a great man… You're going to have people who look up to you and someone who you'll love with all of your heart… It'll be hard… Some days you won't know what to do or how to go on… Know that I'm with you. Always…"_

His mother's word suddenly came to him, then. The situation was just as she had described. And, knowing that the little boy at his side would none day grow to be the sole man that ran their nation and everyone within it, the words were far more relevant than he'd ever thought they'd be. It was advice not just for him, but perhaps even for Noctis as well.

He decided to say something. Perhaps not everything, but he hoped the words would help. "Hey, Noct… Wherever your mom went… She's always gonna be watching over you, so… so don't be scared, okay?"

Noctis quirked his head up at him and for the first time, Gladiolus saw the prince's smile.

**_"..._Noctis_ changed me. I finally had a face to the job title. A soul to bind with, in a way... a reason behind the purpose, if that makes sense? ...I realized that he _needed_ me. And that I needed him… Our shared experiences made me feel close to him. He almost felt like _family_..."_**

"Buhbuh!"

Gladiolus froze at the door to his room, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Inside, his now two year old sister had somehow gotten into his things while being unattended. Books and trinkets were all over the floor, his blankets had been tugged to droop along one side of his bed, and the toddler had pulled almost every low-stocked book he had on his bookshelf off and scattered across the floor. She couldn't read yet, but some of the books had lots of pictures, and he was _horrified_ to find that she had been ripping out the pages of those that caught her fancy. Namely, from the one she was holding in her hands at that moment; Gladiolus' favorite. The one his mother used to read to him, over and over, before she died.

Little Iris smiled up at her older brother, not understanding the gravity of what she had done. She grasped the newly-torn page in her little hand and waved it around with an excited giggle. "Picturr!"

**_"And… what of your _real_ family? Whatever happened between you and your sister?"_**

Gladiolus growled and stormed into his room, dropping his school satchel onto the floor. He ripped the book from her hands and ignored her little hiccuped startings of a wail. Thick brows furrowed as he flipped through the pages- what was left of them- with trembling fingers. He pressed his lips together tightly as he looked at how broken and tattered his favorite book had become in only just a few minutes of his sister being alone while Jared prepared dinner for the three of them.

He turned to her, anger alight in his amber irises. "I leave you alone for _five_ _minutes_, and _this_ is what happens?!" Iris blinked up at her brother, confused and upset. Her chubby little face was already beginning to turn red as she started working up a cry. Gladiolus didn't care. "Why can't you just _stay out of my life_, huh?! Why do you have to _be_ here?!" Iris cried, loud and pitifully. He still didn't care, instead pointing a finger out of the door to his bedroom. "Get out. I don't care where the hell else you go in this house, just- _get the hell out_!!"

But, despite his yelling, the babe frustratingly stayed put, still as confused as ever. She shook her little head 'no' as she cried, hands wiping at the large tears falling from her deep brown eyes. "B-buhh… buh…!" She wasn't able to say 'brother' yet, but the older Amicitia could guess that it was what she was trying to get across. Words were only just beginning to come to her, but she was trying.

Gladiolus huffed. He was tired. So, so exhausted with hating her... No matter what he said, nothing would ever change. She'd always be a thorn in his side. It wasn't worth fighting anymore. "...Fine. Whatever. Stay here, then. What do I care? No matter if it's here or in another room, all I ever hear is your crying anyways…" He walked over to his discarded satchel, opened it, and pulled out a math textbook. He settled onto what was left of his bed and opened it, hoping to get some homework done before dinner.

Iris settled down and watched her brother for a long while. But once that got boring, her attention went back to the now half-empty bookshelf, finding more books with pretty pages to look at. She grabbed, pawed, and slung them around, all without much more than a huff or a heated glare from her older brother. But at the opening of the next book, she paused. From between the crisp, fresh pages, fell a small picture, unbound to the beautiful hardback. Iris stopped and watched it float to the hardwood floor. "Picturr…"

From his bed, Gladiolus rolled his eyes, attention never leaving his homework. "Yeah, yeah, _'picture'_, I get it…"

The toddler's little hands grasped the little picture surprisingly gracefully, curious as to what the small paper would hold. And when she flipped it over, she paused. "...Mom..my…?"

At this, Gladiolus froze. His amber eyes looked up from his textbook at her words to catch Iris staring down at a small picture that he had hidden inside of a book of flowers and their meanings; old and printed in Galahdian, but well taken care of. His brows furrowed and his lips parted in disbelief. _'Mommy…?'_ Iris hadn't had one; didn't understand what a mom even was, or so he thought. Delphinium's name was never spoken inside of the mansion, least of all around her. But there she was, staring down at a photo of his mother that he hadn't even remembered that he put inside of the book until now. Normally, after the mess she had made with his stuff, his gut reaction would have been to yell at her. To rip the picture from her grimey mitts and reprimand her for attempting to rip apart more of his things. But, to his utter shock, Iris was actually holding it as if it were a _treasure_. She was held it carefully, as if it would break, and even hugged it to her chest before looking at her brother with a smile. "Buhbuh, look! Mommy!"

_"Listen to me, Sweetie… I need you to do something for me…"_

_"A-anything. I promise!"_

"_Look after your sister for me…? Give her all of the love that I won't be able to…?"_

Gladiolus didn't know he was crying until the wetness of his tears audibly plopped onto the pages of his open textbook. Surprised, he wiped at his face and smudged the teardrops along the pages, uselessly. In the blurry, muddled color of his vision; it was almost as if he could see Delphinium there, holding Iris in her arms and smiling at her, proud of the little wonder she had become. As if saying, _'Look at our Little Iris, _Cor Meum…_ Isn't she perfect? Oh, how my Morning Glory loves her… And I love her too, with all of my heart.'_ He could almost hear her laughter, smell her scent… And when he rubbed at his eyes, disbelieving of what he was seeing, she was gone once more.

Stunned and unsure of much more to say, Gladiolus stuttered, "Y-yeah… That's Mommy." What an _idiot_ he'd been... He had forgotten the promise he'd make as soon as it left Delphinium's lips. Had cast his sister, his own _blood_, aside, as if she were some vengeful curse. The reality was that _he_ had been the vengeful one. He had been nothing but a black spot in Iris' bright light since minutes after her birth instead of being the loving, doting older brother he should have been… Gladiolus slid off his bed to sit on the floor next to his sister. Carefully, he took the picture from his sister's hands and looked down on it with a sad smile. He sniffled as he began pointing at each face. "There's me… and Dad… I know what you're thinking: he had a lot of hair- right?"

"Hair!" Iris squealed, and giggled in utter delight. Gladiolus laughed a bit as well. Wiped the remaining wetness from his eyes. "...Yeah, well now he's almost bald. And old. He's got more wrinkles… I had to shave my hair, too. It's supposed to be a tradition for new trainees. A sort of test of dedication or something. Which sucks because I wanted to grow it out, like Mom." Itis looked at him curiously and he shrugged. "It's okay. I'm restarting. Think I'll shave the sides like she used to, too… Think that'll look cool?"

"Cool!", Iris repeated, happily. She stood up so that she could reach her brother's hair and ran her little fingers through his short tresses with happy like giggles. "Hair!" The boy's hair wasn't as all long enough to really dig her fingers in, but was certainly long about to attempt to grab up in rough bunches.

_"I want you to be kind… Listen and understand the suffering of others… Help them to see the world like you do. To see the beauty in it, no matter how small…"_

Gladiolus laughed at first, but his smile soon faded while she was in front of him, occupied by his hair. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around the youngest Amicitia to hold her close in a tight hug. He buried what he could of his face in her shoulder as he muttered, "...I'm so sorry, Iris… I've been the worst big brother ever… I've yelled… and ignored you… and said mean things about you behind your back…" The wetness of his tears soaked through her soft, cotton onesie and the girl paused. "...There's no excuse for what I've done, but… could you ever forgive me?"

"...Lub you… Buhbuh."

Gladiolus froze, with a gasp. His body seemed to tremble as he pulled away from her to look into her deep brown eyes. There was no hate there. Only happiness and understanding.

Gladiolus' face scrunched up as a hiccupped sob left his lips. Again, the tears began to fall. He held Iris close and ran his hands through her short, deep brown locks. "I-I... I love you too, Iris-!" He cried even louder when two little arms wrapped around his neck to hug him back.

** _"Oh, Iris and I...? We are two peas in a pod now. The Squirt is even stronger and more rambunctious than I was when I was her age, if you can believe it! ...Needless to say, bullies don't try it with her. Haha..."_ **

"...Gladiolus? ...Iris?" Clarus spoke up from where he had been standing for some time by the entryway to his son's bedroom. He looked down on the touching scene with a look of awe tinged with sadness. It was both heartwarming as well as heartbreaking, all at once. He blinked, and tears fell from his once icey eyes.

** _"And… your father?"_ **

"Daddy!" Iris called, happily, and let go of her brother in order to waddle and stumble her way across the room.

Clarus fell to him knees as if the weight of the world on his shoulders had finally broken him. He opened his arms and pulled her in close. "..._My sweet, sweet girl…_"

Gladiolus sat and watched his father cry and hug his sister from afar, until glossy, blue eyes looked to him. Without words, Clarus opened his arm to allow him room within the embrace.

Gladiolus couldn't hold back his choked sob. He ran to his father's awaiting embrace with everything that he had, practically knocking the older man over as his body made impact and he wrapped his arms around broad, decorated shoulders. "Dad-!!"

Clarus sobbed. Openly and loudly. Iris looked up to the two older men with a content, curious expression through it all. "...I'm sorry, kids… After your Mother died, I- I just- ...I had a hard time coping… I've been distant and have lost time with you that I'll never get back… B-but- every time I looked at the two of you, I saw her, a-and... I-I… I'm here now, okay? I'm here…!"

Gladiolus rubbed his cheek against the bond mark on his father's neck. "Dad...!"

"...And I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore."

"Daddy!"

"Oh, goodness!" Jared's surprised voice was a welcome interruption to the family reunion happening in the middle of the hallway. The kind Omega looked at the family lovingly as he wiped his hands on his apron. "Shall I set the table for four tonight then, Sir?"

Clarus pulled back with a smile. "Tonight and every night, Jared."

The old man gave his charge a look over the rims of his glasses. "I do hope I'm not out of a job?"

Gladiolus looked to his father hopefully, and was delighted when he recieved his father's hand atop his head in return. "What do you mean? You're family now, Jared."

Everyone smiled. Jared clutched his locket.

** _"...He came 'round, eventually. And we were there, waiting on him with open arms."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we will see Gladiolus' presenting as an Alpha and his destined meeting with our Ignis!  
Until next time, happy reading! ;)


	7. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time I'm updating a fic from my phone instead of my computer. I hope it worked alright??  
I wanted this to be the last chapter in Gladiolus' backstory but GRR there was so much to write and I realized that it would have to be broken into 2 more parts instead of one... 😩  
But I hope you enjoy it anyways!! Sorry for the delay. And happy holidays/new year!

** _"...May I ask you a rather personal question, next?"_ **

"...What's wrong, Son?" Clarus noted the look of dread on his son's face, eyes glancing to the boy briefly before setting back on the road in front of him. The young Amicitia was gnawing on his lower lip, brows furrowed in a scowl as his amber eyes stared fixedly at the pages of the novel in his hands.

It was a new school year. And a new school year meant a new year of training. Not only that, but Gladiolus had made the tough decision to continue his schooling at home instead of in the public school that his friends were still frequenting. It was hard, and he missed them, but it was all for Noctis. Going to school from home allowed him more flexible hours in which to study and allowed more time for training. Not only that, but he was able to be around his sister more often and help Jared watch over and care for her. He had missed a lot during her first two years of age. He wasn't about to miss any more.

Still, even though he was sure that he wanted to be a Shield, he was less than excited at the prospect of the actual training it took to get there. More specifically, with the other Glaives. "...No one likes me there."

Clarus quirked a brow. It was hard to believe; his son was so outgoing! He made friends with everyone! "...Why not?"

Glsdiolus frowned and gave a dejected little shrug. Despite his newfound drive he was still far from adequate. Even more, the other trainees would still look to him with disgust in their eyes. Even long after the incident in the showers, their whispered words had burned their way underneath his skin. "...They say I'm only here because of _ you… _ That I didn't earn it… That I suck at everything..."

The older Amicitia clicked his tongue. "Have you told them otherwise?" At this, the boy was silent, proving that indeed he hadn't. "...Well, there you have it! Just tell them they're full of shit."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes but gave a laugh under his breath at the Alpha's surprising and rare use of foul language. "Yeah, _ that _ will make them like me…"

Clarus shrugged and turned at the light. "It's not about whether or not they _ like _ you... It's about respect. Soon enough you'll be the Shield of the Future King... They'll be expected to follow your instruction and serve you however you deem it nessassary… If you don't feel like they'll follow you into battle without a second thought then you'll have more doubts and trouble on your hands than the boy who'll be your job… And trust me, you don't want that."

The boy gave a pout and closed his book, giving up on rereading the same paragraph for the tenth time. "But how do I do that?! I have nothing in common with them!"

Clarus turned at the next light. "...Unfortunately I don't have the answer to that… That's something only you can find the answer to on your own… But! This year we should be getting in a very promising bunch of new recruits… Something tells me that you'll be able to make friends with them."

Gladiolus turned amber eyes towards his father. "...But… What if nothing changes...? What if this bunch hates me too? ..._ Then _ what should I do?"

Clarus smirked as he pulled up and parked outside of the Citadel's training wing. "Then you kick their asses."

Laughter warmed Gladiolus' chest as it bubbled out, genuine and warm. It was infectious, taking hold of Clarus until the sound of their giggling caught the attention of even a few Crownsguard patrolling the area. The young Alicitia leaned over and pulled his father into a tight hug. "...Thanks, Dad."

Clarus smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "You're welcome… Now. Go get 'em, Kiddo."

**…**

The training room was bustling, animated chatting and the grunts of trainees having friendly sparrs atop the semi-soft mats echoed off the high ceiling. Gladiolus looked around at old faces and new faces alike as he passed by them, gym bag strap slung over his shoulder as he made his way over to the lockers. Luckily, thanks to the buzz, hype, and intrigue of having a new batch of fresh meat around merely no one so much as batted an eye in Gladiolus' direction. There were much bigger fish to fry. And considering the Alpha was the son of the current Shield, no one ever tried to bully him or talk about him directly to his face anyways. He had every intention of just throwing his things in his locker, changing into his training fatigues, and getting the day over with as quickly as possible.

But stopped just short of pushing open the heavy locker room door when he could hear familiar voices from the other side.

"Look what we have here!" It was Petra Fortis, in all his 'high and mighty' Alpha glory. Gladiolus would recognize his perpetually-disgusted voice anywhere. He was one of the main ones who would whisper behind his back, calling him all sorts of deplorable names. Telling everyone who would listen how the Amicitia was the worst one in the course.

"Fresh meat." And Axis Arra, Petra's Beta sidekick and basic lapdog. He was always two steps behind the other boy, lips metaphotically permanently attached to Petra's boots so that he wouldn't have to stop licking.

"More like fresh garbage.", Petra returned.

Gladiolus' curiosity piqued, unused to hearing the two boys talk about someone other than him and at a distance. He pushed open the door a bit wider, slowly, until the familiar faces of a the fellow trainees came into view. Their backs were turned to him, attention focused on a few new recruits that they had managed to back into the corner. For a moment, he thought about just forgetting the locker room and getting changed elsewhere so that he wouldn't offhandedly become a second target. But then more words caught his ear as he looked upon the scene playing out before him, and he was sucked into the discourse once more, silently listening on.

"More cockroaches, scurrying into our walls and infesting Insomnia with their filth."

"What's Galahdian scum like _ you _ doing here, huh?"

One of the new boys gave the imposing ones a look. He stood a bit shorter than most of the kids his age and with slicked-back, dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a mild vemon within his words as he offered, "...We have every right to be here, same as you." He didn't look to be up to the challenge nor the threat of a full-on fight, being so much smaller and also not trained like the others, but his will and his pride shown through from within his words and in his heart. Even as his hands were trembling at his sides. In the back if his mind, Gladiolus commended him for it. Petra was an imposing person, even at his young age.

Axis spat in return, "And what _ 'right' _ would that be, huh? You only have rights here in the first place because King Regis thought to take pity on you poor Sand-Dwellers."

"_ Quæ sedes harenae?!" _ The other Galahdian boy spoke up in an outrage. Though there was a fire behind his brown eyes, his friend restrained him from taking a step forward. He seemed ever much a firecracker in an almost literal sense with his styled up, red hair. A scar stretched across his right cheek, ending at the corner of his mouth; a possible remnant of the war of Galahd. " _ Quam audet pro me ad nos sic loqueris?! _ How _ dare _ you!" Gladiolus' brows raised at the native tongue. Though out of practice, he understood every word. And despite the passion behind his retorts, the emotion fizzled out rapidly like a firecracker, his expression turning apologetic and scared of the possible rrepercussions.Gladiolus understood his fear. Axis was always getting in trouble with Captain Darutos for failing to hold back durring sparring sessions. Many a fellow trainee had been sent to the hospital wing of the Citadel with broken noses or minor cuts and bruises.

Petra clicked his tongue and leaned in close; challenging. The short Galahdian brunette pulled his friend back even closer still, fearful. "What do you think you'll be able to accomplish here? If Galahd was _ strong _ , they would have _ beaten _ those Niffs and you wouldn't even have to be here." He spoke as if _ they _ had fought in the war instead of their parents, guardians, or elders. Gladiolus scrunched his nose up in disgust at the unreasonable accusation. "But, seeing as how that's not the case and we have to share our locker room with the likes of _ you _ lot, it seems to me like Galahdians are too weak to be worth defending _ anything _ . I wouldn't entrust you to look after my _ toaster _ let alone my King!"

Axis laughed and stepped closer towards their captives. "I'm going to give you _ Vultures _ five seconds to change your minds and get the hell out of here and find some food stall in an alleyway to man for the rest of your lowly lives, since that's _ all _ you Sand Dwellers are good for…" Gladiolus furrowed his brows and withheld a snarl. "If you aren't out of here by then? Well… let's just say you won't be able to continue your training here, one way or another..." He punched his open palm with a fist. A prequel for the beating that was being promised.

The two Galahdians' whimpered as the other boys drew close.

Anger blossomed from within Gladiolus, it's fiery petals spreading through his body with a vengeance that he didn't bother thinking upon before all but kicking the locker room door open, nearly breaking it off it's hinges. _ 'It's one thing to pick on me. It's another thing to pick on them. But don't you dare talk about my mother's homeland and her culture like that you fucks.' _ Despite his boiling emotions, the Alpha walked inside calmly. Slowly. As if he had all the time in the world and nowhere in particular to be.

Petra and Axis jumped with a startled yelp and turned to face the Amicitia. Their intuition was to stand at full attention, expecting Captain Drautos to be the one barging in as he usually would. But as soon as they noticed it was only Gladiolus, they melted into their usual, relaxed stances. "...Amicitia?"

Gladiolus dropped his gym bag to the floor, ignoring Axis. Behind them the two Galahdians stood, petrified, worried that another had come to join in the bullying. The door swung closed behind him, and once he was sure they were cut off from the rest of the trainees, he uttered, "...Hey. How about you leave them alone?" It wasn't a question. It was a thinly veiled threat. A threat that Petra and Axis never expected.

Still, Petra smirked, cocky and unperturbed. He tipped his head. "And why should I?"

"Because I said so. And you'd better listen to me."

Axis pushed an incredulous breath out, shaking his head. "If I were you, I'd listen to him. Just what business you got with these two Sand-Dwellers, anyways?"

The Amicitia ignored the Alpha and Beta. Instead, he looked between them at the unknown boys. In a rough, slightly broken Galahdian, he asked, "_ An ylu ut auxilium mihi? _ (Would you like my help?)" The look on everyone's faces was priceless. The two new trainees nodded feverishly, eyes screaming out pleas. "... _ Quid nomen tuum? _ (What are your names?)"

The taller boy with the red hair spoke first as Petra and Axis looked between the three of them in confusion. "Tredd Furia."

"Luche Lazarus.", the brunette followed up.

Gladiolus nodded. "_ Ego numquam ante in ipsa pugna, ita ut non vincere _ . (I've never been in a real fight before. So I might not win.) _ Si res ire satus debeat, Dautos miles inveniat volo te ad _ . _ Potes enim mihi? _ (If things start to go downhill, I want you to find Captain Drautos. Can you do that for me?)"

The two boys nodded.

"Hey!! I'm talking to you, _ Amicitia _ !!" Their eyes locked. The Alpha flexed his hands in and out of fists, repressing the urge to call a weapon to himself from the Armiger. _ 'They're just pompous idiots, Gladio... You got this. _' Axis took a few steps across the room, pacing around. "I said, what business do you have with them?"

Gladiolus' eyes followed the man, nostrils flaring as he spoke. "Now, that's actually my conundrum. I didn't _ have _ any business with them at first. But then, when I heard all that shit you were talking- you know, about Galahdians and how they are all garbage? Yeah. Well, after you said _ that _ , it suddenly _ became _ my business." He shook his head, a false pitying look in his amber irises. "...A shame, really. I don't envy you."

As Axis struggled to wrap his brain around that information Petra crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head with a glare. "Oh, _ yeah? _ How so?" He wasn't convinced. He had no idea of the hell they had unleashed within the young Alpha. 

Gladiolus' face contorted into anger. "My mother just so happens to have been Galahdian. Which would make me half Vulture, I guess... By _ your _ pathatically low standards, anyways. Despite not knowing a single thing about us."

"Oh, is that so?", Petra mocked. A wide, self-satisfactory grin split across his face. "Then it's no _ wonder _ you're such a piece of shit, Amicitia. You get it straight from that stupid mother of yours… _ Finally _ , it all makes _ sense_. " He chuckled at his own bad humor. "I would say that I pity your father, but… Well…" He shared a look with his sidekick. "I heard that she's gone now, so…" His words trailed off, the grin on his face growing wider.

A thick brow flinched and his shoulders tensed. Gladiolus looked to Luche and Tredd then, voice even. "...** _Go_ **." They didn't need telling twice. The two boys booked it as fast as they could, past Axis and Petra and out of the locker room before they could be caught. Gladiolus cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. Worked out the tension in his neck. "You really did it now, guys.", he warned, "Let's just say… you won't be training here anymore, one way or another."

**…**

"I know I said to kick their asses, but I didn't fully expect you to actually _ follow through _ , Gladiolus..." Clarus stared at his son, mouth slightly ajar and brows rising into his receding hairline. His son was covered in various bandages, from his cheek to his neck, his arms, and his legs. There was even remnants of smeared blood between his nostrils and his upper lip. He didn't _ even _ want to think about what he looked like underneath his training fatigues.

Gladiolus rolled the eye that wasn't swollen closed. "Yeah, well… It seemed like a good idea at the time."

The older Amicitia opened the passenger door. "...Care to explain what happened?"

Gladiolus sighed. "Okay, so it all started when-"

"Gladiolus! Hey- Gladio!! Wait!"

Both men stopped and turned to watch Tredd and Luche bound out of The Citadel and toward Clarus' car. The young Alpha smiled when they stopped, just short of running into them. "Oh! Hey, Guys."

Luche spoke between pants of exertion,"We- We just wanted- to thank you. You know- for what you did back there today."

"Yeah- What he said." Tredd was only slightly less breathless than his friend. "We've already- told the others about it. And- I don't think we'll have to worry- about those jerks anymore."

Gladiolus waved it all off with a smirk as Clarus gave another mildly surprised look in the background that went unnoticed. "No problem. Any time."

Tredd frowned. "...I hope we didn't get you in trouble with Captain Drautos…"

The Alpha shook his head. "Nope. Not one bit. He had nothing to punish me for when he heard the story of what they'd been saying to all of us… The Captain has put them on cleaning duties for the next _ month.. _.We won't be seeing them any time soon."

They all exchanged looks of relief and gratitude. "Okay, well- see you tomorrow?"

Clarus smiled, watching his son smile and nod in return. "Yeah! Tomorrow."

"Make sure to teach me some moves durring sparring!", Luche requested.

"Yeah! I wanna learn how you did that spear!", Tredd added.

"Haha... Alright." They waved as they parted, the Galahdian trainees walking off to the bus stop. "See ya, guys!" He slid into the passenger seat of his father's car and closed the door behind him.

When Clarus walked around the car and sat behind the wheel he raised a brow and asked, "...Do I even _ want _ to know?"

Gladiolus chuckled. "I'll tell you all about it over dinner. I want Jared and Iris to hear about how tough I was!"

"Tough?" Clarus laughed and ruffled his son's short hair. "You look like you've been used for target practice."

"Yeah, well…" The boy smiled to himself as they pulled out of the lot. "You should see the _ other _ guys."

** _"Sure- go for it. I'm an open book."_ **

"_ No _ ...", Jared asked, an incredulous look upon his wrinkled face as he divied out another serving of potatoes. "...They really _ said _ that?"

Gladiolus laughed under his breath; both at the ridiculous way Iris had her mouth open, awaiting his attempt at feeding her a spoonful of mushy peas, and the way Jared looked like he had just witnessed a murder after hearing the story the young Amicitia just told him. He placed the small spoon inside of his sister's mouth and watched her manage to spit half of it back out and onto her pink bib. "Yeah. They did."

Clarus nodded through a sip of his water. When he finished, he set the glass down and began cutting into his meat with a somewhat solemn expression. "I see why you kicked their asses, then…"

Jared took over wiping Iris' mouth so that Gladiolus could eat more of his own meal as well. After chomping down on a roll, the Amicitia responded, "Yup."

Jared shook his head in disgust. "It's unfortunate that we have so many closed-minded people here in the city…"

"Indeed… Delphi had her fair share of trials that she shouldn't have had to experience while we were attempting to acquire her own flower shop, but…" He sighed. "...I was hoping the public would have grown out of their hatred of outsiders by now."

Gladiolus swallowed his bite and quirked his head to the side. "...How come people like Petra amd Axis hate Galahdians? What did they ever do to _ them_?"

The older Alpha sighed, but couldn't hold back a proud smile when Iris reached out with both of her hands, making grabbies for the sippy cup that was in his possession. "A lot of Insomnia's citizens disagree with the King taking in so many refugees… There's been complaints, especially recently, about overpopulation in some of the outer parts of the city, closest to the wall, where the rent is cheapest… They say that Galahdians shouldn't have the same rights as Indomnians. That they are taking all of the jobs and leaving none for the longer inhabitants..."

Gladiolus scrunched up his nose and stabbed at his meatloaf. "That's stupid."

"Stubid!", Iris attempted at a mimic of her older brother. She giggled and clapped her hands when three pairs of eyes landed on her in shock. "Stubid, stubid, Buhbuh!"

The young Alpha nodded. "_ Exactly_. Good girl, Iris. _ That _ deserves a cookie." He patted the girl on her head, causing her to beam and giggle even more.

"Cookie! Yay!"

Clarus ran his hands down his tired face. "That is _ not _ how we earn cookies around here...", he grumbled, and cut unamused eyes at his son, but his tone held no ire. Much the opposite. "You shouldn't be teaching her to say those words."

Jared chuckled and continued eating as if nothing had happened. "Cookies are in the third cabinet from the right."

Gladiolus hopped up from his chair. "Thanks, Jared!"

Clarus' eyes narrowed in a mock disgust. "...Traitor."

Iris giggled. "Good Jared!"

"No! _ Not _ 'good Jared'!"

Gladiolus returned to his chair with a cookie in each hand and one between his lips. He nibbled it down quickly after handing off the other to Iris. "This coming from the man who literally told me to _ kick another kid's ass_.", he retorted.

The table thumped loudly as the older Amicitia dropped his head atop it in resignation and everyone laughed.

**…**

"Gladiolus! Over here!" Tredd called. The boy waved excitedly with both arms from across the training room, a wide grin on his face. Standing at his sides were the familiar face of Luche but also four entirely new faces. "I've got some people for you to meet!"

The Amicitia walked up to them all with a smile and set down his gym bag. "What's up?"

Tredd placed a hand on each person, excitedly, and explained, "These are our friends. They heard what you did for us the other day and wanted to meet you. So- allow me to introduce: Pelna Khara, Libertus Ostium, Crowe Altius, and Nyx Ulric."

The Alpha nodded a silent greeting as each one was listed off. He offered up a bandaged hand. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Gladiolus Amicitia."

"_ Tu es super hereditatem Domini? _ (You're of the heritage?)", Pelna, a boy with wild, untamed ashy black hair like a bird's nest spoke up in Galahgian. The awestruck look on his goofy face made the Alpha smile.

"Of course. My mother was Galahdian. She died a few years ago, but…" He looked away and that smile faltered a bit as the mentioning of his mother created a dull ache within his chest. Things were much better now. He had his time to grieve as a family, but every now and again her memory would taint the edges of his cherished memories with inescapable meloncholy. "I grew up on all sorts of stories of our heritage."

The woman, Crowe, sent an elbow into Pelna's ribs with a painful shove. She shot the boy a look before turning empathetic, hazel eyes toward their new acquaintance. "...I'm sorry to hear about her death. I'm even more sorry at this _ stultus _ bringing it up." Pelna shrugged and fixed the group with an incredulous scoff.

Gladiolus shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. No offense taken, I promise."

Nyx pulled the shorter man into a playful, brotherly embrace. "That's good, because this guy tends to stick his foot in his mouth pretty often."

Libertus laughed and smacked Nyx on the chest with a friendly back of his hand. "Hey, you remember that time when-"

"**Attention!**" Titus' voice shouted out above all the chatter and commotion, his Alpha influence washing over the trainees like a thick and heavy wave. Everyone practically tripped over themselves in order to follow his command.

The group met each other's similarly terrified eyes. "Talk later?"

"Yeah- later is good."

"Later works for me!"

"Later would be best."

The Commander's cold, icy blue eyes swept over the group. From the other side of the mats, he called, "If you don't get your asses in line, ** _now_ ** , there won't _ be _ a later for you."

** _"Um- w-well… the first time that you _ ** **did** ** _ officially present as an Alpha… what was it like for you?"_ **

"Oh my Gods, can you _ believe _ that guy?!", Crowe laughed heartily, practically snorting and spitting the soda she had been steadily sipping on out of her nose. She brushed a stray strand of her dark hair out of her face as she leaned against Gladiolus with an elbow atop his shoulder. The Omega schooled her face into a stern glare, mocking Drautos as the others around her busted out into more rounds of guffawing. " _ If you don't get your asses in line, _ ** _now_ ** _ , there won't be a later for you _!", she repeated in a deep, Alpha-like immitation of Drautos' voice.

Gladiolus crooned his neck, instinctively moving his face closer to take in the almost sweet, sweaty scent that wafted off her before he even realized what he was doing. Amber eyes blinked as he caught himself and quickly pulled away. There was just something… _ about _ it. Something that he'd smelled before- in the people around the city, in Jared, even in his own mother, once upon a tine- but had never _ really _ smelled it. Not like this... Or, perhaps, maybe Crowe just smelled _ stronger _ than the others…? But, no. That didn't make sense either. For the better part of a year and a half training alongside her she had never emitted such a strong scent...

"_ Holy shit _ ! Crowe, that was- That was fucking _ perfect _, even after all this time!", Libertus praised through tear-flooded eyes. The Beta's gloved hands wiped away at the corners of his eyes and his shoulders still shook as he struggled to reel in his laughter. Gladiolus furrowed his brows a bit as he attempted to sort out Libertus' scent as well. It was there, but faintly, same as always. Nothing near the level his other friend was admitting. "Do another!"

Nyx came back to the picnic table with another round of drinks in hand; six cans of whatever soda the park's picnic area had stocked the vending machines with for the week. He hopped up to sit atop the table they were all crowded around before passing them out, one by one and again, that scent hit Gladiolus like a ton of bricks. "Aww, man!", the Omega pouted, "Yeah, do it again! I missed it!" Gladiolus' vision swam as Nyx's equally strong scent mingled with the first, creating somewhat of a glitch within his vision. _ '...Nyx, too...? _' The sensation it gave him had him tingling from his fingers to his toes, body beginning to feel overly warm despite the crisp autumn chill in the air around them.

A sudden touch atop his forehead had the Amicitia blinking out of his daze. His amber eyes flitted over to the source: Luche. The other boy's presence _ angered _ him... Gladiolus jerked away sharply with a sudden rumble of a growl. Luche fixed his fellow Alpha with a worrisome expression as the others suddenly fell silent around them. "Hey, Gladio, you alright…?", he asked. "Your burning up." His face was etched in pain, somewhat upset that his friend had growled at him like that.

"And what the hell was that? A _ growl _?", Tredd added with a quirk of a brow.

Pelna frowned and looked over everyone before finally settling his gaze on the Alpha once more. The Beta shifted in his spot atop the bench. "Gladio, did we do something wrong or something?"

"No! Not at all!", Gladiolus spit out in a rush of adamancy. Butbeven as the words left his lips they didn't feel real. He was irritated yet he didn't know _ why… _ He swallowed. Tried to focus on breathing through his mouth instead of his nose. He was so _ confused _ . Stuck within a blur of fleeting, instinctive emotions. He wanted to scoot closer to Crowe and Nyx. He wanted to push Luche away. He wanted… He wanted… _ what _ , exactly…? And _ why? _ "I… I think I'm not feeling too well…", he settled on. The alternative breathing method wasn't working at all. Not only that, but he was beginning to feel a deep, throbbing pain from within his gums, thrumming in sync with his increasong heartrate. Abruptly, he stood up from his spot on the bench and in his haste the soda can Nyx had bought him fell and rolled off the picnic table, spilling its contents and soaking the wooden table top. It splattering over Libertus' pants in the process. 

"...Gladio?", Crowe tried, and extended a hand to attempt at pressing a worried touch to the boy's forearm. Gladiolus bit his lower lip, hard. Her touch was like _ fire _ , even through his thick clothes. _ 'What's going _ on _ with me?! _' A voice in his head was screaming at him, begging that he stay close to her. Violently, he jerked out of her hold and took a few steps back.

Nyx slid off the top of the table and began to walk towards him. Gladiolus' eyes raked over his pale blue irises, his lips, his neck. "Big Guy, hey… It's just us. We're your friends…"

He shook his head adamantly, but even still, the swimming feeling within his skull continued. His vision began to blur and duplicate. Instead of five friends there was now upwards of ten. It was all so very nausiating… He had to leave.

Now.

"I-I know! I'm sorry, I don't know why I- _ Fuck _. I'm sorry, I- I gotta go… Bye!" Gladiolus turned on his heels and darted off without so much as a backwards glance at his friends' crestfallen, worried, and confused faces.

**…**

Running didn't help. He pushed past the faceless and nameless people on the streets, their images blurring. He could barely see the sidewalk in front of his feet with how the earth was swaying around him. Every other person's scent burned through his lungs, igniting a fire beneath his skin. It seemed like _ ages _ until he was finally bursting through the front door to his house and slumping to the floor in a panting, frantic heap.

"...Young Master?" Jared entered the foryer, surprised to hear such a loud clamor in the middle of the day. In his arms was Iris, who smiled and made grabby hands at her beloved older brother.

But Gladiolus wasn't paying the four year old child any attention when she called his name. Instead, he stared down into the hardwood planks of the floor in front of him, focusing only on his breathing and attempting to halt the buzzing beneath his skin. Until the walls stopped moving and he couldn't hear his own blood pulsing through his veins. Until the pounding in his gums subsided. Being out of the crowded streets and in his own, familiar home seemed to be helping, if only a little. There was nothing stoking the haze in his mind but the fog was slow to clear, leaving him in a daze.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, counting his breaths and memorizing the swirls in the grain of the wooden floors. But when at last he finally came around and had the wherewithall to acknowledge that he was at home and had been spaced out the entire time, he noticed Jared and Iris sitting on the floor beside him and Iris napping peacefully with her head atop his lap.

Gladiolus finally shifted and Jared leaned over to look him in the eyes. "...Are you back with us now?", the Omega chanced.

The older Amicitia nodded, slowly, fearful that the world would start spinning all over again. But to his relief, it didn't. Jared's smell wasn't even bothering him, either. It never _ had _. But, then again, neither had Crowe's or Nyx's… It still wasn't making any sense to him. But all of the evidence so far told him that Omegas were something of a trigger, somehow. 

He shook is head. "I… What _ happened _?"

Jared frowned. "I wish I knew, but you'll have to tell _ me _ that. I'm left in the dark in all of this, I'm afraid."

Gladiolus was silent as he thought back over everything he could remember. It all came back to him; not like a flood but more of a slow dripping of a leaky faucet. And Jared sat and waited, patiently, the reassuring look in his eyes steady and unwavering, allowing the young Alpha all the time he needed to just breathe and absently thread his fingers through Iris' short, shoulder-length hair.

Gladiolus started in a soft but rocky tone. Unsure of where to start. Embarrassed of the contents of his story. "I… I was fine. And then, all of a sudden, Crowe smelled so _ nice… _ Like the way she's always smelled, but… _ better, _ somehow…" His brows fell as he remembered. "...It made me feel warm and nice, and I wanted to get _ more _ of it... But then… then it was Nyx, too. And I got so _ overwhelemed… _ I kept feeling these- these _ things _ . These _ urges… _ " He shook his head, in shame of what his innermost thoughts had told him to do. "And then Luche came near me- and _ touched _ me. Not in an invasive or unwanted way, but… I was _ mad _ … I felt _ protective _ , like… Like he was going to take them away from me! And that isn't _ right _ because I _ know _ Luche. He'd _ never _ do that…!"

He rambled and mumbled through his explanation, pink flooding his tanned cheeks. And when his charge was seemingly finished, Jared responded, "Its seems to me as though you were presenting."

Gladiolus' eyes widened as he met the Omega's own. "...Presenting? Like- as an Alpha?"

Jared nodded and offered him an apologetic smile. "Yes, it seems so. It _ is _about that time for people your age."

The Amicitia groaned. "Awww, why _ now _ ?! ...I made a complete ass outta myself… How long is it gonna go on for?" He didn't want to _ think _ about how he'd face the others the next time he saw them. It would be awkward and embarrassing. Luche was probably mad at him for growling and Libertus' pants were probably ruined after spilling that drink… 

"Well, um…" Jared cleared his throat and looked away, awkwardly. He danced around the subject briefly before mentioning, "Did you feel anything happening? Down, um… _ down there _?" With a pointer finger, he motioned towards his nether regions. "Anything like… a lump? At the base of your-"

"_ No!!" _ Gladiolus' face lit up like a cherry. He shook his head, adamantly, hands flying up between them in a barrier-like wave of desperation to avoid all topic of knots. He knew what they were, what they were for, and that he'd eventually be able to use one once he fully blossomed into his subgender. But in _ no _ way did he want to talk about- _ that- _ with Jared! It was difficult enough having to hear it from his physical health teacher back when he went to public school!

And it was the truth. He hadn't… yet. As attractive (and, admittedly, he had thought about it often enough) as Crowe, Nyx, and even Libertus, Luche, and Tredd were, they weren't _ 'the one' _ . He felt nothing romantic nor sexual towards them. Which was why it was so jarring and confusing when suddenly it was almost like their mere presence ignited something territorial and possessive within him. Something far past friendship. More than that, the feeling of wanting to growl or even _ fight _ Luche because of it, though the boy had done nothing of the sort wrong. He had _ saved _ Luche once. He never wanted to hurt him…

_ 'Does it have to do with pack dynamics, maybe…? Mom always said that Galahdians preferred packs for safety reasons… Maybe that's just my blood responding to the call…? _ ' He wished his mother were there to help explain it all to him. Everything was becoming far too foreign and scary all too fast for his liking. _ 'What… what if it happens again? What if I won't he able to control myself?' _

Jared chuckled, but his pale face remained pink with his own embarrassment as he settled on an appropriate explanation for the young boy that wouldn't go into too much detail. "You may be in the early stages, so those feelings may come and go for a short time until you present fully…"

Gladiolus blinked. In a whispered tone , he asked, "How will I know when it's complete?"

"Well, um… your, um…" It was strange, seeing the Omega fumble his words so much. Gladiolus couldn't help but smile despite the concerning situation. "You'll just- you'll _ know _ ... It'll most likely happen before the next twenty-four hours pass…" Jared raised from the floor, slowly, and wiped down the dirt and dust from his clothes. "I'll go ahead and call out of training for you for tomorrow. Master Clarus and the Captain will understand, I'm sure. It happens to _ all _ Alphas around your age."

The boy frowned. "When it's all over, will all of these feelings _ finally _ go away...?"

Jared turned around with an apologetic expression. "These are new smells amd new experiences for you… You'll learn to control them… Don't worry, over time you'll get to used to it that it won't even be a second thought."

Iris blinked awake suddenly and stretched atop her older brother's lap. When her deep brown eyes blinked up at warm amber, she frowned at the dreadful look upon Gladiolus' face. "Gladdy, what wrong…?", She asked.

And how could he act so openly sad around_ that? _

Gladiolus plastered on a smile and attempted to banish all those previous, negative thoughts from his mind as he scooped her up and placed a kiss atop her dark hair. "Nothing, Iris… I'm fine."

"Play princes?"

Jared worked on standing up from the cold floor. Gladiolus' eyes followed him. There was still so much he wanted to ask. "...Yeah. We can play princess."

"_ Yay!! _ " She squealed in utter delight and pushed out of his embrace to stand up and run in a little circle around his much larger mass. " _ You _ the princess this time! _ I'm _ dragon!"

A sudden thump of pressure against Gladiolus' back had him turning around and staring up at his father's face, peering down at them from the door frame. Iris stopped in her running as well and beamed up at him. The older Amicitia dumbfoundedly looked between his two children from what little space he could , seeing as his son was blocking his full entry into their house. "...What's going on here?"

Jared simply smiled and turned to walk back down the hallway where he had originally came, deeper into the mansion. "A dastardly dragon has blocked the way."

Clarus raised a brow. "Dragon?"

Iris brought her hands up in a gesture that symbolized claws and gave a fierce growl. "_ Rawr!!" _

When blue eyes met amber, Gladiolus shrugged. "Don't look at _ me _. I'm just the helpless princess."

Clarus sighed, but it was full of nothing but fondness. "You three get up to the strangest things when I'm away, don't you."

** _"Oh, Gods… It was the most emberassing moments of my life!"_ **

That following morning Gladiolus woke up feeling hot and disoriented. His head felt hazy, skin glossed over with sweat, and the vague feeling of _ missing _ something flooded the back of his sleep-addled memory. Though his body felt achy, sensitive, and tired, he was restless. As if his brain was trying to urge his body to _ move _ ; to _ look _ for something… But what?

But deep down, he knew. It still ran through his memories like the gentle fluttering of butterfly wings. Tempting him. Reminding him of what was right in front of him. What he could have had, if only he'd taken it.

The musky, tempting scent that even still seemed to run within the currents of his blood and call out to his soul. Hazel eyes, gazing up at him through thick, black llashes. A strong jawline and small, braided and beaded tendrils of brunette hair. Twin Omega charms that had never caught his eye until within this retrospect now were the only things he could think about. Like a shining light, blinding everything else around him. Everything else that mattered.

'_ I gotta… tell… someone.' _ He could feel it; everything had finally come to a head _ . _

Amber eyes blinked open and tanned limbs flailed, blindly, in a weak attempt at reaching for his cellphone, but it was just beyond his reach. Lacking in the energy amd the care to try again, he instead laid his arm over his eyes. Thoughts ran through his mind, briefly. But when he moved a tanned leg beneath the blankets and the sheets drug along his morning wood just right, they didn't last. A breathy moan escaped his parted lips despite the way he hadn't wanted nor expected to wake up like this at all. But he didn't have it in him to be upset about it. It felt as though every cell within his body was burning as he kept his eyes closed and just felt. _ 'Maybe… Maybe just… once...' _

Breathing heavier, a tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips, Gladiolus' chest rose and fell heavily as the arm that wasn't still draped over his eyelids slid atop the sheets next to him and inched closer to his body. He gasped as his fingers dug over his thigh and slid up, along his hip and toward the juncture between his legs until the tips of his fingers met course, dark curls. He could feel the heat coming from his dick simply from there alone. Slowly, languidly, he hissed out a deep exhale as he slid the base of his palm along the top of his shaft and closed into a loose fist at the head. _ 'Oh, Gods...!' _ He had touched himself before, every growing young boy who discovered his own sexuality did. But never before had he felt so sensitive to even the barest of touches. Even his own, slightly calloused hands felt like silk to his hormoned, sex-craving body. And when that fist held a bit more firm and glided back down his shaft, he gasped in both parts surprise, delight, and a confusing fear when the base was swollen; engorged and inflated, almost.

His knot.

Gladiolus bit his lip with a shudder and a broken, stilted moan. This one a little louder, forgotten at the last minute to be held back so as not to attract the attention of his family. The Alpha forced his hand away from his body once more and he whined, pitifully. _ 'I can't do this... Not here.' _ His heartbeat pounded loudly between his ears as he tried one more time, determined, to grab up his phone. The words blurred and smeared before his eyes at thick brows furrowed, attempting to properly find his father's contact. But within only a few short moments he had the older Amicitia's number dialed and the phone up to his ear.

"...Gladiolus? What's the matter? Jared told me he was keeping you from your training and home schooling today. Are you sick?" Clarus' slightly panicked, gruff voice was a blanket of relief, but it was the last voice Gladiolus wanted to hear at that time.

He shuddered at the thought of _ wanting _ to hear someone else's voice in this moment. He didn't want that! The younger Amicitia licked his lips before attempting a strained, " _ Presenting. _"

Clarus was silent for an unbearably long time on the other end of the line. And then, finally, "Ah. I see." Clipped and to the point. No doubt the man was red-faced and embarrassed, caught off-guard with this new information. There had been little room for _ 'the talk' _ and Gladiolus had learned what he could while in public school, anyways. The boy knew… enough. But it was still a struggle to talk about the subject of sex and masturbation and Alpha/Omega hormones. For not the first time, they both wished Delphinium was alive. She would have told her son everything, sparing no detail. She was hardly a shy person. She had always embraced the beauty of the human body and the wonder of the reproductive cycle. But, well… perhaps _ that _ conversation would have been more emberassing than the one at hand...

Gladiolus whined again as he attempted to turn his body and the blankets ended up brushing once more, dragging deliciously along his knot thos time. He felt like he was burning up. "_ What do I do?!", _ he begged. He was _ mortified _ to be asking such a thing to his own father. Of course he wasn't new to masturbation. _ That _ wasn't the problem. The problem was that he had _ greatly _ underestimated what presenting would be like. He'd always thought the schoolyard whispers were embellished stories from a bad erotic novel or something, but no. He really did feel like he was burning from the inside out. Every little touch did make him quiver with a need so ferocious he didn't think it was possible. And something within him did desire am Omega's touch, an Omega's presence, a Omega's _ love… _

Which was why it upset him so. Only thoughts of his friends, his fellow _ Omegas _ , danced through his mind, unbidden amd unwanted. Hee was _ scared _ . He didn't _ want _ to think about Crowe and Nyx like that. He didn't love them like that and Gladiolus had always imagined his first time would be with someone who would capture his heart at first sight. Someone who he would grow to love, just as his parents met and grew to love each other. Just like in his fairytale stories.

Clarus cleared his throat. He must have begun walking somewhere more private to continue their phone conversation because the next time that he spoke there was much less noise in the background. "_ Well- _ you, uh-"

"I can't stop thinking about their smell…!" Gladiolus sniffled, amber eyes stinging with the threat of tears. It was a strange feeling, to be so sad and unsure yet so impossibly horny. His body and mind were all over the place, unsure of which problem to take care of first. "I don't want our friendship to change…"

To this, Clarus calmed and his voice shifted to become more empathetic and caring. Fatherly. "...Gladiolus, I know what you're going through… It's scary. And confusing. And perhaps even inconvenient-"

"_ Very. _ Inconvenient.", the boy interjected through clenched teeth. The urge to touch himself was strong but he would be _ damned _ if he did that while talking to his _ father _. He only prayed that Jared and Iris were far away and wouldn't try to come into his room any time soon.

"-But what you're feeling and thinking right now is just a result of your body adjusting to itself... Your true Alpha side is coming out for the first time. You're learning how to live in your body all over again… You'll have to learn to deal with others' scents and control your urges all over again… Despite this, I _ promise _ you, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing will change between you and your friends unless all of you _ want _ it to… Relationships like that go both ways, Gladiolus."

Those words, if nothing else, lessened fear's tight grip on Gladiolus' frantic heart. His father's words made a great deal of sense, the way he interpreted it. He was in the middle of a second metamorphosis; shedding his old self and embracing another. Even caterpillars had to leard to fly. The young Alpha cracked a small smile. "...When you out it like that, it makes everything seem a lot less scary… Thanks, Dad."

He could hear the smile and the warmth in Clarus' response. "...You're welcome, Gladiolus. Oh- and Jared also told me that he and Iris would be at the park for the better part of the day. They'll be home no later than three." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I would get all those urges out of your system before they get back, if I were you."

Gladiolus' eyes widened and he looked to the alarm clock atop his nightstand. 12:30pm. _ 'Shit _.' "Ok. Thanks. I'm gonna- I'm gonna go now."

**...**

"Hey! Gladio. We missed you during training yesterday… Were you really sick after all?" He could smell them before he could even hear their footfalls or before they spoke to him at all. Nyx and Crowe's scents stood out among the other, predominantly, as did Luche's. It still hit him like a punch in the gut, but he was ready this time. On too of that, he was relieved to feel nothing in response to it. They were just smells now; nothing more, nothing less. Nothing swaying, nothing coaxing.

Until, of course, the days he'd go into heat.

Gladiolus looked up as Tredd and the others appeared around him within the locker room. They kept their distance and stared down at him carefully, as if afraid of him lashing out once more. He frowned. Felt terrible that they felt the need to do that. _ 'I fucked up…' _ "No, not quite…" The Amicitia bit his lip and moved to rub at the back of his neck as his friends gave one another mixed looks of apprehansiveness at his response. ' _ ...They deserve to know the truth. I can't leave them in the dark on this. _' He cleared his throat and made sure there was no one else within earshot around before asking in a hushed tone, "Uh… Can I… tell you what's really going on?"

"Oh course you can.", Libertus offered.

Gladiolus took a breath and stopped rummaging through his bag for his training fatigues. "I, uh… I'm sorry I growled at you, Luche."

Luche gave a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders. "It's alright… I could tell that you were out of sorts. You probably didn't mean it."

He nodded. "You're right. I didn't." He met his fellow Alpha's eyes in an apologetic stare. Then, though it was increasingly hard to, Nyx's and Crowe's as well. He sighed. "Truth is, I… I kind of presented the other day, and um- well, I-" He could feel the heat flooding his face and tinting his cheeks an aweful shade of crimson as the next words flew out in a rush. "CroweandNyx'sscentsweremakingme_ feel _ thingsandmyinnerAlphasawLucheasa _ threat _ andIjustcouldn't _ take _itandthat'sneverhappenedtomebefore!"

The group was silent for a long while, dissecting and re-piecing together just what exactly the Amicitia had said. But then, surprisingly, Crowe busted out into a gut-busting fit of laughter. Gladiolus' brows raised as he watched her double over and clutch at her abdomen. "Oh- oh my _ Gods _ , is _ that _ all?!"

His mouth floundered as the others followed suit, each beginning to laugh loudly, one by one. "Wh-what do you mean _ 'is that all' _?! It was a very emberassing time for me, alright?!" He pouted with a heavy blush and crossed his arms as he muttered, "I was afraid of what I might have done to you guys!"

Libertus plopped down on the bench beside Gladiolus and pulled him closer with an arm around his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about! You know that, yeah?"

Nyx took residence at Gladiolus' other side and clapped a strong hand to his back, enjoying how outwardly flustered the boy was becoming at his close proximity. The Omega shot his friend a smug, flirtatious expression. "Am I really that irrisistable, Big Guy?"

The Alpha furrowed his brows and shrugged out of their holds. "_ What?! _ No way!" But there was no denying the heat upon his cheeks and his fluttering heart drumming within his chest. "I- I didn't think about you at all!"

Tredd leaned in, down to eye level with his friend. "Hmmmmm. I don't seem to remember anyone asking you whether or not you thought about Nyx…" Gladiolus was going to _ die _ . He was _ sure _ he was going to die. _ 'Well, Noctis, I tried. You'll have to find another Royal Shield. This one's gonna kick the fucking bucket!' _"Sounds like a guilty conscious to me!"

Luche shook his head in mock disappointment, hands resting on his hips. Gladiolus shrunk away from his downward gaze. "Caught red-handed. Well, more like _ red-faced _."

The Amicitia let out a whine hinging on an involuntary, defensive growl. "_ Guys!!" _

"Okay, alright, enough _ teasing _ already! He _ gets _ it!" Crowe, quite finished with her initial laughter, suddenly shoved the others away and shooed them with her gloved hands until the Alpha finally had room to breathe. Then she knelt down and offered him a kind, genuine smile. "...Thanks for thinking about us, Big Guy. I appreciate that you took our feelings into consideration instead of doing something stupid." She side-eyed the others, who all began to shift their weight on their feet and look away, regretful of their teasing. They all mumbled apologies as the Omega placed a comforting hand on Gladiolus' knee. "...Everyone goes through it at some point. I went through mine not too long ago, actually, so…" She shrugged, a bit of pink coloring her cheeks. "I get it. Trust me."

Nyx sighed and rubbed at a spot on his arm. "...Yeah. I get it, too. I _ really _ get it."

The Alpha's heart thudded a little faster in his chest at the once unimaginable prospect of his fellow Glaive trainee thinking about him during intimate moments. "So… You guys thought about other Alphas, too?"

This time it was Luche's turn to turn a vibrant shade of red as he looked away with a muttered, "Yes." To that admittance, more than a few eyebrows raised in a shocked humor.

Crowe smiled. "You see? And we're all still friends. Same as always. Nothing to worry about."

"We know you wouldn't hurt us, Buddy…"

"Yeah."

"He's right!"

Gladiolus let it all sink in for a short moment before offering a shy, hesitant smile to the group. He felt warm and happy inside. "Thanks, guys… I needed that."

Libertus smiled and jabbed a thumb to his puffed-out chest. "But Hey- just know that if _ any _ of you guys need me, I'll be there."

Tredd laughed and sidled up next to his fellow Beta. "_ Any _ of us?" Everyone laughed as Libertus gave a smug, flustered smirk. "Of course! We're a pack, aren't we?"

Amber eyes blinked in surprise. "...Pack?"

Nyx nodded. "Well, _ yeah _. We're all close, aren't we? And we all share a common goal of protecting the royal family… The thought of being too far apart from everyone makes me so sad I don't know what to do with myself… On top of that, I can't imagine my life without you guys by my side... Can you?"

Luche shook his head. "I can't."

"...Me niether."

"You're right."

Crowe smiled. "So then it's settled. We're a pack."

Gladiolus bit at his lower lip. He squirmed despite the happiness that filled him at the suggestion. It all sounded so nice right _ now _ , yeah. But their pack dynamic would surely change over time, right? They were all still children now, but soon enough they'd be interested in mating and bonding and… _ 'and leaving.' _

He opened his mouth. "But then what about-"

Nyx waved the Alpha's thoughts away with a dismissive shaking of his hand, already having a good guess about his worries. "Woah, woah woah! All of that's _ way _ down the line, Big Guy… Packs aren't _ just _ about heats and ruts, you know? They're about family, trust, stability… If you don't want to be involved in anything deeper than that when the time comes, that's perfectly fine! And we won't hate you or judge you for it… It's just as much your decision as it is ours, right?"

Gladiolus smiled and his heart fluttered at the thought of having a pack of his very own. People who would watch out for him and protect him and love him just as much as he'd do the same for them. _ 'Mom, can you believe it? It's just like from your stories!' _ It was a far cry from love at first sight, but that was okay. Just as Nyx said, just because they were a pack, it didn't mean they would all be sexually or romantically involved with one another. The thought of being by their sides throughout the years platonically was a wonderful blessing in and of itself. He couldn't imagine himself being like that with anyone else.

"Alright, yeah."

** _"...But also one of the sweetest."_ **

"Going to see your pack again?" Jared asked with a fond expression toward Gladiolus in passing. The boy was practically bounding out of the door with half his slice of toast hanging, unfinished, from his mouth.

Gladiolus shoved the rest of his meal into his mouth as he knelt down to try and shove on a shoe. "Yeah!" The words were almost indiscernible through the food. It was _ cute _.

The boy had been spending more amd more time with his Galahdian friends ever since that day. Each time they hung out, it was at a different person's apartment, in rotation. It meant frequent trips to the slums, but the Amicitia hardly ccared.He wasn't afraid of the ares or ashamed of their living conditions. It was far from nice, but he liked it all the same. Gladiolus couldn't care less, so long as he had his pack. He had even told Dino and Cindy about them! At first, the two were hesitant to accept the idea, not being exposed to such an open concept while within Insomnia's walls. But after meeting everyone one day and seeing how happy and comfortable Gladiolus was while around them, the two had smiled and gave him their most sincere blessing.

Clarus popped his head into the doorframe to look at his son from the kitchen. "Gladiolus is part of a _ pack _?" His greying brows raised, making the wrinkles on his forehead look much more prominent. "Since when?"

Jared took Iris from his charge's arms with a smile. "Oh, I'd say about three weeks now…"

"_ Three _?"

"Bye dad!" Gladiolus shot the three of them a two-fingered salute before rushing out the door with hurried steps.

**"...** ** _You? In a pack? I never would have expected that you had been in one..."_ **

Being in a pack was wonderful. He should be so lucky. Not many others around the city knew of such close companionship and never would, for that matter. Other close-minded individuals would never open their eyes to its benefits- to which there were _ many _ . Such a mixture of different scents, at first perhaps overwhelming, was soothing and calming, relaxing Gladiolus beyond belief after a hard day of training. There was never a lack of hands to hold or comforting, platonic snuggles. He was taken care of in every way, as did he make sure they were all taken care of. Whether ot be emotionally or spiritually, or… Well… Perhaps not _ sexually _. Though…

Gladiolus tightened his hold onto Tredd's waist, enjoying the lackadaisical warmth that his body provided against the drafts. The small television across the cramped living room was out of focus and staticky, but the television show they were watching was interesting enough. Their heads rested atop Libertus' lap. To Libertus' right, Crowe hinges from his side with her arms wrapped loseley around his neck and his hand around her side, keeping her close. Gladiolus' and Tredd's legs stretched along the couch and resting atop the other laps of Nyx and Luche. No one seemed to care or even bat an eye when Nyx's back fell against Libertus' left side and the Omega pulled Luche down with him. Gladiolus nuzzled deeper into Tredd's neck as the telltale sounds of lips pressing against each other and tongues coming out to touch, intermingled with the comfortable silence among the nature documentary on the television.

Yes, being in a pack was _ nice _ . It was _ perfect _. It… well...

But…

"Oh- sorry, Lib… We're probably crushing you?", Nyx whispered, breathlessly, just over the white noise.

The Beta chuckled as he stirred. Reached an arm around to run his fingers through the Omega's braided hair. Then, ever so gently, he pulled Nyx into a soft, chaste kiss that had the boy practically purring. The vibrations reached even Gladiolus. When they parted, Libertus pressed his forehead against the other man's temple. Luche had gone back to placing little kisses along the Omega's neck and jaw as he did so, drawing out a delightful little mewl. "Not at all, Hero."

Crowe whined. "Hey, have you forgotten about me?"

"Of course not… come here."

Amber eyes closed as another pair of lips met in deep, tender kisses at his other side. He breathed in Tredd's muted, Beta scent as he attempted to ignore it all. The musky smell of hormones was in the air, mingling with the cold air blowing through the apartment. Despite himself, te Alpha's body was slowly becoming affected by it all. He was almost certain that Nyx would probably be approaching a heat soon.

Crowe broke away from Libertus' lips to let out a rush of an airy chuckle at the sound of her fellow Omega letting out a particularly needy sounding cry. "Whatever happened to liking _ Alphas _, eh, Luche?"

The short blonde blushed, furiously, though he tried to hide it from the juncture of Nyx's neck and shoulder. Lightly colored jickies stood out along pale skin. "I _ still _ do, I just… Yeah."

Nyx laughed and pushed Luche back to look into his eyes with a teasing expression. "You'd want to be knotted, then?"

The blush deepened. So much so that Gladiolus could smell it in the air. "..........So what if I would?" The words were but a whisper.

He was happy for them. _ Truly _ . They were living their best lives. Being their best _ selves _. Gladiolus could hardly believe that the simple act of standing up for two boys would lead him to such a blissful scene and situation. It was just… Well...

"...Gladio? ...You okay?" Tredd's whispered words caught his attention rather than the stirring movements of the Beta in his arms turning to face him instead of remaining in a little spoon position. Amber eyes blinked open to stare into deep brown, their faces so close that their noses brushed. Tredd was always good at noticing the emotions of others. It was as if he could _ sense _ it.

The Amicitia sighed, quietly. He didn't mind the closeness. The Beta's lips were tight there. If he wanted, he could capture them for his own. But the desire wasn't there. And that was the problem. It never was. Not once… For not the first time, Gladiolus seriously wondered if being in theor pack was a mistake. A burden. They never pressured him; not once. They'd never. But it was at times like these that the boy felt the most… lost.

The most alone.

Being in a pack was _ heavenly _ . It was utter _ bliss… _ when it didn't have him in a crushing grip of jealousy and longing, anyways.

"...Yeah. I'm fine… Sorry, aas I holding you too tightly? Didn't mean to wake you up…"

Tredd shook his head with a sleepy smile. "Nah, you're perfect." That earned him a sweet, tender, thankful look. But the redhead could tell there was more bothering the Alpha, unspoken and buried just beneath the surface. "...You're sad."

He couldn't hide it. Not from him. The boy was just far too perceptive. "...Yeah."

"Tell me about it…?"

He was thankful that everyone aas too wrapped up in their tender embraces to pay their conversation any attention. He didn't want to dampen their good time. "...It's the same problem I always have. Nothing new to report."

Tredd frowned and retangled their legs atop their friends' laps. "...You're lonely."

Gladiolus shook his head. Tugged the boy closer, holding him gently and protectively in his muscular arms. It was nice. He felt content in the platonic embrace. "Not at all. I have all of _ you _."

"But it isn't what you want."

"...It's not that I don't want it..."

"...I know…"

He could smell the desire in Tredd; not for the Alpha in particular, but for his pack. He longed to join the others in their affections. He also longed to never let Gladiolus go.

The Amicitia offered a soft smile so as not to worry him. "...I think I'm gonna head back home. I've been here almost all day." It was an excuse, and he felt terrible for using it, but there was a stirring conflict deep within him; a retrospective sadness in his heart... No matter how much he loved them, no matter how much he wished that they could stay like this forever, they would only grow closer and he would be left… searching... wanting… _ longing… _ Gladiolus still longed for that one, special person who he could call his and his alone. He just knew, deep down inside, that they were _ out _ there…

...And that maybe, just maybe, they were searching for him, too?

It didn't feel right to cross that line between _ 'friend' _ and _ 'something more' _ unless the entity of his heart was in it. And, regretful as it may have been, Gladiolus had to admit to himself that he simply wasn't _ ready _ for all of that… Not yet. And that was _ okay _; everyone moved at their own pace. He understood that, and his friends never onced teased him for it. Hell, he was still only just eighteen. He had more than enough time to explore those areas of life.

That being said, it was very lonely. He was a part of them but he wasn't. There for them in every way, and yet, _ not _ in every way. The Alpha within him yearned to sooth an Omegan heart. Wished with every fiber of his being to claim them. Perhaps it was that inner clock, ticking his life away. There was nothing but time at his age, but something was always screaming at him, in the back of his mind, that there wasn't time at all. That every passing minute lead him further and further away from his fated mate. What if he would have already met them already had he not spent so much time with his friends…?

"Aww, gonna leave us so soon, Big Guy?", Luche interrupted with a little pout, catching the last part of the conversation.

Crowe let go of Libertus to wrap her arms around broad shoulders in a tight hug. "It's okay, Luche, he's right. His dad'll worry." The Amicitia untangled himself from his cuddle partner of the evening and stretched his arms high above his head with a yawn. His hair was an absolute _ mess _. "See ya, Gladio."

Gladiolus smiled as he recieved a hug, one at the time, from each of the rest of them. "Be safe on your way home!"

"See you at training tomorrow!"

He smiled and waved goodbye as he walked towards the front door. It warmed him to see them all rearranging themselves on the couch in his absence. "...See ya."

** _"Well, it wasn't exactly what I'd been planning either, to tell you the truth… But those were some of the best times of my life… Still though, there was always something missing…"_ **

She appeared before him like a bolt of electrifying lightening; out of the blue and unexpected, shaking the Earth beneath his very feet. He wasn't even _ looking _ for her. But there she was, standing behind the counter with long, wavy black hair and the most dazzling brown eyes he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"A large green tea for a Mr. Amicitia...?" Right there and then, while standing in the middle of the busy cafe, time stopped and Gladiolus' chin _ dropped _ . His throat closed up and the tips of his fingers buzzed. The woman eventually noticed him with a giggle amd even her _ laugh _ was perfect. "...Mr. Amicitia? Second call!"

_ 'She's the one! She's beautiful! She's a goddess! She's- She's-! ...Holy shit, she's right in front of me.' _

"Either you're Mr. Amicitia, or _ someone _ wasted three dollars just to buy a drink and ditch.", the woman teased with a kind smile and another sweet little laugh to match. Somehow, in an instant, she was no longer behind the counter; instead, right in front of him. _ 'How long was I out of it?' _ Standing just a bit shorter than him, she held the cup up between them expectantly. Her scent was sweet, like coffee amd cake. Or… maybe that was just the smell of the cafe? He couldn't tell. He was too entranced with her beauty.

Gladiolus pulled himself out of his love-struck stupor and sheepishly grasped at the cup. "Uh, yeah! I'm- I'm Amicitia. Lucky me, huh?" Their fingers brushed as he took the tea out of her soft hands and immediately it felt about ten degrees hotter. _ And _ , might he add, it had _ absolutely nothing _ to do with the temperature of his beverage. _ Nope! _ Not at all. But also, on another unrelated note, he almost dropped it.

"I guess you _ are _.", she replied.

Emboldened by adrenaline and that sudden, overwhelming dopamine called _ 'puppy love' _ , the Alpha plastered on a confident smirk. He stood as tall as he could and ran his large hand through his hair. "Well, I mean, of course it isn't _ 'Mr _ .', though. I'm Uh- _ quite _ single, aactually. Very single. The _ most _ single, you could say!"

The woman smiled as she turned to walk back behind the counter, eyes casting their hypnotic beam back towards Gladiolus as she walked, hips swaying. And, naturally, he followed behind her like a lost puppy. "Oh, is that _ right _? A handsome young Alpha like yourself?"

Gladiolus leaned against the counter with a smirk. It was working! She was totally into him! Infatuated, even! "I know, I know, _ shocking.. _ ." She giggled. _ Gods _ , did he love her laugh… He could listen to it all day… But the clock on the wall was an unwanted reminder that he was running late for training. Clarus would absolutely _ kill _ him of he was late. "Uh, hey! I gotta get going. I have an important thing to go to,but.- Here." The Amicitia fished the receipt out of his pocket and grabbed a pen off the countertop. The sweet Omegan cashier leaned on the counter opposite him with an intrigued smile and a raised brow as she watched him scribble down his number and first name. Gladiolus met her eyes as he passed it to her with a smouldering look. "My number. The game's Gladiolus… Gimme a call some time?" Their fingers brushed once more as she took the receipt from his hand, and Gladiolus could have sworn he was about to _ swoon _ , right there and then. His knees felt so _ weak _.

"Thanks! And I'm Rebecca. Nice to meet you..." Rebecca paused for a moment as she took the time to turn the paper over in her hands and read the Alpha's actual name. "Gladiolus!" Her brown eyes shifted regretfully between the man before her and the ever-growing line of drinks that hadn't been given to the customers yet. "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta take these… Talk to you later?"

Gladiolus smiled, the blush still firmly coating his tanned cheeks. A quick look told him that there were a lot of customers observing them with angry scowls and body postures. He was about five seconds from a lecture. _ 'Or an angry crowd running me through the streets.' _ So he conceded. "Oh- yeah. Haha... Sorry. I'll, uh- I'll be on my way, too... See ya!" They waved goodbye to one another and Gladiolus almost bumped into upwards of three people as he walked backwards out of the cafe, reluctant to have the woman leave his line of sight.

** _"I was in love with the thought of being in love. I desired someone who wanted me and only me. Someone who would accept my good and my bad and cherish them…"_ **

"Is that all you got?!" Luche called, voice gruff and ragged despite the challenge in his words. He fought to maintain his posture as his shoulders rose and fell heavily with his bellowed breaths, bow drawn and arrow aimed directly at his fellow Alpha's head.

It wasn't just any sparring match. This one counted as half of their final score; one of the biggest deciding factors in who would continue on as Crownsguard and who would stay behind, remaining just a Glaive and needing to repeat their most recent year of training. This fight was a particularly fierce one at that; neither man was backing down easily. Not for the sake of score (though it was very important) but because of pride. The entire body of trainees and even a few actual Crownsguard were looking on, gathered around the action as if it were the most nerve-wracking and entertaining show of the year. Even Cor the Immortal had come all the way from Leide, putting aside his own Crown-assigned Endeavors in order to watch his Godchild fight as if his life depended on it.

Amber eyes blinked past the droplets of sweat that trickled past his brow with a glorious grin. His posture menacing, both large hands dual wielding axes, he smirked. "Not even close!", he called back. Though he was drowning in sweat he felt at the top of his game; not one bit fatigued. Perhaps ot was due in part yo hos father's greatsword training at such a young age. Almost no other Glaives could wield such a fierce weapon and it had given the Amicitia quite the advantage as far as muscle mass went.

_ 'Speaking of greatswords…' _

He banished his current weapons to the Armiger in favor of his signature weapon. And when it fully materialized in all of its glory, sharp steel glinting in the light, Luche visibly swallowed.

The battle continued. Luche set his arrow free. Gladiolus blocked it with the bulk of his sword before starting in a dead sprint. Frantic, Luche fired off a few more. Each time he had less time to do so with the other Alpha drawing near and each time Gladiolus deflected the shots without effort. And once he was close enough to lift his sword and swing it down, Luche dropped his bow to the ground in a clatter, abandoning it as he back flipped out of the way. It was successful. And as Gladiolus worked on getting his weapon out of the now ruined matted flooring, Luche called his kukris to his open palms. It was a blur after that. The Amicitia gave it his all, but with such a heavy weapon, his movement was restricted and he ended up with more than his fair share of cuts. It was as if Luche was performing a dance; twirling and jumping and swinging his blades. It was all Gladiolus could do but to pull out his shield and try to keep the other man in his sights. But it couldn't go on like this forever. _ Something _ had to give...

"I'm not giving in this easily, Luche."

"That's big talk coming from the guy that won't come out from behind that shield.", the Alpha retorted with a confident smirk before attempting at another slash.

Gladiolus grunted as he deflected. '_ Damn. He's right.' _ He waited for his moment. Waited for the dirty blonde to show a sign of weakness. And after another minute, he had it. Luche paused for just a moment to take a collective breath, but that was all the time that Gladiolus needed. Within that small window of time, behind his shield the Alpha called a katana to his hand. And when those quick little slices paused, he tossed aside his shield and hit both daggers out of Luche's hands in one swift, fell swoop that ended with the smaller Alpha's neck at the pointed, sharp end of the katana's blade and the kukris clattering to the ground. Everybody cheered and hollered as Gladiolus stood at the hilt, panting. Even though his friend was unarmed he kept his amber eyes trained directly on him in a violent stare-down that caused even those in the back of the crowd to shiver..

Luche clicked his tongue with a small growl. "That was dirty, Amicitia."

"Wasn't nothin' dirty about it, Luche."

"You think you got me?"

He smirked. "From where I'm standing? Yes."

"It was a lucky break."

The Alpha chuckled between panting rasps. "You wound me! Luck? You're discrediting all my hard work here."

Luche laughed, his eyes still cold. Calculating. Searching for another chance at getting a head over his competition. "Sorry about that."

"**Congratulations, Amicitia, Lazarus… You both pass**.", Titus' booming voice called over the now ever riding cheers of the trainees and onlookers.

A wide grin split across Gladiolus' ecstatic face shortly before he was pummeled on all sides by his friends and trainees. _ 'I've done it! I've passed my training! Noctis… Don't worry. I'm coming soon.' _The thoughts were banished away in a swift downpour of ice cold liquid. The new Crownsguard sputtered and laughed as large hands wiped the wetness from his face. Between the blurs in his vidion the laughing and elated faces of his friends flew in and out of focus.

"Hold up- Where the hell did you guys get all this sports drink?! Haha."

**"** ** _I… I'm sorry that I've prevented you from finding that special something… I have to admit that I… Well… I feel rather guilty about all of it… You're bonded to the likes of me…"_ **

"If ya bite at your lip any more, ya won't have a lip to chew on."

"-Huh?" Amber eyes blinked rapidly. A slightly rougher than intended touch to his lower lip confirmed Cindy's words and the Omega laughed at the little hiss of confusion-laced pain. Gladiolus hadn't even realized he had spaced out again.

Cindy put down her magazine and leaned atop the table to give her friend a look. _ 'Grease Money Weekly' _ could wait when her friend looked like he was having an unspoken crisis across the table. Keeping her voice low enough so as not to disturb the other patrons in the library, she offered. "Gladio… Ya been spacin' out an _ awful _ lot today… Is it still that barista?"

He blushed and scratched at the back of his neck. Shrugged away that little, telltale pain in his chest. After a heavy sigh, the Alpha answered, "...That obvious?"

The blonde raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Seriously? You might as well have a big neon sign pointin' at ya that says_ 'Girl Troubles' _." She shook her head and smiled when her friend groaned and glanced around the moderately pack library around them. "Plus, not ta be mean or nothin', but you're stinking up the place with your misery, Big Guy." Bright blue eyes shifted, meeting the mixed scowls of a few strangers. Some even closed their books and got up in a huff.

Gladiolus had never looked 'small' in his life but for the first time ever, this was probably so with the way the man was slinking down into his chair as if trying to hide from the world. The blush on his cheeks grew ten-fold. "Sorry, I… This is still kinda new for me… It's a bit hard for me to reign in my scent for now… Does it bother you?"

Cindy shook her head. "No, Sweetie. It don't bother me none… But… Can ya tell me what's goin' on with her?"

The Amicitia frowned and closed his novel, giving up on rereading the same passage over and over again. None of the words were sticking. "She hasn't called me. Not even _ once… _ I come in a lot and she's always so _ sweet _ to me, but..." It was hard. There wasn't an hour that went by that Gladiolus didn't think about her ever since they met. She ran through his mind like a train on an endless, circular track With no pickups or departures. Her voice caressed his soul like silk and tenderized his heart. But the continued lack of any actual sign that she was just as interested as he was created a deep hole in his heart. 

"Hmm… Have you asked her? Like- _ really _ asked her? If she's interested, that is."

Sheepish, Gladiolus shook his head. "Well…. No. Not exactly."

The woman deadpanned. "_ What? _ ! You mean all this time y'all've just been _ flirting _?"

"...Kinda?"

Cindy sighed and stood from her chair. She crossed her arms over her ample chest and stared down at her friend. "Gladio, you disappoint me. You gotta go out there and tell that girl how ya feel! Let her know, without _ any _ doubts, that you _ like _ her amd that you want her to be _ yours _! Otherwise yer gonna be a miserable mess forever!"

Gladiolus sighed and leaned back. He closed his eyes. "...You're right…" No more beating around the Bush. It was time to make his move.

Just then, the phone within his pocket began to vibrate. 

"Oh! I bet that's her!" His heart leapt into his throat as he moved to answer it lightening fast. Comically fast, really. In his rush he accidentally knocked over a stack of books with a loud tumble that earned the two of them more disgruntled glares. Cindy merely told them under her breath to eat her ass and the problem rapidly subsided. When at last the phone was answered, Glsdiolus couldn't get the words out fast enough. "Hello?! Rebecca?"

"...Rebecca?"

His stomach dropped. Amber eyes stared answering into quizzical blues with an expression of upmost disappointment. "...Hey, Dad."

"Who's Rebecca?"

"Just- nevermind! Forget about it… What's up?" Cindy frowned. Despite his best front, the dejectedness was present. She felt bad for her friend.

"The King has requested your presence in the Throne Room at four-thirty today."

Thick brows raised in surprise. This was not the phone call he was expecting. "Four-thirty?!" He checked the time. "It's three-thirty now. That only gives me an hour."

"Is that an issue? I thought you were at the library today with Miss Cindy? -How is she, by the way? I feel like I haven't seen her since you were a young thing. Is she well? How is her grandfather? Tell her I said to tell him to come visit the king sometime soon. He-"

Gladiolus rolled his eyes. "Dad, I only have _ an hour _..." Cindy tried to suppress a giggle with the back of her hand. "What does the King need to see me for?"

"He heard that you passed your Crownsguard training the other day. He wants to meet you, formally, to ensure that you're right for his son."

The Alpha's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Is this an interview?"

A brief pause. "_ Well- _"

He stood up. "Oh my Gods, it is."

Clarus sighed. "Now, Gladiolus, don't-"

"I have an _ interview _ with _ the King _ himself about the future protection of _ his son _ and I-" The scrap of fabric he called a tank top was hardly the appropriate attire for an interview with the leader of their country and neither was his ripped up Jean's, but there wouldn't be any time to change. His house was in the opposite direction of The Citadel and none of his friends' clothes would fit him anymore. Traffic was also terrible at thos time of day. He'd have to book it on foot if he wanted to make it on time. "Ugh. This'll have to do I guess, but I'm not proud of it… Why am I getting such short notice, anyways?!"

"The King wanted to see how fast on your feet you were under time restrictions."

"_ What-?!" _

"See you soon, Son. Bye!"

Gladiolus hung up his phone and ran a hand over his face. He could feel himself sweating already. "Sorry, Cindy. Gotta run."

The woman offered a soft smile. "It's ok, Hun. I understand. Go get 'em! I'll put all these books away."

Gladiolus wrapped Cindy up in his strong arms, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're the best..." He almost didn't want to let her go.

"Uh… Gladio?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya got fifty-five minutes now."

"_ Shit!" _

**...**

He couldn't believe it. He just… couldn't.

It had been a spur of the moment thing, you know? If he ran the first half of the way to The Citadel he would have enough time to stop by that cafe and officially ask Rebecca out; two birds with one stone and all that. He'd made great time so far. Only a little sweaty, he'd showed up to the cafe and ordered his tea.

Only Rebecca wasn't there.

_ 'No big deal _.' Maybe he'd catch her next time. For now he had to make it to that interview. Gladiolus walked out of the shop and then…

"...Rebecca?"

The words fell from his lips in a rushed whisper. So soft that he couldn't tell if they were really spoken aloud or if they had been in his head. Just a few blocks in front of him, crossing the street at a red light, was her. As beautiful as ever, the Omegan woman was walking hand in hand with someone else. A slightly taller woman with silver hair and painted lips…

Gladiolus watched them with pain in his heart as the woman once thought to be his soulmate rested her head on the other women's shoulder with a soft smile. The expression on their faces were so content. So… _ 'In love _.'

He felt like his heart had just been shredded and thrown to the ground right in front of him. There was an emptiness within him that felt neverending, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad about it. _ 'Well… at least she found her perfect other… I'm happy for her.' _

He forced himself to continue onward, cup of hot tea in hand, but he couldn't bring himself to actually drink it. His mind was elsewhere, stuck in the crater of space that realizing he was still no closer to finding his mate than years prior had created. On top of that, there was still the daunting prospect that he would be before the king in less than half an hour and he hadn't once thought to mentally go over interview questions and possible answers to them. Hell, he didn't even know how low to bow or for how long. Did the King go by _ 'Your Highness _ ' or did he simply prefer _ 'My King' _ ? _ …'Your Kinglin _ ess'? _ 'Alpha Supreme' _?

It was a mental rant at this point; so many open-ended questions and doubts and exclamation of loss, all wrapped up into one jumble; a tangled ball of barbed wire. His body moved on autopilot during all of this, the world around him a muted blur. So perhaps that was why he didn't notice the form of a man walking directly in front of him and getting closer and closer by the second.

A hard bump jolted Gladiolus to his senses just in time to witness the lid to his tea popping off in the collusion, the contents spilling over his tank top and down the front of his jeans. The Alpha was stunned silent for a moment as everything that had happened to him within the last hour processed. Amber eyes blinked down at a boy just a few years younger than himself, sputtering words that he honestly didn't care to hear. It was white noise.

Gladiolus just… _ snapped _.

"Watch where you're goin'!", he all but growled, nostrils flaring. It wasn't _ fair _ . Why was this happening to _ him _ ? Why _ today _? He didn't care if the guy had done nothing wrong. Today everything had just been too much. All of the negative emotions and bad luck of thst day came to a head.

He caught a glimpse of seafoam from behind thin frames. A young face, but somehow those irises, though vaguely terrified yet wary, told of an age much greater. It was in the way that he dressed, as well; a nice business suit as if he was running a multi-million company. He looked absurd. The Amicitia couldn't help but to catch barely a scent on him.

Beta_ . _

Gladiolus sneered. _ 'What's a kid doin' walkin' around The Citadel unaccompanied, anyways?! _ ' Never mind that he was only a few years older and could still technically be called a kid himself. In the moment, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he was wet and carrying around a broken heart and there was someone available to take out his frustrations on. _ 'Where's this guy's parents?!' _

The boy scrambled to his feet. He was shaking like a leaf, rambling on about _ something _ or another. Gladiolus didn't care to hear it. One more glance at the watch on his wrist told him that he had less than five minutes to be at the throne room. If he was late, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Save it." Gladiolus didn't even try to mask the anger in his scent. It was liberating, letting his pain flow freely. Therapeutic, almost. He watched as the Beta stranger snapped his mouth shut, eyebrows raising ad hands trembling at his sides. The Beta stood stock still as if his body was pulled taut. _ 'What a stupid stance… This guy wouldn't last two seconds out in the real world _.' And before another word could he said, the Alpha stepped around the scattered mess of papers and stormed off down the hall.

Whoever that kid was, he hoped that they never crossed paths again. But if they ever _ did _ cross paths again, he had _ better _ buy a replacement beverage to make up for the one he'd destroyed.

'_ But that most likely isn't going to happen. He's a nobody. Probably just here to pass time until a family member got done with their business woth the king or something…' _

...Oh, how wrong he was.

**"** ** _Nah… Don't worry about all of that. I'm hardly 'tethered' to you, right? ...It's in the past. Besides… Sometimes life just isn't what you expect of it… It's how we wound up together, after all."_ **


	8. High Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe out there ❤  
Eyyyy, I got a chapter out finally! Sorry about the wait.  
I covered different points in thos chapter than I originally thought I would, but overall I'm still happy with it. ☺ This also concludes Gladiolus' backstory amd outs us back into the present! It's been fun writing Gladio, but I'm also happy to be back to writing from Iggy's perspective again!  
With further ado, enjoy!

**But… how can you even say that? After all we've been through? After all the fights? You still don't resent me? Not for what I've done to you?**

Regis' brows rose high atop his head as he looked over Gladiolus' wet, disheveled self. From behind him, Clarus hid the stifled beginnings of laughter behind his fist and a rough cough. Gladiolus wanted to _ die _ . Already practically steaming with anger from the untimely run-in with the timid, accented, overdressed boy in the hallway, this display from his own father and King had him embarrassed beyond belief. There he was, in what was the most important interview of his life, and he was standing before the leader of their nation in a wet, tea-stained tank top and ripped up jeans. On top of that, his ego was taking a major blow with their laughter. He was a _ joke _.

_ 'If I make it through this, I'm going to kill that little pipsqueak, I swear it.' _

He reaked of anger, embarrassment, jealousy, and sadness, he was _ sure _ of it. And it only exacerbated every negative voice in his mind. The woman he'd had a crush on was no longer available… He'd waited too long to confess his feelings, and now he would be starting all over from scratch… _ 'Who am I kiddin'... She probably had that woman far before she met me…' _ It wasn't entirely illogical or out of the question. The couple had looked so close; as if the simple act of walking hand in hand was a years-old practice.

And just who was he to try and break that up? He wasn't one to bump heads and rival a fellow Alpha over an Omega that was clearly content and happy. Only prideful, selfish, despicable Alphas would force themselves upon someone against their will. _ That _ wasn't how he wanted to gain a mate...

Realistically, what hurt the most was how he had gotten so riled up and invested in a woman he hadn't even known in the first place. Only he, himself, was the person to blame for that... He only knew her _ first name _ . Not her hobbies, her likes and dislikes, nor where she lived or what season she preferred the most… What hand she wrote with (even though he had written his name on his cup dozens of times by now), her favorite food, favorite smell, favorite flower… _ Nothing _ . He had a whole pack full of friends that he knew like the back of his hand by now and they hadn't captured his heart in the slightest. How was it that one person he didn't even _ know _ could do that to him…?

It wasn't logical. It wasn't _ fair _.

And now it was gone. Fleeting, like a maple leaf in the harsh fall winds.

"...Gladiolus Amicitia." Though the younger Amicitia was standing at the bottom of the steep flight of stairs that surrounded and led to the throne, he could still feel the impressive aura of Regis' magic reaching out and over the room, heavy and dense as if gravity itself was heavier. It was no wonder why only the likes of a military-prominant nation such as Niflheim would dare to challenge him.

The Alpha snapped back to his senses and did his best to reign in the undoubtedly sour and sullen note in his scent. He kneeled on bent knee as fast as he could, all but dropping like a brick, swiftly attempting to make up for his lack of professional presence as genuinely as he could. He bowed his head low, offering his most sincere, if not out-dated, formalities. The Alpha resembled more of a knight from one of his childhood fairytales than a modern man bowing before his King. "Yes, Your Majesty. I came as fast as I could when I recieved your summon from my father." Still winded from his sprint here, his words were raspy and breathless.

Regis' lips curled into a small smile. "I can _ see _ that… Trouble with your arrival?"

Gladiolus clenched his jaw to repress what he _ really _ wanted to say. "...You could say that, yeah. Just a little bump in the hallway, nothing major. Still, I apologize, My King. It was not my intentions to show up looking so unorderly." What Crownsguard in all of _ history _ showed up in the the Throne Room looking as he did now? He was an embarrassment. A mockery to anyone who called themselves ' _ Royal Shield _'.

The King waved Gladiolus' worries away with a flick of his wrist and a patient, gentle expression, bidding the boy to finally rise. "It's quite alright. I gave you a short time limit to get here on purpose. I had wanted to see if you could rise to the occasion under pressure. It also served as a way to observe how fast in which you'd be able to reach my son in the event of an emergency." Regis glanced at a clock on a distant wall. Only an impressive fifteen minutes left until the designated meet time that the young Alpha had been given. "You've made it with time to spare, even... That's good news, my boy. You should be _ proud _ of yourself, and so should your father."

Despite the uttered praise and the welcoming smile on his King's bearded face, Gladiolus felt no less anxious and stressed. He'd worked so hard to try and become the person that could protect Noctis, but… what if it was determined through this interview that it wasn't enough? What if the King didn't think that he met the standard? Amber eyes bounced anxiously between his father and Regis as he stood, large, clammy hands clasped behind his back. After all the bad luck of today he hoped that the outcome of this meeting wouldn't deliver the final blow to his ego. If he failed this interview then he didn't know _ what _ he'd do...

Regis sat, quietly, as he stared down at Gladiolus and thought over what he would like to ask first. "...When it comes to everything you've learned and trained in, what do you do best, Gladiolus?"

He swallowed and did his best to calm himself; become that stony, hardened warrior that he'd been trained to become. Shortly after that, his turmulous scent died down and the words began to flow more easily than before. "Long-distance running, survival practices, endurance, shields, and greatswords are my specialties."

Regis nodded, seemingly impressed. "Not many here in the Citadel have mastered the greatsword." He looked to Clarus with humour swimming in his eyes before giving the attention back to the Shield's son. "Not many have the bulk for it as you do." He paused. "Is that _ all _ you know?"

"My skill and knowledge on every other weapon in His Majesty's armiger also meets the Crown standard, I assure you- including the use of magic in battle. Though I must admit that I prefer not to use it when the ability to use physical weaponry is present in the situation of a battle."

"Impressive… Now, tell me what areas you feel like you lack in talent are."

Panic prickled across the boy's tanned skin. Nobody enjoyed being asked to voice their failures. He just hoped the King wouldn't look into them too much. "...Magic, Your Highness."

"And why magic?"

He shifted the wait on his feet, nervous but doing his best to hide it. If he didn't look like he could handle a simple questioning, how would Regis expect him to stay calm under pressure when Noctis was his charge? _ 'Come on, Gladio… You can do this… Just tell him the truth… Everyone has things they aren't good at. It doesn't make you a failure ..' _"It was my lowest marks that I recieved during training. I can still warp when the situation calls for it and contain the blast of a bottle of mana, but unlike some of the more magically adept Crownsguard I cannot summon a storm or bring about fire or ice from thin air. But, overall, magic is something that is a luxury to have but that feels strange to use. I much prefer the cold, hard, heavy steel of a weapon."

Regis nodded. "The Crystal's magic that I loan out and bestow upon you is different for everyone. I'm hardly offended by your preference not to use it… I appreciate the honest and straight-forwardness of your answer. Most men would have blown smoke up my ass and told me that they _ had _ no weaknesses." Wide amber eyes blinked up at his King, surprised to hear such language out of a King. Clarus rolled his eyes, but remained silent. It seemed the older man was used to his charge being so blunt. _ 'What sort of a man is Regis when he isn't sitting upon that throne, I wonder…?' _ Gladiolus could see where Noctis got some of his habits. "I'm rather impressed by the sheer amount of hard work and dedication you put into becoming a member of the Crownsguard as fast and efficiently as possible. Clarus tells me it was your idea to drop out of your public school to better pursue it."

The muscular man nodded. "It helped for my school work to be more flexible, yes. But the main reason I chose that path was to be around my family more often and help our butler and nanny, Jared, care for my sister while my father was gone."

"Still, it seems as though you'd been thinking about this potential position as my son's Royal Shield for a long while…" Regis rubbed at the beard along his jaw and smiled down at Gladiolis. "Wanting to follow in your father's footsteps, I presume…? Gladiolus, for how long have you wanted to become a Shield? Undoubtedly, if I were to care to guess, I'd say since you were able to walk."

Gladiolus froze at the question. He could feel his heart jump into his throat. Memories of his parents arguing about his future pushed their way into his mind. _ 'Even my own mother didn't want me to do this, but… should I mention that?' _ Amber eyes jumped to his father's icy gaze from his spot next to his charge as if silently ordering him not to tell him this truth. _ '...I don't even think that Dad had talked to the King about how I became enlisted in the first place. Would he be in trouble if King Regis were to find out…?' _ His father's stare bore down on him, burning in the pit of his stomach as Gladiolus once again shifted the weight on his feet. He cast his eyes toward the ground as he stood there, silent, while he debated. _ '...Dad's not going to be happy if I tell him the truth, but… I was just honest with the King earlier. If I change if up and lie now, it would only negatively affect me in the interview in the long run…' _ He closed his eyes. Took a breath. ' _ ...No. Even more than that, it's what I truly felt. I would be letting myself down more than anyone if I lied to him. I wouldn't be earning the title properly if I just said what I thought he wanted to hear… I bet every other person who's walked into this place has used that tactic to get what they want. Most of them Royal Advisors of the past, if I'm not mistaken, among other positions… Considering they failed or didn't last long, it says alot about my future if I hold what I really think back.' _

Gladiolus steeled himself before meeting Regis' eyes and giving his answer. "...Honestly…? ...Not long, Your Majesty. Only since a little after my father inducted me into the training program himself, here at The Citadel… It hadn't particularly been a dream of mine."

To this, the King was taken aback. The next look he shared with Clarus was a much different one. A look that almost seemed to scold the man. Clarus looked away and down toward the floor in a way that Gladiolus couldn't discern what emotion led the action. "..._ Only _ some time after?"

"Correct." He frowned at his father and hoped that the Older Amicitia would not be reprimanded later on. It wasn't fair for _ any _ child to have a fate forced upon them, and Gladiolus _ hadn't _ deserved to be unwillingly inducted into what was essentially a premeditation to war for most of the graduates. But Regis had to understand, his father was a different man during that time... He was grieving and lost, stuck in the only ways he knew; military training along with a hardened persona and will… Gladiolus had never once picked up and took hold of such a resentment for Clarus' actions. In the end, it worked out. Because then he met _ Noctis _. And he saw in him what his father saw for Regis; someone to care for, to protect, to teach and watch grow into a man even better than himself. In a strange and unorthodox way, Gladiolus was grateful for it all.

Regis' pale green eyes bore into his own intensely as he gazed down at the young Amicitia from the throne. "...Why the sudden change of heart, then?"

Gladiolus took in and exhaled a shakey, uneven breath. He prayed that telling the truth wasn't the doomed route.

"Honestly…? It was your son, Prince Noctis, Your Majesty." That scrutinous gaze turned curious. "It was the day of the Late Queen's funeral here at The Citadel…" He frowned, remembering that day. It had been a hard time for _ everyone _ that day for a multitude of similar reasons… "Admittedly I couldn't watch you up there, talking about how much you loved her and what a wonderful leader and mother she was because not many years prior, as you surely know, I'd lost my own mother… So, I left the service. I walked out and wanted to go someplace quiet to clear my head. And when I found the library, I also found the Prince."

Regis sat up straighter in his chair, his hands grasping the armrests as he listened, intently. Indeed he hadn't noticed a young boy getting up and leaving the eulogy. Clarus looked much the same being told his son's point of view of that night. He'd seen his son leave and at the time was angered and disappointed by it, but never did he know that Gladiolus had actually met the Prince that day and talked to him. He knew that _ Noctis _ had stubbornly decided against attending the service, but Regis had given up the fight and let him due to the circumstances. The boy often got away with everything at that time, unable to keep a full-time Advisor and incredibly skilled at somehow escaping the clutched of whoever was assigned to watch over him while his father was doing his duties.

Gladiolus continued, thick brows drawing down as he remembered the heartbreaking look on Noctis' puffy face and the closed-off attitude and body language that had become second nature. To this day the younger Amicitia often wondered just what had transpired to make him that way. "...He was curled up beneath a table and crying. I talked to him and in that moment I saw so much of myself in him that I didn't want to let him alone. Because _ I _had been feeling alone. He was misunderstood and needed a friend. And more than a friend, he needed help. Someone to pull him along and show him what it meant to be strong." He nodded, slowly, affirming his own, invoiced, innermost thoughts on that time. "...And I wanted that person to be me."

Silence loomed over the room. There was a look in the King's eyes that the Alpha couldn't quite decipher. "...And why _ should _ it be you?" Gladiolus froze once more, taken aback. Regis' tone this time was harder than before. "Why not one of the many _ other _ Crownsguards that have passed their training? What separates you from the rest of the bunch?"

Even Clarus seemed to be awaiting his son's answer with bated breath and a hopeful stare, though he did his best to hide it so as not to interrupt his charge's interrogation.

Gladiolus flexed his sweaty palms as he stood there and thought. He could feel sweat beading along his forehead and his heart was thundering inside his ribcage. '_ Astrals, please, forgive what I'm about to say.' _"...I have no reason for you."

Clarus' mouth fell partially open and Regis' brows raised in surprise. Taken aback and seemingly insulted, Regis leaned closer to the younger Alpha and bellowed, "No reason at all?"

Gladiolus swallowed down the growing lump of anxiety in his throat and shook his head, confirming his previous statement. "None at all. I think there are plenty of people I've met and watched in the Crownsguard who would also be more than worthy to become your son's Royal Shield."

A loud clanking of metal sounded out in the otherwise silent throne room; Clarus beginning to take a step forward. What was his son _ doing _ ?! " ** _Gladiolus Autem Amicitia_ ** **, I-** " He seemed as if he was intending on descending that flight of stairs in order to slap his son silly, but pale green eyes narrowed and a single hand raised by the King halted his words and his actions. A heavy, _ Alpha _ prescence loomed over the room now, demanding obedience. And even a fellow Alpha such as Clarus wasn't up for the challenge of it.

"Wait, Clarus…" He moved back into position by his charge's side with a frustrated huff of air through his flaring nostrils. Regis lowered his hand and clasped his fingers beneath his chin. "...Let the boy speak."

Gladiolus continued. He could smell the anger and doubt on his father's scent even from there, but he managed through it, doing his best to breathe past it and keep a level head. Though the influence was doing nothing to decrease his nervousness.

"...I cannot give you anything more as far as talent is concerned that any other man on your roster could not also… But what I _ can _ offer you, is this promise." Regis' eyes narrowed as he listened intently with all his being. "Noctis would not be just some ' _ job _ ' to me... Ever since that day in the library I've felt like I have a long-lost brother out there who's just as scared and alone as I was at his age, unable to move forward, _ begging _ for someone to be next to him and show him the strength he needs to continue…" He lowered his head with a frown. "...When I was little I abandoned my duties as an older brother for two years and to this day I've regretted it terribly. And I'll be _ damned _ if I do the same to Prince Noctis. I've trained all this time _ specifically _ with the Prince in mind. I won't just strive to teach him how to defend himself or stab a Niff through the heart if he has to, I promise to do him one better. My promise is to _ care _ for Noctis. Teach him wrong from right. Take him down the path to his future and make sure he can do it with his head held _ high _ . And not because I tell him to or because some ' _ Advisor' _ tells him to, but because he _ wants _ to. Because he _ can _ walk tall and with his head held high. Even beyond my duties, I can promise you that, no matter what, I will _ always _ be there for your son, no matter the cause or reason. Even for the most trivial of life's trials, I'll be right there, pushing him over each hurdle."

The scent in the room changed. Gone was the oppressive notes and magical aura. Gladiolus felt like a weight was slowly lifted from his shoulders as he pressed on, voice brimming with sincerity and emotion that he hadn't realized was so deep. But the words were flowing from him like a fountain, liberating and truthful. A smile even graced his face as he ended, "And I will _ never _ give up on him. No matter the circumstances or the obstacle. We will get through it together or we will fall together. I will conquer and take back Nations by his side or I will _ die _ by my enemy's sword before my King kneels to them… Noctis is my _ brother _, from now until the day my body gives out on me, Your Highness. And, if you'll have me, I would very much like to start as soon as possible."

The younger Amicitia could see how his father was smiling, fighting to hold back tears at the unexpected, emotional delivery of his speech after such a rocky start. And he smiled back with a subtle nod. Regis was not too different himself, finally calming and relaxing once again upon his ornate chair with a smile that could melt ice. And, for the first time since entering the Throne Room, Gladiolus felt _ confident _ in himself. Confident in his abilities and belief that he could _ do _ this.

The King cleared his throat after a short pause. "Well… My blessing isn't what you're getting today." Gladiolus' smile fell. He could feel his heart drop right into the bottom of his stomach. Clarus turned icy blue eyes toward his charge amd opened his mouth as if to speak, to argue, but just as quickly shut it. But despite everyone's fears, their King finished, "As far as I'm concerned, you have the job. But it is my _ son's _ blessing that you will be needing, not my own." Gladiolus' face lit up. He wanted to jump and kick and _ yell _ out his happiness, but other than finally relaxing from his formal stance, he reigned it in. There was no wiping away his beaming grin, though. _ That _was there to stay. "Gladiolus, I am truly proud of you... The man you have become at such a young age is compassionate and wise; something that many men in a military role do not have by default. It is my absolute honest belief that you are the perfect fit for my son, same as his Advisor before you. You deserve no less than to have him as your charge… And, might I add," Gladiolus watched, wide-eyed and a bit nervous despite the happy buzzing in his soul as Regis slowly rose from his seat, aided by the cane at his side. Slowly, the older man walked down the stairs until he was standing face to face with his friend's son, merely two feet apart. The King offered Gladiolus a soft, fatherly smile and outstretched his arms. "...I'm lucky to have you as a part of my family."

Amber eyes bounced between his King and his father, still standing tall and proud at the top of the throne. And when Clarus gave his son a curt, _ proud _, affirmative nod of his head, Gladiolus let go of all formality and embraced Regis in a tight hug. "T-thank you, Your Magesty! I won't let you down, I promise!"

Regis pulled away and clapped his hands atop the young man's broad shoulders. "The thanks are all mine, I assure you… On Monday, shall we all sit down with my son and go over all of this, formally? Merely a matter of paperwork and the like. Nothing to stress over. I'm sure my son will like you just fine."

Gladiolus nodded. "Yes! But- uh- _ 'all of us' _, Sir?"

"That's right. The three of us here in this room, my son, and his Advisor, Ignis Scientia of Tenebrae."

He had never met this _ 'Ignis' _ man before. He was interested in just who he was and what he was all about. But, even more importantly than that, he wondered if he was doing a good enough job at teaching and advising young Noctis. Gladiolus' standards were high despite not knowing anything about the role. He hoped that whoever had been by Noctis' side all this time was giving it one hundred and ten percent.

Otherwise, he'd help Regis to find someone new.

"I'd love to. Monday it is."

**Coming between the two of you and keeping her from you… for so, so long…?**

"CHEERS!!" The ringing, loud clinking of glass colliding with more glass filled the already bustling restaurant followed by the whooping and hollering of the lively bunch of Crownsguard men and women. Along with their cheers came the accompanying claps and whistling of others close to Gladiolus; his childhood friends and immediate family. "CONGRATULATIONS, GLADIO!!!"

The young Alpha smiled, sheepishly, and scratched at the back of his neck with a hand. "Thanks, guys."

"So ol' Kingy didn't rip yous to shreds, eh?", Dino jested, tugging the man down to his shorter stature with an arm around his shoulders.

Cindy rolled her eyes, leaning back in her dining chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, _ please _. As if he'd actually do that… Pawpaw's always said that the King is a big ol' softy."

"A softy?! Seriously?", Crowe piped up from around the rim of her glass, hazel eyes directed at the blonde Beta in intrigue. "They know each other that closely?"

Cindy smirked. "Yer lookin' at the granddaughter of one of the King's best friends from back in the day, Hun. I'd say I'm a pretty safe bet fer knowledge like that."

Tredd's brows rose and he leaned across the table, looking expectantly to Clarus for confirmation. "Mr. Amicitia, is that really right?!"

"H-huh?" Clarus blinked across the table at the young, red-headed Galahdian as he set his drink down. He hadn't been paying attention. It was the firs time he was seeing the members of his son's pack in person before ever since meeting just the two men that his son had saved, long ago on that fateful day. They all looked so comfortable and content around each other; as if they'd known each other all their lives. It was jarring- and yet- _ beautiful _ to witness his son in such a setting. It had his heart smiling, hoping that, somewhere out there, his mate was smiling down at his son and willing her blessing upon them. "Oh- I apologize… What did you just say, Furia?"

Luche answered for his friend, excitedly offering in Tredd's place, "You were childhood friends with the King and Cindy's grandfather, right Mr. Amicitia?"

"Oh." Clarus smiled down at the short, blonde Alpha. "Yeah, pretty much."

"So is the King a softie, like Cindy said?", asked Libertus.

"A big ol' bowl of mush?", added Nyx.

The older Amicitia bellowed out a laugh. "The truth…? In a word: _ absolutely _ ." He eventually settled down bit before offering a nostalgic sort of smile to the group of people at the table. "But, it isn't exactly what I would title him as a _ whole _. Don't take it at face value; King Regis is wise and calculating. But above that his is empathetic and kind… He rules everything at his touch with and iron fist, but there has always been a soft spot in his heart for his son. Even more so once the Late Queen passed…" His smile faltered a bit and he could feel the elated scent of the table begin to snuff. So, he turned the conversation back to a more light-hearted one. "Needless to say, the Young Prince hasn't exactly gotten used to discipline! Haha… Let's hope our Gladiolus can handle him!"

Hearing his name, Gladiolus grinned and tilted his head higher. Boastfully, he jabbed a thumb at his chest. "Don't worry about me. I've been through Hell and back during training. A kid ain't gonna be what does me in, I can guarantee you that."

Jared offered a soft look as he held a dozing Iris in his lap. "...Oh? I seem to recall one kid in particular giving you _ quite _ the bit of trouble back in the day."

The young Amicitia ran a large hand through his sleepy sister's dark hair. "Yeah, well… I guess you could say that was practice. Haha. I dont think Noct will be half the trouble Iris was. Besides, he's older than her. That should make it a bit easier, right?"

The old Omegan man looked off with a telling smile. "I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, Young Master. As I recall, you were far more trouble than your sister back in the day. Sometimes the hurdles are put in place on the path before you in different ways than you'd expect…"

Nyx laughed and scooted his way closer. "Oh, man. Gladiolus, just how riley _ were _ you? I can only imagine!"

The Alpha opened his mouth to reply in jest, but as his amber eyes swept over his friend's face, he caught sight of something that hadn't been there previously. Without a second thought, he brought a hand up to cup the Omega's cheek and curiously swipe a calloused thumb against the new little mark at the bottom of Nyx's left eye. Gladiolus momentarily forgot the bustle around him as he took in the small, thin, black tattoo; vaguely reminiscent of a dagger. Just a simple dot and a pointed smudge at the end. _ 'It suits him… Nyx always was good with the kukhris.' _ Gladiolus hardly paid mind to the soft, whimpered mewl of content that escaped his friend's lips as his eyes searched further, eventually landing on the next tattoo: what looked to be a small arrowhead and another accompanying dot not far from the pointed tip on his right cheek bone.

"You got some tattoos.", he eventually decided on, and pulled his hand away to settle upon his lap instead.

Nyx sighed out of his momentary stupor, blue eyes blinking back to reality. With tinted cheeks, he muttered, "Uh- yeah. Got 'em right after graduation. I wanted to mark my achievements like we would in Galahd… You, uh- you like 'em?"

Gladiolus nodded. "Yeah, actually."

"Ohh! Yeah, we got them together!", Libertus piped up as everyone politely pretended not to notice the somewhat intimate gesture that passed between the pair. The pack knew that there wasn't anything substantial behind it but the others seemed to awe at the act in surprised silence. "Lookit mine, look!"

Gladiolus laughed and the Beta moved so sit beside Nyx, drawing an adorable pout from him. Libertus pointed at his forehead, by his hairline, where two more triangular, arrowhead-like, black markings rested. Just as he had with Nyx, the Alpha smiled and ran a finger over the freshly marked skin. '_ Fascinating.' _ "It looks great, yeah. Good choice, Lib." He looked next to the others with an expectant look. "Anyone else got some I didn't know about?"

Crowe smirked. "Not any that I can show you in public, Big Guy."

The others shook their heads. "Nope.", Tredd piped up quickly. "They aren't really for me. I'm good without them."

Luche shrugged. "Maybe some day, but I'm not exactly in any rush. How about you, Gladio?"

The young Amicitia paused and thought on it for a moment. He remembered, fondly, resting in his mother's lap and tracing her many tattoos with his fingertips as she read him her stories. A soft smile graced his features and he eventually nodded, "...Yeah. Yeah, I think I want one."

"Whatcha gonna get?", Dino suddenly asked, curious to all of this.

He shrugged. "Dunno. But I guess I'll know when I know."

Cindy smiled. "Well, whatever it's gon' be, I bet it'll be fatastic."

Clarus nodded. "Whatever you so choose, it'll be on me."

Thick brows raised in surprise. "...Dad?"

"...Your mother would have said the same. I want to do right by her. She loved her heritage, and if you want to embrace that part of you then I want to ensure you don't have to hold yourself back."

The scent of happiness filled the room, warm and vibrant, putting smiles on everyone's faces. Jared wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Thanks."

**...Why? ...Why me, even now? Why continue to stay by the side of someone so despicable? Why would you go so far? Do something like this…?**

_ 'No. Astrals, no. No, no, no...' _

Gladiolus stood immobile at the door to the adequately-sized conference room. There, just inside, was a long, rectangular wooden table with many comfortable chairs. At the head of the table, naturally, sat King Regis. And to his right sat none other than Prince Noctis himself. Moody and irritated-looking, same as all those years ago, the boy hadn't seemed to change one bit.But despite the initial elation he felt upon seeing the boy in person after all these years, the feeling dropped off into an icy forebodence as amber eyes quickly noticed the one _ other _ person in the room as well.

_ '...No way. It's him- it's that guy from the hallway!' _

Sitting straight and with gloved hands resting politely atop his lap, the Beta looked back at him with a look that was just as surprised from over thin frames. His seafoam eyes seemed to notice who he was as well before hastily jumping away to instead stare at the wooden grain of the table.

"Everything okay, Son?" Clarus' voice from behind him forced him from his locked position by the door. The King looked at the two of them expectantly and motioned for them to come in and sit.

Gladiolus turned his head and whispered, gruffly, "...Who's _ that _ guy?"

Clarus quirked a brow. "It's Ignis Scientia, of course. I know that up until recently I've kept you away from The Citadel and its inner workings, but don't you know him...? He's been the Young Prince's Royal Advisor for quite some time now. And not a moment too soon, either. The King as well as the Crown Staff really have been so blessed by his ppescence. Ever since Ignis' arrival, the Prince's antics have decreased by over eighty percent..." He pressed a palm against his son's back, urging him inside. "Now get in there. You're making us look rude in front of the King."

Gladiolus swallowed his pride and steeled himself before finally taking his first steps into the room. He waited for his father to take the seat to their King's left before he took his own seat next to him-

-and directly across from Ignis.

Amber eyes couldn't help but take in his features, looking at him properly for the first time. Pale skin, high cheek bones, a strong nose, seafoam eyes partially hidden beneath sandy lashes, and pale brown hair that reminded him of a cockatoo more than it did a person's. He seemed… _ different _, to say the least…

Part of Gladiolus still simmered with anger, remembering the mishap from a few day prior. What sort of Advisor was careless enough to run into someone in the middle off an empty hallway, anyways?! ...But he was also man enough to admit that he was just as much at fault. He wasn't exactly paying attention either… And, to top it off, it seemed all but set in stone and proclaimed by the Astrals themselves that they'd be working closely alongside each other. It would be near impossible to avoid each other.

'_ ...I should apologize after this.' _

Gladiolus hadn't been aware of exactly just how long he'd been staring at the Beta until his seafoam eyes that cut like knives suddenly flickered to meet his gaze. Somewhat surprised and a tad bit embarrassed that he had been caught looking for so long, Gladiolus did his best to offer what he hoped to be a calm, confident, and _ welcoming _ look. But, from the looks of it, Ignis was in _ no way _ wanting his pleasantries. If anything, that gaze turned colder. Gladiolus was taken aback. This was a _ much _ different person than the boy who was stuttering rushed apologies at his feet a few days prior. _ This _ Ignis, without words, told Gladiolus that the he wished him dead. That he'd rather bury his lifeless body beneath The Citadel than utter a single word to him in mutualal respect.

The Alpha crinkled his nose. Inwardly, he scoffed.'_ Is he serious right now?!' _ But there was no time to further dwell on the matter because unbeknownst to him, the conversation had already led into the thick of it.

All eyes turned to Noctis as Regis addressed his son."...He has _ my _ blessing. Noctis, what say you, Son?"

Gladiolus waited with bated breath. Noctis, who had been slouching in his seat and picking at the skin around his nails and forcibly tuning most of the conversation out until now, looked up at him hesitabtly from beneath familiar black fringe. Those stormy eyes looked over him for a moment. First at his face, then his arms, and then his hair, before back to his face again.

'_ Please remember me... Please, Noctis, remember me…!' _

The Prince quirked his head to the side and pressed his lips together. The Amicitia could see the wheels in his head turning. Searching. Eventually in a small, unsure voice, Noctis ventured, "...You can fight?"

Gladiolus scoffed, but playfully. Anything to mask his inner disappointment. Noctis had forgotten him after all. _ 'What sort of question is that?' _ It was okay. He'd wait as long as it took. He'd start all over if he had to. A smirk settled on his tanned features and he leaned back in his chair to cross his arms over his chest. "In hand-to -hand combat as well as over fifteen different weapon varieties, yes."

It made the Alpha's soul soar to see some life and curiosity finally fill the void in those stormy, deep blue irises. '_ A step in the right direction.' _ Noctis gave a small, careful smile. "Noice!"

Gladiolus couldn't suppress the rush of laughter that rumbled in his chest at the sudden, unexpected phrase. It was… _ cute _ . And he was more than happy to play along, despite the way Ignis seemed to subtly roll his eyes. No harm no foul in the Amicitia's book. " _ 'Noice' _, indeed."

That hesitant smile broadened. Noctis turned to his father and proudly proclaimed, "I say he's hired."

Clarus gave his son a proud look and clapped a hand atop his shoulder, giving it a satisfactory squeeze. Gladiolus beamed back, all confidence and smiles.

That was, until Regis addressed the only sore spot in the room. "Ignis, do you have any questions for the young Amicitia…?"

Again, hot amber met freezing seafoam from across the table. “…Nothing that I care to ask at this time. I’ll just…" Ignis paused for just a moment before finishing, vehemently, "..._ save it _.”

Gladiolus clenched his jaw. _ 'Ah…' _ The callback was subtle, but poignant. His own words were spat back out at him as if it was a carefully procured poison and sting just as harshly. Though silent looks of confusion were traded around the table, neither Beta or Alpha seemed to want to back down from their intense staring match. It was _ insane _ . This guy was _ insane _ . Gladiolus silently fumed. Solely based off one regretted interaction, Ignis had crucified him; marked him as nothing. Gladiolus hadn't even had the opportunity to apologize! ...Well then, fine. He supposed one wasn't nessassary anymore. _ 'Well, Scientia, I was going to be civil, but if this is the game you are choosing to play, so be it.' _

Everything was finally halted as Regis cleared his throat. "Well- it seems everything here is in order. Gladiolus, you will be given your conditional job offer paperwork later this evening. Upon signing it, you will be given a salary and a living quarter here at the Citadel, in order to stay as close to Noctis as possible… From henceforth, I’d like you to meet with Mr. Scientia once a week to discuss Noctis’ schedule and come up with something that is mutually beneficial for him and the two of you. I’d like a good balance between work, studies, and play…”

"Yes, Your Magesty.", came their twin-like responses.

And no sooner did the words fall from the Advisor's lips did he and Noctis stand up and leave the conference room.

Who _ was _ Ignis Scientia, anyways…? And had what he said to him in the hallway _ really _ warranted such a shunning resentment…?

**...You aren't despicable. You've never been.**

"...Am I an ass?" Gladiolus didn't look away from the television as he flipped through the channels, searching for something most everyone would enjoy. He did so pointedly, so that he wouldn't happen to come across any truths he didn't care to hear about himself. But his frown merely deepened and his cheeks heated uncomfortably as all eyes in the room suddenly turned to him with mixed expressions. Regretting to voice his inner thoughts aloud, the Alpha gave up and shoved the remote into Crowe's hand before heaving a sigh and leaning back on the futon, staring up at the cieling.

Tredd actually did a double-take as he was walking ceiling. The living room and into the kitchen to rummage for snacks. "_ Excuse _ me?" He paused and stood at the doorframe.

Gladiolus' scent began to sour and his frown melted into a pouty scowl. They were beating around the bush. "You heard me- Am I an ass?"

Luche couldn't resist the opportunity, leaning over the back of the futon from the opposite side and proclaiming with a self-satisfied smirk, "Uhhh, I mean, you got a _ nice _ one."

The Amicitia rolled his eyes and gently shoved his fellow Alpha's face away. "_ Not _ what I asked."

Luche merely shrugged and moved to follow Tredd into the kitchen in search of something that would cool him down. "Answer still stands." Gladiolus' eyes followed his friend as he left, catching the subtle shift in his scent. '_ He's looking a bit flushed… Heat must he coming on in the next few days…' _

Nyx chuckled under his breath from the next chair over where he had his legs flung over the top of Libertus' lap and the back of his head resting on the arm of the sofa. Not too long from being roused from a nap, he added, "I second. I'd die for that ass."

"I'd _ mount _ that ass.", came Luche again from the kitchen followed by a Tredd's soft snickering.

Crowe made a face. "Guys- ew! No. Shut up." The look gave way to one of concern when she caught Gladiolus' scent. Not unlike burning food, it seemed to pop and fizzle in the air around them. The others hardly noticed as they continued, quick to get carried away and slow to realize the mood of certain people. It was always like thos in their pack with theirs in particular having more than 3 or four members. Sometimes it was hard to discern a specific mood in a room with so many. Crowe however, being the most level-headed of them all, seemed to notice these things about her packmates a lot sooner.

Libertus mocked a serious face before giving a solute. "I pledge allegiance to that ass." Everyone erupted into a cacophony of laughter until moments later when they seemed to finally notice Crowe's disapproving looks and the way Gladiolus seemed to be trying to disappear into the futon.

Finally, after everyone mumbled their apologies and settled into place around their biggest pack member, Crowe tentatively scooted closer to the Alpha until their sides were flush and leaned her head on his shoulder. Softly, she asked, "So- what brought up this topic of _ asses _, anyways?"

Gladiolus pressed his lips together and huffed a frustrated breathtaking through his nose. Was he even technically _ allowed _ to talk about Crown business? _ Was _ this Crown business? He hadn't exactly signed the paperwork yet, but maybe…? He debated on whether or not to even continue the topic but eventually thought _ 'Fuck it.' _.

"...Noctis' Advisor… I ran into him a few days ago. You know- that bad day I told you guys about?" Everyone nodded. "Yeah. That was _ him- _ the Beta."

"No way…"

"_ Ignis...?" _

_ "That _ Ignis...?"

"Man…"

Gladiolus wanted to die. How did everyone else seem to know the guy except _ him?! _Life was the furthest from fair.

He continued, _ " _ And now he _ hates _ me! I mean- yeah, okay, I was a bit meaner than I should have been-"

Crowe leveled him with a look. She'd heard the story many a times from him. She knew just how abrasive and rude he'd acted. "...A _ bit _?"

Gladiolus huffed. "Okay, a lot-"

Nyx raised a brow and pushed himself up onto a sitting position so that Luche had room on the sofa. "...A _ lot _?"

The Amicitia threw his hands up in frustrated resignation. "Alright! I was a major jerk to him!" When his hands fell back into his lap, he sighed and shook his head. "But is what I did really _ that _ bad?! I mean- it wasn't like I wasn't sorry!"

Tredd began passing around various snacks he'd found in Libertus' pantry. "...Did you _ tell _ him you were sorry?"

At that, Gladiolus let out something not unlike a whine and looked away, sheepishly. It wasn't like he hadn't _ intended _ to… But before he even had the chance, Ignis whisked Noctis away and disappeared like a bat out of Hell! "Well… no… Not exactly…"

Libertus shrugged. Around a mouth full of chips he offered, "So then do that."

Crowe laid a chaste, soothing kiss on her friend's broad shoulder before placing her head there once more. She felt him sigh. "You're a big guy, Gladiolus. And yeah, you were kind of acting like the biggest ass in all of Eos-"

"The _ finest _ ass in all of Eos.", Luche predicatably interjected. Crowe would have gotten up to smack him had it not been for Libertus beating her to the punch. The Beta threw a throw pillow at his face. Even Gladiolus cracked a hint of a smile as everyone laughed.

Crowe sighed and settled back into the Amicitia's side. "-So I think it's safe to say that this guy deserves an apology... You probably had him scared shitless back then."

Gladiolus frowned. He tried to mentally put himself in Ignis' shoes; a meek Beta accidentally colliding with an already upset Alpha only to be yelled at upon apologizing. '_ Damn… I really did come off like a wild animal that didn't have any manners, huh…' _He sighed for what was most likely the twentieth time in the past fifteen minutes. Truly, he was probably the biggest jerk on the planet in Ignis' eyes. "...Yeah…"

Tredd setyled atop the floor by Gladiolus' feet and rested his head against the Alpha's knee. "Next time you see him, you should apologize properly. Clear the bad air, you know?"

His mind was made up. The next time he saw Ignis, he'd start all over. And, with any luck, Ignis would be willing to help him in that.

"...Yeah, you're right… I'll do that."

**Listen... I know that we came together under unconventional means...**

"Gladiolus Amicitia, I presume?"

The man in question gazed upon the Omegan woman as Gladiolus walked up to her quaint and neat desk from through the entrance. Tucked away deep into the ground floor of The Citadel, Gladiolus was surprised to come into what was actually quite the sizable office. Sterilized of all foreign scent and painted in neutral and off-white colors, it was easy for all attention to be drawn to the woman who sat behind the counter. And when Gladiolus offered her an affirmative nod, she stood up and bowed low. Her shoulder length, graying hair swayed to give way to the healed scarring of her bond mark and Gladiolus couldn't help but to silently admire it from across the way. _ 'How wonderful for her… _ ' He bet it was lovely, to have a mate you belonged to. And not a second later than he saw the mark did he catch the faint whiff of Cor upon her. ' _ So this is Uncle Cor's mate!' _He'd never met her in person until now; well- at the least it had been so long that he had no known memory of her. Perhaps she had known him as a toddler.

The kindly Omega straightened and instantly noticed the recognition in his eyes. "Y-yeah, that's me! You're Cor's mate, right? It's nice to finally see you after so long!"

His smile had a way of lighting up a room and Monica returned it in kind. "It has been far too long, hasn't it…? Why, I hadn't seen you in person since you were learning to walk."

The Alpha puffed out his chest and lifted his chin. "All grown up now."

"I see, I see!" They shared a chuckle that eventually tapered off into a comfortable pause. "Oh! Where are my manners, him? Welcome to Customs. My name is Monica, of course, and I'll be assisting you with your transition today."

Gladiolus smiled. He was as ready as he'd ever be. "Great! Show me what I gotta do!"

Monica hummed and set to work in procuring quite the ominous stack of paperwork from behind the desk. A few longer strands of her bangs fell in her face and she quickly swiped them away before meeting his eyes once more. "You seem very excited.", she assessed.

The Alpha grinned and puffed out his chest in a show of honest cockiness. His eyes practically sparkled. "I am! I've been waiting for this for a long time. Feels good to finally be here doing all this, you know?"

"Quite." Monica attached the paperwork to a clipboard and offered it to Gladiolus with a motherly, patient smile. And Gladiolus felt the warmth of it bloom in his chest as he took the clipboard and a pen from her and skimmed over its contents. "Mind you, this may take some time."

Dread welled up in the Alpha's gut and he flipped through the numerous pages with a look of disgust. "You're tellin' me…"

She chuckled before pointing a manicured finger behind him. "You can take a seat in one of those chairs over there. And if you have any questions at all, do let me know." Gladiolus looked over to where she was pointing. The opposite wall to her desk had a long line of chairs along it; some seated with various people, some empty. In front of them sat a rectangular coffee table as well as a magazine rack. It looked akin to a hospital waiting room more than your typical office, and an involuntary remnant of a chill ran down his spine. Luckily it didn't go noticed though, because Monica happily continued, "When you're done I'll be here to retrieve it from you. Then we can get to the _ fun _ part!"

"Fun part…?"

"The tour!"

Gladiolus smiled, excited for what was to come. He obediently took a seat and began skimming and signing the paperwork as fast as he could.

**…**

Unlike the paperwork, Gladiolus was meticulous about every hallway, elevator, and room. Every twist and turn. What each room was for and what sort of employees dwelled there. As he obediently followed behind his guide, he attempted to admit as much of the layout as possible to memory. _ 'You'll never know when a Niff ambush could occur and you need an exit strategy.' _ Bit somewhere between the fifth amd sixth floor he was beginning to get confused and turned-around.

"Monica, could I get a copy of the schematics for each level of the building?"

Stopped in the middle of a brief description of the room they were passing, Monica's brows rose and she turned to look st him, clipboard held against her chest. "Schematics? The floor plans?"

"Yeah. I just want to be ready in case something happens and I need to get the Prince outta here."

She smiled. "Of course." She led them into yet another elevator and pressed the button for a floor quite a ways up. As they steadily rose, she continued, "I'll make sure they're delivered to your mail box first thing in the morning after you move into your apartment. Oh! And- here you are!" Gladiolus blinked down at the new phone that Monica placed into his hands. "All Crown Employees get a work phone in which to communicate better with your fellow employees. All the contacts you need should already he uploaded, so don't worry about having to hunt everyone down. Everything you need is right at your fingertips. Oh-! Speaking of your apartment…"

The elevator dinged and the mechanical door slid open to expose another long, stylishly-decorated hallway. The two stepped out and Monica led him to a door a little closer than half-way down. The Omega turned to Gladiolus and swept her hair out of her face and behind her ear, brown eyes looking up at him expectantly. And from her cardigan pocket, she procured him a keycard attached to a black lanyard. "This is it- your new home. As well as your keycard. Don't worry, no one else's card has access to your quarters except, of course, Captain Drautos for obvious military and emergency reasons, as well as our King. Otherwise, this is strictly your space and yours alone."

Gladiolus accepted the card happily. It felt so _ real _ in his hands. Aatrals, this was actually _ happening _! "Thanks, Monica. Hey- do you happen to know when my first official day with the Prince will be? I know I'm starting a little early, but-" But words were cut off by a sudden, light-hearted burst of laughter from the woman came forth from out of nowhere. Quizzically, the Alpha quirked his head. "What's so funny?"

Monica shook her head in apology and waved a hand back and forth in front of her face in an attempt at a polite dismissal. Laughter still clung to her words as she settled down enough to explain, "I'm sorry. It's just that this whole experience has been a sort of dejavu for me. Not too long ago I encountered someone else with just as much enthusiasm for their role in His Highness' life and I just-" The Omega forced the laughter at bay, though her smile remained. Warm, brown eyes looked Gladiolus up and down as she hugged the clipboard to her chest. "It's just that it's a bit funny to me, how _ similar _ the two of you are in these moments."

"The… two of us?"

"It makes me happy, to see such fine people taking care and guiding His Highness. I sincerely look forward to-" Monica stopped, suddenly. And instead of looking directly at Gladiolus her gaze drifted to instead look behind him. Her carefree expression turned to one that was much more careful.

Confused, Gladiolus turned around to see just what Monica was now looking at-

-only to pause, surprised, as none other than Ignis Scientia showed up from the elevator.

A planner in one hand and his cell phone in another, the Advisor hardly realized that the two of them were there as he skimmed over its contents' and tapped away, eyebrows knit in absolute concentration. Yet even so, he never wavered in the straight line he was walking down the hallway and closer toward them. Only when close enough to pick up their scents lingering did Ignis pause and look up to meet their eyes. Gladiolus held his breath as Ignis stared at him with a blank expression that held only a hint of surprise, unsure whether or not to speak first. Was _ now _ the right time to apologize? He wanted to… Would it be _ awkward _? How did he even approach it? Those foreign seafoam eyes were guarded and calculating as they bore into him, hyper aware of every move he made. As Gladiolus shifted, Ignis watched every movement.

But Monica was the one to start the conversation, utterly unaware of the strange tension that flowed between the two boys before her. "Good afternoon, Mr. Scientia." Her smile, though softer and more careful than it was with Gladiolus, was still ever present on her aging face.

Ignis' eyes lingered on Gladiolus for just a moment longer, and there was a mixture of thoughts that the Amicitia couldn't even _ begin _ to read in his careful expression. But in an instant they were gone, and the boy who was still only just fifteen years old suddenly put his things away and carried himself as if he was well over _ forty _ . In his suit, he gave a curt nod of his head with the slightest hint of a smile, though there was something lacking in it that made it _ just _ short of unbelievable in its reality. ' _ It's because of me. Because I'm here.' _, the Amicitia guessed. But that's all that it was; a guess.

The Beta didn't step forward to exchange fond formalities like anyone else might. No shaking hands or friendly hugs. Ignis kept his distance, staying _ just _ out of arm's reach and then some. His stance seemed tight and rigid. Guarded. "...Good day to you, Mrs. Monica." Again, those icy, seafoam irises glossed over Gladiolus' stature. But instead of addressing the Alpha as well, he put his full attention right back onto Monica with a smile that for once seemed a bit believable. "Touring, I see?"

Gladiolus didn't even think to be upset with the Beta's actions or lack thereof toward him. He was far too interested in studying the boy.

Monica nodded. "Always the observant one. Why yes, actually. I am." Gladiolus caught a sort of heady, _ calming _ note in the Omega's scent, then. And though it pleasantly calmed his heartrate and beckoned him to fall into a softer state of mind in a way he hadn't experienced since his mother used to do to help him back to bed after a nightmare, Ignis merely withheld a frown and took a small step to the side, trying to distance himself from it. Though ever the gentleman, Ignis did well to hide his feelings amd make it seem natural amd intended instead of rude.

But Gladiolus saw it.

'..._ He's uncomfortable with it.' _

Ignis nodded but refused to give the Alpha another glance. "Well then, I shan't keep you. It would be white rude of me and I'm sure the two of you have a lot to do still... Good day, Mrs. Monica."

With a frown, Monica's soothing, Omega-laced influence faded away. Gladiolus shook its remaining tendrils from his mind and turned as Ignis passed them. '_ Wait! No! I have to apologize!' _ Hand outstretched as if to take hold of the Advisor's shoulder, he took a step forward, following Ignis.

"Hey- Ignis! I-!"

But Monica grasped him gently but urgently by his tanned wrist and shook her head at him, adamantly. '_ No.' _, her eyes warned him. And Ignis didn't so much as turn to answer him, anyway. The Advisor simply continued to walk quickly down the hall until he reached what Gladiolus could only assume was his own apartment. He scanned his keycard before walking inside and closing the door behind him, leaving the two in an awkward and cold silence.

'_ Good going, Gladio. So much for that apology…' _ Feeling somewhat defeated, the Alpha let out a heavy sigh before turning back to his guide. Monica was still looking down the hall, as if the Advisor would suddenly decide to return.

But he wouldn't. And they both knew he wouldn't.

Not once now but _ twice _ now, Gladiolus had been off-handedly scorned by Ignis' lack of willingness to hold a single conversation with him. _ One _ time, sure. He deserved that one. Tit for tat. But _ twice _ ? It was more than evident that the Beta would rather see himself dead than stand at Gladiolus' side as an equal... But _ why _ ? How could a mere _ kid _ hold so much resentment toward him after only _ one _ conversation?

The mood of the room was strange now. Awkward. But even though he was also feeling much the se on the inside too, the Alpha dared to be the first to break it by asking, "So… Ignis lives on this floor, too?" If that was so then at least he'd have more opportunities to talk to the guy… he hoped.

Monica seemed to break from her stupor with a shake of her head and acted her best as if it all never happened, moving forward with her professional duties. Only now Gladiolus could sense the sadness behind her mask. "...Yes! This is a _ very _ important floor. Only Crown Employees with very direct contact and influence over His Highness are allowed to this floor. It's convenient due to the floor's closeness to His Highness' own Royal Quarters." She paused. "...Is there a problem, perhaps?"

The Amicitia looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck, debating. It felt strange to be dumping his personal problems on her, but he was at a loss. His friends said apologize, but how could he do that without knowing more about the situation...? And if Ignis was _ always _ going to run away from him, then how would he be able to resolve their bad air and move forward...? Noctis needed them both. And they'd only be hurting their own careers if they continued acting this way toward one another. "...Kinda…" He met her stare. "...Mrs. Monica, you've been here a while, right?"

She smiled a bit, tilting her head to the side and sweeping her bangs behind her ear. "Well, I'm up there in age, yes. Haha."

Gladiolus gave a small, polite smile back. He appreciated her attempt at lightening the mood. "So… You were here when Ignis was hired?"

The Omega nodded. "Yes. I handled his citizenship as well as showed him the grounds, same as I am for you currently. It's a very standard procedure. I do it a lot- sometimes multiples a day."

"But… _ Ignis… _ What- well… Was he _ always _ so…?" He couldn't find the words. Perhaps, by some slight chance, the Advisor wasn't acting this way purely because of him? Maybe he was just a dick? Which… wouldn't be ideal either. But it would at least be a different angle that he hadn't thought about and would give him more angles at which to solve their problems. Gladiolus didn't handle running away very well. The military taught him to confront all of his challenges head-on. He didn't know how much more of this cat-and-mouse game he could play before he lost it and blew up on the Beta again in frustration. And that would only make his situation _ worse _ ! _ 'Gods… I hope he doesn't treat Noctis the same way he's treating me...' _

"...Antisocial?", Monica finished.

Gladiolus nodded. "Among other things? Yes."

She sighed and the easy, practiced smile on her painted lips fell into a look of motherly worry. If Gladiolus didn't know better he would have assumed that she actually _ was _ Ignis' mother. It seemed like thos wasn't the first time she'd been asked the question or fretted over the boy in question. "Ignis is… a conundrum, I'm afraid… From my first meeting with him I quickly realized that he strongly dislikes people who aren't of the Beta subgender like himself..."

Gladiolus' brows furrowed. "He _ dislikes _ them? Like- like he's _ prejudice _ against them?" He found that _ shocking _ to say the least. How on Eos did he even get the job if this was brought to light before the king?! But perhaps… it was true after all? It certainly would explain most of his actions… Not just toward him, Ignis had also stepped away, uncomfortable with Monica's scent as she tried to calm him with her heady influence.

"No.", Monica was quick to correct, "'_ Dislike' _ is a rather strong and perhaps broad or dishonest word choice…" She thought on it a moment. "Perhaps… ' _ wary' _ or ' _ careful' _ would be better suited to describing him…? From a young age Ignis has never allowed himself to get within arm's reach of an Omega or Alpha unless he himself initiates it. Which, I will admit, has been quite rare."

Gladiolus frowned. _ 'Careful? Wary? ...But for what?! It isn't like he's in any danger here. The Citadel is the safest place in the City!' _ But, for _ whatever _ reason, Ignis _ was _ always wary of the Alpha's every movement. Not, if Monica's words were correct, almost everyone else's movements.

Dejectedly, he sighed. "So he's always been like that…" Talking to Ignis was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

The Omega gave an empathetic look. "I'm guessing the two of you haven't gotten off on the wrong foot?"

"I guess you can say that… But it's more like _ I _ started us off on the wrong foot… I want to make amends but I don't know _ how _. And whenever I begin to try, I get brushed off, like earlier."

"Oh. Ignis is always courteous, if not prompt and to the point at times. He _ certainly _ would never _ publicly _ argue with anyone, at least not in front of others. So I don't think you have to worry about the boy starting any shouting matches or anything, but... well…" She was silent for a long while, debating. Her brown eyes darted between the wall and the young Alpha as she struggled to find just the right words. "...It isn't my place to say. And I certainly don't know anything _ for sure _ , but… I think... perhaps... something may have happened to him to make him be incredibly wary of Alphas and Omegas…" Gladiolus' eyes widened. "He's calm an proffessional; one of his staple traits. But I've noticed that he gets… _ nervous… _ around them. As if he expects them to do something he wouldn't prefer… On top of that, he has a way of staring at my bond mark with this… _ expression… _" She frowned, shaking her head softly before brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "I truly don't know how to read what he might he thinking, but…"

The Shield swallowed down the lump in his throat that grew with every word that left his guide's mouth. It fell to his stomach with a heavy drop. To even _ think _ that something like that might have happened to such a young boy made Gladiolus naucious and upset. Speaking it aloud and putting the prospect out into the open was the _ last _ thing he wanted to do. But if it gave him further insight into Ignis' actions, he needed to confirm or disprove those disgusting suspicions. ' _ Astrals above- Of that's the case then I can't blame him at all for how he's treated me. And I've only helped to make it worse with our first meeting! But… But then, how is he okay around the Prince? The King?' _ He was so confused and lost. "...You think he might have been-"

"Like I said, these are just speculations purely of my own." She was quick to cut him off with a much sterner tone. As if allowing the sentence to be completed would bring those speculations to the world of truth. And she didn't wish that upon Ignis... She cared for him far too much to allow it to be spoken aloud, whether or not it may be trueOnlynIgnis knew that answer, and he'd speak about whatever abuse he'd been through on his own time. "...Despite this he's actually been _ very _ good for His Highness. Believe it or not, he does have a sweet and caring side to him, though he doesn't show it often to anyone other than the Prince. Noctis is smitten with him as his Advisor. And the results in His Highness' manners and behaviors couldn't be better, more times than not. And, despite Noctis being an Alpha himself, Ignis has been _ very _ attentive and kind- almost as if they were _ brothers _ instead of Prince and Advisor." She managed a hopeful, genuine smile amd placed a pleading hand along Gladiolus' arm. "So please, don't lose hope on him or your position in The Citadel… All I can say for certain is that you'll have to approach and communicate with Ignis differently than with others… Please don't give up, Gladiolus. Just take all of it slow and steady. Good things come to those who wait, yes?"

He nodded after letting it all sink in. _ 'I have my work cut out for me… Jared wasn't lieing when he said that Noct might not be the most difficult part of my job here…' _"...I understand."

Monica withdrew her touch amd stepped away, hugging the clipboard to her chest. "...Were there any other questions before I let you settle in?"

Gladiolus shook his head, still in a daze and processing everything he'd just learned about Ignis. Already, he was formulating strategies to bridge their gap. "...No. I think I'm good. Thanks Mrs. Monica."

She smiled. "No problem, Mr. Amicitia." And with a polite and practiced bow, she was gone, leaving Gladiolus alone with his thoughts for the time being.

All there was left to do now was move in.

**...And I know that you have a hard time coming to terms with what you are and what we've made in Insomnia...**

"_ Brother, no!! Don't leave!!", _ Iris wailed, and it broke Gladiolus' heart when the girl grasped his leg tightly, unwilling to let go.

Everything was already packed away in Nyx' truck; boxed up, strapped down, and ready to go. It had taken the pack and Clarus all morning to put away Gladiolus' things and what few items of his mother's that the Alpha decided he just couldn't part with. The process had gone relatively smoothly until little Iris woke up from her nap to see all of her brother's things gone. Upon finding the now empty room, Iris cried and called out for him, searching the house for Gladiolus until she finally found him in the foyer, hugging his father and Jared goodbye. And once she'd found him she just _ couldn't _ let him go. She was beside herself, burying her wet face into his jeans with choked little pitiful sobs.

The sight had even Clarus' eyes gathering tears that he stubbornly trampled down. But his voice was soft as he knelt down and attempted to pry his daughter's hands off his son's body. "Iris, there there… It's okay, Sweetheart… Gladiolus isn't gone forever."

Stubbornly, she only held on tighter. "Yes he is!! He's _ leaving _ me!! He _ hates _ me!!" She looked up at Gladiolus with dejected, watery eyes. Eyes that looked _ so _ much like his mother's, it hurt. "...What did I do?! I _ promise _ I won't do it again, Brother! I _ pinky _ promise!! Just- just stay with Sissy, kay?! _ Please stay!!" _

The pack of Galahdian Crownsguard all looked at one another sadly. One by one, they quietly bid the Amicitia family farewell and waited outside for their friend. They'd give him all the time he needed.

Gladiolus was knelt on the floor and at his sister's side in an instant. He pulled her into the tightest hug he'd ever gave, burying his face into her little neck. Her dark brown tips of her hair tickled his cheek as he assured, "I would _ never _ leave you, Iris… Ya got that? Brother would _ never _ hate you. _ Ever. _" He paused with a sniffle and could feel the tears beginning to spill over despite how much he told himself he wouldn't cry. That he'd be strong.

Gladiolus could feel Iris slowly amd reluctantly nod against his shoulder. "....'kay." She sounded so _ small _.

The Alpha pulled away and grasped his sister by her upper arms, eyes looking directly into hers. They were both a mess now, but that was okay. It needed to happen. Gladiolus took a shaky breath. "...Iris, I have a very important job. One that only I can do."

The child rubbed at one of her leaking eyes with a hand. "A… A job?"

Gladiolus nodded and forced out the biggest smile that he could. "Yeah! ...Look, Sissy…" He pressed their forheads together and dropped his voice to a whisper; a secret, just for her. "There's a little boy out there."

"A boy?"

"Mhm… A prince. One who _ needs _ me…" Her eyes widened as she listened on. "He's locked away in the tower of the castle, all alone… He doesn't have a mommy, just like you. But he doesn't have a brother to help him through all the hard days like you do…" Iris frowned and looked as though she might start crying again. Gladiolus took her little hands in his and rubbed over her palms with his thumbs, hoping to soothe her as best he could. "Iris… Will you let me save him?"

The child was quiet for a long moment, save for her continued, involuntary hiccupped sobbing. Gladiolus waited patiently and did his best to wipe away the tears with his thumbs and run his fingers through her hair. Pretty soon she'd be her own person and be taking care of herself. It pained him to think about being unable to stay by her side from here on out and continue watching her grow. But it also made him incredibly happy and proud to picture her older, wiser, and giving the world hell just like their mother had.

Iris swallowed amd whispered back, "Is there… I-is there a dragon?"

Gladiolus let out the ghost of a laugh and he nodded. Funny enough, Ignis was what came to mind. "Yeah, actually… A dragon who looks meaner than he really is. I think I can take him."

Iris flung herself into his arms once more Befor he could see the emotion on her face. "...I'm going to miss you, Brother…", she uttered.

Gladiolus smiled sadly as he returned her hug with everything that he had. "...I'm going to miss you too, Iris… But if you ever need to talk to me, I'm only a phone call away."

"...Yeah…"

"...Watch over Dad for me? And keep Jared company. Don't make trouble for him."

"I won't."

"...Good girl." They stayed like that for a while longer as Clarus and Jared watched on, faces wet. And when Gladiolus looked to them with a nod, the Omega gently pried the littlest Amicitia from her brother and held her in his arms where she continued to softly cry.

"Let me know when you're all moved in and settled, okay, Son?" Clarus clapped a hand on his shoulder with a sad smile. "I'll be seeing you around The Citadel."

Gladiolus pulled his father in for one more hug. "...Yeah. I will."

**...But I'm not leaving here without you.**

"Hey, where d'ya want this one?", Luche called out from the hallway where he had another box in his arms.

Gladiolus struggled to shimmy around his other packmates in order to make his way back to the front door of his apartment. The space was _ much _ smaller than he'd thought it would be, though he should have anticipated it. A lot of people worked in The Citadel and he was merely one of thousands. Even still, he felt like _ bigfoot _ inside of it. With everyone crammed inside, there was hardly room to breathe let alone unpack. It was impossible not to traverse the space without banging his head or hitting the corner of a counter with his hip. He'd even stubbed his toe a few odd times.

He popped his head out into the hall and looked the box over, attempting to remember what he'd packed away inside of it. "Uhhhhhhhhh- bathroom."

"Got it." The fellow Alpha hoisted it over his shoulder. "Coming through!"

Nyx groaned from the bedroom. "Why do you have so much _ stuff _?!"

"It isn't that he has too much stuff, it's that the apartment is too _ small _ for it all.", Tredd supplied from the kitchen, stocking the cabinets and reading the nutritional information of the label of one of Gladiolus' protein bars.

Libertus opened the sliding glass door leading out to the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. "Coulda stayed at my place, Big Guy. The futon ain't so bad, plus there's more breathing room."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes and leaned over the back of his sofa where Nyx was snickering, putting aside his laundry. "It's a perfectly reasonable size for _ one _ person, Lib. Not _ six… _ Just means there won't he any hanging out _ here _, is all."

"Bedroom's done." Crowe walked in, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Anything else out there?"

"Nope." Luche hefted the box onto the bathroom floor. "This is the last of 'em."

"Thank _ god _."

"Hey, you ever get to apologize to Scientia?"

Gladiolus settled into his sofa and leaned on Nyx's side with a heavy, drawn-out sigh. "...No."

"Gladiolus-", Crowe was working on chastising him, but was cut off.

"I tried! The guy keeps runnin' away from me!"

"Running? Don't think I've _ ever _ seen the guy run…"

"No, not like _ that _." The Alpha wrapped his arm around Nyx's shoulder and the Omega purred. It helped calm him as he continued, "I dunno, guys… Monica said some stuff about him and… It's going to be a while before I'm able to, I think."

"..._ 'Stuff' _? ...What stuff?" Tredd took a seat on the arm of the sofa and looked to Gladiolus with curious eyes.

Gladiolus hesitated. It was all only speculation, after all… He didn't even knowing any of it had any weight to it. It would be wrong of him to spread baseless rumors. "...I can't say. Just that he might have had some past abuse."

"_ Abuse _?" Libertus turned away from the city skyline with a worried frown. "Like…. he-"

The Alpha cut him off with a raised hand and a stern look. "Like I said- I'm not too sure. I just know that he's very guarded around both Alphas _ and _ Omegas for some reason… The guy won't let me near him! And at this point I don't think it has _ everything _ to do with how we met, right...? I mean- it would make sense if something else was going on, right?"

Nyx had stopped his purring at the mention of abuse. "...Maybe…", he offered, but it was all any of them could do. No one knew the truth but Ignis. "...If that's the case, you should change your tactic, Big Guy… Maybe hold off on the apologies until you can say with absolute certainty that he's fine around you, you know?"

"Yeah.", Crowe added. She leaned on the wall, arms crossed over he chest. "Work on bridging that gap first. Show him you aren't going to hurt him."

"But first and foremost, give the guy some space. Let him approach _ you. _ Yeah?", Luche added, and leaned down to wrap his arms around Gladiolus' neck and hug him from behind.

He nodded. "Yeah. You're right… I will."

The pack spent a few more minutes together, shooting the breeze and talking about each others' upcoming jobs around the castle before the sun began to set. And when it was time for farewells, Gladiolus hugged each one of them.

"Goodnight, Big Guy. Sleep well."

"Tell us how your first day goes!"

"Take it easy, ok?"

"Call us sometime."

The Alpha smiled as he agreed to each request easily, waving as they walked down the hall. When the elevator door closed behind them he gave a sigh. Amber eyes turned curiously down the hallway, towards what he remembered to be Ignis' door, amd he frowned. _ '...Goodnight, Ignis.' _ He lingered there for just a moment longer before disappearing into his own room for the night.

**Nothing in this world could stop me from loving you, Ignis. Nothing.**

The first night he spent in his new apartment was the most still and quiet one he'd ever experienced. No hustle and bustle of the city around him, no little sister who refused to sleep at a reasonable time, no television playing softly down the hall as Jared got caught up on his soap operas.

Just… pure silence.

Gladiolus laid on his bed and listened to the nothing, watching the lights of Insomnia's skyscrapers dance along the walls for what seemed like an eternity. Though he would have thought that The Citadel would still be just as loud as his life was in the city, he was rather surprised to discover that he hadn't heard almost any noise at all outside of the walls of his apartment. Whether it was what the structure was made out of or the sheer politeness of whoever happened to be his neighbors the next rooms over eluded him. But despite the serene atmosphere, the Alpha just couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned half the night, watching the moon steadily glide over the sky through the slats of the blinds in his window until it disappeared behind a building. Then, he listened to the almost nonexistent humming of his central air conditioning until the hos ears rang and the darkness of sleep finally overcame him. It was a restless and light sleep; he was in and out every hour or so. Only once the pink and orange hues of the morning sun kissed his eyelids and penetrated his shallow dreaming did he finally give up on sleep altogether.

'_ So much for a good night's rest…' _

It was too early to call Jared and speak to Iris over the phone, so instead he decided to go on a jog. Gladiolus threw a tank top over his head and slipped on a pair of sweat pants before grabbing a bottle of water and slipping into his running shoes. The hallway was silent save for the methodical footfalls of the Crownsguard walking the halls and doing their part in protecting The Citadel and all the workers within. He nodded to a few familiar faces as he descended. And as soon as the large doors opened, letting in the loud and bombastic life of the city, Gladiolus took a deep breath and at once felt home again. He smiled as he took off, laying one foot in front of the other atop the pavement. Each step hit faster and harder. Until he could feel his lungs burn and the sweat roll down his body in rivulets. Until the anxious and oppressive weight that had steadily settled upon his shoulders over the night lifted and dissolved into nothing.He wasn't entirely sure of where he was going. And when at last he stopped to catch his breath and take a swig of water, he found himself standing in front of the storefront of a tattoo parlor of all things.

Curious amber eyes lit up and lingered along the glass windowpanes where beautiful and extravagant art was on display in the form of pictures and magazine clippings of ink work, past and present. He couldn't help but feel _ drawn _ to them. Everything was so… _ grand _, so carefully painted upon people. And though each piece seemed like a standard sort of thing Gladiolus could sense the story amd the emotions beneath the colors of it all. Even the smallest curve of a line took his breath away.

_ '...Would I…?' _ Tentatively, he pressed his fingers against the glass and traced over one of the works before letting his hand fall away, back to his side. Then, instead of what was being presented in the forefront, his line of sight switched to the image of himself being reflected through the glass. He turned here and there. Tried to imagine himself with one of the examples. But, ultimately, he gave up with a frown. Though beautiful, they weren't meant for him. These were other people's stories. Other people's _ lives... _ They wouldn't suit him.

"_ Damn _ , kid. You're here even before _ me _."

Gladiolus turned, caught somewhat off guard, as a woman suddenly appeared and passed him from behind. She walked up to the gated entrance and pulled out a set of keys before looking back at him with a smile. _ 'Alpha _ ', he noticed, despite the lingering scent of rain in the air from yesterday's slight shower as Gladiolus took in the women's painted lips and long, silver hair, pulled into a ponytail and falling over a shoulder. She had no bond mark on her neck. _ 'She's familiar, somehow…' _ But he couldn't place exactly _ where _. Her scent was foreign to him; there was no way that they had met. So why…?

The woman continued to stare at him when there was no immediate answer. Her brow cocked. "...You my first appointment?"

The Amicitia cracked a wry smile and shook his head quickly, embarrassed that she had caught him in his confusion. His stare probably came off the wrong way. Though, if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that the thought of getting a tattoo had been running through his head ever since seeing his friends'. AMD his father _ did _ say he'd pay for whatever he chose… "Oh- Nah. I just happened to stop here after a run" He gestured toward his clothes and the water bottle in his hand. "Just lookin'."

The Alpha woman gave a smirk before turning back to lift the gate and open the shop door. "Shame. It would have been fun inking you up. You got a lot of space, what with all those muscles and all. It's an artist's dream."

Gladiolus snorted out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't used to getting compliments from strangers. Ever since he'd buffed up people tended to avoid making the first move. That, compared with his thick brows and sharp jawline had everyone intimidated, he supposed. Every day that passed he looked more and more like his father. He had a bad case of '_ resting angry face _', even more so when he was focused on something. His packmates often teased him for it, but he knew they meant no real harm. "...You think? -About my body, that is! Not the, uh- the artist thing..." Gods, he was awkward when speaking to women.

She turned to him and leaned against the doorframe. Her green eyes held a certain mischeviousness to them that made him smile, somehow. "Let me guess: Crownsguard? Not only that; I'd figure you Halahdian as well? No- scratch that- half Galahdian."

The Shield's eyes widened. "Uh- yeah! But… how did you-"

"How did I know?" She shrugged with a wide grin. "You can call it a '_ woman's intuition'… _ That, and anyone who'd never heard of the great ' _ Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield of the Future King, Prince Noctis _' would be a fool in this town." Gladiolus made a face as the reality of her source of information was revealed and she let out a laugh, waving him off with her hand. "Hey! Don't give me that face! ...Word travels fast, you know?"

Gladiolus quirked a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "What sort of word?"

The female Alpha pushed off the doorframe. Exclusively, she brushed it off with a,"I've just heard what I've heard. Anyways, I gotta open up shop. But if you ever want to get inked, I'd be more than happy to do it as soon as I have an opening. You know where to find me."

"Yeah. Absolutely. See ya around, uhh…" It just dawned on him that he hadn't asked her name.

"Aranea. Aranea Highwind.", she offered with a smile. The Alpha turned and offered him her hand and Gladiolus took it.

"Nice to meet you, Aranea. You'll be seeing more of me, I assure you."

Aranea smirked. "Lookin' forward to it. See ya around."

Gladiolus took the jog home much more leisurely than he had on the way out. He took the time as he ran lost in thought, dreaming of what he might like to get. His mind thought about all sorts of intricate things, leaving his body on autopilot until he was finally back at home in The Citadel.

Gladiolus took a quick shower and changed clothes before grabbing up the work phone which until recently he'd forgotten about. And, surprisingly, there was already an unread text awaiting him. He unlocked the phone with his thumb print and almost spit out the swig he took from his water bottle when Ignis' name was displayed above the awaiting message. The Alpha coughed and sputtered, choking the liquid down as wide amber eyes looked on.

**IGNIS: Good morning, Mr. Amicitia. This is His Highness' Royal Adviser, Ignis Scientia. It would please me greatly if you would meet with me in the conference room today at 8:00AM to discuss His Highness' schedule and upcoming routines. Please be prompt and on time. I will be awaiting you. Sincerely, Ignis scientia.**

'_ He texts like he's writing a letter.' _ Thick brows furrowed as he glanced at the clock along the wall. Only ten 'til eight. That gave him just enough time to get dressed and ride the elevator down. So, he dropped the damp towel from his waist, threw his hair into a messy, wet bun, and got to work. He was both hopeful _ and _ dreading the encounter. 

**And this wild and crazy Rollercoaster ride we've been on? This 'marriage of inconvenience', as you do lovingly called it…?**

He knew the saying: Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Or… maybe it was another saying? In any case, absolutely contrast to what Ignis' text had read, the Beta looked anything _ but _ pleased to see him.

There was one small, _ insignificant _ moment as Gladiolus opened the door to the conference room and Ignis looked up from his planner to greet him that the Alpha _ thought _ he saw a smile. But as soon as those seafoam eyes looked him over that tight frown was back, his gaze cold and distant. Still, Gladiolus tried to keep hos scent minimal and move slowly and calmly so as not to upset the man any further than he'd apparently already had. But what had he even _ done _?! It was quickly becoming maddening, walking on invisible egg shells around and obastacle he had no way of solving.

"...Good morning.", he tried, after taking his seat at the table.

"...Yes, good morning.", came Ignis' clipped yet polite response. A cup of tea was pushed in Gladiolus' direction. From where it came from, he didn't know. The Beta must have brought it in himself for him, and the thought had a fragile hope taking root in his heart.

They sat in silence for a moment that was far too long to be considered comfortable. Gladiolus took the time to observe Ignis. Though just a meeting between the two of them and no longer involving the King or the Prince, the Beta was still dressed up just as sturdily as he had been the few days prior. In what was almost what could probably be considered ans full-on _ suit, _ Ignis' pale purple waistcoat, driving gloves (???), and oddly flashy dark leopard print dress pants were immaculate; not a speck of dust or wrinkle to be seen. It looked expensive. Like something straight out of the fanciest and upscale boutique in Insomnia. His hair was even styled up in that same, bird-like fashion that kept his sandy locks out of his face and drew attention to the arch of his brows, the foreign, raised ridge of his nose, and his high cheek bones. The boy certainly didn't look as exotic as _ he _ did, perhaps. No one could out rightly say he obviously came from Tenebrae unless they heard his voice. But there was something different about him that he just couldn't place… And, on top of that, he still dressed way too over the top for the occasion. Gladiolus felt naked by comparison, but no one would catch him wearing his stuffy Crownsguard fatigues unless he was going to be in attendance to a Crown Event or the like.

The gloves, though, is what he _ truly _ lingered on. That thin layer of cloth that told Gladiolus without words, _ 'I don't want to touch you. _' He kept looking at them and internalizing their meaning until Ignis finally broke the silence.

"...Thank you for coming."

Gladiolus could hardly catch a whiff of the Beta's already muted scent. But he could smell the disgust and irritation in the room if he focused enough. It hurt him a bit, honestly. He didn't plan on being mean or hurting the Advisor in any way… Still, he tried to keep his internal emotions just that- internal- and nodded. Better not to talk too much. He didn't want to make matters worse.

But the next words that came were biting and accusatory. "...I see you brought nothing to write on. Or _ with, _cor that matter."

Gladiolus frowned. _ 'He thinks I'm some sort of idiot or something?' _ The way in which Ignis spoke to him told him as much. We wanted to snap back with a shart retort of his own, but he bit his tongue and held it back. _ 'Think of the kid, Gladio. He's just a kid... _' The Alpha chose to shrug, still attempting to keep his words at a minimum. Ignis had to get used to his presence first, just as his pack mates had suggested. The Beta would be more open to opening up eventually. "Didn’t see the reason to. Unlike you, my days are usually filled with one thing and one thing only- training.”

Gladiolus wasn't _ stupid _ , but he most likely didn't have the smarts that Ignis had. He could admit as much… He'd been homeschooled most of his life and didn't exactly make the Valadictorian. His body and mind were honed on one thing: training. He hadn't needed to think much further beyond that unless it dealt with ways in which to overcome a kidnapping or a raid. Most of those subjects you couldn't find in a book. It had to be experienced through drills or first-hand. Still, he hadn't anticipated that anything they discussed here would _ need _ to be written down. There were only seven days in a week, right? He could memorize that easily. Couldn't everyone?

"But… how will you remember?"

Gladiolus pointed at his head. "Don’t worry. I got it. Now- let’s get this over with, eh? I’ve got shit to do.” Inwardly, he winced at his choice of wording. With any of his friends, that was fine, _ sure _. But with Ignis? The cursing seemed to rub the Beta the wrong way.

"...Very well." Ignis looked down at his planner for a long moment. “…Noctis has an hour of time every Tuesday afternoon, after his dance lessons at 2:30pm… Usually he spends that hour lazing about or playing some video game so I’d be more than happy to let you take it.”

_ 'An hour?!' _ Gladiolus hardly held in a scoff. It was clear that Ignis meant well, but there was no way the Prince would be getting _ anything _ significant done unless they had more time. The Beta was slim and pale; he'd probably never worked out a dat in his life, so he didn't understand. 

“Let me take it...? Aint no ‘letting’ about it. Noctis is gonna be _ King _ eventually. That means he needs to start training now. Wherever. Whenever. Doesn’t matter. But the last thing he’s gonna do is be ‘worked in’ to my schedule.”

Ignis blinked, straightening in his seat. For once, he looked thrown off-guard. “I… I’m sorry? Come again?”

He had fucked up.

He had _ royally _ fucked up.

Once again, it was one step forward and two steps back as the remainder of their bargaining ensued. Only it turned into less of a '_ bargaining _' and more of an arguement… By the time ti was done, Gladiilus had little hope that their relationship would ever mend.

**I wouldn't get off it for all the world.**

The only thing that could get him out of his funk was Noctis. _ Finally, _after all this time, they were finally training together.

The Prince shuffled into the large training room that Gladiolus had grown accustomed to unsure and shy, clutching his arms close to himself and mostly looking down. His pale face presented a deep frown and Gladiolus quirked his head.

"What's wrong?"

Noctis kicked at the ground around him. "...I'm not strong like you… I won't be good at any of this…"

The Alpha smiled. "I was the same way at your age, you know… I sucked at a lot of this stuff. The other Glaives all made fun of me and I ate lunch on my own and everything."

Noctis' head snapped up to meet the Shield's eyes with his own, wide ones. In utter disbelief, he breathed, "..._ Really _?"

Gladiolus let out a laugh with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Sure! No one gets like this without practice. So… Wanna try it?"

Noctis still seemed unsure and hesitant, but his body language at least opened up as his stormy eyes roamed over all the weapons that laid out before them. Not yet ready for the real things, they were all wooden, dull imitations. Still, they intrigued the Prince and visually filled him with a sense of wonder and curiosity that left Gladiolus beaming and proud. "...Yeah… Yeah, okay."

He leaned on the rack that contained the little wooden weapons. "Ah- don't get too greedy. It'll be a _ long _ while before you get started on these."

The little disappointed pout Noctis gave him was endearingly cute, despite the little boy's frustrations. "_ What?! No fair!!" _

"_ Yes _ fair.", the Shield retorted, well used to little mood swings and tantrums. Taking care of his baby sister had greatly helped him to prepare for such things. Gladiolus remained calm as he offered, "We gotta build you up first. Gotta get some muscle on those scrawny bones of yours." He lifted one of Noctis' arms in emphasis, proving how light they were. Noctis snatched it from him with a huff. "What is Ignis even getting the Royal Cooks to _ feed _ you, anyways?"

Noctis blinkednup at him. "...Nothing."

Gladiolus baulked. "Wait- _ nothing?! _ Then how-"

The royal shrugged. "He cooks all my meals for me since forever."

Gladiolus didn't quite know how to process that information. He couldn't imagine someone as closed off and wanting to be alone as Ignis willingly _ cooking _ for anyone, least of all someone who was _ sure _ to present as an Alpha in the future. It was something he'd have to see to believe. "...Oh. Alright. Well- let's get started. How long can you run?"

Noctis groaned. "_ Run?!" _

**And you wanna know why? You really want to know why…?**

"...Hey, Gladiolus?"

The Shield looked at Noctis as he stood next to his locker, putting on deodorant. He'd need a second shower after that workout, and Noctis _ did _ decide to take a shower there in the stalls, but he'd wait until he got to his apartment. "What's up?"

Noctis stood there, silent for a long while amd looking down at his toes. His fingers fiddled with his pants as he worked through whatever was causing him to hesitate. "...I'm glad."

"Glad? What for?"

The Prince looked up at him from across the room with a mixture of trepidation and relief. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he answered, softly, "...You haven't changed. You know… from the day they put my mom's coffin in the tomb beneath The Citadel..."

Gladiolus' mouth _ dropped _ and so did the stick of deodorant from his hand, though he paid it no mind. He was _ shocked _ . Noctis _ did _ remember him! "You- you remember me?!" His heart _ danced _ with elation. It was the greatest sensation he'd ever felt thus far. Even the scent of absolute elation that infected his normal scent could be smelled in the air around him like an intoxicant.

Noctis gave a shy smile from beneath his black, damp fringe. "...Of course I remember you. ...How could I forget?"

Gladiolus hugged him. He couldn't _ help _ himself. He was on his knees, pulling the boy into a tight hug and pressing his cheek against Noctis' chest before he even knew what was happening. Noctis sputtered and flailed at the action, looking around the room in confusion. But when he realized that the older Alpha was merely hugging him, he hesitantly returned the affection with a happy expression of his own.

"I… I was worried that you hadn't remembered me… I'd been thinking about you- all the time. I'm so, _ so _ sorry that I left you after that day… I wish I could have helped you through it all…!"

"That's ok. Iggy's been there for me."

The Shield pulled away suddenly to look carefully into Noctis' eyes, looking for any sign of untruth. "...Does he treat you alright?"

Noctis' eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?!"

"He doesn't yell at you, does he? Or treat you like dirt?"

The boy made a face. Somewhere between confused and defiant, he relented, "He makes me eat my veggies. So that sucks. But, uh, no...? He's the best!"

Gladiolus let out a sigh of relief before standing up. Thst's… that's good to hear."

Noctis shuffled his weight on his feet. He looked as though he'd just been scolded or said something that he shouldn't have. Tentatively, he asked,"...Why?"

The Alpha shrugged. "...No reason, I guess. Just curious… Sorry if I scared you." He couldn't out rightly say that he suspected or feared that Ignis was treating even _ him _ like he was dirt. He had no proof. And, after all, Noctis _ himself _ said that the Beta was great at his job…

He needed to stop overthinking this. 

"Oh! Oh!" The boy suddenly began tugging on the hem of his Crownsguard Fatigues. "Come over for dinner! It's soup today!"

Gladiolus smiled and ruffled his charge's hair. "Sure. I've worked up an appetite after all that working out."

The way Noctis' eyes sparkled made his heart _ melt _ . There was no way, not in a million years and _ then _ some, that anyone could make him leave his position by his side.

"Haha- yay!! Come on! I'll show you to my quarters!"

**…**

"Seriously?" Crowe's tinny voice asked him through the speaker of his phone. 

Gladiolus turned onto his side and switched the phone to his other ear as he settled further into bed. "Yeah, seriously."

His eyes and body were tired from the lack of sleep, but it felt like _ forever _ since he'd spoken to any member of his pack. Weeks bled into months and months bled into years. And whenever he was free, they always seemed to be busy. And whenever _ they _ were free _ he _ happened to be busy… Not to mention on top of Noctis' training he'd also been asked by the King to give a helping hand with Ignis' training as well. And when the King asks something of someone it really means he's _ ordering _ them to do it. Noctis hadn't exactly taken to his training like a fish in water… He already had his hands full with the young royal; how would he fare with another? On top of that, he and Ignis' professional relationship hadn't exactly made any strides on the up and up… More like they were at a mutual stalemate of sorts. Gladiolus stayed away from him and Ignis did the same unless absolutely nessassary.

That being said, it wasn't _ entirely _ bad news… He could at least say with confidence that they weren't _ enemies _ anymore. Though he still hadn't properly apologized for their meeting, ever since seeing just exactly how much Ignis had been overextending himself as far as what his duties actually did and did not require, and voicing as such in front of Noctis, the Beta had been a little less guarded around him. They may not know each other personally, but that didn't mean Gladiolus didn't care for him; it was simply in his nature. He cared for _ everyone. _ If they were in need of help, Gladiolus would always find a way to be there, no questions asked. And to him, Ignis seemed to be a bit over his head with all of the Prince's chores- even if he never voiced as much. Ignis didn't seem the type to voice his troubles in the first place. _ But _ , the Alpha was pleasantly surprised when he noticed the Prince actually doing some of his own chores as time passed by. The Advisor had actually begun pushing the growing boy into taking on more responsibilities now that he was older, and it made Gladiolus proud. On top of that, the Beta had also begun pushing back at Noctis whenever the royal griped and whined about the more tedious or intricate parts of his training. Which was… _ nice _ , actually. Gladiolus couldn't help but to feel as though, somehow, he'd _ gotten through _ to the Beta without expressing much more than that small portion of concern for his well-being, all those months ago in his apartment.

Still…

They weren't friends. They could _ barely _ call each other acquaintances, though they put on their best performances around Noctis or any other person in situations that required them to be side by side. Gladiolus didn't know not one thing about Ignis other than the barest of basics that anyone else could gather through a simple internet search.

"Do you know if he's had any sort of prior training?"

Gladiolus sighed and stared at the wall as he talked to his friend through the phone. "I have no fuckin' clue, Crowe… Ignis and I haven't so much as spoken five words to one another that didn't have to do with Noctis or stupid Crown Functions…"

This time it was Crowe's turn to sigh. "I don't know what to tell you, Big Guy…"

The Alpha's frown deepened. "...I know… Guess it just helps to have someone to talk to and just listen, you know?"

"...I know…"

He changed the subject to try and take his mind off the challenge that the morning would bring and rolled to his other side, once again switching his cell to the other ear. "So, what's new with you guys? I know we couldn't get together for my birthday last month, so..."

"Well, Nyx just got out a heat, which is good. He didn't fare well through the last one without Luche, and the rest of us could only do so much for him."

His brows furrowed. "They put Luche on another mission outside the wall?" Somehow that seemed to be a common thing that was going g on. Gladiolus hoped that it didn't signify something dark lurking beneath the calm that Insomnia had been having for the past few years.

"Yeah, something about a rumor of Niff activity just outside of Lestallum." Before he could voice any concerns, the Omega added, "Don't worry, he's fine. On his way back and should be here in a few days' time… Found nothing. Probably just some bad information."

"Still, though… It sucks that Nyx had to go through that… Were his heats _ always _ so bad?" He hadn't remembered Nyx's heats being anything of a difficult matter. Usually he just got incredible clingy and cuddly, wanting someone to keep him company in his nest. Cramps were unheard of with him. He'd always seemed to been blessed in that regard whereas most Omegas couldn't say the same... But Crowe was oddly silent on the other end. Long enough for Gladiolus to grow concerned. He sat up. "...Crowe?"

"Oh- um, yeah. Kind of…? They say heats and ruts suck more than normal if you don't have your mate there. You're body just becomes- different."

"_ Mate?!" _ The Alpha would have spit out his drink, had he had one. But he settled for choking on air as the revelation knocked the breath from his lungs. His head was spinning. "They're _ bonded _ ?" _ 'Since when?!' _

"Yeah. For a few weeks now, I think? Sorry for not telling you. It's just that there was never the right time and-"

"Is anyone _ else _ bonded?" It pained Gladiolus a bit. Here he was, no prospective _ date _ , let alone someone he was interested in bonding with, and some of his friends already _ had _ . He was happy. Truly, he was! ...But he thought they would _ tell _ him these things when they happened instead of leaving him in the dark until weeks later…

Again, Crowe was silent. He could tell that she was deeply sorry, even without words. "...No, but… we're thinking about it?" Gladiolus was at a loss for words. "Look- I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, Gladio, I _ promise _ that I am. It's just… well… We're close, you know? We _ always _ were, yeah. But now that we've grown up and come into our own, we've been feeling like- like we want to spend the rest of our lives with one another... Like we want to _ belong _ to one another, maybe… And not just in the sense of promises and niceties.…"

Gladiolus bit down on his lower lip. Hard. He knew what was coming next. Been thinking about how he would prepare for it or recieve it for a while now. Truth be told, he always thought _ he _ would be the one to reluctantly drop the axe and cut this fake _ 'pack' _ dynamic off. He'd known since the beginning that he wasn't like the others when it came to how they felt, and they knew it too. He knew that they would take him as a mate in a heartbeat, sure. He also knew that they would never ask for something he wasn't willing to give.

But what was the point of staying in a pack if he wasn't feeling fulfilled and satisfied in it...? It would only hurt them further if he stayed. Deep in his heart he knew that being in a pack with his friends wasn't what he truly wanted… It was fun in the beginning. Helped to pass the time and aid him in growing to be a better person in the _ best _ of ways. But the older they all got, despite the mutual affection, friendship, and bonds they shared, Gladiolus continued to feel more and more… _ empty _. There was a hole that was growing within him that he couldn't fill. It was hard to be apart from them. It was also hard to keep up appearances around them, make-believing that he was happy and content with the dynamic.

Gladiolus was a one-person Alpha, just like his parents. And he couldn't change that about himself… no matter how hard he had tried or how desperately he had wished.

Still, the Omega's words cut like blades across his heart as she finished, "...And let's be honest here, you've never shared those same desires, Gladio... We _ love _ you and we're _ more _ than happy to keep you in our pack. In no way were we _ ever _ wanting to kick you out of it because of your sexual feelings toward us! But…"

Gladiolus exhaled through his nose and ran a hand through his hair, bunching his fingers at the roots and tugging. "You don't have to finish, Crowe. It's okay… I get it... And I agree." He let out a hollow, pitiful laugh. _ 'I hate this… So fucking much.' _ "...I've been thinking for a while now too; that I was the odd man out…"

"Gladio-"

He cut her off. "I don't want you guys to hold back your own lives to wait on something that isn't going to happen. Or put your baser needs and affections in a metaphorical _ box _ whenever you're around me because you're afraid of making me uncomfortable… It would be a shitty thing for me to ask for..."

He could hear Crowe hold back her emotions the best that she could as she took an unsteady breath. Crowe was always the level-headed one of their group. To hear her getting so choked up made this chest tighten painfully. "And we know you'd never ask us to do that to begin with, either! Because you're a _ great guy, _ Gladiolus… We've gotten _ so _ far because of you..."

"...You need more. You want more and you _ deserve _ more. That's more than understandable, Crowe. Which is why it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for. I _ want _ to do this… even though-" He sniffled. Wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Even though it hurts me more than anything."

They were both quiet for what felt like an eternity, neither one wanting to be the one to officially end their pack bond. But when Gladiolus couldn't take hearing her muffled sobs anymore, he finally ended with, "...I'm sorry, Crowe… I think I need to leave the pack for a bit… Figure myself out."

She sniffled. Took a shakey breath. "...I understand, Big Guy."

"But… Can I still hang with you guys…? Are we-?"

"Yes! Of _ course _ we're still friends! We'll _ always _be your friends, Gladio."

In the dark, Gladiolus smiled, though the emotion didn't quite reach his heart. He felt as though he was dieing. But at least there was comfort in the knowledge that they wouldn't treat him ddifferently. That they would still be that shoulder to cry in, if ever he needed it. "...Thanks…. Tell the others that I love them? And that hopefully we see each other soon."

"Absolutely..."

"...Sorry this conversation turned into something like this… I didn't intend for it to, but… It hasn't come as a surprise to me, to tell you the truth."

"Yeah… We talk about the _ 'what-if' _ s and the _ 'when' _s sometimes, too… I just wish this all could have turned out differently..."

"...Me too… But… We know that it can't."

"...I hope that you find someone, Gladiolus… We want you to be happy."

Truthfully, Gladiolus had utterly given up on love at this point. Unless it was by cause of some _ miracle _ there was no way in _ hell _ he'd be able to date. He was already too busy with Noctis or preparing and planning for the next thing that he would do with Noctis to see his friends and family except once every few months. His duty didn't contain off days. It was a _ lifestyle _\- not just some job. How would he find time to add dating to his schedule…? It was something that hadn't crossed his mind in the slightest while he was training. But it was something he should have thought about.

Perhaps this was why his mother was so adamant about not wanting her son to gain such a title…

He wished he could ask her.

"...Me too."

  
  


**…**

Trepidation weaseled it's way into Gladiolus' heartbeat as Ignis quietly pressed through the large door that lead to the training room. For once, the Beta wasn't dressed to the nines and the sight was both a spectacle as well as humbling. The Alpha couldn't help but to stare; as if the Beta had 3 heads. _ 'Has anyone else ever seen this?' _ Ignis wore the simple, cotton Crownsguard farigues that every other trainee wore during their process; pale blue and grey sweatpants. Plain, white lace-up shoes adorned his feet. His eyes were downcast, bereft of his usual glasses for once, the frames folded and hanging from the neck of his shirt by the arms as he padded his was across the matted floor and towards the Shield. Gladiolus straightened as he approached and made sure to withhold his Alpha scent as best he could; muscle memory by this point.

"Hey.", he greeted, giving a friendly salute and half smile.

Ignis didn't reciprocate immediately. He looked around the room, obviously uncomfortable amd out of place. The Alpha could _ just _ make out the littering of his hands. Still, the Advisor's voice was as calm and collected as ever, masking whatever fears or doubts he may be thinking as he reluctantly answered, "Good morning."

'_ Yeahhh, he obviously doesn't wanna be here. Obligations are a son of a bitch, I guess.' _He brushed it off. "Well- let's get this started." Gladiolus walked a half-circle around his coworker as he eyed his body, taking note of where he seemed to be lacking in muscle. Ignis turned along with him, watching him like a hawk and preventing him from getting too much of a wide glance at anything other than his front. "You ever work out?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't."

Gladiolus nodded. "Figured as much."Seafoam eyes narrowed. "Eating habits?"

To this, the Beta gave a proud smirk. "Exceptional. I make sure to intake no higher than the recommended calorie count for my age, height, and weight."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes and prayed to the Astrals that the boy's eyesight without the aid of his glasses caused him to miss it. _ 'What a robot.' _"...Sleeping habits?"

He seemed to lose that small bit of bravado, deflating deflecting Gladiolus' gaze by looking off to the side. "They… could be better."

The Alpha frowned and rested his hands on his hips. "Details?" It wasn't a question.

Ignis let out a huff of withheld frustration. "As in: _ I sleep when I am able _. I have much to do, so sometimes my schedule doesn't allow for a full night's rest."

He understood what that felt like, for sure. Still, they weren't the same. Ignis' sleeping habits were more than likely far different than his own unfortunate experiences. So he had to know. "And how often would that be?" Ignis didn't answer him. Gladiolus sighed. "...Fine. What do you do to keep awake, then? Never seen you passed out in a hallway or in a meeting somewhere before."

Again, Ignis looked off to the side and gave what the Alpha believed to be a pout of sorts. Tight and constipated-looking. "...Coffee."

He snickered. "Gotcha, _ 'Mr. Perfect' _ ." Seafoam eyes glared daggers at him. He brushed it off. This was _ his _ expertise now. Ignis was in an area that was entirely unknown to him. For once, _ he _ was the smarter one. And, for as much shit as Ignis gave him throughout the years, it felt nice to see the man visibly flustered and caught in a lie. A small and insignificant lie, yes. Did this fact matter? No. It was a win in the Amicitia's book. "Not so perfect anymore, huh?"

"_ Clownfish _.", Ignis spat under his breath.

The words didn't hurt him with the engorged and fluffed up ego. "How much coffee we talkin', huh?" One pot? Two?"

The Alpha could actually see red beginning to tint the boy's otherwise pale features as he reluctantly shot back, "...I drink them by the can, I'll have you know. So the amount inside of a pot that equates to is unknown to me."

"Potato, tomato. Cough it up. How many."

"I drink anywhere between ten and twenty cans a day, depending on the situation. Black."

Gladiolus' eyes widened and his hands fell to his sides. "..._ Damn _ , Ignis… That's… _ alot _." Ignis didn't say anything. He just glared at the floor, flustered and upset at his bad habit coming to light before the likes of him. "Alright, alright. I got a little insight into your health habits. That's a start… I'm going to write you up a new recommended diet plan that'll fall more in-line with your training program. And we need to it all that coffee. It's bad for you. "He turned and started walking toward a little notebook that he had resting beside a large pillar. He'd write down his observations and recommendations there. "I can have it to you by-"

"Am I going to be a beefhead?"

That stopped Gladiolus in his tracks. He turned around and gave the Beta an incredulous look. "What the-"

Ignis looked honestly wary and upset as he further explained, "Is _ that _ your intentions with me...? The purpose of this regime...? Because I don't want to be some roided up, hormonal-"

The Alpha raised his hands up in defense, quickly walking back to where he had left the boy standing. "Woah, woah, _ woah! _ -Hold up. That isn't what we're doin' here at all!" The Beta let out a sigh of relief, his guard fading a bit. But Gladiolus' brows were still furrowed as he continued, "I take that as an insult, by the way. I never took a single enhancement in my _ life _! Some people don't have to."

He pretended not to see the roll of seafoam eyes. "..._ Apologies _." He didn't mean it.

_ 'So much for not being enemies anymore. Maybe we still haven't left that phase of our work relationship.' _

The Shield continued to stare him down with narrowed eyes for a while longer before pointing in the direction of a rack where several weapon types were on display. Just like with Noctis, the weapons were all dulled and wooden; incapable of dealing much more damage than a searing bruise or shallow scratch. "...The '_ purpose' _ of this, as you so _ eloquently _ put it, is to help Noctis. No more, no less. Besides, to get the muscle mass I got you'd have to go through years of grueling and unforgiving training. And, quite frankly, I don't think your dainty ass could handle it."

Ignis didn't reply. The Beta must have supposed he deserved that one. Which he did.

Gladiolus reigned himself in a bit and gave a sigh. _ You aren't helping your situation, Big Guy. Chill. I should have expected comments like that.' _ He got back on track and this time the Advisor seemed to be much more respectful and attentive as he listened on. "...By having someone around who can aid Noctis in the case that I'm not near, it benefits the Crown. This isn't going to be some long and hard shit. I ain't got time for all that. Besides, Noct's already got a Shield, so relax... Also ain't gonna bother teaching you every single weapon we have here unless you absolutely want me to… Got it?"

Ignis nodded. "Yes."

"_ Good… _ Now-" A large hand pointed toward the various weapons on display. "Choose your weapon."

The Beta's eyes widened and he seemed to do a double-take, irises darting between the weapons and the Alpha. "Weapons? Already?"

Gladiolus snickered. "No, of course not. Just wanna get a feel for what you wanna use before I start building you up. Helps me to optimize your body for the fighting style you're gonna use."

"...Oh." His feet were stuck to the mat like glue for what was most likely the longest five minutes of his life. The Alpha was tempted to give him a little push. But, slowly, hesitantly, Ignis padded forward until he was close enough to reach out and touch them all. Gladiolus watched carefully as he looked over each one, tongue darting out a but to wet his lower lip. At once, Ignis met his gaze. "I can pick… any of them?"

He nodded. "That's right. But, uh- let's start with just one type for now." He tipped his head with a small smile. It was nice to see such an innocent-like curiosity in him, steadily breaking through whatever fear or resolve that was in his mind. "...Go on."

Ignis slowly reached out and ran his hands over a few of the weapons. He seemed impartial to most of them. Curious to others. But, in the end, the one that sparked that _ look _ in his eyes, the look that Gladiolus knew all too well when seeing a beloved weapon for the first time, was the polearm. The Beta's fingertips glided over the wooden structure almost as if it were irreverent; a priceless treasure, not to be touched. Only once Gladiolus gave him a reassuring nod of approval to his questioning look did he grip it properly and take it off the back. Though hardly anything close to the real thing in craftmanship and elegance, the polearm still stretched a great deal past Ignis' own body length. Already he was having trouble balancing the weapon in his hands, attempting to keep the pole level and not have one of the ends dip to the floor.

Gladiolus smiled and rubbed at the scruff along his jaw with a hand. He should have figured as much. The weapon a person liked spoke volumes about them. Without words, he was beginning to see Ignis at a different angle. "Ah, the polearm, huh...? Interesting."

Ignis' brows furrowed and he shifted away from the Alpha. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it… Now, put it back for now and let's get started on some stretches."

Ignis looked more guarded now as he reluctantly put the polearm back and nodded his head.

Another small step forward.

Another agonizing step back.

**…**

"So… What's up?" Gladiolus stared down his father from across the table, arms crossed over his chest.

"Up?", the older Amicitia repeated, his eyebrows raising in mock offense. "Can a father not take his only son out to dinner?" Gladiolus raised an unamused, skeptical brow. His amber eyes bore into his father's in a deadpan stare. There was a half minute of silence between them before Clarus finally gave in, slumping further into his chair with a sigh. "...Fine. You got me."

The younger Amicitia leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "Knew it." An indescribable feeling akin to dread and fear welled up in the pit of his stomach, tickling the back of his mind. Was something wrong? Was something happening with Iris? "...What's this all about anyways, Dad?"

"Well… I couldn't help but notice that you've been… _ distant _ , as of late… It seems as if something is... perhaps _ missing _ ? Or… or that maybe even you…" He sighed in frustration. Threw his hands up in the air briefly before slapping them back down on his clothed thighs. "Hell, you know what I'm trying to say… Something's _ wrong- _ it's obvious. Something that you've refused to tell me or mention at all. I've noticed it and so has Jared. It's only a matter of time before even Iris starts tugging on my sleeve asking _ 'What's wrong with Gladdy? Gladdy's sighing all the time! Make him stop.' _." He paused a moment to smile at that thought, though ruefully. It was a precious thought but a sad one all the same. "You know you haven't called her to say hi in over a week…?" Their eyes met. Gladiolus looked away in guilt. "...Tell me, Son. Truly. What's been on your mind lately?"

The Alpha frowned as he listened to his father. And when he was finished, he sighed. Tried to push away the all too familiar ache in his heart. The missing piece of himself that left him shivering, alone, in an icy draft of loneliness and longing. Another few years had passed since starting Ignis' training amd they were still on opposite sides of a metaphorical tug-of-war that had Noctis wrapped up and ensnared in its center. He was also now a shut-in who never had much time for anything aside from sleeping when he wasn't working. Despite the promises of hanging out occasionally, outings and visits with his Galahdian friends was still far too few amd far between. They all had an entirely different home life amd dynamic that kept them busy and he had… no one.

It was beginning to weigh on him like a bullet to the head.

"...Geez… I've really been that onvious?" He looked away. Bit his lower lip in an attempt at keeping some semblance of calm. Inwardly though, he wanted to _ scream _ at this point. He'd thought that perhaps Noctis had helped to patch that hole in his soul. Thought that perhaps keeping busy would help to distract his inner Alpha from crying out in a pain that was too sad for words to even begin to discribe. But it didn't help. Not at all.

Clarus chuckled softly from under his breath. "...I'm afraid so."

Gladiolus shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back and out of his face before settling it at the back of his neck. "It's just… I don't _ regret _ becoming a shield." Clarus straightened in his seat. Squared his shoulders in preparation for what he thought was surely an admittance to wanting a dismissal from his service. "...As long as I had been having troubles and bitching about it as a kid, after I finally _ met _ Noctis I've always felt like it was actually the _ right _ thing to do, but…" Gladiolus leaned on the table and looked away with a small shrug, eyes lingering at his clasped hands before him. "...I don't know, I… I grew up watching you and Mom, and you'd always look so _ happy _ and _ in love _, and…"

It was hard to get out. Never before had he spoken aloud his frustrations or grievances like this in front of his Dad. It certainly wasn't something to come up in conversation. He'd had no one to talk to about it all, recently. How could he burden Clarus with his feeling of loss…? How could he explain mourning for something that he never even had to begin with…? It was even harder to speak it so bluntly. His words fumbled and tripped over themselves as he struggled through his explanation, trying his best to put his heart out there and accept the criticism of his opinions.

Hopefully, if _ anyone _ would, it would be his father who would understand.

"I'd always thought that one day I'd find something like that too…" Gladiolus shook his head and met his father's eyes, pitifully. The unreadable emotion staring back at him through pale greens made his stomach flip. He felt stupid. "...I know it's stupid. I know I shouldn't be thinking _ so much _ about bonding while I have a duty to carry out, but I-" A choked sob almost escaped his raw and aching throat but he held it in. " _ It's all I ever wanted. _ Someone to love, to call my own, to hold and protect… Lots of kids, a nice place in the city, a yard…" He sighed. "I'm always so _ busy… _ I can't find the time of day to get to know _ anyone _ , much less go on an actual _ date… _ I'm worried that I'm _ never _ going to find someone to spend the rest of my life with… But also, I feel guilty for thinking about it so much. I feel like maybe I'm not doing all I can for Noctis when my mind is like this… I feel like I'm stuck in an endless loop with no escape and I _ hate _ it."

A long silence stretched out between them. A waitress came by and took their orders before awkwardly stepping away from the sour mood. The scent of sadness seemed to linger around their table and a few patrons actually moved to another table to avoid it.

Clraus nodded, solemnly. He clapped a hand atop his son's shoulder from across the small table in solidarity. "...I understand, Gladiolus… I understand far more than you know…" The corners of his mouth upturned into a bittersweet smile as their eyes met. "...I felt the same way when I was about your age… But, luckily, I had a wonderful friend. A wonderful _ king _ … He helped me to follow my dreams. And I'm sure, if you'd just _ talk _ to King Regis, he'd allow you to follow yours."

Gladiolus pulled away with a disbelieving grimace. "Your situation was different. You'd already _ met _ Mom. I…" He looked away. "...I haven't met _ anyone _ like that yet. I don't so much as have an acquaintance. Not a single _ lead _ to follow. It isn't as if I have someone in mind already like you did."

"...So? You might, if only you'd swallow your pride and ask to take some time off for yourself."

He snorted a shallow, hollow, pathetic excuse for a laugh. "...Yeah, right… I can't ask the King for that… Can't ask Noct for it, either."

Clarus frowned. His frustration showed, but it was out of love. He cared for his son's future happiness and wellbeing. He wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet running through his home on a visit and see his grandchildren's bright, smiling faces. The prospect of Gladiolus not being able to experience that fir himself hurt him deeply. He didn't want such a lonely future for his son. "And just why not?"

Gladiolus shook his head. "...Foget it. It's okay. I'm dealin' with it… I'll find a mate eventually… It doesn't have to be now." Clarus looked unconvinced. But when he opened his mouth to argue, the younger Alpha cut him off. "No. No more bringing it up! I'm... I'm okay."

The waitress returned just to sit their food down and meekly bid them a good meal before scurrying away once more. Clarus stared at Gladiolus for a long while longer, watching the boy eat as if not a thing had been said between them at all, his previous worries vanished and shoved aside. Finally, he conceded with a heavy sigh of resignation. "...Alright. Consider it dropped, then." But he he had a plan. His son may have been resigned to his fate, but the fight was not yet gone from the older Amicitia's aging body. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Clarus took a spoonful of his soup and nodded toward his son's already half-eaten sandwich. "Is it good?"

None the wiser to the cunning, mischievous look in his father's pale eyes, the Shield nodded before wiping some mustard from the corner of his mouth with a thumb and licking away the evidence. "Yeah, actually."

**…**

Immediately, he knew what was up. "You… wanted to see me, Your Magesty?" His eyes lingered from King to Shield and then back again as hesitant, heavy footsteps made quick work of the shining, marbled steps toward the throne.

Regis smiled down at him in a strangely fatherly manner, tipping his head forward in greeting. "Gladiolus, so wonderful to see you. And… my Son?"

"Coming along fairly well. His warp strikes could use a little more practice, though." He gave a deep bow before straightening and looking directly at his father. "...But that ain't the reason why I'm here, right?" Clarus merely glanced away and did his best to withhold his knowing smile.

He failed.

Regis steepled his hands before him. "...Correct. This meeting has been called so that we can discuss _ you _."

"Me?" Amber eyes met deep greens. "...Why?"

The King smiled, softly. "Once upon a time, there was a young Alpha who longed to leave his nest and become his own man…" He chuckled at the way Gladiolus' jaw clenched, visibly withholding a sigh of frustration toward his persistently oblivious-acting father. Regis chuckled. "...I kid. I'm not going to treat you like a child. You're more than that, now… Right beneath our noses, you've grown into a fine young man."

Gladiolus' thick brows raised at the praise. "T-thank you, Your Magesty."

Regis' tipped his head again and gave the youngest Alpha a look. "...But tell the truth. Just becoming a fine man and a damned good Shield isn't enough for you, is it…?"

He was trapped. There was no way to deny it now. So, reluctantly, Gladiolus nodded and his expression melted into one of hopeful meloncholy. "...No, it hasn't been." He didn't know whether he hated or loved his fathe for talking to the King about his personal problems.

"This bird longs to fly from his nest and find a nest of his own, does he not?"

His eyes narrowed and cut dubiously back toward his father, briefly. The man was now grinning at him from his charge's side. "...Yes.", he chanced, words drawn out and cautious as if this was all some grand joke. As if at any moment a camera crew would pop out laugh, proclaiming he had been tricked. But, to his relief, nothing like that happened.

Regis merely nodded in understanding. "...There's something you wish to ask me, then?"

"...Yes." Silence washed over them as Gladiolus licked his lipsamnd rubbed at the back of his neck. "I… I'd like to formally request some time off… from being Noct's Royal Shield."

At this, Regis' brows raised slightly. He slipped seamlessly from _ 'father's friend' _ to _ 'wise King' _ in a fluid motion, leaning back into his throne chair and placing his hands upon the gilded armrests. "...Time off?", the royal repeated as if taking the request under the upmost scrutination and consideration. "I could arrange another form of protection for my so ln, yes, but exactly how long of a leave are we talking about here…? The Counsil would have to be consulted if it is anything longer than a week, I'm afraid…"

Gladiolus perked, almost forgetting to remain at attention in front of his King. "I- A week would be suitable, Your Magesty." His mind reeled. Was this… possible? Was it actually _ happening _ ? _ Time off?! _ The blood hummed through his veins at the prospect of being a free man, even for only such a short time. A week seemed like hardly the time to accomplish anything significant as far as love and dating went, but it was more thab he'd ever even planned on receiving in the first place. He would make due where he could.

"...Are you quite sure?"

He nodded, quick and sharp and probably far too fast. But he couldn't _ help _ it. He was _ excited _. "Yes."

Regis stroked his beard as he looked the man over. "It is yours, then, Gladiolus… Go forth and find that romantic interest of yours." Only after those words left the king's lips did he switch back into that uncle-like persona that Gladiolus had the pleasure of experiencing only a handful of times in his life. Regis' expression softened and with the help of Clarus at his side, he rose from his throne to settle a weary hand upon Gladiolus' broad shoulder. "...Then go, My Boy."

Gladiolus smiled; first at his father, then at his King. Hurriedly, he backed away and gave another deep bow before turning on his heels and all but darting out of the throne room as fast as his feet could carry him.

He knew just the place he was going to go for his little 'vacation'. But first…

The Amicitia pulled his phone from within his pants pocket and clicked away until he found Noctis' contact, that familiar smile and deep blue eyes looking into his own from the young Prince's contact photo above his number. After hitting _ 'call' _, he held the phone up to his ear and waited for the line to go through.

"...Yeah?", came the bored, monotonous tone at the other end. Gladiolus stifled a chuckle as he stepped into the elevator. It seemed as though his charge was in the middle of some horrid form of studying or another. Though actually very smart, the boy _ hated _ studying.

The Shield smirked. "English or Biology?"

"Worse… _ Algebra _." Even without seeing him, Gladiolus could fully imagine the way he was most likely grimacing down at the textbook upon the table and shoving it away.

"I thought you'd be sitting down with Ignis for dinner by now.", he mentioned, idly, as he watched the electronics numbers signaling what floor he was on dwindle down.

There was a sigh. "I _ wish… _ Iggy's been too busy to do that stuff for me lately. All I've been getting is take-out from the Crown kitchens. I mean, they're good and all, but... they're no Ignis…" Gladiolus made a noncommittal noise. "He hasn't even had the time to come over and give me my lesson plans himself the past few days. I've been receiving them by _ Crownsguard _ . Which is- like- _ way _ weird, because I've heard him say that he wouldn't even trust one of those _ 'dunderheads' _ with his dry cleaning."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes. _ 'Sure sounds like Ignis, alright… Always doubting others' ability to do anything better than his own...' _ He shuffled his weight between his feet, mind already searching for a way out of the conversation at hand. Ignis was the _ last _ thing he wanted to talk about. "Yeah, I'm _ sure _ that's weird and all. Wish I had an opinion on it, but unfortunately I only called to tell you that I actually won't be around for a bit, either."

"_ What?!" _ He could hear the sound of Noctis' pencil dropping to the floor in a loud clatter. "You too?! Where hasn't everyone gone, on _ vacation _ or something?!"

He chuckled as the elevator dinged, and he nodded toward a fellow Crown employee in passing as he stepped out. "Something like that, yeah…"

A huff. "Well then take me with you!"

Gladiolus shook his head with an empathetic smirk even though the young Prince wasn't around to see it. "...Sorry, Squirt. This type of vacation isn't for anyone but me. It's personal." His heart went out to the kid, it really did, but it wasn't as if the Crown Prince could just up and _ walk away _ from his schoolwork and his lessons. Hell, normally even _ he _ wouldn't be able to walk away from his duties like this. But he was lucky enough to have an understanding father and an even more understanding King.

Surprisingly, Noctis settled down after a minute of silent pouting, seemingly understanding the huge amounts of hoops he'd have to jump through in order to get time off. It didn't mean he was happy about it, though. "..._ Fiiiine… _"

Gladiolus smiled. "Sorry, Kiddo… I'll let you know all about it when I get back. I'll also tell Iggy to replace the time I would have spent training you this week with video games or something else that you like, if that'll make it up to ya at all?"

Noctis blew out a playful huff. "_ Pshh _ .. Good luck with _ that _…"

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Alright, see ya in a week."

"See ya."

Gladiolus hung up as he exited the glistening opulence of The Citadel and instead entered the large, concrete, and dimly-lit parking decks. Still looking at his phone, he scrolled up until he located Ignis' number and hit the _ 'call' _ button once more. As he put the phone back up to his ear and listened for the monotonous call tone, he prayed that the Advisor was in a good mood. Ignis was a very meticulous man, and popping something as big as a week away from Gladiolus' obligations without at least one week's notice was something that would normally set the Beta off for the better part of a month.

But, instead of Ignis, a different voice sounded off on the other end of the line. "...Gladiolus.", it greeted, already well aware of who was calling. No doubt due to the cell's caller I.D.

The Alpha actually stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing the Marshall's gruff voice instead of Ignis' usual, clipped and proper Tenebreaen accent. It caught him entirely off-guard; a slam against his skull like a baseball coming straight out of left field. How long had it _ been _ since he'd actually seen the Marshall after his special lessons with him were over, all those years ago...? He couldn't remember an instance. As far as the Amicitia knew, Cor was supposedly continuing his covert studies outside Insomnia's border.

_ 'Wait- Uncle Cor? Why the…?' _ Thick brows furrowed. Gladiolus shook his head as he started walking once again, slowly and contemplatively, and cleared his throat. "Uh- yeah, it's me. Surprised to hear _ you _ , though." He struggled to fish his car key from his pocket as his brain refused to leave well enough alone. It just didn't add up... ' _ Cor hangs around _ Ignis _ ? Ignis likes Cor enough to hang around _ him _ ? What kind of crazy world am I living in?!' _ His fingers fumbled and accidentally dropped his keys to the floor with a lould clink.

On the other end of the line, Cor was completely unaware of the Alpha's growing inner crisis. "...Oh? Sorry for that... It happened unexpectedly for me as well, actually. Ignis is busy at the moment and couldn't come to the phone. Once I saw your name, I figured that the call was important. Otherwise, I would have just let it ring like I had all the others." The Beta's tone was flat and monotonous, but there was something beneath the surface that the Shield couldn't quite place. He cursed under his breath when the act of bending down to pick up the keys only ended up in another fumbled dropping of them. Cor paused briefly, before asking, "...Everything alright, Gladiolus?"

Gladiolus finally just snatched the damned keys up with his entire fist. He wanted to just begin his damned vacation already. "Just fine! Yeah, I, uh- I was just going to call and let Ignis know that I'm leaving town for the week and that he'll have to fill the time I'd normally spend training and working out with Noctis with something else."

"...Oh?"

"Yeah. Let him know that the kid deserves video games, if you could."

Cor let out a rough chuckle. "Yeah, good luck with _ that… _"

Gladiolus slid behind the wheel and cranked the car with a wry smirk. "Took the words right out of Noctis' mouth."

Cor sighed. "...I'll see what I can do. Enjoy your week."

"You too. See ya." Before anything else could be said, the Alpha hung up the phone. But there was _ one _ more call he had to make before he headed out… This time, Gladiolus grinned before scrolling down to find a number that he hadn't dialed in a long, long time. And when he held the phone back up to his ear and that unmistakable southern twang met his ear, his grin widened exponentially. "Cid? Tell Cindy to wrangle up Dino, because you're about to have some company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious about the ages in this timeline:  
Ignis goes to Insomnia at age 12. At this point, Gladiolus is 15 years old. Noctis is 9.  
Ignis is 15 and a half when he runs into Gladio for the first time. Gladio is 18. Noctis is 12.  
Ignis is 17 when Regis tells Gladio to start training him for battle too. Gladiolus is 20. Noctis is 14.  
And lastly, where we at in this current point in time, Ignis is 20. Gladiolus is 23. Noctis is 17.
> 
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	9. A Change in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis angst and also found family bonding???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone… for those of you who do not follow the updates of this fic on my Tumblr, then you may not know the news of why this chapter came out so damned late…  
Basically, overnight almost a month ago, my phone did a factory reset (SOMEHOW. I never told it to!!) and I lost all progress on the chapter I had created after ALMOST being done and having had worked on for over 2 months… I was devastated… Still am, if I'm being honest… I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations, but if it doesn't, I completely understand… Originally it was longer and involved points of view from Noctis as well as Gladiolus. Instead, I've decided to rearrange the plot layout. I've decided to just focus on Ignis' side of the story for this chapter and then in the next chapter we'll do Gladiolus instead of meshing them both together… Noctis' short POV portion has been cut. So the chapter is now shorter. But I feel like that's the last shred of SOMETHING that I could hold onto to keep giving me the drive to not give up on this entirely for another few months and push something back out there and into the world, even if I don't feel like it compared well to my original...  
Again, I know I shouldn't be apologizing for all of this, but I do…  
So, without further ado, happy reading. ❤

"...Firstly, Ignis must no longer hide his subgender from public knowledge. He must be re-registered in all of his paperwork as Omega and we must receive a copy of his true documentation… Ignis is to stop his excessive use of prescription blockers. His system is to be cleaned of them entirely, and his access to the Medical Wing taken away, permanently. If he wishes to obtain blockers, be they for heats or medical emergencies, he must obtain him in the normal fashion- by prescription, only given out by a certified Crown Doctor. And only given to him in person by said doctor. He is not to be allowed a supply more than one dosage without another in-person consultation first… And, lastly, Ignis is not to be un-suspended from his duties until he has found a suitable mate and is successfully bonded to said mate… This is to ensure that there is no way, even by accident, Ignis may bond to Prince Noctis."

The courtroom erupted into a cacophany of voices; some angry, others disbelieving, and even a few elated and spiteful ones thrown into the mix just for flavor. But they all faded away; white noise in Ignis' ears. The world seemed to fall into slow motion as his wide, unseeing eyes stared into his King's. Regis' lips continued to move but nothing was coming out of them. Just television static and a shrill, intrusive ringing in his ears. _ 'What have I done…? What on Eos have I done…?' _ He felt his body move. Could see faces come and go as he weaved through the crowds, yet he wasn't able to recall how exactly it was happening. There was a weight in his hands, something he was grasping onto. But even that was ripped from his senses with time. ' _ I expected most of these conditions. But-! To be bonded to someone..?! I- I-...!' _

It was far beyond his expectations and assumptions. So much so that this fate seemed almost cruel.

"Iggy? Iggy- _ hey!" _ Noctis called, seeing the sheer terror that was written on his Advisor's paler than pale features. The prince could smell the distress and the fear rolling off him in nauseating waves from his close proximity and it triggered the protective side of him. The one that clung to Ignis' side as a child and looked up to him, wishing for him the world. He grasped back at those trembling fingers that held his own in a vice grip. Pulling. Attempting to gain the older man's attention. "Look at me- hey- _ look!!" _

But he wasn't. It was like Ignis was in a trance.

Suddenly, Titus and two of his Crownsguard came to snatch Ignis away from him. As the Captain grasped Ignis by an arm, the other two worked at wrenching Noctis away. "Let him go!" The Alpha growled his dissatisfaction at them, refusing to let go. "Stop! This isn't _ fair! _ He- Iggy's _ scared! _ Get _ off _ him!!", he called, but to no avail. By his father's orders, Noctis was separated from his friend.

The King's apologetic eyes met the younger Alpha's through the chaos, briefly. "_I'm sorry, Son." _, they told him.

But Noctis wouldn't have it. He pushed his scent out, angry and crisp. So much so that even the few Crownsguard who had sat in as spectators and witnesses all quieted down, fearing the repercussions of crossing such an influential Alpha. "Get _ off _ of me, you assholes!" The two Crownsguard men visibly hesitated in their actions at the authoritative tone, but the king's orders won out in the end.

"Noctis, stop. It must be done. You're only making this worse…", Regis warned, ignoring The Council's disapproving stares. His son was making an ass of himself. He felt for Noctis; truly, he did. He felt for Ignis as well, knowing of how hard the situation would be on him. But what was happening now was the best that he could offer. The only way that Noctis would not have to lose his friend and brother, and the only way Ignis' head would remain securely on his shoulders. It wasn't so simple, playing King. Even _ he _ had hoops to jump through and motions that had to pass if something were to need to be changed. The Council were the descendants of those very ancients who helped Somnus Caelum into the throne; old money and dripping in influence and authority. The bloodline of some of the first Caelum supporters in their history. If he didn't have a majority vote, a motion didn't pass. And it had been hell enough just getting to _ this _ point.

"Ignis!!", Noctis called in one last try, and this time his Advisor responded.

That scent, like fire and brimstone, awoke Ignis' baser senses, and he blinked, coming back to reality. He sensed his charge's distress like a call to his very soul and soon every fiber of his being was screaming out at him. '_Noctis?! Where's Noctis?!' _ The Omega's head whipped back and forth; at first to the Captain that stood alarmingly too close and then to the two men who had ripped his charge from his grasp. "No-!", he tried. Their eyes met and Ignis grew more frantic. More desperate, tugging trough Titus' leather grasp. ' _ I can't be without him. He can't be left alone like he was.' _ "Noctis!"

It was too late.

He was lead out of the courtroom and back through the series of hallways in which he was lead into the courtroom to begin with. Titus' grip on his arm was tight and painful as he all but dragged the Omega along, ignoring Ignis' pained gasps of displeasure. No speed seemed to be fast enough for the Alpha. But once the symphony of murmurs lead by Noctis' echoing, angry cries faded away into the now overpowering silence of their new location, the fight drained from Ignis' exhausted body. He was fighting a losing battle; running on little more than the initial adrenaline of the trial, his head pounded and his feet dragged along the carpet. It was pointless to try and resist. '..._I have no right to fight back. Nor do I have the right to see Noctis any longer… I'm a criminal. And until I fulfill my contengencies and gain my place back by his side, I always will be.' _ His heart hurt. It pained him to have seen Noctis looking just as panicked and worried as the Advisor's soul did. The image of it lingered in his heart, weighing him down.

It was then that Ignis noticed the two other Crownsguard, one man and one woman, trailing close behind them- far too close for Ignis' comfort. Though watching on and saying nothing, their scents were obnoxious and unnecessarily overpowering, covering his skin like vile bog water and filling Ignis' mind with an intrinsic, unshakable dread. Instinctively, he raised his shackled wrists to his neck.

Titus rolled his eyes as they continued, noting the shift in the Omega's stance, shoulders hunched and head ducked low. "...Don't flatter yourself, Scientia. They wouldn't even dream of claiming the likes of you." He watched as their prisoner eyed them all warily, distrust in his irises. His hands didn't lower. If anything, Ignis gripped himself tighter. The Alpha grunted. "I can't believe that I'm the one who let a traitor into our Citadel… My father is surely turning in his damned grave… And of all the lowlife scum in this nation, it had to be the one person I never thought would lie about a test mark, much less his entire life."

Ignis said nothing as he listened the Captain's words and felt his burning gaze upon his temple, choosing instead to keep silent. He knew those words of disdain before they even tumbled from Titus' lips. Without having to hear them. '_Am I not a person anymore?!'_, he inwardly lamented, _ 'Don't I have the right to feel what I'd like to?! ...Everybody lies. And everybody has their reasons for it. That doesn't make me any less than what everyone assumed of me before all of this came to light…' _

After another few twists and turns, the group reached an elevator and stepped inside. The space within the elevator was tight, not allowing for much room. Yet still, despite that fact, as soon as Titus released his arm and the mechanical doors slid closed, trapping them all inside indefinitely, Ignis took the opportunity to back up into the corner as far as he could. He slid to the floor, not caring what they thought of him for the time being.

He was exhausted, physically and mentally. His body had been running on pure adrenaline since that morning and now that supply had been severely diminished. He held himself tightly as he stared at the semi-reflective steel of the elevator wall, watching with distant eyes the images of the three Alphas next to him. A tentative touch to his arm by his own fingers had him whimpering pathetically as the delicate action brought him pain. '_It isn't broken. I can still move my arm. But…' _ Perhaps it wasn't entirely out of the question that it could be fractured…? '_ I doubt it _ . _ Titus is smarter than that _.' Though a captive and a reconciling fugitive, the Alpha would be in hot water with the King if it was discovered that he'd done anything to harm Ignis against Regis' or the Council's will. ' _ ...It's just a bruise. Nothing more.' _ Still, the grip had been unnecessary and uncalled for. And the prospect that the man _ could _ do way more than a simple bruise, all before he even had time to scream, had fear gnawing at the base of Ignis' spine.

Titus scoffed under his breath as he watched Ignis' fingers ghost over his sleeve. "We're almost to your floor. I suggest you get up on your own, unless you want me to have to do it myself again."

Ignis glared daggers. "I can do well enough on _ my own _, thank you.", he spat. Slowly, he rose to his feet, keeping as much distance as he could between him and the three Alphas.

"...I think that we can _ all _ see that right about now, Scientia...", Titus mused. His tone was sarcastic. Uncaring. Turning Ignis' implications back into his face with the reality of the situation. That he _ hadn't _ done well at all on his own… Not at all.

"Yes… well…" The words died on his lips. Ignis' cheeks fell pink and he looked away once more in a mixture of emberassment and guilt as Titus' insinuations sunk in. _ 'Indeed…I've made a right ass out of myself to the entire Council and in front of Noctis and my King… _ ' He cleared his throat. Found his fight again. "Besides, I believe I'm already bruised from your brutish handling. You may not want to bond with me, and for that I cannot thank the Astrals enough. But I don't need any more of your fingerprints brandishing my body, _ Titus _." He spat out the Captain's name like venom, seafoam irises burning into cold, steely blues from across the almost nonexistant space between them.

Tirus merely smirked as he turned to face the elevator doors once more, arms crossed at his chest. "...Apologies. I was an only child. Never learned to play nice."

Only a few seconds later did the elevator ding, signaling that they had made it back to the floor that Ignis' apartment was on. As the doors slid open, Ignis' eyes weakly scanned the empty hallway. Not a single soul in sight. '_ Does anyone… does anyone on this level know…?' _ They must have. The armed guards, standing outside of his door at all hours of the day… Everyone _ had _ to see it, right…? They may not know the exact reason, but there was no making it seem as though the Crownsguard had been there for nothing. People had surely been talking about how the Advisor hadn't been around. How Noctis' side was left empty and their seats at the weekly meetings bare…

As they walked, Ignis being lead by his shackles, they passed what the Omega knew to be Gladiolus' own apartment. The Advisor grit his teeth and looked to the floor and again his heart felt a pulse of pain that he otherwise would have loved not to feel. _ 'Gladiolus…' _ It was no secret that the two of them were hardly _ 'friends' _ . Hell, they were barely functioning _ coworkers; _ only speaking the absolute nessassary amount of words to one another and keeping more than an arm's length of distance between them.... The Shield disliked him. They were like oil and water while in the same room. Ignis didn't know a damned thing about him, and it was the same on Gladiolus' end, and with good reason. Still, these facts were not accomplishments of any kind. Quite the opposite. _ '...He's wanted to replace me with someone else ever since he met me formally. And with this opportunity, I'm sure that he's already been making the rounds, interviewing anyone and everyone available…' _ Gladiolus had probably jumped for joy at the word of Ignis' sentencing.

Ignis wasn't ignorant. He knew that their distance was all by his own hands. His own will. In his desperation to fit in and camouflage as a Beta, the fear that the Shield's Alpha instincts would pick up on his true subgender was ever present and all-encompassing; stronger and more dangerous than with anyone else in The Citadel strictly due to the fact that they _ did _ have to spend so much time around one another. Not only in the brief, taxing meetings or in the hallways, but inside the vast, empty training room as well. Just the two of them.

And it wasn't just that.

As much as Ignis hated to admit it, Gladiolus was dangerous. In more ways than just the one.

Ignis remembered it well, their first few training sessions. The way Gladiolus would gently touch his skin, almost carefully, as he helped to move the Omega's limbs into a more accurate stance. The feel of his body heat, close but not touching him, just barely. The feel of his breath against his neck, bringing goosebumps to his flesh…

He hated it. Hated the way his heart beat frantically in his chest at the slightest glance from those fiery, amber eyes… It was the Omega in him, he was sure of it. Subconsiously reacting to a strong and familiar Alpha. And it terrified him. Terrified him just as well as it sparked a foreign electricity beneath his skin. There was always the '_ what if' _ in the back of Ignis' mind, every time. As he sweated out his pent-up frustrations and physically fought through his hardships with the tattooed man.

_ 'What if, despite the blockers, Gladiolus can smell through me…? What if my sweat smelles like that of an Omega…?' _

It started as an extra pill before every session; just in case. That one pill turned into an extra pill along with every chug of water during their brief and silent breaks, in their own separate corners of the room; another idea from the Alpha who didn't care to be around him. Until Ignis finally became good enough to hold his own against Gladiolus and maintain his distance.

His choice of the polearm wasn't at random. The weapon didn't sing to him, nor did it capture his interest in the slightest. If Ignis could go through life without ever having to hold a weapon in his hands, he would... It was simply a tool to keep Gladiolus at a distance. The same distance he'd kept everyone else at. The one that had the people in the walls whispering his name with vehemence and laughing at his misfortune. That wished failure upon him. Even his death.

'_ Perhaps… if I had been kinder to him…' _

No. Now wasn't the time for those regrets. Gladiolus never would have helped him.

Once properly in front of Ignis' apartment, Titus turned. Stared deeply into his captive' eyes. Until the gaze had the Omega squirming and tugging at his restraints, barely willing down the urge to panic once again. His pills were _ so close _ now, what little of them he had hidden away. Ignis' body screamed out for them. Desired them like the very air he needed to breathe. "Leave me be. Haven't you gained enough enjoyment out of my pain?!"

But, as it seemed, he hadn't. 

"Where's that calm, collected Advisor to His Highness that we've all grown so accustomed to…? The man before me now is nothing more than a terrified, spineless coward. A kitten with no claws…" Titus tugged on his restraints, once. A firm jerk that sent the Omega careening closer until they were a breath apart, steely blues observing wide, frantic seafoam. As though Ignis was a lab rat, cornered in a maze; test subject to play with when it convenienced him.

"L-let me go.", Ignis demanded, but despite himself the words came out as barely more than a straimed whisper. His heart hammered in his chest as those Alpha eyes enraptured him, bidding obedience against his will.

The Crownsguard said nothing, nor did they mention the awkwardly silent and prolonged exchange or prevent it in any fashion. They acted as ghosts; present but not. Their uncaring eyes stayed trained to the opposite wall as they took up their places at either side of Ignis' apartment door.

Titus didn't sneer. He didn't smile, and he didn't smirk. His expression was hardened and serious, jaw tight. And the Advisor tensed, impossibly so, as the older man leaned in closer, to whisper into his ear. "...If I were you, Scientia, I'd solve your little _ mate _ problem. And soon." The words itched in Ignis' ears, and his fingers twitched before balling into fists. He wanted to cover his neck, but even the barest tug at his restraints resulted in nothing as the Alpha before him kept the shackles in his iron grasp. All the _ training _ he had done- all the _ fighting- _ and Ignis couldn't so much as produce one firm tug. The scent of Alpha burned in his nostrils and froze his body with a bone-deep fear that he couldn't shake.

Titus had no intention of branding the Advisor in his name; even said so himself, mere minutes beforehand. But that fact did nothing to ease Ignis' better judgment. To keep the cold sweat from rolling down the small of his back. He still felt the urge to either run away or draw a weapon to his hands and end the Captain, right there and then. But he couldn't. If he did that, there would be no redemption. No more second chances. So he stayed in place and grit his teeth through the older man's next words.

"...As much as I hate to admit it, you _ have _ been the best advisor to His Highness that The Citadel has seen yet. But, Scientia, keep in mind… in this profession there's _ always _ a ' _ yet'… _ " Titus pulled away, then. Unlocked his shackles before using Ignis' once-personal keycard to unlock and open the door to his apartment. The Captain shoved him inside, roughly. And when Ignis fell to the ground on his hands and knees, no one lifted a finger to help him up. The Omega turned to stare up at those eyes full of forboding ominent. "... _ Everyone _ is replaceable. Cooks, maids, salarymen, Council members, Glaives, Crownsguard… and even an Advisor. Leave a Prince alone for _ too _ long and, well…even if you _ were _ to meet all the requirements that the Council have laid upon you, there won't _ be _ a position left to place you back in."

Ignis' eyes widened as the door began to swing closed behind him, obscuring the Captain from his watery vision. He hadn't even realized that he had begun to cry until the very room itself became blurry and incomprehemsible. The door closed. Locked. And Ignis sat there, trembling and staring at the hard wood. Pathetically, he slumped to the floor entirely, clutching his knees to his chest as the tears fell across the bridge of his nose to fall to the cold floor.

'_ I can't do this. I can't do this. I really can't do this.' _

There used to be a part of Ignis that fantasized about mates and the finding of a significant other. That child within him that never had the chance to live; hiding, suffocated beneath the fear of stepping out of line and angering his guardians, who used to entertain the thought of meeting a person who would capture both his heart and his soul. But all of that was different as a Beta. As a Beta, there were no heats. No ruts. Little to no worries or stereotypes that defined who he was as a _ person _ . But, even more than that, there was no _ risk _ … As a Beta, Ignis never had to worry about his scent (well, if he was a _ real _ Beta, that is) and how it came off to the opposite subgender. Never had to fear the unwanted attraction of some hormone-addled Alpha on the cusp of a rutt. He would have never had to worry about the unwanted, unstoppable pains of a heat, either whimpering and suffering alone or dragging someone he didn't even know into his bed in order to help it along.

Ignis _ dreaded _ the idea of having someone that influential over his mental and physical state. He'd already lost his childhood to people like that. He'd rather be caught dead than to give himself up to an Alpha who would only do the same.

Which was why it was so hard for him to take that plunge.

Ignis was so afraid of his own, natural sexuality and the complications that it would bring him that he never even _ tried _ exploring himself. Not once. Whether due to the blockers or his own, stubborn will, he had never so much as popped a boner, let alone _ experimented _... His presenting aside, Ignis left his body well enough alone and practically acted as if what was between his legs didn't exist, which, truth be told, suited the man just fine. But…

"The pills. I- I need my pills." He didn't want to think about it anymore.

**…**

"Ignis."

'..._ Cor's voice…' _ Seafoam eyes fluttered open to take in the afternoon sun shining down on him through the sliding glass door of his balcony. Normally, on a regular day, the sight of the sun high above the endless expanse of skyscrapers, floating peacefully between the clouds, would fill Ignis with a sense of calm and serenity. Of pride. Pride to be an Insomnian; a new man, serving by the side of the boy he adored like family. He'd be up so early in order to get a headstart on the day that lay ahead of him that it had somewhat seemed to turn into a ritual, after all these years. Staring at the rising sun as he sipped on his coffee and read the daily newspaper. The brighness, the way it painted the sky with vibrant orange and pink hues, always alit his soul with a certain comfort that he rarely found elsewhere, lest he was in Noct's arms after another of the Prince's now-rarer nightmares. It made him feel… _ right. _ At home...

Now, all it did was sting his eyes.

Ignis wasn't sure of when exactly he had fallen asleep. Shortly after taking another round of pills, his tired body had eventually and inevitably given out on him. He should have seen it coming. After all, he rarely ate a damned thing in the past three days or so. The nerves of what the trial would bring had filled him with so much anxiety that even holding down a glass of water was a difficult task. That, combined with the severe lack of sleep brought on by the same reason, was a lethal combination. Everything _ ached _… His body, his mind, his broken, forlorn soul… He couldn't even muster enough strength to pull himself off the cushions and try to make himself look even half-way decent for The Immortal.

But it didn't matter. Nothing did anymore.

Perhaps, if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, his consciousness would fade away. Melt deep down into the cushions and dissolve somewhere beneath the world... Then he wouldn't have to suffer. He wouldn't have to change himself into something- _ someone- _ he didn't want to be.

The Ignis that he was now- he _ liked _ him. Was _ comfortable _ with him. Held him within his heart like a caged bird, keeping him locked away and protected, unable to fly yet under no harm; not so long as Ignis kept that cage shut tight. So tight that even the bird's song couldn't be heard by his own ears. And the Ignis that he might become…? He _ feared _ him. Confused him. Grinned at him through the shadows of the reflections in the mirrors and walked merely one step behind his every move, whispering...

Cor called again from just outside his door. Not an ask of permission, but a statement, stern and simple. "Ignis. I'm coming in."

Because _ of course _ he was...

There was nothing that Ignis could call his own anymore. Nothing that wasn't touched by someone else's hands or untainted by another's scent. Even the keycard to his apartment, which Monica had once said was solely his own, _ wasn't _ . Crownsguard came in and out as they pleased, with no regard of what he thought about it. Because he had no _ right _ to have opinions about it.

Instead of answering back, Ignis merely awaited the inevitable. The door beeped, signifying the approval of the keycard, before it creaked open and closed, locked again. He didn't look at Cor as the man walked around to stare down at him.

Just like everyone else did.

"Ignis."

The Advisor knit his brows. Spared a reluctant glance into blue eyes before looking away a split second later when the pity he saw swimming within those irises scorched his heart like a burn. Instead, he chose to stare at the scarred bond mark at Cor's neck. '_ I wonder if it hurts…' _ Ignis imagined himself being bitten; pinned down and screaming beneath someone who had no face, no scent. Then he imagined himself returning the favor. Sinking his teeth into that Alpha's neck so hard that he stopped breathing. _ '...I wonder if I'll scream.' _After what felt like forever, it was obvious that Cor was here with another purpose, same as last time, and wouldn't be going away unless he got what he wanted. The memories of that last time, speaking to his guardian and confessing his truths only to have his hopes of real care be thrown back into his face, burned behind his eyes just as the searing rays from the sun were doing in the front.

"How can I help you?" The Advisor's words were as courteous and prompt as they always were. But the bitterness beneath the honey wasn't missed. He didn't want it to be. Years of being everyone's pin cushion, of doing everything that was asked of him, was suddenly bubbling up to the surface like a geyser. _ 'Go away. Go away, go away, go away, go away-' _

Cor's heart mourned for Ignis as he stared down at him, taking in how pale, thin, and disheveled he looked. This wasn't the Ignis he knew; the Beta he'd grown to admire and the one his mate would always mention at the dinner table… Cor crouched down, meeting Ignis' dull gaze at his own level instead of forcing Ignis to do the same and stare upwards. '_ This is all my fault…' _ , he lameneted, taking a hand and sweeping some of the bangs from Ignis' sunken eyes. Ignis flinched and shifted away from his touch as if it brought the Omega pain, and it only made that guilt in Cor's heart stab that much harder, twisting like a knife. ' _ I'm sorry. But I had to, Ignis… I had to… My duty to my King far surpasses all of our need for comfort. Even my own…' _The Immortal had done and seen so many gut-wrenching things in his line of work that he had once thought himself emotionally immune to it at this point. Until he saw that distant, broken look in Ignis' expression and tasted the sorrow on his scent. At this point he would have much rather gone back to eviscerated bodies and assassinating enemies with his blade.

But there was something about Ignis. Something small, that reminded him of Gladiolus as a child. When the Alpha was just as lost and broken, clinging to his mother's lifeless body as he desperately called for her to awaken… He hated having to be the one to take him there; to bring Gladiolus to that situation just to watch his mother die in front if him… But there had been no one else in the world he would have sent in his place at that moment. He loved Gladiolus like a nephew, and now it was apparent that Ignis was becoming something along those lines, too. Though having only a handful of interactions with the Omega up until now, Cor felt for him. He wished the younger man nothing but happiness and comfort.

He just had to drag Ignis to that other side kicking and screaming in order to reach that goal. And, one day, Ignis would notice that too. Then, perhaps, he won't hold so much obvious contempt for the Beta.

Cor didn't immediately answer Ignis' question. "...That can wait for now." He stood back up. Looked around the small apartment covered in dust and scattered papers. _ 'Ignis…' _ It was obvious; Ignis had given up. He was pushed too far, and something within him had cracked. This wasn't the Ignis he knew. The Ignis everyone knew wouldn't _ dare _ see one speck of filth in this apartment. That wouldn't be seen in anything less than business casual with his hair immaculately styled. ' _ Or maybe… We're only just starting to see the 'real'...' _ It was a heavy thought; a heavy _ possibility _; and it caused too much guilt for Cor to linger on for long. He continued, "...You either can't move or you don't want to move. Which is it?"

Another demand camoflauging as a question. Ignis frowned, stubborn. "And if I were to answer _ 'both'... _?"

Cor sighed. "...Then what I came here for can wait. You need to eat. And bathe."

At this, Ignis scowled up at The Immortal. He dropped all pretenses, no longer feeling like keeping up with the complacent act. He'd done that long enough; all his life. "I'm not hungry, nor do I _ intend _ to be. Let me be and ** _go_ ** ." If the Omega had any influence at all, it was in that last word. All of his anger, his _ rage _, was thrown into it, cutting deep.

But The Immortal was unphased, save for the minor twitching of a thick eyebrow. Whether it was because the Beta was unmoved or because Ignis had no influence at all due to the blockers flowing in his bloodstream, the Advisor was content never to know. They stared at one another for a long, long while, Cor seemingly debating over something. Then, "Ignis, you need to eat."

"Why?!" He rasped, "So that my body won't break _ before _ a mate gets to me?! You want me well enough to walk down the aisle and lose _ all _ of my free will?!"

This time, the older man actually looked hurt by that statement. "Ignis…" '_ ...You don't get it.' _, is what he wanted to say, but couldn't speak those words aloud. Even if he did, the Advisor wouldn't understand. He'd have to have someone he loved to understand.

A bond mark wasn't an imprisonment. Sure, there were bad people out there in the world. There very much _ was _ an abundance of Alphas with no respect for the other subgenders and only wished to use them as human fucktoys when their ruts came around. But there were _ also _ Omegas who did the same. And even though Betas didn't experience hests and ruts, there were still a good many, like Ignis' guardians, who were trash human beings… A rotten soul and a horrid sense of morals wasn't traits of merely one subgender. People varied, just like opinions.

A bond was… the most _ intimate _ thing a person could commit to. Not merely just a claim, but the binding of the very soul to another's… He just hoped, deep down to his very core, that whoever Ignis ended up with as a mate would treat him as just as much of a treasure as Monica had treated him all these long years.

"Why do you even care what happens to me, anyways?!", Ignis continued, riding the waves of his displeasure as far as they'd take him. "_ You're _ the one who put me here in the first place!"

"Because, Ignis, whether you choose to see it or not, I care about you. And so does Monica… Ever since you arrived, you've created a soft spot in her heart and she speaks of you like her own child. And I…" He couldn't say. The Omega probably wouldn't take the thought well anyways. So, he changed tactics. Cor once again knelt down to Ignis' level, staring into the seafoam eyes that now struggled to hold their gaze. "...How about this; If you work with me on this, I might just be so occupied with cooking you your meal that I just might not notice my phone sitting here." Ignis watched with wide eyes as he dug his cell out of his pants and sat it atop the coffe table next to them. "And if you happen to get through to Noctis for a few minutes, then. Well…" He smiled. The slightest upturning of the corners of his mouth. "...What I didn't know won't hurt me."

And Ignis took the offering for the thinly veiled bribe that it was. Unpleasantly, and with no small amount of equal parts ire and frustration, the Omega retorted, "You wouldn't."

Cor's smirk remained, tight and unsure. "You're damned right. So you'd better make sure I don't see it, huh?"

Ignis' brow unfurrowed just a fraction. His eyes, searching, darted between Cor's own for a long, long pause of time. And when he saw nothing but honesty and resolution within them, he let out a shaky breath. It couldn't be; this was too good to be true. _ 'And far, far too cruel.' _ Dangling Noctis over his head like some sweet. As if he was a dog being coerced into doing a trick. He didn't know whether to feel thankful or offended; suspended somewhere in between, a pending answer caught in his throat. _ 'Damn him.' _

But he _ wanted _ it. He longed to hear Noctis' voice telling him that everything would be okay and that he was there for him. That he was _ enough _… He could still feel the Prince's grasp upon his fingers, clinging onto him with desperation. His pained pleas for Titus not to drag the Advisor away still echoed in his head like remnants of a nightmare he couldn't shake off.

All the fight drained from Ignis' body. Reluctant, his eyes trained on the sun floating in the clouds just to the left of Cor's head instead of his face. _ 'If only… If only I could float so freely.' _ "...You win. I'll go willingly."

Cor stood to his feet and offered the younger man a hand. "No winning or losing with this, Ignis. Just one man wanting to help another."

'_ You've helped quite enough as it is.' _ The scathing reply was on the tip of his tongue as the Advisor grasped calloused skin. But he held it back. "...Thank you.", he chose to say instead, and the characteristic words felt uncharacteristically sour on his tongue this time around.

**…**

Cor's cooking wasn't the best. But, then again, neither was the food in Ignis' refrigerator at the moment. Hell, he didn't even know _ what _ food he had stocked up at the moment. It felt like forever since he'd actually gone to a market instead of recieving scheduled meals, brought in by Crownsguard. Not only that, but he'd been telling himself that he'd be damned if he ate _ one bite _ of something brought to him by those people.

But Cor's cooking was… palettable, at least. Though nothing more than a few fried eggs and bacon on toast like a sandwich, it was warm in Ignis' mouth and settled into his stomach with a satisfying weight. He tried to take it slow, so as not to give The Immortal the satisfaction of knowing that he was successful in this simple endeavor, but the mentally supressed pangs of hunger began to twist more sharply, pushing toward revenous, and so he forewent all semblance of manner. Ignis dropped his fork and knife with a loud clatter that Cor didn't so much as flinch for. He took the fried egg sandwich into his hands and dove in face-first, teeth gnashing.

Cor's brows knit from across the table and he silently passed over a glass of milk. "Chew your food. You'll choke."

Cor's stoic sort of frown remained as he watched the Advisor gulp down almost the entirety of his drink in one go. '_ Gods, Ignis… You really hadn't eaten for this long…?' _ The older man hadn't thought for the great Ignis Scientia to resort to this slow, painful form of what he could only call suicide. To not eat, willingly, was to forfeit one's life. And it hurt him. Again, the thought ' _ This isn't our Ignis. It can't be our Ignis.' _ came and went. But he was eating, now, at least. And that was a start; a positive sign. It showed Cor, in no small amount, that Ignis was still a fighter. That at least subconciously he wanted to hold on, if only for Noctis' sake.

Quite possibly _ only _ for Noctis' sake…

But he'd work with it.

"Astrals willing.", came the Omega's retort in a bout of flat sarcasm, words distorted through the food in his mouth. But even through the overt prayer for that exact thing to happen, Ignis schooled himself. Forced himself to take more time to chew his meal properly and carefully swallow instead of inhaling it all in one go. He didn't want t give Cor the satisfaction of seeing him so pitiable and needy.

'_ It's too late for that now. _', something within him whispered. He swallowed that down, too.

Seafoam eyes flickered up and happened to meet steel blues, an unreadable expression written on Cor's face as he sat there and watched, and Ignis' cheeks burned with mortification. He could feel the grease from the eggs smeared across his face and took note of the amount of crumbs that had carelessly fallen to his plate below and suddenly the prospect of eating wasn't as dire of a need anymore. '_Gods_, _I've never_ _eaten like this.'_ Even as a child, it was either learn to use the silverware properly or go without. Messy eaters had no place in the house.

He knew he shouldn't have, but he feared for what the Beta by his side must think of him. Too many years of having all eyes on him made that question hard to tune out; he always feared what people thought of him and if those thoughts were negative. Without knowing anyone, Ignis had always strived to be perfect. To leave everyone in awe of how _ civilized _ he was. How smart, how mannered, how different, how _ mature _. As if, if a single person thought him to be unworthy of his position at Noctis' side, he'd be replaced in a heartbeat and cast aside.

Again, that troublesome voice whispered, so close and familiar. '_ You're already being replaced as we speak. Face it- you have one foot out the door and two hands pushing your back, trying to force you through it. How long can you hold on…?' _

Ignis' brows knit. He wanted to stop eating, his meal tasting of ash in his mouth. But if he did, Cor would only disapprove more and stay even longer, and he didn't want that. He wanted to be alone with his spiraling thoughts and his dwindling stash of blockers. So, he shoveled on.

Eventually the meal was gone and Cor nodded once, a tight jerk of his head. "That one went in a hurry." Ignis flinched at his words, suddenly seeming to shrink in on himself at the observation. Cor frowned, unrolling his arms from his chest and standing up. "...I'll make you another sandwich."

He didn't forget his promise. Keeping his eyes trained on Ignis, he made sure to set his cellphone in the middle of the coffee table, heavy gaze limgering a few extra moments than probably deemed nessassary. "...Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The warning was out but blew right past the Omega like a gust of wind; in one ear and out the other before the Marshal rounded the short corner and disappeared into the kitchen.

Water still fell from the tips of Ignis' tousled hair from beneath the towel atop his head that he hadn't quite felt up to removing after his bath. The wetness dripped down to slightly widen the already damp spot along his robe as he stared at the small piece of plastic intently. _ 'Noctis.' _ His trembling, greasy fingers clamored at the phone. Heartbeat in his throat, he pushed in the numbers on muscle memory before holding the phone up to his ear and waiting for the call to go through.

One ring.

Two rings.

He knew it was ridiculous. He knew that it had only been a few hours since his trial and that he'd just recently spoken to his charge. But the space between them felt like an eternity. Ever waking second that Ignis wasn't fretting over himself was spent instead worrying about Noctis. Was he getting enough to eat? Was he doing well in his classes? Is Gladiolus slipping little hints in his ear, driving the thought of a swift replacement into his mind? 

Three rings.

_ 'Come on, answer! Please…!' _ Hope and desire was fluttering around in hos stomach but more than that came the tsunami of panic rising, lapping and crashing over those butterflies. _ Drowning _ them beneath a sea of fear and anxiety accumulated so largely over the sparse of his life that he feared there was no breach; no way to pierce through the surface and take a breath.

But Noctis' voice would cure him, somehow. Noctis was his reason, his everything. He just needed to hear it-just once! As if the simple sound alone would pull him out of the black water and into the sun that he'd always watched from beneath in all its distorted and shimmering glory.

"'Sup."

'_ Noctis!!' _ Though the Prince's voice was audibly tired and irritated, rough with a moxture of emotions that the Advisor couldn't diagnose from over the phone, just that one word alone made him smile. Eased the grip around his heart. Ignis clutched the phone tighter to his ear. So hard that his fingers _ hurt _ from it. 'It's _ Noctis!!' _

He wanted to say so much. _ So much _ . But when he opened his mouth, no words would come forth behind the sudden lump in his throat. Choked sobs began whimper out instead, his trembling lips shut tight to try and hide it from the Alpha's keen ears. Because no matter how nice it was to hear, Noctis wasn't _ here _ . He _ couldn't _ be… There was no hand reaching out to draw him from beneath bis own spiraling thoughts. And so Ignis had to continue to float deep beneath the water, unsteady eyes and roaming fingers delving through the black.

"...Hello? ...Cor?", Noctis' tinny voice came more distinctly this time. _ 'Of course… This is Cor's phone. He probably thinks i'm…' _

Ignis bent down and pressed his forehead into the coffee table as he listened to his charge, uncaring of what he might look like, half wet and crumpled in half, trembling with a mixture of fear and desperation. Even through the Prince's confused, almost hesitant calls of greeting, Ignis smiled merely at the sound itself. He looked a damned mess. And despite thinking up all the ways he wanted to call out Noctis' name, to greet him in response, what eventually left the Omega's lips in a hoarse, watery whisper was, "Didn't I teach you how to properly answer a phone, Highness?"

He could hear a sharp gasp. The clattering of a pencil dropping. Noct was more than likely in the middle of some homework that he hadn't wanted to do. "Iggy?! Iggy, is that-" A pause. "Wait- Holy Hell, Iggy, did you steal Cor's phone?! How the-"

That smile only grew wider, Ignis' heart blossoming with impossible warmth at hearing his friend as he cradled the phone next to his ear tightly. Suddenly it didn't matter how tired he was. How disheveled he was. How _ broken _ he was... It all faded to nothing in Noctis' vibrant light. And though that light wasn't enough, though it barely penetrated the surface, he would accept every bit of it that he could.

"Language, Highness." His voice was still a whisper. Though thankful for Cor's surprising act of kindness, he wanted their conversation to be as private as possible. He wanted just this moment, untainted by The Council, Cor, or anyone, all for himself.

Truly, he didn't deserve Noctis.

The Prince let out a snort of laughter at that statement. And it was startling just how easy it was to fall into it. As if nothing outside of the norm was going on. As if this were merely just one of Ignis' many check-up calls, same as always. "As I recall, you don't _ have _ that power over me anymore, Iggy. I can do what I want now." Teasing little shit.

But Ignis loved it. Welcomed it. Played into the role readily, eager for everything to melt away as if it wasn't happening. "...Well, all the worse for _ you _ when I return and make you _ eat _ those words, Noctis."

Noctis fell silent on the other end and the smile fell from Ignis' face, indeffinitely. _ 'This isn't right. It doesn't feel right...' _ He should have known that the weight of what he was experiencing couldn't be lifted so easily. Noctis knew it also; he was a smart boy despite how lazy and indifferent he acted about most of his studies. "...Any idea when that'll be?" Noctis' voice small, as if scared of the answer. And honestly, Ignis was too.

The Advisor's mouth pressed into a tight line and his shoulders sagged. He curled an arm around his stomach, suddenly feeling sick. _ 'I wish I knew…' _ A fresh round of tears fell down his cheeks as he considered the question. It had already been five days since his initial lock-up. Almost a week. ' _ How long becomes too long…? When will my position be missed to the point of forcefully being filled…?' _ "...You heard your father, Noct. I can only come back after I've been _ bonded _ …" The word felt like acid on his tongue. He hated that word. "...I also need to give up my-" He closed his mouth, unwanting to say the word _ 'addiction' _ . It _ wasn't _ an addiction; he could stop whenever he wanted! He just… didn't want to.

It was different. Completely different situations.

"-pills.", Ignis instead finished, but despite what he told himself, what he knew to be true, the words felt like a lie on his tongue.

'_ Because it is a lie.' _, that voice in the Omega's head spoke up, so much like his own but at the same time not.

Noctis gave a worried, sympathetic hum on the other end of the line and Ignis sniffled. He could feel a new bout of tears coming onward, burning behind his eyes. Again, the fear and uncertainty peaked within his body, spiking his heartrate and making his limbs tremble. "I-I don't even… H-How do I…?!" The Omega sucked in a breath. Swallowed. " I don't know where to _ start _, Noct…!"

Noctis sounded unsure. "...You mean the mate part…? Or... the pills?"

'_Both!'_, Ignis inwardly screamed in response, but nothing would come forth. Instead, he bit down on hos lips and scrunched his eyes closed. '_No.' _This wasn't Noctis' burden. It wasn't his cross to bear. As much as possible, Ignis wanted to leave him out of it. To keep his brother untainted by the shadows that continued to pull the older man downward, scraping and clawing. On top of that, Cor could only stall making a sandwich for so long._ 'I don't have a lot of time…'_ He took in a deep, steadying breath, dropping the subject. "...I apologize, Noct. I just- Please… I don't have a lot of time, and I don't want what we talk about to be… this."

"Yeah…" Noctis understood. Ignis could sense through the inflection of his voice that the Prince most likely wanted the same thing. "...Yeah, alright. I got ya. Something different, then."

"...How go your studies?"

Noctis grumbled. "Can I pull the _ 'don't talk about that _' card, too?"

A smile pulled at Ignis' lips and he even let out a breath of laughter. "I suppose it's only fair. Sure."

"Oh! Luna messaged me a little bit ago!"

Ignis listened to Noctis as the boy rambled on and on about his betrothed; how eloquent and mannered she was even through text, how she'd be visiting within the coming months to visit. They even discussed a few gift ideas for when the would eventually arrive and how Noctis wanted to make sure thousands on sylleblossoms were in the guest room awaiting her so that he'd hopefully feel more at home. He couldn't help the smile that spread wide enough to hurt, even if he wanted to. Noctis was just so animated and passionate about his childhood friend and soon-to-be lover. Ignis had no doubt at all that their union would be the best thing to happen to the shared nations in a long, long while…

Suddenly though, Cor began to whistle from the kitchen; a hidden warning. "The sandwich is almost done, Ignis.I hope you're still hungry."

The advisor's jaw clenched. How soon he had to lift this shining star back into his stormy sky... The cold understanding of the Marshal's words unsettled him, his body shifting atop the sofa. No longer did he lean atop the coffee table before him, instead he sat back up as he listened to his charge's confused voice.

"Hey-was that a voice just now? Hey! You haven't already found someone to-"

Ignis didn't let Noctis finish that horrid thought. "Noct, I- I have to go now. Cor, he-" He closed his mouth. Thought better of what he was about to say. Cor had done him this small, _ wonderful _ favor... And though it did little to ease Ignis' soul like he'd hoped talking to Noctos would, he didn't want to jeopardize The Immortal's position; accidentally or otherwise. "Cor doesn't know that I'm calling you right now. You were right, earlier. I stole this phone."

"_ Ha! _ I knew it!"

Another soft, easy smile upturned his lips despite the way his chest tightened, painfully. The uncertainty of his future still terrified and shook him to the core. "...So I have. Just don't tell Gladiolus, he'll have a field day with it."

Noctis blew raspberries into the speaker of his phone. "Not like I could tell him even if I wanted to… He's on vacation or something…"

The Omega's brows raised, mouth parting just a fraction. _ 'So then… he isn't here? He doesn't… He doesn't know?' _ That bit of information was… unexpected. ' _ Perhaps… Perhaps I haven't given the Shield enough credit.' _ Mentionings of some sort of vacation aside, it was at least a relief to know that the Alpha wasn't one of the ones plotting his downfall and wishing him unsuccess in his forced endeavers.

"...Hey, iggy..?"

He shook his head, paying attention in the present once more and bkinking the image of Gladiolus out of his mind. "Yes?"

"...I miss you."

There he went again. Another round of tears… He was pathetic for it. Ignis cupped the phone closely once again, tipping his head to the side with a hiccuped gasp. "...I miss you too, Noct… G-goodbye."

The phone was hung up and put back into its original position just in time for Cor to round the corner. His pale blue eyes roamed over Ignis and watched him wipe, uselessly, at his puffy face amd dishevelled hair. He gave the Omega a few more moments of peace before hesitantly stepping closer and setting the sandwich next to the other empty plate. And when Ignis made no move to dig into it immediately like the last time, he frowned. "No longer hungry?"

The Advisor's demeanor was closed off again, wary as to just what exactly Cor was originally going to discuss with him. He sat on his sofa, knees drawn and lips pressed tightly together. Seafoam eyes stared, blandly, down at the table and not at Cor. "...Tell me why you came. The _ real _ reason. Not just to be my personal cook out of some silly, good-intentiomed _ pity _. It's unbecoming of a man of your stature, Marshal." The hard edge was back in his voice, the hair on the back of his neck and along his arms bristling with distrust.

To some varying degree, the Beta supposed he deserved it, and he made peace with that. '_ His mood swings are already horrid when the pressure is on… I'd hate to see what he's like while his body adjusts to going without those blockers.', _Cor thought, and found a small chair on the other side of the sofa to fall into it with a soft grunt. He wasn't getting any younger, that's for sure.

They stared at one another for a long, silent moment, the air between them charged and tense. "...I came to ask you about your real documentation."

Ignis scowled, but his body relaxed a bit at the realization. "...Ah." Of course.

Cor continued, "Do your guardians have it, back in Tenebrae?"

He scoffed out a hollow imitation of a laugh. "They _ thought _ they did. But my fake deceived them well enough to get me here."

"Then you have it?" Oh, how the Beta loved to use statements disguised as questions. You'd think Ignis would be used to it by now, but he wasn't. It scraped at his nerves every time.

Ignis merely dropped his gaze to the space between his feet atop the couch cushions and pointed a finger to the bookshelf that sat nearby. "Second shelf. Third book from the right. The history textbook."

Cor arched a brow. '_ Its's been in this room, all along…?' _ He rose back to his feet amlnd walked over to the bookshelf. And when he pulled the specified volume and opened the cover, there it was; laying, crisp and immaculately, atop the table of contents.

"...I needed a place where Noct wouldn't find it, had he ever decided to meander around my things."

"Thank you, Ignis. We can now knock out one step." Its silver lettering glistened in the overhead light, catching the Beta's eyes as he read over every word, careful blue eyes inspecting every detail. Until, that is, he read over the names of Ignis' parents. A flash of a memory came to him; just a caress, like an autumn breeze... Hazel eyes, shoulder-length, blonde hair, the swell of her stomach as she placed a hand on it, gently and reverently… 

'_ His name…? Well…' _

Steel blue eyes flitted up to meet seafoam. "You… Your mother's name was Clara?"

Ignis' brows raised and his mouth floundered. He hadn't expected that name to be spoken from that mouth. Especially since it seemed like… Like… "...You knew her?"

Cor considered this question.

_ 'We actually haven't picked out a name yet…' _

But, after a moment's pause, he ultimately shook his head, and the Omega's shoulders slumped. "No. Not really; simply one small conversation in passing while helping to escort His Majesty on a trip to Tenebrae. It was a long time ago, back before Noctis was even born. I hadn't even factored in that she could have been your mother until remembering the name just now. Seeing it written here reminded me." Suddenly, Ignis' frown deepened and his fingers gripped at his knees. He was dejected, Cor could tell. _ 'I know he was raised by his guardians, but did they tell him nothing about his birth parents…? Nothing at all…?' _ It made no sense. Changing, Cor turned Ignis' question right back at him. "...Did you know her?"

_ 'A genuine question this time; what a breath of fresh air.' _

But, as much as Ignis wished he could smile at it, he didn't. Shame filled his being as he stewed in the realization that, ever since learning that his mother was the Omega that put this subgender upon him, he'd damned her existence in his mind; cursed her and wanted nothing more to do with her after such a long, lonely childhood of doing nothing_ but _ imagining her and wishing that if only she could be there… Now, he felt that resentment burning on his cheeks, fizzling out and leaving his face numb. _ 'I did the same thing to her as everyone is doing to me…' _ Ignis pictured her, lost and alone, stuck in a family and a bloodline that hated her and disapproved of her mating to his father; the weak link in the Scientia chain. He could only imagine what she must have gone through. Surely, knowing his guardians, whatever his mother had went through was far greater than the dread and the pain that he was suffering through currently…

Ignis shook his head, sollumnly. "...No. I know nothing about her aside from what's written on that certificate. Not a thing."

Cor's brows furrowed. '_ Just as I thought. Those guardians of his told him nothing.' _ He carefully pulled Ignis' subgender certificate from atop the open book before closing the pages and putting it away. He had an idea, then. Some small token of good will that he hoped would raise the Omega's sunken spirits and help him continue in this journey. The Marshal lingered in Ignis' peripheral for a moment; just long enough to capture that curious gaze. He cleared his throat. "I could gather some information on her, if you'd like?" Ignis' brows raised, impossibly high. "I don't know how long it will take, and I can't guarantee that what I find, if anything, will be of any significance to you, but-"

"Yes!" The words left the Advisor's lips in an emberassing rush. So much so that he almost choked on his own breath. And when Cor's lips lifted into a small smile, he looked away, schooling himself. "I mean- yes. Yes, please. I'd… I'd like that... Very much so."

He'd been wrong about Cor. He hadn't quite forgiven him for spilling his secret, but… '_ ...He's a good guy.' _

Cor nodded, once. "Very well. I'll be on that immediately after I get this paperwork sent to Monica. With any luck you'll have your new I.D. within the coming days." But there was something else he needed to say next. Something that Ignis _ definitely _ wouldn't like. The Beta hesitated before finally offering, "There's actually one more thing I need to inform you of before I go, Ignis."

Ignis could hear the hesitance in The Marshal's voice, thick like gravel and calling goosebumps to his skin; forboding. And all at once, under those calculating, considering eyes, he felt his walls building right back up. Whatever was coming, he wasn't going to like it. Still, he kept his tone even and his face unreadable as he replied calmly, "...Oh?"

"We need to set you up for an appointment tomorrow with the Citadel's head doctor… Your body needs to be accessed for damages as well as a rehab plan to be made."

Ignis grit his teeth. His feint scent in the air around Cor turned sour. "...Ah. I see." His heart ached and his body trembled as he thought of having to let someone he didn't know poke and prod at his body. '_ I want my pills.' _, he thought, numbly. As if they would help him at all anymore. As if they'd black out this horrid reality.

But they wouldn't. He _ knew _ that they wouldn't...

...But he would take them anyways.

Cor frowned. He sat within the Omega's heavy silence and watched the fear amd anxiety flitter inside of seafoam irises. The sour scent that barely filtered through his nose was like a stab to the chest.. He wished that there was something- _ anything- _ that he could do to help... But, alas, there was not. This was a battle that only Ignis could fight now. He had to do this on his own.

"And what time should I be prepared for this appointment?"

"Eight in the morning, first thing."

"...Understood."

The Beta pushed the plate he had just offered closer to Ignis with a tight smile that he hoped seemed more happy and hopeful than it was before picking up the empty one. He'd place it in the sink before he walked out. "Eat your sandwich and get some rest… I'll be back again tomorrow and we'll go from there, alright?"

Ignis took his lower lip between his teeth. As much as he wanted to, there was no use trying to fight it. '_ If not today, then it'll be tomorrow... Or the next day… Or even the day after that… I'm going to have to see this through to the end.' _ Reluctantly, he nodded. "...Tomorrow it is, then. Il be ready." He watched, silently and unmoving as the older man disposed of the plate in his sink before making his prompt exit.

His apartment was always small but in the breath of Cor's exit Ignis felt as though somehow it had shrunk even smaller. A cold chill ran down his spine, and he looked around, listless. For all the prayers of space and solitude, once the Omega finally had it he felt so alone that the weight of it threatened to crush him. All of the oxygen seemed to have swept out along with his visitor and Ignis placed a hand upon his chest, lungs struggling to take in anything more than a shallow gasp.

He tried to hold onto a sliver of optimism. '_ This will be okay. I'll get through this... I've already gotten through so much… This is nothing.' _

**…**

The night held little sleep as Ignis tossed and turned, wishing that time would stop altogether and that the sun would never rise. But when it inevitably did, the Omega heaved a weary sigh and began to start his morning routine. Moving on muscle memory alone, Ignis' mind wandered as he picked out an outfit for the day and laid it atop his bed. He stepped into the shower amd scrubbed away at his body until his skin felt raw from the effort. And once he'd towered off, he managed to cook an entire meal, still all without thinking or paying attention to what he was doing through it all.

In his mind he was happy and content, making breakfast for Noctis and then convincing him to eat it all, smiling when Noctis gave him that pout that always seemed to make his heart turn to jelly. He greeted Gladiolus amicably as the Shield came to pick up theor charge for training. And then he cleaned up his apartment a bit before reading the morning paper and sipping on a can of devine Ebony, having no time that morning to make a proper pot...

He only blinked out of his trance-like stupor when there was movement in front of him, followed by a voice. Loud and grating, it ripped him from his ideal world and into reality like a dash of ice cold water.

Glasses askew, Ignis blinked down at a single orange sitting on a dusty plate. His clothes were wrinkled, the buttons along his dress short askew and half undone. His hair was an utter mess, falling in his eyes and sticking up in odd places. His brows drew down, confused. '_ How did…?' _But the gentle, almost curious brush of knhckles against his cheekbone draw a surprised gasp. Ignis flinched away and smacked that hand from his face with a growl.

"Oh, my." The scathing look in seafoam eyes melted away almost instantly when his gaze travelled up that arm to find not Cor but Monica's soft, careful expression. The woman kept her hands close her her body in retrospect now, looking Ignis over with an expression that made Ignis' guts rot with a mixture of emotions he didn't care to assess. Even so, Monica's signature smile never fell from her face as she addressed him. Her voice was far too soft on his skin. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, hm?"

Ignis opened his mouth, attempting words, but ultimately just stopped and looked to the elegant pattern along her shirt instead. '_ I-I… But I thought…?' _ A scent that smelt strongly of Omega influence filled his lungs as he sat there, dumbfounded, forcibly calming his pulse by a fraction. He couldn't remember the last time he dissociated like that… It had to have been not since he was a child back in Tenebrae… But even though he wanted to be ashamed and embarrassed of the utter mess he looked, no heat came to hos cheeks. Merely a heavy, sluggish calm.

Monica knelt toward him, hands on her knees to support herself as she carefully met his eyes. "I apologize for using my pheromones, Ignis. I can tell you've always had a distaste for it, but I didn't want to startle you too badly. When I came inside and you didn't answer me or acknowledge when I called out to you a few times, I got worried…" Ignis could only flinch a brow when those hazel irises turned a bit more wary and she swooped her bangs behind an ear. "Let's get you fixed up then, hm? I'll tone it back so you can start feeling like yourself again, okay?"

Little by little, that calming, thick scent receded. Neither person said anything as Ignis stood up and walked back into hos bedroom to dress and brush his hair properly. And when he came back, Monica was still standing there with that infuriating and heartbreakingly gentle expression. As if he were damaged; made of glass. Finally, after a breath, he spoke. "Cor isn't going to be the one escorting me to the Hospital Wing for my examination?"

Monica shook her head. "Unfortunately he had to be called out on a covert mission across the border. He's asked me to come in his place."

Ignis' brows furrowed. "The Council would allow _ you _ to escort me?" He hadn't meant for the question to come off as rude as it had, but he still inwardly winced at his word choice nonetheless.

Luckily, Monica saw it for wyat it was. She shook her head, regretfully. "No, actually, they didn't. Which is why Captain Drautos as well as a few other Crownsguard are awaiting us in the hall."

Ignis' breath caught in his throat and his heart began to thump faster at the mention of The Captain. His fingers pressed carefully over his upper arm and the bruised skin beneath his fingers pulsed painfully at the attention. _ 'Of course I couldn't be so lucky.' _ He tried not to think about Noctis' distressed screams as the Crownsguard drug him out of earshot. Tried not to remember the cold, heavy bite of iron shackles around his wrists and the way the hallways seemed too narrow to pass through. Gulping in deep breaths, Ignis reminded himself to breathe. "...I see."

Monica frowned. Her hands fidgeting idly, clasped at her front. "Ignis. I haven't been able to properly speak to you since before your trial, so I… I just want you to know that I've never doubted your intentions to His Highness. You're a mystery, and at times I wish you'd let others in and share some of the burdens that you hold, but there isn't one shred of ill intention in your body and I've never thought for one second otherwise."

Ignis stared at nothing in particular as he took all of the Omegan woman's words in. Let them seep into his skin like a potion and heal some of the ripped ligaments within his heart. His heart still pounded anxuiously within his ribs for what was inevitably to come, but when at last he met Monica's eyes it was with the small hint of a genuine smile. "...I appreciate that far more than I could ever express."

She nodded before hesitantly stepping closer, closing the gap between them. With a hand, she smoothed out the wrinkles along Ignis' shoulders and inadvertently felt his trembling. "You'll be fine in there. I know it."

And he believed her. For once, he took those words for truth. Something about Monica's scent, the one he'd normally try not to linger around for fear of it rubbing off on his own Omega, brought tears to his eyes and made him think of sunny skies and soft laughter. Of orange trees and the wistful dreams of another life. "Mrs. Monica." He uttered, and his words were so quiet she had to step closer to catch them. "Forgive me for my forwarders, but- could I…?"

As if reading his mind, Monica smiled, and her own eyes began to shimmer, reflecting his barely held-together emotions. She opened her arms, readily. "Of course, dear."

And with her consent beckoning to him like the call of home, Ignis lunged forward and hugged her, fiercely. His fingers bunched into the back of her shirt and his tears worked damp spots along her shoulder, but she didn't seem to care. He felt a few of her own tears plop onto the hairline at the back of his neck and almost trembled violently, tugging her even closer when soothing hands rubbed circles into his back and blunt nails drug sweetly at his scalp.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever. Until Titus' grumbled calls for them to emerge pulled them out of their moment with a sickening aftertaste. Even Monice threw a disgruntled gaze in the door's direction, bringing a smile and genuine, wet laughter from Ignis' lips.

They parted, and Ignis kept his fingers threaded with her own as his anxiety crashed back into his body full-force. "...Mrs. Monica?"

Monica smiled, knowingly. "Yes?"

"Could you- I-" It felt strange to say; he'd never wanted it nor embraced it before. But he dreaded having to travel all that way with The Captain at his side even more so. Just the thought of it had fear clawing at the back of his neck and causing his skin to break out into goosebumps... Despite the Alpha's disputes to his worries, Ignis' bone-deep dread and fear at the threat of being bonded to someone like Titus was far too much to bear; especially when piled on top of the uncertainty and the anxiety of what this doctor visit would bring. He needed something to calm his nerves. To keep his feet moving, one after the other. "Normally I dislike it, yes. But- I would very much like the aid of your pheremones in this endeavor. At least- At least until we get to our destination."

It _ hurt _ , having to ask such a thing. He'd always shouldered his burdens alone; either too scared to ask for help or to proud too. He felt weak and pathetic; _ ashamed _ of the man he became... But Monica just smiled and grasped his hands tighter within her own. Already the thick, calming scent began to cloud his mind and slow his pulse to something more manageable. The edges of Ignis' vision began to blur, delightfully, every breath he took slower and more even than the last. "Of course."

**…**

"I don't see how your presence is warranted here, Mrs. Elshet." Titus' voiced distaste echoed off the walls and flew back into Ignis' burning ears as they all made their way through the winding halls and elevators. The Alpha Captain was leading the Omega by the short chain connecting twin shackles around pale wrists. Monica walked in step at his side, keeping a respectable enough distance, amd the same two Crownsguard from the day prior followed obediently close behind. Distantly, Ignis wondered if the older man's nose was still crinkled as he was tugged along, Monica's calming scent wrapped around his mind and no doubt flooding the Alpha's and other Crownsguard's senses as well. The floor passed under his feet and he found a strange sort of comfort in counting every step, watching the paintings hung along the walls pass with a disconnected cognizance.

But even through the haze he had asked for himself, he felt a horrid weight at the base of his spine; his mind chastising him for needing it so badly in the first place. It told them that he was a coward, barely worth the care at all. That he was incapable of handling things on his own… 

It wasn't until that instant that he realized the voices telling him all of this were those of his guardians.

Though his heartrate was unable to race like it attempted to, every breath he took in was a shakey, shallow one. And if Monica noticed, she didn't voice it aloud. Instead, she kept her tone even as she strode just behind Ignis, brown eyes shooting daggers at the Alpha before them in a manner one would have to almost squint to see, it was so subtle. "I'm simply headed in relatively the same direction, Captain. Why, do you not like my company?"

"Save your Omega pheremones for your mate, Mrs. Elshet. Spare us the experience." It was a jab.

The woman smiled, ruefully. "Merely teaching a fellow Omega a thing or two about our natural biology, seeing as he'll need to know now- all things considering. You understand." Half a second later, Monica's eyebrows rose and she brought a hand to her lips with a false gasp. Even so, she didn't even try to mask the false concern that dripped from every word. "Oh! Could it be _ bothering _ you, Captain?"

Titus fought back a growl of frustration. Though she was far beneath his rank, there was no mistaking how well-loved and important she was within the Citadel and just who exactly her mate was. Cor's respect and influence was so high it was comparable to even Titus' own reputation. If he stepped too far out of line with her, he would be reprimanded serverely by Clarus. So. he swallowed down any scathing remarks and stated, matter-of-factly, "Not at all. Any self-respecting Crownsguard can easily resist influence. I'm merely worried for your reputation, being seen with this _ traitor _ and all..." There was a smirk in Titus' voice, and Ignis inwardly winced at it, hating the way it rang in his ears and scratched at his brain.

'_ Traitor... Weak... Coward... Omega...' _

"I care little about Citadel gossip. What others think of me is none of my business nor does it cause me to lose sleep at night. I'm simply here because my mate could not make it himself. And if _ you _ have enough time to listen to the rumor mill than I daresay you aren't being used to your full potential, Captain... Shall I suggest a hobby? I hear minding your own business is very fulfilling."

Ignis withdrew from his own mind in time to catch that last bit, and his brows raised. He would have laughed, had he not been too relaxed to do so. But the smile that slid across his face earned a warm one from Monica as she met the Advisor's gaze. '_ For you. _', it said, and something small inside of Ignis melted. Longed.

_ 'If only… If only she was truly my mother…' _ He was just overindulgence in her scent too much after so long of keeping his distance from it. That's all this was. He was sure, once she left, he wouldn't think such things anymore. He'd _ had _ a mother, and she left him. That was the only chance he would ever get, and he'd long ago made peace with it. It was pointless to hope for things that he couldn't have.

Not for peace, not for freedom…

Not even for the ability to make it through this with his head held high.

Titus silently _ fumed _. The air around them smelt of a smokey, dangerous battlefield; all cannon fodder and spilt blood. "...Fine, have it your way. But once we reach the Hospital Wing, you part ways from us." Monica nodded and the two Crownsguard behind them said nothing, dutifully.

"...Fine by me."

The journey was altogether much too long and not long enough, after that. Even with the aid in calming his pulse and softening his mostly racing thoughts, with every step toward the Hospital Wing the knots in Ignis' stomach twisted and tightened, painfully. The distress was rolling off of him in waves so strong that even Titus made the off-handed comment that the doctor was only going to be doing her standard procedure and nothing more and that he should calm down. And Ignis knew that- he _ knew _ that. But he couldn't help feeling like the closer he got to his destination, the farther away from himself he was becoming. As if, once he stepped through that threshold, he'd never be the same... He'd never be able to _ go back _, embracing a future where he saw himself locked in a cage and weighed down by whatever body would be writhing above him.

'_ That's the point of all of this though, is it not? To become who I'm really supposed to be?' _ He grit his teeth. ' _ ...Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe I won't be different at all. Maybe...' _ But he knew that was a lie before the thought even finished forming. Ignis would be so different that he wouldn't even know what to do with himself.

Monica grasped his hand at some point as he got lost in thought again, imagining teeth upon his neck; gnashing, marking. As he imagined returning the favor in kind, sinking his teeth in deep.

Until all he could see was red.

Until his procured '_ mate' _ stopped breathing…

"Don't be scared. Nothing is changing yet, Ignis; nothing at all... Remember that. You're still going to be the same man coming out as you were coming in. Nothing about you will be changing until you make the choice to give up those pills, officially."

"...I know." But for how long would it _ really _ be his choice...? He was already running dangerously low on pills as it was. He had enough for perhaps only another week, tops. And though he knew that eventually he'd have to give them up entirely, he didn't know if he had the strength to go through with it on his own.

Every cell in his body was already on edge, the voices in the back of his mind mocking. '_ Is today the day? Will the heat finally start? Will they be able to smell the whore on you?' _ ...No one would see him the same ever again. They'd only see him as a walking good time; a baby factory. He feared his body and its capabilities. Wished more than anything that it would not call upon the attention of others, but that was a futile thought; all omegas drew attention, wanted or otherwise. And until he learned how to naturally keep it at bay, he wouldn't get a reprieve from the fear of threats lurking around every corner. Of teeth, waiting in the dark to gobble him up and mark him. To _ breed _ him…

"We're here." Titus called, and Ignis blinked up, still dazed and a bit off-center, unsure if he'd even heard the words at all. He could only stare back, flat and particularly uncaring until Monica's influence slowly washed away from his mind like the ebbing of the tides, taking the color from Ignis' face with it.

He could feel the familiar, unwanted panic climbing throughout his body, its icy tendrils scraping, and he chewed on the inside of his cheeks, foot tapping atop the linoleum of the hospital wing restlessly. The chains connected to his shackles jingled with his tremors, breath going increasingly ragged. Titus was still looking at him- Why was he still _ looking _ at him?! And the Omega suddenly felt naked under that heavy, disapproving gaze.

Again, just like before, he felt the soul-deep need to cover his neck. To protect himself from an obstacle that was only within his own mind. But before he could move, Monica pulled him in for one final hug. Her cheek pressed against the side of Ignis' neck, eyes never leaving Titus' as her arm also loosely wrapped around his shoulders. A silent and very uneeded warning, though the action immediately brought wetness to the fellow Omega's eyes. He couldn't hug her back. Not with his wrists still cladled together at his waist. But the comfort of the action washed over his tense body all the same, softening the edges of his worry.

Titus rolled his eyes before turning away. "_ How many times do I have to tell him, I'm not-" _

The Captain's mumbled complaints went ignored. Monica pulled away from Ignis and rested her hands on hos shoulders with perhaps the most reassuring and bright smile he'd seen upon her yet. "...You'll be alright, Ignis. I just know it."

"Thank you.", Ignis returned. He watched woth a sollimn frown as she pulled back entirely and began to walk away. "And tell Cor that I am thankful for everything he has done for me as well. I… I don't deserve friends like you."

He couldn't see her face, her form already a good couple of feet down the hall and toward a different elevator that would take her to her workspace. But he could hear the warmth in her voice full-force as she called back, "You deserve far more than what you're getting. And don't worry. Some day you'll have it."

The moment was over as quickly as the Omegan woman was out of earshot. With a growl, Titus tugged on Ignis' restraints, pushing the swinging double doors to the hospital wing open so hard that they slammed in to the walls and leading them inside. The other two Crownsguard followed behind, still silent and giving away no telling emotions. Ignis swallowed down a whimper at the action and fought an intrinsic impulse to duck his head. Instead, he held his back rigid as they walked the few steps that they needed.

There was a small bench just outside of a door to their right, metal and painted a horrid shade of green that clashed with the otherwise pristine, off-white of everything else.

"Sit.", Titus commanded, and Ignis obeyed. The Alpha rapped on the door heavily to signal their arrival, body still on-edge with unspoken anger. "Open up. Let's get this over already."

Ignis ignored what was happening next to him, weary of hearing the Captain's voice. It was all background noise to him as he instead quirked his head, silently observing the various nurses and doctors who roamed the halls, ssept up in theor own work. Occasionally the overhead speakers would chime in woth a call for someone specific, or an emergency on a certain floor. The sterile scent of the hospital he had hoped would bring him comfort instead merely turned his stomach over, bringing back memories of the first time he'd been examined.

Of the first time he was lied to.

All too easily now, Ignis could see that once-unknown look in Sania's eyes. How she has stared down at him with what he now realized to be pity and remorse.

It _ burned _ him. She knew what he was. Sent him off and watched him leave, head still filled with stupid dreams and a false sense of self. How dare she? How could she?! He swore, one day, he'd find her again. One day, he'd get the answers to the questions that ate away at his concious.

Until then, Ignis clenched his jaw and pretended not to notice the way some of the hospital staff slowed and lingered, staring at him and the shackles he wore upon his wrists; physical forms of his own sins, the karma of his desires. He pretended not to see their frowns of disappointment and their whispered words of scandal and vehemence. Instead, he closed his eyes. Focused on his breathing, deep and slow.

'_ Listen to what Momica said… You're still yourself. You haven't changed yet…' _

_ 'In this line of work, there's always a 'yet'.' _

Ignis shook his head. No. No, he wouldn't listen to that.

The door to the doctor's office next to him opened, and so did Ignis' eyes. His seafoam irises watched a yall woman with long, red hair pulled back into a braid that swept over her shoulder come out and glare at the Captain through thick, black-framed glasses. "You're late. Need I remind you just how busy I am, here? I'm-"

Titus cut her off without so much as a word, raising a calloused hand to her face. "Don't blame me. Blame him." The Alpha dipped his head to where Ignis sat, the chains wrattling as he gave it a sharp tug.

Ignis bit back a yelp as he was tugged from his seat. It took everything he had not to stumble and fall flat on his face, unable to prevent the fall with his chained-up wrists. But, at the last moment, a calculated and rushed turn of his ankle helped him gain his balance. The Omega gazed up at the doctor, guarded and warily, from beneath his bangs, glasses askew and a cold sweat at his brow.

This woman was an Alpha, no doubt about it. If it weren't for the way she held herself, back straight and razor sharp emerald eyes cutting through him, it was her deep scent. Even with the sterility of the hospital and everything that the woman wore, he could smell the Alpha on her. A dark, rolling scent that demanded obedience.

The doctor spared the Advisor but a sinlge glance. Then, she turned around with a huff. "I don't care for your excuses. Just hurry up and uncuff him so that we may begin."

Titus clicked his tongue. "That woman…" But there was a smirk on his face as he pulled out the key to Ignis' shackles. "You heard the lady. Go."

**…**

It was nothing like his first examination. Where Mrs. Sania had been gentle amd soft, this new doctor, Lorie as her nametag boldly displayed, was brash and impatient. She cared little for his insecurities and didn't think to broach his personal space with care. She didn't inform him of what she would be doing. She simply- _ did _ it, taking blood and saliva samples and posing his body in different ways for x-rays. She had even requested a urine sample and gathered various skin cells.

He drew the line at a slick sample, though, leveling her with a look that rivaled her own. Even if he _ could _ produce slick in his chemically-suppressed state, he was loathe to do _ anything _ to himself to produce it for an Alpha who talked and touched him so coldly. Not just because of the open-backed scrub she had provided for him to wear instead of his dress clothes, he felt naked and small under her gaze, just like he felt around so many other Alphas. His distrust ran deep, his body guarded, and it was a relief when she had given up on retrieving that sample with a heavy sigh.

"Have it your way.", she had said, turning and leaving the office so that she could go and process his results.

By the time it was all over, _ hours _ must have passed. With no windows or clock in the office, it was hard to tell exactly. But Ignis wasn't in the least bit surprised. Results like the ones she was looking for took time. Most people who ventured to regular hospitals would be _ lucky _ to hear their results in the same week, much less the same day. It was only the sheer status he had, allowing him access to The Crown's personal hospital, that granted Ignis such a luxury.

But it didn't feel like a luxury. He felt like a lab experiment; something to be poked, prodded, injected, and swabbed. He couldn't keep from swuirming, uncomfortably, as his seafoam irises washed over the small room.

He could escape. This was his chance. No one was watching him and he was more than limber amd strong enough to cling through that air vent in the ceiling. He would be gone in the blink of an eye.

_ '...No.' _

Ignis sighed. It was a hprrid idea. With every Glaive and Crownsguard in the city on the hunt for him, not to mention the added security at The Wall, there was no way he'd get out scott-free. And then he really _ would _ be killed.

_ 'Noctis…' _

He pictured the look of shock and despair that would be on his Prince's face once he discovered the news. Saw Ignis' lifeless body, cold and immobile on the streets on Insomnia through some news broadcast, and he couldn't stand it.

No… He wouldn't leave him. He xouldn't leave him…

...Not like that. Not like some diseased street dog.

Ignis' lower lip was raw and close to bleeding by the time the Doctor Lorie returned. His body tensed as he studied the hefty stack of paper in her arms. She didn't address him or so much a slook at him as she set it all up, organizing some and hanging up others. Ignis' brows furrowed when he noticed some of them to be his x-ray photos. The details were indiscernable until the Alpha flipped a switch and the board the photos were clipped to lit up.

Then, finally, her distant, unenthused gaze fell upon him and he had to struggle not to choke on the lump in his throat. Here he was, suspended between knowing everything and knowing nothing at all, and it was maddening. _ 'Get it over with already!' _ Under her scrutinizing gaze he could feel his fingers trembling atop hos thighs, and it was involuntary. He clasped his hands together within his lap instead, jaw clenched. ' _ Just a little longer… Then I can take them again. It isn't long. I can do this. I can do this… Come on!' _

"...W-Well…?"

Dr. Loria took a breath. "Let's start with the obvious." She adjusted her glasses, emerald eyes glinting behind the reflection of light over her lenses. "Even without examining you, being in this profession for as long as I have, it's apparent that you're underweight for your age and your height… How is your appetite? Have you been eating as of late?"

No. He hadn't. But that was none of her business. He had his reasons, and he'd eat when he damned well felt like it. She wasn't his guardian. '_ But they might as well be related based on disposition alone.' _, he mused. Or maybe it was just an Alpha thing, to be so haughty and judgemental all the time. "Just fine, yes."

Her look told him that he was a lying sack of shit, and he unsurprisingly felt no victory in being just exactly that. "Uh-huh. And your sleep patterns…?"

It wasn't a pattern if nothing about it was consistent. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Again, the doctor knew the answer even through his lies. But her face remained impassive as she replied, "Hmm… If that's the case then I highly recommend that you increase your daily calorie intake and try to get a few more hours of sleep per day. Perhaps even a perscription for some vitamins…" She turned in her chair to her desk and jotted down what Ignis could only assume were orders for just those things. Then, she wheeled back around to face him. "I understand that your work schedule is a hectic one, Mr. Scientia." She paused, the barest hint of a smirk upturning her painted lips. "Well- until _ recently _ , that is." Ignis tightened the grip in his hands, willing himself to remain calm. _ 'What room does she have to judge me?! She doesn't know anything about me. That horrid, Alpha hag-!' _ "But if you keep it up like this, I fear you may just fall out. And, if I may be so frank, even now you look like you just might."

All Ignis could do was force himself to sit still, nails digging into his knuckles. He still sat uncomfortably naked beneath nothing but a backless smock. It was emberassing, and he felt like he was being eaten alive under that scrutinizing gaze, but he didn't dare attempt at seeming as weak as she thought him to be and beg for his clothes back.

"Merely anxious for my results." The reply came out only a little shaky toward the end, and he allowed himself that small triumph, at least. Because this time, it wasn't a lie. They were finally getting down to the kitty gritty, and he was terrified of what he would find.

The Alpha stared at him for just a beat too long, her expression unreadable yet ominously concerning before glancing back down at her paperwork. She continuing along.

"Well, let's move onto our next topic; your addiction." Ignis grit his teeth and willed away a scathing growl at the word. _ 'It's not an addiction. It's a nessessity.' _ He didn't waste his breath on it. They wouldn't understand. "I was actually shocked when I got your blood work back… This isn't anything to brag about, but the Omega cell count in your body is the lowest I've ever seen in cases like yours…" Ignis' eyes widened. That was… _ not at all _ what he expected to hear. His jaw fell uncharacteristically slack, body slumping forward so that his weight was braced by his elbows atop his thighs. An unnamed shudder raced down his exposed back, but there was no telling if it was a good one or a bad one. He simply- didn't know.

'_ The… the lowest.' _ He shouldn't have been so surprised. With the amount of blocking drugs in his body, it should have been expected. But it wasn't. Because never before had he thought the medicine to outright kill the Omega cells; only- well- _ block _ them. Right? It was how blockers _ worked _. But maybe… maybe using them for far greater than what they had been intended for had caused a greater reaction…?

"To be completely honest, I ran the test twice because I suspected the first results to be a mistake. Your Omega cells are so nonexistant that you might as well in all actuality _ be _ a Beta… What cells _ are _ present aren't in the best condition… With just how deeply this chemical imbalance runs, I have no doubt that your rehabilitation will be a lengthy one…"

Hope dared to flutter against his ribcage, his blood practucally humming with this revelation. 'My body… almost… a Beta's?' Finally. The silver lining he was praying for. Dr. Lorie had said so herself; he was almost there! Only a few more. Just a few more! Then, it wouldn't matter if he took any more or not. It wouldn't matter! Because all semblance of Omega would be wiped clean from his body and he'd never have to worry about any of it.

Ignis' face hurt with the force of which he schooled away the smile he wished to show. The elation. Carefully, slowly, he uttered a convincing, "...Will it be painful?"

'_ Yes. Just like that. Play the part of the obedient Omega… Just like they want you to be. Just like they expect you to be.' _

But he wasn't an _ 'obediant Omega' _. He'd hardly gotten where he was in life being that way, and he wasn't about to start now.

Dr. Lorie nodded, but her keen eyes narrowed, almost as if suspicious. As if she could read everything last one of his thoughts. He didn't look away from them.

"You'll go through withdrawals, naturally. You'll experience things like sweating, vomiting, depression, bodily shaking. Possibly even hallucinations, among other things." Ignis nodded, mouth pressing into a tight line until the raw pain from earlier made him stop with a feint gasp. Even woth the elation of almost being rid of everything that made him an Omega, the prospect of eventually having to go through such a horris rehabilitation process was more than an upsetting one. "I'll be sure to send you home with a print-out about what to expect, but one thing is for certain; expect pain. Your body is so hooked and used to these blockers that not having them in your system is going to be the worst sensation you've likely ever experienced… If I may, I highly suggest getting the help of others. You won't be in your right mind, and I fear that you'll be incapable of taking care of yourself."

Ignis stared at her with a look that he hoped convened some false semblance of consideration but more than likely fell just short of flat. He wouldn't need help. He knew how to take care of himself. He'd been doing it for as long as he could remember. "There's a nice rehabilitation center not too far from here. I could book your stay on your behalf and with any luck, after a few months-"

"No." He words came heavily, cutting the Alpha's away. More calmy after her emerald eyes narrowed once more, he lied, "No rehabilitation centers. I have all the things nessassary elsewhere, as well as someone to help me through the process."

She didn't say anything for a short moment. "...Of course. I'll just print you out a pamphlet and write the number down for you, just in case." He clicked his tongue. "...Other than that, your overall health seems fine for now, despite your cell deficiency… Your blood pressure is stable, you don't have a fever, and your skin is healthy. Eyes are also as healthy as they can be, considering your needs for glasses to begin with. And as for your _ Subgender _ expectations, well…" It was then that Dr. Lorie stood from her chair and walked the few steps to a small switch along the wall.. when she pressed it, the board that contained the few x-rays and ultrasounds lit up, bathing the once black sheets in a pale blue. She studied them as she spoke. "...There is much to be concerned about."

Ignis swallowed, audibly. "Such as…?"

She delved back into her stack of paperwork, pilfering through the many pages until she at last found the one she was looking for. Lenses glinting in the light, she read a brief synopsis of the diagnosis aloud. "Your scent is almost nonexistant and with no telling Omega pheremones of any kind to be smelt. But of course that's naturally due to the combination of blockers and cell destruction... It's yet to be seen, but more than likely, once those blockers have been completely purged from your bloodstream and your natural cells have more room to regenerate, multiply, and blossom, you'll gain your true scent. Though… there's no telling exactly how long that will take."

He hoped never. "I see. And… you're _ sure _ my scent will change?" After all, she said herself that it was a toss-up. Butbwoth the way he planned on further damaging those cells with his stash of blockers, he wasn't overly worried. Simply… curious.

"Not _ 'change' _ so much as _ 'become stronger' _. The way you smell now is already your true scent, just highly muted and smothered beneath neutralizing chemicals. You'll be comfortable with it, you'll just begin to become more aware of it. And so will everyone else… It will likely take you a while to learn to control your scent. Otherwise everyone will know what mood you're in and such without the opportunity to tell them or hide it entirely… Normally, developing Omegas learn to do it narutally over time while growing up. And since you've never gotten to experience those trials and errors, the process could take a while amd be quite frustrating."

"So my scent is guaranteed to come back. What about… the rest." It was all moot at this point; he didn't truly care to hear anything more, sights already set on what he had planned. Still, if he wanted to get away with it, he'd need to remain as interested in the topic as he could.

"As for your heats, I'm unsure at this moment exactly if you'll be able to have them at _ all _ anymore… It all depends on just how far your body is able to recover from the influence of the drugs. A simple scent being released is one thing, but heats are another entirely… Even if you _ are _ able to have heats, it is more than likely that they will be unpredictable in date, length, and intensity. So we will need to schedule you a follow-up appointment in a few weeks once you kick your addiction." Yeah. Because he was totally doing that. "There's a strong possibility that, if you _ do _ have a heat, you'll have to be hospitalized. I'm not so sure whatever mate you pick up will be able to sedate it by natural, primal means alone."

Ignis grit his teeth. Again, the image of some lust-minded _ idiot _ conjured up in his mind, their body smothering his own and their foul saliva along his neck, teeth scraping with purpose… It made him sick.

"...Understood. I shall keep you on standby."

"Of course, considering your addiction, I will be unable to prescribe you with any blockers when that time comes- unless the condition is detrimental to your life, of course. But that decision will be up to me and me alone, so I suggest calling my office before attempting to come down here for a fix."

He swallowed down the rage he felt at her terminology. It was evident that the thought nothing more of him than some drug addict who would do anything for just one hit. His eyes narrowed dangerously behind his lenses and his nostrils flared. "Anything else I should know?" He didn't even try to hide the scathing burn of his words, though it infuriated him further to watch her not react to them in the slightest save for a single, skeptical raise of one eyebrow and the clicking of her tongue.

"Heats aside, lubrication may be a little on and off until your Omega cells recover and you begin to produce your own slick without hinderences. So expect intercourse to be spotty at best, though I have no doubt it wouldn't be any different to what you're already used to, seeing as you've lived as a Beta all this time. Male Betas, as you know, don't self-lubricate like Omegas do…"

Ignis didn't care about any of that. He didn't plan on having intercourse. "And what of my neck? If someone were to attempt to bond with me...?" At this rate, he was half expecting her to tell him that his skin had become tainted as well and that his neck was Uniondale. It was what all signs were leading to, anyways.

The doctor was silent for a moment as she read over the information she had on his neck. "By my inspection, you should have no issue being marked. Blockers don't exactly help to prevent any of that, so you should have no problem fulfilling your obligations to The Crown in that regard. Scent, no scent, heats, no heats, slick, and no slick; you're free to do with your purged body whatever you wish as far as sex and bonding goes. However..."

"...However?"

"Though you can be marked and bonded to one or multiple partners- if that's something that you fancy- as of now I believe it to be highly unlikely that coupling with someone will result in a pregnancy." She pointed to another ultrasound as she spoke, drawing his eyes to a few key parts that she wished for him to see. "Since you started taking the blockers as soon as you presented amlnd not even allowing your body to experience a single heat, your uterus is severely underdeveloped… If by some miracle you _ are _ able to conceive, all the evidence points toward you being unable to carry to full term. In cases like these there's a one in a million chance of being able to support another life…" She looked to him, this time with an expression tainted with something that reminded him of Sania. "...I apologize for having to deliver this terrible news."

He couldn't hold that gaze, turning his head away with a shrug and staring at the wall. "...Quite alright. I hold nothing against you."

Dr. Lorie huffed and light sigh and began putting all of her information back into its stack. "You may get changed now. I'll have you perscriptions sent to the Crown Pharmasist for Captain Drautos to pick up for you. Other than that, you're free to go back where you came from." She turned, pushing her thick frames back into place with an impatient posture. "Any other questions for me before I go?"

Ignis licked his lips and waited a careful, calculated few seconds. Just long enough to throw off suspicion that he would be asking to confirm and not just out of morbid curiosity. "You said that my Omega cells were almost nonexistant due to the blockers… Had I been able to take any more, how much more do you think would have been what snuffed them all out…? Exacrly how close was I to being a moot Omega?"

The Alpha's sharp eyes narrowed, and she said nothing. Shifted the stack of paperwork in her one arm to the other and grabbed up her penn. "...To be on the safe side, I'm scheduling you an appointment with a therapist. You can expect to hear about your first appointment with them in the next few days."

It was the only answer he received, and it was a miracle that he was able to withhold his scowl amd break his innocent act. '_ Therepy?! Preposterous.' _ It was an absolute _ insult _ . Would The Crown had let him advise Prince Noctis, had he been in the _ wrong _ mind? No. They wouldn't. He was one of the most qualified candidate for an Advisor in many, many years. If they had thought any ounce of him to be unsound, he wouldn't have gotten the job to begin with. And he was a _ child _ when he'd procured it. So what did that say about _ her _?

Ignis didn't need therapy, he needed everyone to stay out of his body and out of his business.

Dr. Lorie scribbled more words down on a sheet of paper and nodded her head in his general direction. "Goodbye, Mr. Scientia. Don't hesitate to call me for any questions or concerns."

"Thank you, Doctor."

As soon as the door was closed and he was left alone, Ignis finally let the grin take over his face.

He was close.

He was _ so close _.

**…**

Titus could tell that something had changed within those few hours. When Ignis emerged, he showed no fear, no hatred, no hesitation in his steps. He back was straight and he held his head high, a slight amirk playing on pale features. The Alpha's brow raised when the Advisor pulled a small sheet of paper from his pocket and offered it up to him.

"My perscriptions, as well as my next schedule appointments. Not that I'll need you to accompany me. I plan on being back into the swing of things long before then."

Titus' lip curled and he pulled the paper from the younger man's grip. His steely eyes skimmed the words, briefly. Some mild pain medicine, vitamins, specialty lube… When his gaze bounced back up to the Omega, he was actually shocked to see his wrists held up and together, awaiting his shackling. Ignis actually looked _ happy _ about it.

It wasn't right. Something was… strange.

"What exactly went on in there, Scientia?", he spoke, gruffly and perturbed as his leather-clad fingers worked at putting the heavy iron cuffs back around pale skin.

Ignis merely grinned. _Grinned_. And offered with a lighthearted shrug, "Nothing. I just realized… Everything is going to be okay. It really, truly is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it wasn't until writing this chapter that I realized that the name I chose for Ignis' mother's name was the same galahdian nickname I gave Gladiolus' mother to call her son. WHOOPS!! Sooo…. Hmm…. Well, I changed it to Clara now. Sorry for not realizing! But her name can't be the same as a pet name in 'galahdian' because she shouldn't know galahdian. It wasn't part of her backstory (which we will eventually get, I assure you.) So yeah. Sorry for that!!  
On another, very unrelated note:  
After much consideration, I have decided that I need a beta… since I mainly write from my phone now, my fingers always hit the wrong buttons cause I'm a fast typer and my words always get misspelled. I feel like even though I skim over what I write every few sentences, I still miss quite a lot of errors.  
So If you are interested in being my beta reader, and seeing the chapters as they are written while helping me catch my spelling errors (and generally talking and gushing about these boys tbh) the details of my plot, please do hit me up with a DM on tumblr. I'll respond pretty much asap because no one ever writes me on my tumblrs… lmao. But if we move forward with this, I'd like our main communication to switch to discord. I just don't give my discord out to just anybody so I'm not putting it here… lol  
Thank you.  
Until next time, happy reading. ❤


	10. Soaring Over The Clouds, Forced Down By Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful time.  
A suspicious company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we commence with the chapter, I would love love love love love to thank my beta reader, SaerenDPity (this is her AO3 handle for anyone interested in reading her amazing fics!!! ☺)  
She has been so so sweet and so so SO helpful and it has been really fun talking about these boys together!! ❤❤❤ I literally cannot thank her enough and now reading these chapters will be a lot easier for you guys!  
This chapter was MUCH easier to churn out than the last, and I think that the quality is back to par also. Thank you to everyone who has said kind words about my situation ❤ and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Leidan sun was hot over Gladiolus' tanned skin, creating a glossy sheen of sweat. A few beads glided down and over the expanse of his muscular arms as they busied with carrying all of the things he had brought. Two large duffel bags rested within his grasp, stuffed to the absolute brim. Perhaps he had brought too many books. But he could hardly think too much on that last-minute impulse decision. The excitement he felt over finally seeing Cindy, Dino, and Cid again after so long had a giddy, lopsided grin spreading over his sweaty face.

  
It was a little strange how the autoshop garage door was closed even though it was still just the afternoon. Perhaps they had already reached capacity within and had closed up to deter any new customers? The heavy, metallic garage door was shut tight before him, disallowing him entry or a view inside the large, concrete structure. Gladiolus kicked against it with the toe of his boot. "Hey, Gramps! You in?"

  
He didn't have to wait long. From within the autoshop the Shield could hear shuffling and the metallic clanking of tools. Less than a minute later, the garage door groaned as it lifted, revealing an old, Omegan man with shaggy grey hair and a grimace that seemed forever plastered to his wrinkled face. Despite the heat of the desert the man still adorned the long-sleeved, rust-colored jacket with the logo of his business emblazoned along the sleeves and back. When their eyes met, Gladiolus' grin widened.

  
"Who you callin' _'Gramps'_, youngin'?", Cid drawled, hazel eyes clashing with amber in a stubborn challenge. But there was no ire in those irises for all his outward suggested appearance of anger. The Amicitia knew him well and had been well aware from a young age how it was all just part of his unique charm. "Ain't yer daddy ever taught you manners?"

  
Gladiolus tipped his chin up. "Sorry, Gramps. Must be this heat messing with my brain." And to that, Cid gave the smallest touch of a smile.

  
Gladiolus could hardly remember the last time he'd spent the night here. It was years and years ago, back before his mother was gone and she would take him on frequent camping trips to distract him from the fact that his father was often too busy with his duties and rarely home enough to properly play with him. His parents would ask Cindy's grandfather if she was allowed to come along and he'd usually say yes. But, on the rare occasions that he said no, there was always the ultimatum of allowing Gladiolus to say in their home for a few nights instead. Their house was much smaller than Gladiolus' mansion in Insomnia, but he never felt any less at home or thought any less of them for having only what little they had. Coming back was nostalgic and therapeutic.

  
Cid shook his head and began wiping his grease-covered gloves on his baggy jeans. "Ain't no hotter than what it normally is. Come inside."

  
The Alpha ducked low in order to fit through the garage door before the older man tugged hard, shutting it behind him. The garage was brightly lit by hanging overhead fluorescents and a few high-rise, thin, rectangular windows, it had about ten cars fitted into it, all varying in color, make, and model. There were tools strewn about on makeshift tables and a few large tool bags sitting next to some cars as well, along with a rolling tray. The space smelt of motor oil and various stains darkened the concrete floor. Gladiolus smiled at it all as he traversed a few feet, trying to be careful not to trip over a stray tool or tire and fall on top of his things. His arms adjusted their hold. "So, where's Cindy? Upstairs?"

  
"Nope! I'm right here." The woman in question emerged from behind the open hood of a car, face smudged with grease and an immaculate, toothy grin on her face. As she began to strip off her work gloves and walk around to better greet him, Gladiolus had to force himself to look away from her body and maintain eye contact. Very contrasted to what her grandfather wore, the Beta was clad in a slim, hot pink bikini. Some cut-off jean shorts rode low at her hips, exposing the straps along her waistline and her own yellow uniform jacket covered the expanse of her arms and back. Her curly blonde hair bounced (as well as a few other things, but Gladiolus wasn't going to look there, nope!) as she bounded up to him and pulled his waist into a crushing hug. "Hey, Hun!! Glad ya can stay!"

  
A light dusting of pink covered the Alpha's tanned cheeks when he felt the softness of her- _skin_\- press up against him and it only had Cid failing to hide a snicker behind a poorly-executed cough at his inner turmoil. "Hey! So- uh- Love the new uniform. Very progressive."

  
Cindy rolled her eyes when she pulled away and delivered a playful punch to his arm that he hardly felt. "Oh, this ol' thang? Normally I'd be in somethin' different, but the air conditionin' upstairs is out for the next couple of days and I ain't tryin' to die under this heat like some kinda Leidan roadkill." Without asking, she grabbed one of her friend's duffel bags and hoisted it over her own shoulder, lightening the load. "Hope you brought somethin' breathable. Yer gonna need it."

  
Gladiolus chuckled. He was already dressed in some thin sweatpants and a dark tank top, expecting the sweltering heat. With a smug smirk, he readjusted the weight in his arms and patted his duffel. "How long have you known me? I don't exactly dress heavy."

  
Cindy's smile was fond and soft around the edges. "Yeah, I know." She turned to her grandfather. "I'm going on break, Pawpaw!"

  
The old Omega merely grunted with a wave of his hand, already working on rolling himself back underneath the truck he was working on before Gladiolus arrived. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… Leave an old man to do all the hard work." But there was no heat in his words, belying that he truly didn't mind at all. After all, it had been years since his granddaughter had spent time with the Amicitia and he was loathe to take that away from her. "Shop's closed due to bein' booked, anyways. Got nothin' but time… You kids go have fun."

  
Cindy touched a hand to Gladiolus' forearm and quirked her head toward an exit. "Come upstairs with me. Dino's been bored as hell waitin' on ya."

  
The walk was one he'd taken many times before but seemed almost like he had dreamed it. He was so much taller than the shelves of car products that lined the walls of the back room. So much so that he had to duck his head out of the way of a low-hanging light lest he get a bad bump to the forehead. They had repainted the space a different shade of grey… or perhaps he'd merely imagined that as well. Nostalgia and a giddy, tingly warmth warmed him as they passed through the back door and ended up by the dumpsters. Empty, flattened cardboard boxes and wooden crates sat alongside the wall, waiting to be picked up in the dead of night.

  
The stairway that led to the Aurum's actual lodging and not their business ran along the outside of the autoshop, on the opposite side of the door that the dumpster rested on. The old, wooden boards creaked nervously beneath their weight and for a short moment he worried that it might give out beneath him and he'd be forced back onto the pavement ass-first with one wrong step. Amber eyes flickered from his feet up to Cindy, but the moment he looked over ass cheeks peeking beneath the frayed edges of cut-offs, he looked instead to the cloudless sky with another blush.

  
He didn't like her- not like _that_, anyways. She felt more like another sister to him than anything else. And he didn't have any _plans_ for her to become anything else. But biology was biology, and he didn't want to accidentally get hard while inadvertently thinking about his friend's body. He would have felt… dirty.

  
"How long has Dino been here?" It couldn't have been more than an hour; the Quay where he worked wasn't too much farther of a drive from the southwest than Insomnia was from the southeast. Their journey would have been about the same, save for the city's horrid stop-and-_maybe-at-some-point-this-week-_go traffic.

  
"Oh, he's been here all week, actually." He couldn't exactly place the emotion in her tone, but something was there. He noted the physical hint of it by the subtle way the Beta's shoulders seemed to stiffen at the question. Or perhaps it was the weight of all his books doing that. Cindy opened the door before stepping inside, holding it for Gladiolus so that it wouldn't swing shut in his face before he got there. "He's already called my bed, so you'll have to take the couch. I hope that's alright?"

  
The Alpha gave a half shrug. It wasn't as if he had a choice then, knowing that there wasn't another bed besides Cid's on offer. And he wasn't too keen on snuggling up next to _him_. "Yeah, that works. I'm not very high maintenance. I can manage that just fine."

  
Cindy's house wasn't much larger than the Amicitia's own apartment back in Insomnia, but it was homey and warm. That being said, it was hardly close to what you would call _'modern'_ or _'up to code'_ either. All of the furniture was old and either hand-crafted or bought second-hand. Hardly any two pieces matched, but somehow it all seemed to come together in some sort of rustic mix-match accumulation. Signs of the Aurums' fix-it mentality lived in the small details throughout; the sparse cracks in the walls that were messily filled with spackle and then sandpapered over but not repainted, the duct tape wrapped around leaky pipes, and the way shorter legs of wobbly tables were held in line by various books and magazines.

  
But there were other ways that Cindy in particular had helped to make the space more pleasant to look at as well. The feminine touches that helped to drown out the more tarnished details. On every windowsill and inside makeshift plant holders on the walls there sat little succulents and cacti in clay pots decorated by hand-painted, colorful patterns.

Gladiolus smiled as his fingers picked one of the little plants up, turning the pot in his hand to observe it before settling it back in. His eyes blinked as the light from a window caught them, spilling over one of the many little stained-glass creations hanging from the ceilings by twine. In the shapes of cactuars and chocobos, they spilled soft rainbows over the beige walls and carpets, bringing light to the otherwise monochrome setting.

  
As they stepped into the living room Gladiolus stopped while Cindy continued on to drop his things in her bedroom to smirk down at Dino, spread out along the sofa and visibly frustrated, swathed in a suit that had far too few sequins for the Alpha's mental renditioning of his friend's peculiar tastes. "Warm enough for you?", he teased.

  
Dino groaned dramatically and flashed pale blue eyes at amused amber from beneath dark lashes and a thick coating of black eyeliner. The heat had his normally styled hair falling a bit flat, sweat glistening on his tanned skin and staining his underarms and lower back. "Dude, I'm sweating my balls of 'ere."

  
Cindy bounced back into her living room with purpose to take the Alpha's other duffel. She arched an eyebrow at her fellow Beta when she turned to dump it in her bedroom to join the first. "I warned ya about the air conditionin' this mornin', Hun... Told ya not to wear that suit home from work."

  
Dino mocked a scoff. "Forgive a guy for dreamin'. I hoped that maybe that part yous was waiting on would come in early."

  
When Cindy walked back into the living room a smug smirk spread across her face. She cocked her hip out, hands splayed at her either side of her waist. "Well then, that leaves you with two options: I can scrounge around my closet for another bikini-" It was impossible to stop the laugh that rushed out of Gladiolus' chest, but he tried. The mental image that choice provided was _much_ too hilarious and improbable. He clamped a large hand over his mouth to try and muffle the giggles, but it wasn't working well. His eyes began to water and his lungs struggled for air as Dino glared at him and Cindy continued, "-_or_ you can take a crop top and some cut-offs."

  
Dino didn't have to stew on the decision. The answer came swiftly and flat. "I am _not_ wearin' a bikini." Gladiolus finally gave in after that, exploding in a gut-wrenching laughter that had him practically falling to the floor in a heap, clutching his stomach. Dino continued to glare, weakly, cheeks flushed with more than just the heat. But even he couldn't keep it up after a while. His face broke out into a grin and he began to chuckle alongside the Alpha as well. "And quit laughin', ya loser!"

  
Cindy winked with an entertained smile of her own. "Crop top it is." She disappeared into her bedroom for a third time. Gladiolus was still holding his burning abdomen and shaking with his laughter all the while. Dino merely side-eyed him with a weak excuse for a pout. "Okay, okay, it wasn't _that_ funny!"

…

Gladiolus absently scratched at the scruff along his jaw after taking a deep sip from the glass of sweet tea Cindy had prepared for him. The show they were watching on the small, box television wasn't very interesting. Some kind of soap opera was playing out through the black and white, staticy screen, but he could hardly be bothered to offer and find something better. He was having a well enough time simply sitting alongside his friends. Dino's legs were resting comfortably in his lap as the Beta looked over his newest shipment of gems. The Alpha's thumb rubbed lazy circles into Dino's calves as he watched him work, picking out a few and asserting them into earrings. It was fascinating. He didn't know so much work went into such little pieces of jewelry. And Dino was a pro at it; that much was apparent.

  
Cindy drank from her glass idly from her spot on the floor at the foot of the couch, most of her interest glued onto the scripted drama unfolding between the leading couple. Loathe to have her guests be the ones to take the floor, she was perfectly content. The back of her blonde head rested against Dino's bare thigh thanks to the jean shorts that weren't unlike the ones the woman was already wearing. Gladiolus hadn't thought on it before, but Dino's legs were _shaved_.

Huh.

They looked surprisingly nice and felt soft to the touch beneath the pads of his gliding fingers. Gladiolus wondered how long it had been a personal preference for the Beta male; not that it mattered, of course. It didn't change anything between them or the way Gladiolus thought about him. It was just so _odd_ to see Dino in anything less than a suit that was somehow cheap and expensive at the same time.

  
The Beta was much more comfortable now that he wasn't sweating all over himself. The sleeveless crop top Cindy loaned him clung to the broadness of his shoulders and the expanse of his chest before falling loosely at his ribs. It was obviously a piece Cindy enjoyed very much by the way the floral print of the soft cotton was faded and made his falsely-tanned skin seem to pop.

  
It also drew attention to a spot Gladiolus tended to stubbornly ignore that he had a bias for.

  
Dino's neck, though wrapped in an assortment of subtle necklaces that glittered in the light, wasn't marred or branded by a bond mark. Amber eyes curiously flitted over to his other friend's neck as well, a little less visible due to her bright yellow jacket. But there weren’t teeth marks on her flawless skin either, and he felt… Well… He didn't really know _what_ he felt.

For as long as he'd known his friends, they'd never shown even the slightest interest in anything other than their close-knit triangle of friendship with him and their passion for their crafts. All the while, love and relationships was all Gladiolus _ever_ seemed to be interested in. He couldn't fathom _not_ thinking about stuff like that… He was twenty-three now, which meant so were they. People their age had normally bonded with _someone_ by now. Or at the least bit entered _some_ form of relationship…  
Why was he so different? Or… why were _they_?

  
He felt antsy suddenly, unable to sit still as he squirmed a bit under Dino's legs, and the man gently kicked him with a grunted plea to stop. Cindy gasped at something that was happening on the television. Everything was so normal, but it wasn't. Gladiolus had a week- _a week_\- to find a mate. Or at least someone to start a budding relationship with. He felt useless, sitting here. Like the time was flying by and he couldn't grasp any of it.

  
Clearing his throat, Gladiolus forced himself to forget about it for now and calm. He was with his friends after years of being apart, and he didn't want to soil the good time they were having with his bullshit. It hadn't even been a full day. He still had plenty of time. "...So, Dino, how's the business?" It had been a while since Gladiolus had gotten an update. Last he'd heard, Dino had set up a small stall not too far away from the tourist sector of the Quay.

  
Dino smiled and met his eyes for a brief moment before looking back to the ruby between his fingers. Almost all the pink had faded away from his face by now as he seemed to have gotten over the initial embarrassment of his new outfit. "Great, actually. I've been able to sell my jewelrys at a pretty decent price 'cause of the location and all the tourists. Ya can't get gems like these in Altissia without 'em bein' imported, so I gots customers linin' up and around the corner."

  
"Yeah!", Cindy piped up from her spot on the floor. She turned around to Gladiolus with an excited smile. Extending her wrist into the Shield's line of vision revealed a particularly pretty piece. The bracelet he'd failed to notice until that moment shone beautifully in the light, all opals with dazzling, pale colors swirling in the smooth beads. "He made me this one a few months ago. Isn't it _darlin’_?"

  
Gladiolus' expression was a soft one as he touched the beaded opals and turned the bracelet around on her thin wrist, admiring each one on the golden band individually. "Yeah. It suits you." When Cindy pulled her wrist back she touched the bracelet as well with a reverent, nostalgic sort of expression. It was obvious that the piece meant a lot to her. Gladiolus had never seen her look so pleased.

  
Dino smiled with appreciation at the praise before it was replaced with a look of heavy frustration. "The only issue I'm havin' at the moment is actually _procurin'_ my gems… I seems to have excavated anything worth a shit from the caves by the shore and it's been stupidly tedious findin' people for hire who'll willingly explore the more dangerous ones..." But his face seemed to light up next, excitement easily lacing his voice and making him seem a bit uncharacteristically giddy. "There's this mine- just off the road before the cliffs around the Quay get real high, you know?- that I just _know_ has somethin' good in it... But guys says it's dangerous." A shrug. "...Somethin' 'bout it being haunted by some spirits or somethin'? I dunno..." He rolled his eyes in exasperation and adjusted his feet in Gladiolus' lap. "I'd get it myself, but I don't wanna ruin my suits. Ya know?"

  
Gladiolus gave a one-shoulder shrug, eyes thoughtful. "I could try, maybe... At least scope out the place and let you know just how dangerous it could be."

  
Dino's brows raised and he sat up. "Really, Big Guy? You'd take the time out of your vacation and do that? For _me_?"

  
He smiled. "If not for you, then who else?"

  
Cindy touched a hand to Gladiolus' knee. Her smile from moments before was ever-present but now tinged with a visible layer of uncertainty. "But- what about your vacation? Is that really alright?"

  
It wasn't; he could feel an itching under his skin, one that he couldn't physically scratch. But also, it _was_. Because this was Dino. And he'd do just about anything for Dino. What was a few lost hours for a friend…?

  
Gladiolus snorted. "It shouldn't take that long. Yeah, I'm cool with it. I'd hate to see a friend's business go under because of something I could have prevented. Besides- ghosts aren't real. It's probably just goblins or something."

  
Cindy snorted out a playful scoff. "Goblins ain’t real either, Meatball Brain."

  
The Shield rolled his eyes and was going to retort, but Dino looked more genuinely touched and happy than the Alpha had ever remembered seeing him, and the look clutched warmly at his heartstrings, shutting up any thought of what he had deemed to try and speak into existence. "Aww, shucks… Thanks. Yeah, I'd appreciates that."

  
"Don't mention it. Just make me something nice to wear like you did Cind, and we'll call it even." He took a swig of his tea, missing the hesitant way the Beta's eyes fluttered to the current project in his hands and the woman sitting not too far away from him.

  
"It won't be _exactly_ like hers, but- yeah! Sounds fair to me."

  
"So, Cindy, how's the shop been lately?" From the looks of it, they were pretty slammed. Gladiolus' jaw worked as he thought back to the old man just beneath them, working diligently even at his age on the full garage of projects. "It looked pretty serious today. Does the geezer need a hand? I could-"

  
Cindy stretched like a cat on the floor before raising a hand and waving him off blindly, eyes glossing over her little creations dangling above them. "Don't worry 'bout all that. It was actually Pawpaw's idea."

  
The Alpha raised a brow. "Yeah?"

  
"Yeah. He heard you were comin' over after so long and practically kicked me out! Told me not to worry about him for at least a few days." She sighed, but there was no ire in her next words. "And you know Pawpaw; when he makes up his mind, there ain't no shakin' him."

  
"Tell me about it.", Dino absently mumbled. There was a backstory there that the Amicitia mentally noted to ask about later. But, for now, Gladiolus' brows simply raised in defeat. He couldn't deny it. The old man was as stubborn as a Dualhorn and twice as headstrong.

  
"Anyways, yeah- Shop's doin' just great! Slap full just about every day from dawn to dusk." She sat up and shook her dirty blonde curls. "Certainly keeps a girl busy, I'll tell ya that much." But she loved it, he could tell. There was a certain wistfulness in her entire being that just seemed to radiate whenever she spoke about the garage and all the types of cars she's worked on.

  
_'But… something about that isn't adding up.'_ Gladiolus took another look around the room at all the old furniture and faulty equipment before clearing his throat and hesitantly asking, "But if that's the case, then- why _this_?" He gestured around them, at the wobbly tables, the mismatched china, and a plethora of other problems. "You guys should be able to afford at _least_ a working air conditioner."

  
Cindy gave a laugh. Dino quirked his lips up in a knowing smirk. "Oh, _that_? It was workin' just fine! But then the air conditioning unit at Takka's went out. It would have been a shame if the poor guy lost all that business because of something so small, and we ain't never been ones to let a fellow neighbor suffer and lose potential business due to somethin' so fixable. So Pawpaw, bein' as crafty as he is, took a few parts from our own unit to fix his up. We figured, what with how often we're in the garage instead of our own house anyways, it wouldn't be a big deal." She shrugged in dismissal. "Besides, the parts we ordered to fix our own should be in some time in the next few days from Lestallum. It's a much older unit, so Insomnia didn't have what we needed."

  
Gladiolus blinked down at her, his eyes widening a fraction. Cindy and her grandfather were so _selfless_… Doing so much, and going without, all to help their fellow man in need… Suddenly, he saw everything they didn't have in another light. _'Still… Air conditioning aside, if the business is rocking and rolling, they should at least be able to afford a few new pieces of furniture or renovations… Hell, maybe even a bigger house with a yard.'_ He couldn't keep his mouth shut; the Alpha part of him wanted everything in the world for Cindy and Cid- and _more_, if it were up to him. "But- your furniture-"

  
Again, Cindy staved away his questions with a raise of her hand. "Gladdy, we don't _need_ all that stuff. Pawpaw and I are fine with everything the way it is." She gave him a reassuring smile. "And you can bet yer ass that if it wasn't, we'd go raisin' hell."

  
Gladiolus returned her grin, complacent. _'Can't argue with that.'_ He knew Cindy. If anyone crossed her they'd have a fist in their gut faster than a chocobo can buck you off them. "Alright. I just love you both and want what's best for you guys, is all."

  
The Beta shot up and pulled the Alpha into a tight hug. "Aww, I know that, Hun. Now scoot over- the floor's got my ass aching somethin' fierce."

  
Both men scooted over to the opposite arms of the couch so that the Beta could wriggle her way between them and despite the heat, it was comfortable. Even so, Dino couldn't resist a token grumble and sarcastic remark. But after both his friends threatened him with a tickle fight, he shut his mouth fast. After that, the trio sat in relative silence for a while. Gladiolus occasionally asked what was going on in the television drama and Cindy would animatedly explain the entire season's twisted and convoluted plot instead of just the episode in question before Dino would give Gladiolus the simple answer he had wanted, talking over her and earning a playful scowl.

  
Gladiolus had had no idea the woman was so invested in cheap dramas like this, but it was endearing. He felt like he had another twinkling star of knowledge about his friends to keep near and dear to him. Something to help fill that void inside of his ribs that should be home to something else, but wasn't. His friends were growing, expanding, being the best and most sincere versions of themselves, living every day to the fullest.

  
And he was… stagnant.

  
Gladiolus worked around a frown. Looking back, he was still the same person that he was, way back when. Strong-willed, restless, diving into everything headfirst, and loyal to a fault… The only difference from then to now was the fact that he had increasingly restricted free time. Well, that and a lot more hair. His tresses were now long enough to tickle the bottoms of his shoulder blades, though he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it that length or not. But for all the world, he refused to let the sides of his hair grow out, keeping those locks sheared just about as short as he could get it without being entirely bald on the sides of his head. But though many probably saw it as an odd fashion statement, to Gladiolus and his Galahdian heritage, it _meant_ something.

  
The same way their tattoos represented and celebrated the triumphs and happy moments in their lives, so too did their hairstyles. His father had sheared his own locks off shortly after his mother died because that was how her culture showed their grief, their mourning, and, most importantly, their respect for the person in their lives who had passed on to the other plane. It showed everyone, without words, that someone precious had been lost and that their soul was raw and angry, fighting to heal and searching for the comfort of both friends and family.

  
While Gladiolus' head was shaved at one point following his mother's departure from this world, it had mainly been due to the standards and protocols of his Glaive initiation and training instead of traditions. He didn't learn about those cultural differences until much later in life, after his father, sister, and he had all reconnected again as a true family. And after that, Gladiolus had also decided to keep that part of her with him where he went; much like Nyx did after the death of his own mother and sister due to Niffleheim's vicious attack on Galahdian soil. Though not having any desire to stay entirely sheared like his father, Gladiolus decided that he would keep the sides of his head shaved for as long as he cared to.

  
But all of that was neither here nor there.

  
The problem wasn't Gladiolus' hair, it was his free time- or, more adequately, his _lack_ of it.

  
Teaching Noctis how to defend himself and work in tandem with him was one thing, but he'd never expected to be teaching the Prince's own Advisor as well. He saw the obvious benefits of it, yes; those things went without saying and he was actually pleasantly surprised at his King's take on Noctis' protection, breaking out of the traditional mold and ensuring all who guided his son and were a part of his retinue were knowledgeable in some form of fighting art. But with a schedule that consisted of walking the grounds, meeting up with Captain Drautos for updates on Crown Security and gathering the most recent intel on Niff activity past the borders, keeping up with various meetings that involved his presence alongside his charge, training Noctis, now training Ignis as well, and attempting to keep some sort of family time with his little sister _and_ the almost non-existent time with his friends in the balance...?

  
It was _exhausting_.

  
The Alpha hardly found the time to _shower_ properly before hitting the mattress, let alone go out to meet people… And if it wasn't for the fact that he had to keep up a healthy and specific diet in order to retain his muscle mass, he'd likely pass up a meal or two here and there as well.

  
Gladiolus' frown deepened. _'Maybe it's pointless after all… I don't have time for a love life…'_ But that ache in his chest wouldn't let up. It had grown to expand so wide and hollow over the past few years that he often wondered if someday it would eat him up entirely… Sometimes he felt physically weighed down by it; so much so that it was a struggle to get out of bed in the mornings. For all the hectic chaos that the days bring him, when he came home at night to an apartment too quiet, a bed too empty, a heart so _restless_… it made everything feel so… _bleak_.

  
He wondered, briefly, if someone were out there too, feeling the exact same way that he was...

  
"Gladdy?" The Alpha blinked out of his stupor, amber eyes meeting searching olive. Cindy's frown had something twist inside of his gut. "...You okay? ...You've been starin' at nothin' for a while now…" Gladiolus tried to plaster on a smile in the hope that it would pass, but it didn't. He wasn't fooling her.

  
Dino removed the jewelry box from his lap to sit it on the carpeted floor as he brought his full attention on their friend. He seemed to hesitate a moment before softly uttering, "You smelled…" _'Lost'_ would have been the word for it, but it seemed to die out on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he offered, "...Wanna talk about it?"

  
Gladiolus sighed. Leaned forward and scrubbed at his face with his hands. The cheap, rickety box fan that sat perched in the window behind him, blowing air from outside and against the back of his neck, did little to stave off the heatwave he was feeling both inside and out. Like a drought. "Nah, nah. I'm cool. I'm good, I just…" He stopped. Because he _wasn't_ cool. Because this was _Cindy_ and _Dino_ here, staring at him and looking for all the world like they could hold all the answers to his problems, had he been willing to let them in. And he was _tired_. Tired of pretending the world wasn't crumbling under his feet and that this oppressive gravity wasn't forcing him down into a neverending void of loneliness. So, instead, he said, "...I don't have a pack anymore."

  
This seemed to catch the two Betas off-guard. They shared a look with one another before scooting closer.

  
"W-what?!"

  
"Since when?!"

  
"...About three years ago, give or take?" Gladiolus dropped his hands back into his lap with a heavy sigh and leaned his head against the back of the couch. His amber eyes followed the streaks of color that danced around them. "Not that I didn't see it coming or anything, I mean- everyone could tell I wasn't interested in anything beyond friendship. But I _wanted_ more... It's just that my heart or- maybe it was my body...? None if it was working together! There were so many times where, had I leaned in _one_ fucking inch, we would have been kissing. Or, had I decided to stay _one_ hour longer when one of them were going into a heat or a rut and we would have been-" He swallowed, mouth suddenly going dry at the thought. "...But I didn't want them. And it's stupid. Because all the people I fall for, they end up not working out. And now I'm alone, still searching for that person who will finally make me feel whole- when I easily could have had a whole pack of people who loved me and wanted me for me! What kind of sense does that make, huh?!"

Dino chose this time to interject, laying a careful hand on the Shield's palm. Not quite holding hands, but almost. "The right kind of sense." His deep blue eyes stared into Gladiolus' with an almost crushing amount of clarity and understanding. So much so that he almost had to look away, but he didn't. "...If your heart isn't into it, then it's a sign that you did the right thing."

  
Cindy nodded. "He's right… You can't help who you fall in love with. You have nothing to apologize for, and I'm pretty sure, given who they are, they don't expect you to either."  
He gave a wry, bitter smile. "No, they didn't. You're right about that. They weren't mad at all… But this whole _'pack'_ thing- that's not really what's bothering me. It sucked to lose them and I still miss being with them the way I used to, but what the _real_ problem is, is that I can't seem to hold onto anyone who _does_ meet what I'm looking for."

  
"So, what _are_ you looking for?", Dino asked.

  
Gladiolus shrugged. "I don't know. I just… I know it. When I see them, you know? They had that- that _thing_. Something I can't describe. But it draws me in. And I get hooked. And then it falls through in the end, for some reason..."

  
Cindy pressed her lips together for a moment before dipping her head in thought. "I think... I think that might be part of the problem, Big Guy." Gladiolus met her gaze. "Everyone you've fallen for over the past few years- what did you like about them?"

  
There was no hesitation. "Rebecca had a _beautiful_ voice. And then that girl at the book shop? I didn't actually get a chance with her either, but her _eyes_ were just-"

  
"Not looks, Big Guy." The Beta smiled, that soft expression tinged with a knowing regret, and it made that weird, foreboding feeling twist around in Gladiolus' gut again. "But what about them as a _person_ did ya like about 'em?" He floundered for a moment. His thick brows furrowed and his lips attempted, but when nothing was coming out. Cindy nodded. She'd made her point. "...Ya see? You didn' know any of ’em past their names ’nd what they looked like… Gladio, _nobody_ can make a connection as deep as the one you're looking for based solely on that alone. Ya need time to get to know someone for who they are and figure out just what it is about ’em that you like. That way, you have a surer idea of what it is you _do_ like and want in a partner… Does that make sense?"

  
He swallowed down a sigh. "Yeah, it does. It does make sense. But…"

  
Dino raised a brow. "But?"

  
"I gotta be honest with you guys… The reason I got the week off wasn't specifically to hang out… My dad was able to convince the King to let me have this time to myself, but the main reason they gave it to me was so I could try to find love for myself. Maybe not a mate right off the bat, but- I don't know. At least a start to something. A date or two, maybe?" Suddenly, the Alpha groaned. His expression fell along with his plummeting mood. "_Astrals_... Now that I'm saying it aloud, it sounds stupid... _One week_? Who am I kidding…"

  
"So then don't think about it." Cindy offered.

  
"...Huh?"

  
She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "You don't force love, Hun. You can't just conjure it up at will whenever you need it." Gladiolus scowled. _'Tell me about it.'_ "How 'bout this: You hang out with us, and don't think about trying to meet anyone at all. And see what happens."

  
The Shield leveled his friend with a look. "What?"

  
Dino nodded. "Yeah! Seems to me like you's been livin' your whole life lookin' for someone else this whole time. Clearly, that hasn't been working out. Your enthusiasm and expectations have pretty much driven off every person who's tickled your fancy-" The Beta pushed past the slight glare in amber eyes at that comment. "-So, why not let them just fall into your lap? You know- all natural-like and shit."

  
Gladiolus shifted on the couch. The thought of using the one week he had to find someone worthwhile to instead do _nothing_ was... in a word, unsettling.

  
But… He had to admit, _something_ was preventing him from making any worthwhile connections... After all, none of the people he'd fallen for had been around long enough to even realize the fact that he was so busy all the time, so it couldn't be his schedule entirely… And if _he_ couldn't figure out what, then there was no one else he trusted more than Cindy and Dino to show him just what exactly that factor was.

  
"...Okay. I'll give it a try, then."

  
Cindy's olive eyes sparkled. She suddenly sprung to her feet and turned to face her friends. "Hey- I know what'll cheer ya up. How 'bout we get something to eat down at Takka's, huh? He still owes me for those repairs and I'd say a free lunch is a pretty fair trade."

  
The Beta's smile was infectious, and Gladiolus couldn't tamper his own down in response. He hadn't eaten anything since early that morning and the mere mention of greasy southern home cooking was enough to have his stomach growling already. "Sounds great." He turned to look Dino over with a snicker. "You gonna go out in that crop top?"

  
Dino merely shrugged, that signature confident, self-satisfactory smirk the Alpha had known from when they were children plastered on his tanned face. "Why, you don't think I rock the hell outta it?"

  
That snicker turned into a full-on laugh at the Beta's confidence level. _'Dino's always been confident like this. Nothing gets to him after a while.'_ Gladiolus made an effort to puff himself up in response. "No, that's not it. I just didn't want you showing me up in the looks department."

  
Dino smirked before pushing past the boisterous Alpha in order to make his way into Cindy's bedroom and find some matching footwear. "Sorry to say, but I've been doin' that since day one, Big Guy."

  
Cindy could only laugh at the overdramatic pout Gladiolus was left with in his absence.

  
Truly, it was good to have all her boys back.

…

The diner was surprisingly packed for the time of day that it was. Too late to be called lunch but too early to be considered dinner, every cushioned booth and seat in the place was filled with patrons. They could hardly hear the bluegrass tunes emitting from the jukebox in the far corner over the crowds. But just as the trio were about to give up and decide to wait until things died down, a booth opened up. They didn't mind that the table hadn't been cleared yet as rhe slid into their seats; Gladiolus taking up most of one booth and the other two sharing the one across from him.

  
They were quite the group, it seemed. All eyes were drawn to them at some point or another from the moment they entered the diner. And really, who _wouldn't_ try to sneak a look? The Shield's tanned skin and rippling muscles shone with a thin layer of sweat anywhere his tank didn't cover. His deep amber eyes seemed to look over the space as if he were a behemoth stalking its prey; a look that at this point was pure muscle memory and unconscious after so many years of seeking out even the littlest sign of trouble around his Charge. It was perhaps the only thing that kept onlookers at a safe distance. Though opting for a tank of her own instead of an impractical bikini this time around, Cindy's curves were still sultry and feminine and her pale skin almost seemed to glow beautifully under the overhead LEDs. Idly, she played with a strand of dirty blonde curls between her fingers. And Dino was making quite the scene in his crop top. He had a natural swagger as he walked past, giving onlookers whiplash at a mere hint of back muscles, a toned stomach, and a light trailing of hair that disappeared beneath the waist of his jean shorts.

  
The Alpha in Gladiolus practically _preened_ at the attention, though he didn't point it out. A subtle smirk played on his face as they say and opened their menus. He knew what this must look like to everyone; an Alpha taking his two Betas on a date of sorts, perhaps. He knew how protective and intimidating he looked.

  
Cindy rolled her eyes. "Tone down the testosterone, would ya?" But there was a smile as she looked over her menu, sliding it between her and Dino to share. "If you play up the _'mine'_ bit too well, ya won't attract anyone yer lookin' to meet. They'll think you're taken."

  
That put Gladiolus in his place real quick, though his amused smile remained. He made sure to carefully withdraw most of his scent again. A waitress came by to take their orders and no one mentioned the blush on her cheeks as she did so, eyes continuously drifting to Dino's stomach and legs. Gladiolus was pretty sure she only half paid attention to their order. And when Cindy let her know that their lunch was on Takka and their waitress scuttled off, Gladiolus flicked the paper wrapping of his straw at the male Beta with a shit-eating grin.

  
"I think Dino just about broke everyone's necks coming in here with that get-up." He laughed when Dino took the offending piece of trash and flicked it back and into his hair. "I gotta admit though, you do look great. Didn't know you shave your legs."

  
The blush the Amicitia thought was gone for the day came back with a vengeance as their eyes met and the Beta almost seemed to squirm in his seat. Through a pout, he mumbled, "Ya didn't ask." It was cute how those rare bouts of flustered embarrassment would come up when Gladiolus least expected it.

  
Cindy merely sipped on her water with a shrug. "Well, doesn't matter. He's comin' home with me in the end."

  
Gladiolus bellowed out a chuckle. "Almost sounds like you're jealous or something, Cind."

  
She rolled her eyes and hooked an arm around the other Beta's as Dino chose to ignore them. His weak attempt at shrugging off her hold failed miserably. "Not particularly." She looked out of the window, thoughtfully. "...I just know Dino. And I know they ain't got a chocobo's chance in Hell at gettin' in his pants."

  
The Shield brought his drink to his lips. Amusement flashed in his eyes. "Oh? What, he's already spoken for?"

  
At this, Cindy seemed to pause. Dino nibbled lightly at his lower lip, attention firmly planted on the description of some house special that he'd probably reread at least twenty times by now. Her eyes glossed back over Gladiolus' face with an unusual amount of trepidation and hesitance. "...What if he is?"

  
He almost spit out his drink. The liquid rushing down his throat fought for dominance with his expanding lungs and instead he found himself in the middle of a coughing fit, eyes wide and chest burning. A decent percentage of the patrons around the diner as well as Takka himself eyed their table curiously throughout it all, but the Alpha just waved them off and they reluctantly went back to their meals. When at last Gladiolus could breathe properly enough to form a response, his voice came as a rough, haggard squeak. "_What?!_" Frantically, amber eyes scanned Dino's neck for a bond mark but found none. Cindy's grasp on the Beta's arm tightened, her gaze unwavering. "Since _when_?!" Suddenly, even without words, the answer seemed to click. The pieces slid into place, one by one. Dino seemingly living with Cindy and sleeping in the same bed, as well as the bracelet. His eyebrows raised further. "Wait- the _two_ of you?!"

  
Cindy frowned. "...You don't approve."

  
Gladiolus took a sip of water to clear his throat and thankfully didn't choke on it this time around. He took the moment to really think about what she'd said and his opinion on the coupling. _'...No. This is Dino and Cindy we're talking about here… They've always been close. And the fact that they're even closer now doesn't make any difference… Nothing has changed. On the contrary, I'm glad that they found someone.'_ He had long ago considered the possibility- and at that time, _assumption_\- that the two of them were so wrapped up in their work that they simply weren't interested in dating and finding mates. They'd never showed so much as a shred of romantic or sexual interest in other people. Even still, besides a few extra soft touches, the fact that they were actually a couple was still only able to be seen if he closed one eye and squinted the other.  
When he sat the glass down, Gladiolus shook his head. "No- it's not that at all! It's just- I guess I never saw it coming? I mean, the two of you haven't so much as held hands since I've seen you or anything like that… It came as a complete surprise."

  
A shrug. "...We're affectionate in our own way." Cindy offered a careful, patient look at her friend's slightly forlorn expression. It was clear that he was still very confused. It was going to take a bit more of an explanation. She leaned forward and took Gladiolus' hands into her own, thumbs gliding over his knuckles idly as she thought over how she would extrapolate. "...How do I explain it… Dino and I's relationship is very... _different_... than your perception of love. We are together, and we care for one another in a way that we're certain we don't want to be with anyone else, but... at the same time, we feel as though we belong to no one but ourselves. So we don't want to be permanently bonded to one another in the way _you_ crave… Does that make sense?"

  
The Alpha leaned against the back of his booth with a nod after some consideration. He'd been so wrapped up in his own idea of what _'love'_ was and what it meant to him, that he hadn't even considered that there were other forms out there... "Alright." He paused. Because even though he could wrap his head around not wanting to bond with someone, there was still the matter of sex. People had urges, didn't they? He certainly did. Tentatively, Gladiolus quirked his head and hoped that the two would take his question as the curiosity that it was instead of the imaginings of a pervert who only wanted the sordid details of their sex life. "But what about... _you know_… Do you- I mean, I know that you guys don't go through heats or ruts, but-"

  
At this, Dino piped up. "No, we don't. Nor do we intend to."

  
Gladiolus' brows raised. He blinked. "...No?" He couldn't conceive it. It just wasn't fathomable to him. _'No sex? None whatsoever? And with no intention to?'_

  
Dino sighed. "Look- some people just aren't into that kind of thing... I'm not, and neither is Cindy… We're comfortable with each other's bodies. We hold hands, cuddle, sometimes we might even dole out a kiss here or there when the feeling suits us. But as for sex…?" The Beta pressed his lips together for a short time, clearly unused to talking about his own sexuality. Gladiolus doubted it had ever come up in conversation before now. "...You sees, that's where we're different."

  
"Different?"

  
Cindy nodded, taking a hand from Gladiolus' grasp to cover Dino's knee beneath the table; a wordless _'Don't worry, Hun. I got this.'_ "...I don't need it, really. Nor do I want it. The thought of sexual penetration makes me uncomfortable... And yeah, sure. I get those urges every once in a while. I'm sure most everyone does. It's just... have zero desire to act on it… It isn't important to me, so it isn't a factor in how I see Dino or how I feel about him… Does that make sense?"

  
Gladiolus nodded, slowly. It really was a lot to take in… It almost sounded unreal or in some way like a lie. If anyone other than his friends would have approached them with this concept, he probably would have laughed them off and brushed the notion aside as a strange joke. But he knew that this was a very personal, touchy topic that was being gone over. His friends wouldn't have told them all of this just for it to be untrue or for laughs. They were opening up their hearts and souls to him, in a hope that their feelings and opinions would be heard; possibly even validated, if the uncertain look in Dino's eyes was any indication.

  
And by the Astrals, he was going to listen to every bit of it. He'd soak it in and give it all of his attention and comprehension.

  
Cindy continued. "As for Dino, he's a bit different. He's perfectly fine with acting on his sexual urges. But, like me, he doesn't care to have sex with other people... He's much more comfortable taking care of it with his own hand instead of from the help of another. But, on the opposite end of things, he's much less outwardly affectionate toward others. Though he's comfortable with me and with our feelings toward one another, he isn't one to initiate the small affections like the hand-holding, kisses, or cuddling like I am… So, in that sense, we are the same but also different… But- well… You're fine with all this, right Gladdy…?"

  
Her smile finally seemed to falter as she neared the end of her explanation, eyes taking in how the Alpha's face, though open and even, held no hint of what his true opinion on their sexualities were. For how long they had all been friends, this sort of discussion was new territory for them as a group. And there was always the possibility that Gladiolus would reject it outright and call them crazy, or liars, or wierd-os… He wouldn't have been the first one, that was for sure, and she knew that he wouldn't be the last, either... Her own grandfather hadn't exactly been the most understanding of it when she'd first opened up about their unorthodox dynamic… Over time, he'd warmed up to it and even gave Dino his blessing (not that they'd asked for it) to be with his granddaughter. But the initial sting of rejection and inacceptance still lingered; a mental reminder to keep her sexuality to herself and not put her heart on her sleeve like that again.

  
But Gladiolus wasn't like that. He saw the fear and the doubt in their eyes within the lingering silence and silenced it with a smile, bright and toothy and dumb. Despite the table between them, he leaned over and scooped the Betas as best he could into a crushing hug. "Of _course_ I'm fine with it!!"

  
Dino groaned loudly at the hug and pushed the Alpha away until he released them with a chuckle. But there was no mistaking the relief in his brow line and the way his shoulders relaxed immensely, hearing his friend's acceptance. Their food finally arrived at their table and after a brief silence, he offered, "...Thanks, Big Guy. For bein' so understanding."

  
Gladiolus shrugged as he spoke around a mouthful of greasy salmon. "Nothing to not understand. The way I see it, nothing about that is too incredibly strange… Just a difference in preferences. I don't mind it at all. Really. And don't think you can't talk to me about stuff like that, okay? I'm always here for that stuff."

  
Cindy's expression was soft as she considered him. "Yeah. Thanks, Hun."

  
Bless the Astrals for arranging such a wonderful friendship.

  
Their meals were good. _Great_, actually. It had been so long since the Amicitia had eaten anything from an actual restaurant instead of something that the Crown Chefs cooked up for him at The Citadel. And though he knew he'd probably regret it later and do some extra form of exercise to make up for the sheer amount of fat and grease that he was consuming, he savored every bite. But even a savory Gladiolus was finished with his food miles before his companions were, leaving him to watch them finish their meals with a full stomach and a contented sigh.

  
It was times like these that the Alpha was glad he always remembered to bring a book. He picked his current one up from its spot on the booth beside him with a smile. It was a story well-known by him; one he'd picked up from a second-hand book shop on a whim that had turned into one of his favorites. A story about star-crossed lovers, kept apart by social and financial hierarchies and also in part by their own blind stubbornness. It was a slow burn sort of story, only giving small tastes and teases of the protagonists' sizzling, romantic connection and longing until they finally decided to disregard all constructs and run away together… Gods, he loved stories like that.

  
Dino smirked at the worn leather cover and the aged pages, dog-eared at the corners. The novel was clearly well-read. All the awkwardness and hesitation from earlier had melted away, leaving the Beta relaxed as he leaned atop the table in interest. "How many times've you read that one?"

  
Gladiolus smiled, flashing his eyes upwards at the other man for only a moment before diving back into the fantasy. "Upwards of a hundred or so at this point." -Which is probably why he didn't realize the man that had sidled up to their table until he was .

  
"Oh my Gods- is that _'War of the Rose'_ by Natalie Goodwin?!"

  
Amber eyes blinked up in surprise at the man before him. Clad in tight, ripped jeans and a loose-fitting striped tank, the man smiled down at Gladiolus and his book excitedly. His wispy black hair swooped over his forehead and into a small ponytail at the nape of his unclaimed neck. Instantly, Gladiolus could smell the Omega on him. It called to him, naturally and without any specific will. But the scent was as sweet and subtle as an ocean breeze, drawing his attention helplessly like the ebbing of the waves against the shore. The boy's bright green eyes roamed over him from beneath long, fluttering lashes with his hands clasped innocently behind his back.

  
_'Fuck.'_

  
It was all that came to mind. Because Gladiolus knew-he could feel it- how his inner Alpha was piquing in interest. How the hair on his arms was starting to stand on end and how he was beginning to breathe slower and more deeply despite the uptick in his heartbeat in an attempt at savoring that scent. He could almost taste it in his tongue; the Omega in the stranger was so pungent it was almost palpable.

  
Gladiolus could feel the floor cave from beneath him and his heart slam against his ribcage. The Omega was _gorgeous_\- and, just as his friends had suggested, the stranger had fallen into the Alpha's lap without even looking for him! Their plan had worked, and in that moment, Gladiolus was hooked once again on the notion that this person was quite possibly the person he'd been searching for.

  
He missed the way Dino and Cindy exchanged knowing glances across the table as he fell into a rare bout of bashfulness. His lashes fluttered a bit as he looked between the book in his hand and the beautiful stranger next to him. Even though he'd read it enough to recite it in his mind almost word for word, in that moment he couldn't remember a damned thing about it anymore. "Uh- yeah! It is, actually."

  
Without any preamble or an invitation, the Omega pulled up the chair from a nearby emptying table. He turned it so that he could lean on the back of it, legs splayed at either side. He was excited as he began to ramble. "Oh my gosh- that's my all time _favorite_ of her works!"

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah! I love the drama of the situation! It's almost like forbidden fruit, you know? They shouldn't be together, and they can't, but then they do! And it's just- God's, it's so romantic! I _die_ for sappy stuff like that, you know? Oh-!! Have you read the latest installment of her _'Pale Fire'_ series?! It's soooo good! In that one, the protagonist-" The Omega stopped suddenly, bringing a hand to cover his mouth with a sheepish smile. "-Oops. Spoilers… Sorry."

  
Gladiolus' smile was so wide that it _hurt_. Never before had he met anyone that had read that author's works, let alone was so invested and in love with them like this. It was attractive and endearing.

  
The man outstretched his hand, those maroon-colored eyes taking in everything the Alpha had to offer. "I'm Rio, by the way."

  
And Gladiolus would be damned if he wasn't going to return the gesture.

  
Their palms collided, skin grazing skin, and it was almost electric. The feeling sparked between them as their gazes held. It was as if time was slowing, in a way. The world faded away around them and suddenly all Gladiolus could pay attention to was the way his own reflection looked in those eyes and how beautiful and enticing that little smile was. How soft Rio's skin was compared to his calloused hand and how warm and full of unspoken promise the contact was as their handshake lingered far longer than was normal, neither seemingly wanting to pull away just yet.

  
"Gladiolus. But uh- Gladio's fine."

  
Cindy and Dino exchanged another look. The Betas were just about to kick their friend's leg and snap him out of it, but a call of Rio's name from across the diner thankfully stopped the spectacle. All four heads snapped over toward the counter by the register where four other people were looking toward them all with grins. "Rio, come on! Your smoothie's ready! We gotta go!"

  
"Alright- coming!" Rio turned back to Gladiolus with a regretful smile. "Sorry… gotta go."

  
Dino rolled his eyes. "Oh no, how _awful_... And here we's were, just startin' to become best friends an' shit..." His tone was heavily laced with sarcasm and Cindy kicked his shin beneath the table at the bite of it.

  
But, it seemed that even this didn't reach their Alpha's attention for much more than a split second. Because in the next, Rio's slightly torn look about the Beta's words suddenly lit up with another easy, excitable smile. "Hey! My friends and I are having a small get-together with some other friends at the outpost down the road tomorrow night. We've rented out the hotel and got a DJ and everything!"

  
"Oh?" Cindy attempted. She was hardly more interested in the man that her partner was, but she worked at sounding sweet and sincere regardless. There was just something about the excitable Omega that seemed to rub her the wrong way. And she could tell as soon as it happened that Gladiolus had once again fallen head over heels for someone he hardly knew.

  
Rio looked to her and nodded enthusiastically before turning back to the Alpha. "Yeah! We haven't really been spreading the word, but we aren't opposed to others joining in, either." He shrugged and started to back away, toward the counter where his group was waiting on him. "The more the merrier, right? At least a little bit." Gladiolus' brow flinched and his hand clutched his book a bit harder when he saw the Omega nibble along his bottom lip, looking at him with a hopeful consideration. "...Maybe I'll see you guys there?"

  
Dino rolled his eyes and mumbled. He glared down into his drink as he stirred up the ice with his straw, watching the liquid of his soda swirl around with no particular interest. "Oh, are _we_ invited?" This time he saw the kick from Cindy coming. It still hurt, though.

  
"Yeah!" The words came out in a rush before the Shield could bite them down. He flashed a sheepish look at his friends with an apologetic shrug at the clearing of a throat. "I mean- uh.... Maybe? No promises."

  
Rio merely nodded expectantly. "Then it's a date." He turned and took the smoothie from one of his friend's hands and sipped on it as he walked out of the diner.  
Gladiolus' heartbeat was still doing a wild, fluttering dance as he watched the Omega leave. He didn't realize what a goofy, lopsided grin he had on until another clearing of a throat snapped him from his stupor. Two pairs of Beta eyes were eyeing him warily. "So, uh… Up for a party?"

  
Cindy rolled her eyes as she took a final bite of her sandwich. "You're incorrigible."

  
Dino moved to stand up, placing a few bills on their table for their waitress. "You're lucky I love parties."

…

It was almost comical, how the Alpha was fretting over every minor detail of his appearance in front of the mirror in Cindy and Cid's cramped, shared bathroom. Squished within perhaps a solid square foot of wriggle room due to his large stature, the Shield tugged his hair out of its style for perhaps the tenth time that hour. He wanted to look his absolute best for Rio- for his _date_.

  
_Gods_, it felt nice to finally say that word…

  
Well. Not out loud... Not yet.

  
But the word wrapped itself around his brain like the neverending spiral of planets encircling the sun, and it made him feel as though gravity was just a construct instead of a certainty. His feet were planted on the ground but his spirit was soaring, high above the clouds and up above the stars...

  
He was well past twenty-three and only just now going out on an actual date- his _first_ date. It was both achingly pathetic and beautifully surreal at the same time. Even throughout entire morning that he'd spent walking around the semi-deep entrance to the mines Dino had told him about, fulfilling his offer and searching for gemstones and threats alike from within the dark, damp depths, his mind had drifted to this very moment; what he'd wear, what he'd say, how he'd smell, how he'd go about asking for a second date…

  
And he just couldn't get his hair _right_, damned it!

  
Outside the closed bathroom door, Cindy let out a huff. She eyed the opposite wall of the small hallway blandly, arms crossed over her chest. Her body was clean of any and all oil, clad in a flashy pink strapless dress that hugged her curves and contrasted beautifully to her pale skin in a pop of bright color. Her scrappy heels made her a few inches higher than normal. She listened to the Alpha growl to himself about another hairstyle redo with a roll of her eyes before calling out, "Are you seriously going to go to this party?"

  
Gladiolus' voice was only slightly muffled as it met her ears from behind the closed door. "Yeah, why not? It sounds like a good time."

  
Cindy withheld the urge to send her olive eyes on another roll. "_A good time_?" she reiterated. Realistically, none of them knew what sort of a time it was or would be. They didn't know anyone there, what the occasion was, or even any sort of idea of the dress code. The Beta loved how she looked; it was rare for her to be able to go places and do things like this. But the unease of what the night might hold wasn't exactly matching her companions' enthusiasm. And though she knew Dino was just as wary of this invitation as her, he loved a good party and would never pass up an opportunity to be the center of attention at an event.

  
"If you guys don't want to go, you don't have to." Gladiolus called out, almost absently, before another frustrated growl took over followed by a soft, "Damn it."

  
Dino took that opportunity to lean around the door frame of Cindy's modest bedroom with a scoff. The suit he had picked out for the evening clung to him in all the right places without being super tight, the vibrant blue of it contrasting hard with the yellow and pink fashion choice of a shirt beneath. Foregoing a tie, the top few buttons of his undershirt remained unclasped to expose the tanned skin of his hairless chest and a few sparkling, silver necklaces. "Oh, _hell_ no! I just painted my nails. We are _so_ going to this party."

  
"See? Dino wants to go."

  
Cindy clicked her tongue. "Dino _always_ wants to go to parties. He's biased. And a traitor."

  
The Beta male merely leaned back to meet her gaze again with a shit-eating smirk and blow her a kiss. "Ya look nice, babe."

  
This time she didn't suppress the heavy sigh that fell from her painted lips. "Thanks, Hun. Ya look mighty handsome, yerself." When Dino disappeared to put the finishing touches on his nails, Cindy pried open the unlocked bathroom door, ignoring the small surprised yelp the Shield gave at her sudden appearance. Despite the lack of room, the Beta closed the door behind her so that they would have some privacy and shimmied around Gladiolus' back to sit comfortably on the toilet. She didn't miss the way amber eyes were pointedly attempting not to make eye contact with her through the mirror. "What did we _just_ talk about the other day, Gladdy?"

  
Gladiolus' brows knit together; half in indignation and half because he was attempting to remember how a fishbone braid went. It had been forever since he'd watch Nyx do his own for the formal occasions at The Citadel and he'd never had the mind to ask him. He was thinking that a braid might do nicely this time around, too. "This is different, though. I did what you suggested- I wasn't even _looking_ for a date yesterday!" At last, he was finally able to make the braid seem decent before realizing that he didn't have a hair tie. He looked left and right over the top of the small sink with contemplation. "Where do you keep your hair ties?"

  
She kept her heavy, one-sided gaze on the Amicitia as she answered, her frustration simmering. "Second drawer to your left." Gladiolus pulled open the drawer and pulled out one that seemed like it might blend in a bit with his natural hair color. "I don't want to be _'that person'_, but you know this is gonna end badly, right?"

  
At that, Gladiolus finally met her eyes through the mirror with a slight grimace. '_What's the big idea here? It's just one party.'_ She'd been making those little huffs since they'd left the diner the day before. Up until now, they were relatively easy to ignore and block out. Cindy had always been somewhat of the 'mom' friend, fretting over everyone. But this time he felt the sentiment as grating. He was _happy_. Why couldn't they be happy for him, too? "And why do you think that?"

  
The Beta gave him an incredulous look and threw her hands up a bit in exasperation. "Oh, come on, Gladdy! What Omega just- _invites_ an Alpha- and a _stranger_, no less- to some party out in the middle of the desert?"

  
The Shield bit back a frown and instead shrugged his shoulders. "...A nice one?" Turning back and forth in front of the mirror, he looked himself over with a critical eye. The patterned, button-up polo shirt he was wearing was almost a tad too small. He felt like his arms might just bust out of it if he decided to flex a little, but it clung to his every muscle in a way that even he couldn't ignore; Gods help anyone else. To pair with it he decided on some knee-length, black jean shorts and some tan-colored sandals. His right wrist now dorned a nifty little bracelet made from a few small cuts of the gems he'd helped collect from the mines.

  
Cindy watched him eye himself in the mirror with a groan. How could a man so smart, calculating, and critical when it came to the protection and well-being of others be so _clueless_ when it came to himself and the machinists of his own mind? "Gladio, you're doing it again and you don't even realize it." Her tone came off at that of a nagging mother's, almost.

  
Gladiolus felt her words begin to settle in his stomach like weights as he raised a thick eyebrow. "Doing what?" Somehow this friendly chat was beginning to feel like an intervention.

  
"The thing you _always_ do.", came the exasperated response. "You take one look at any Omega that so much as bats their eyelashes at you, and you fall in love- without even _knowing_ them first."

  
"I'm not in love." he scoffed. Cindy made a non-committal hum and he tore his eyes away from hers in the mirror. Finally pleased with his appearance, he wrenched the bathroom door open and slid back out into the hallway. Dino blinked up at him with mild surprise, not expecting him to come out so suddenly. Seems the Beta had been listening in. Gladiolus rolled his eyes. _'All this over one little outing?'_ He sighed. "It's just a party, alright? We'll go, talk for a bit, mingle, and then when I prove the two of you right- that this is all simply a fun night out with no fallbacks- we can come back here and watch more of that dopey romantic drama you love so much. Pajamas and popcorn and everything. How does that sound?"

  
In the back of his mind, the Shield pushed back the biting disappointment that his friends weren't being as open and supportive as he'd hoped they'd be. They _knew_ how much something like this meant to him… He'd already explained to them his desire to find a mate. To find someone who would complete him, both inside and out. Sure, he'd hopped on the bandwagon as soon as the invitation was thrown his way and he probably should have taken a moment to think it all out. But he _did_ follow his friends' advice by not looking for a date that afternoon… Rio was kind and bubbly, his scent so sweet, so serene, and Gladiolus could already tell due to his enthusiasm about his book that they had at least one thing in common- perhaps far more, as well. That alone was enough to feed that nagging hopelessness. Those voices that tried to tell him _'No one wants you'_ and _'You're an unlovable Alpha'_, day in and day out.

  
What mattered in the end was what _he_ thought, right...?

  
And he thought that Dino and Cindy were overexaggerating and worrying far too much. He was a Crown Shield- what was the worst that could happen?  
Dino exchanged a wordless conversation with Cindy through their shared gazes for a long moment before turning to look into pleading amber. And finally, the Beta woman gave in.

  
"Fine."

Dino grinned at his partner and Gladiolus returned the smile with one of his own. He quirked his head toward the door. "Let's go."

  
Cindy merely shook her head as they followed behind the alpha, watching his body sway with every step, seemingly dancing to some invisible music. And though the sight brought a small smile to her face, seeing her friend so happy, her tone was grave when she muttered to Dino, "...This isn't going to end well."

  
"...He's gotta learn that for himself, Cind." Dino didn't complain when she slid her hand into his own. Their bracelets clicked together. "...All we can do is give him what support and advice that we can, and be there to pick up any pieces when something goes wrong."

…

The party, as it turned out, was much larger than a _'small get-together'_ with friends.

  
Only an hour down the road from Hammerhead, the last sliver of sunlight was just beginning to fade beneath the endless stretch of desert horizon. The pastel purples and pinks were finally morphing into dark blue, the barest hint of stars pin pricking the sky behind the sparse clouds and allowing the cooler night air to blow over their bodies as Cindy drove them to their destination in her truck. The night and the drive had been quiet save for the scant howling of sabertusks off in the distance and the low, grainy tune of the car radio. But the closer they got to the next outpost, the louder the beats of party music grew, until they could even feel the pulses of bass humming through their bodies.

  
Dino whistled low. His eyebrows raised at the sight of the parking lot of the outpost packed to the brim with people. Even the motel that resided within the outpost seemed to have almost every room's door opened, revealing that even the motel was flooded over with party goers who seemingly planned on keeping it going all night. "Daaaang, this party's really a rager, eh?"

  
Even Cindy seemed impressed as she slowly veered the truck into the crowded parking lot, carefully avoiding a few groups of people who were sitting along the outskirts or on top of their cars, chatting amicably and smoking. "A rager's one word for it, all right." She had to pull all the way to the very end of the lot, where the floodlights barely reached, in order to park. As they unloaded, they all gazed out at the scene. The very middle of the lot was where most of the people were gathered, dancing to the electronic, fast-paced beats coming from a slightly raised platform hosting a DJ. "I dunno how the owner of this motel hasn't called the cops on alla this."

  
Gladiolus gave a half shrug. "Probably because it's drawn in a good bit of business- for tonight, at least. All the rooms are full, after all." And, as remote of an outpost as this was, that was probably a rare occurrence. A motel in a place like this would probably be lucky to have _two_ rooms filled in a night on a normal day, if any at all. But the crowds didn't bother him. If anything, he felt entirely in his element. Years of guarding and escorting Prince Noctis to various locations around Insomnia for public appearances, balls, galas, and meetings were far more boding tasks than merely being in a crowded party. At least then there was always a clear-cut reason to be on edge, wary, and tense. Here, there were no immediate threats.

  
Though even still, he found his palms growing sweaty and his heart stammering in his chest with a rare bout of nerves. And the closer they stepped toward the heart of the party, the worse it was becoming. Because somewhere within the chaos, _Rio_ was there, waiting for him.

  
The music hummed through Gladiolus, drowning out everything everyone around him was saying to each other as amber eyes slid over the nameless faces of the various partiers carefully; each one lovely or unique but not Rio. Hundreds of scents assaulted his senses at once; Alpha, Beta, Omega, all blending into one another and mixed with the heavy scents of sweat, lust, and alcohol. It was enough to make him feel as if his head was swimming.

  
"You came!" Gladiolus caught a whiff of Seabreeze and Omega just before familiar, bright maroon eyes blinked into his vision. Rio had to shout at him over the electronic beats in order to be heard as he approached the trio, carefully weaving through a small crowd while holding a solo cup in each hand. The man's easy, carefree smile was infectious. "I hoped you would. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

  
Even with the yelling, the Alpha understood what Rio was saying, moreso due to reading his lips than actually making out the words. A beautiful blush spread over his tanned cheeks as he called out in response, "Really?" Everything else faded away when the Omega finally became close to him, pushed slightly into his personal bubble by another person making their way through the crowds as well. Rio's scent was heavy and enticing. Delectable, like sin incarnate. Gladiolus practically _ached_ from it, his fingers twitching in an attempt to suppress the part of him that wanted to pull the other man close and inhale, deeply. Instead, he quirked his head with an easy smirk, allowing the Alpha side of him to indulge its interest in other ways. "And what were we doing when you thought about me, huh?"

  
Rio's brows twitched upward and those maroon eyes seemed to darken a bit in a look of lustful understanding. The scent rolling off him increased a fraction, enough to make the Shield momentarily almost sway on his feet, before it retreated and laughter bubbled forth from the Omega. Rio held one of his solo cups up to Gladiolus' face with another bright smile and leaned in close enough to speak directly into his ear. Their chests brushed through their clothes and Gladiolus suppressed a shiver. "Dancing!" His breath fell over the Shield's neck, hot and damp against the chilly desert night air. Suddenly, Gladiolus' mouth felt entirely too dry. He took one of the cups from the brunette's hand and took a deep swig. And when Rio pulled back, he took a large gulp from his own drink before turning apologetic eyes to the two betas who until now had gone entirely ignored. "Hey, guys! Mind if I borrow your friend?"

  
Cindy looked about ready to say what was on her mind and _then_ some. Her olive eyes flashed dangerously and opened her mouth with a pointed finger, but was blocked from getting anything out by a falsely-tanned hand. Her heated gaze cut quickly to Dino, who gave the Omega a smile. "Sure! Have him back to us by midnight, or he'll turn back into a pumpkin!"

  
The two of them watched as the couple shoved off deeper into the crowds, where the music was loudest and the floor was lighting up everyone in bright, neon colors. Only when the Alpha and his 'date' were completely out of view did Dino allow his hand to drop from Cindy's painted lips. The woman turned to her partner, shoulders tense and gaze unrelenting. "Dino! Why the hell did ya-"

  
"He's a Shield, isn't he? ...He can handle himself."

  
Her brows furrowed, still troubled. "Yeah, but-"

  
Dino shook his head. "But nothing. He knows what he's doing, Cind. He's an adult and we have no right to tell him what are and aren't good ideas… Let him have his fun." He bumped shoulders with his fellow Beta, trying for a smile. "Let's just find a drink? The dance floor's too crowded, but the lot suits me just fine."

  
Reluctantly, Cindy's resolve crumbled beneath her partner's puppydog eyes. Dino was rolling and swiveling his hips, wiggling his eyebrows, and pretty soon the stiffness melted from her shoulders and she let out a breath of a laugh; one that she'd been trying not to give him the pleasure of witnessing, because it meant that he'd won. "Fine- One dance. But only one… After that, we hang back and wait for Gladio to find us again."

  
Dino grinned wide and slung an arm over the woman's shoulders, drawing her a bit closer and partly shielding her from the cold night air. Just beneath the loudness of the music, he asked, "Bet you a hundred gil he sees how right we's were and comes back all huffy in twenty minutes- tops."

  
Cindy's heart went out to Gladiolus but her lips turned up into a sneaky smirk at the other Beta's bet. "Betcha two hundred he'll be back in fifteen."

  
"You're on."

…

By the time they were in the heart of the writhing mass of people on the makeshift dance floor, sound pulsing through his brain and frantic lights glowing beneath their feet and alighting their skin, Gladiolus had already downed the entirety of whatever alcoholic beverage Rio offered him in an attempt at quelling his nerves. Just shy of too bitter to bear, it wasn't the worst mixed drink he'd had but definitely not the best. No- _that_ one had been a drink Tredd had concocted in Crowe's kitchen at a little past three a.m. while they were celebrating Libertus' birthday. A sort of hunch punch made from a little bit of anything the Beta could find, and it succeeded in getting the group drunk off their tits by the end of the passing hour.

  
He wasn't feeling anything yet; his body mass and the frequency in which he used to go out to the bars with his old packmates, back when free time wasn't a lofty dream, ensured that his alcohol tolerance was typically very high. But the accompanying burn in his chest and stomach that the alcohol left behind as it settled did help somewhat to take the edge off. When the drink was discarded, the Alpha only thought better for a second before ultimately tossing the empty solo cup overhead and off into the distance. Rio caught the tail end of the action, curious eyes trailing the cup as it disappeared across the now dark and glittering sky, and giggled before gulping down the remainder of his own beverage- something fruity and sickly sweet, by the smell of it- and chucking it behind him as well. If someone let out a startled cry of protest off in the distance, neither man heard it or cared.

  
"You look great tonight." Rio seemed to fall into the rhythm of the music easily, hips swaying and feet taking small, intimate steps so as not to bump into anyone too much. A beautiful flush began to paint his pale face as their eyes locked, the heat of everyone around them burning through their skin.

"Thanks! You look- amazing.", Gladiolus returned in a rush of breath. His brows raised and a smile appeared on his face when the Omega's fingers clasped loosely at the base of his neck.

  
Rio's arms rested atop broad, tanned shoulders as he stepped a bit closer beckoning with a subtle quirk of his head. Urging him to join in the fun. "You aren't dancing!"

  
But it was in this particular moment that Gladiolus realised: He had _no fucking clue_ how to dance.

  
Sure there had been routine Balls and Galas- But he'd hardly spent any of that time _dancing_ with aristocrats and high-ranking officials. Noctis had needed guarding, and so instead he had always kept a close yet safe distance from his charge, watching the young Prince scowl (no doubt due to Ignis' explanation that a King _socializes_ with guests and didn't simply hang back with his father like a wallflower) as he waltzed and focused on not stepping on anyone's toes. A Shield didn't dance and let loose when their charge's needs and protection came first. And, for all his trips to the bars with friends, dancing had never really come up. Catching up and chatting, drinking, and eating the night away was more the Galahdians' style.

  
Gladiolus swallowed. "I, uh- I've never tried."

  
Rio raised a brow with a curious, lighthearted grin that only one with a mild amount of alcohol would have. "Never?!"

  
Gladiolus shook his head, his nerves returning full-force with a stiff laugh. _'Maybe I should have grabbed one more drink before coming here.'_ he mused. Looking around, he observed everyone else. The writhing crowd that engulfed the two moved fluidly and with no real rhythm; all heated gazes and an undercurrent of lust beneath their scents. Some looked his way in obvious interest, but amber eyes avoided their gazes to blink back down at Rio.

  
Pale fingers played with the baby hairs at the base of the Alpha's neck with a sultry chuckle. "Well, that won't do. How else would we make my dreams a reality?" The Omega met Gladiolus' eyes and held his gaze effortlessly as he withdrew his hands from the Shield's shoulders to instead grasp at his hands. Gently, touch like wildfire, Rio tentatively placed the large hands upon his hips. The skin beneath Gladiolus' calloused fingers was soft and scorching. He inhaled sharply when that fluctuating, ensnaring scent bloomed and spiked briefly once more, wrapping around his mind and filling his body with a fluffy static. _Gods_, it was doing more for him than the alcohol ever could. He could feel his nerves fizzling. His fingers tightened their hold around his partner's hips unbiddenly, thumbs brushing over the soft jutting of hip bones exposed by Rio's low-riding jeans and amber eyes darkened. "Here- feel what I do."

  
Too keyed up to pay attention to the rhythm or the beat of the music, Gladiolus obediently trained his attention to his date's hips. He watched them roll side to side; sensually, carefully, slowly. A rhythm all their own despite the much faster pounding of bass. He found himself licking his lips before trying, "Wow. You're pretty good at this."

Rio laughed. Light, bubbly, airy. But maroon eyes simmered behind black pupils, giving away to other emotions that had Gladiolus going dry at the throat with the desire to discover. "It isn't hard! Go on." Rio pulled the Shield's hands off his body. Their fingers slid over one another's before the Omega took a step back. "Show me what you got."

  
Gladiolus flushed heavily at the request, but a smirk graced his stubbled features nonetheless. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge even at the worst of times. He could feel the alcohol was slowly making its way through his body, now. The liquid courage burned through his veins, making each movement almost as light as air as he tentatively began attempting at following suit. Vision going a bit runny at the edges, he stepped side to side in jerky, stilted movements while rolling his hips that had the younger man laughing, though he couldn't quite hear the lovely sound over all the noise. But Rio's scent brushed across him with the action, stoking that growing heat within Gladiolus' gut into a small inferno.

  
There was something _about_ it. Something so familiar, yet couldn't be placed. Everyone else's mingling scents were too present, threatening to cover it entirely, but it was _there_. Something impossible to ignore. Beckoning him, drawing him in.

  
Rio blinked up at the older man with intrigue and mystery sparkling in his maroon irises. His lips curled into a teasing smirk. "How is it that someone as handsome as you has no rhythm?" But in contrast to the playful jibe, Rio's arms found their way back around the older man's neck. Their bodies drew closer, that scent deeper, and it felt natural as Gladiolus placed his hands back over the younger man's hips, holding him closer still.

  
Gladiolus' blush of embarrassment increased and he pressed his lips into a thin line, momentarily. He would have rubbed at the back of his neck, had the desire to not relinquish his hold on Rio hips not flared up so strongly; almost a violent protest to the thought. Rio smelt so _heavenly_... Gladiolus cleared his throat before calling back, "Dancing isn't my strong suit, I suppose."

  
This didn't seem to put-off his date in the slightest. Rio merely stepped in closer and removed his hand from the Alpha's neck in order to instead place them atop Gladiolus' own. With his touch he slowed down his movements, making sure Gladiolus felt every tantalizing sway, swivel, and thrust, so close to Gladiolus' body. Their eyes met, maroon merely a shining ripple amongst deep black irises. "Here- watch me again. Feel my movements and mimic them. And this time, move in time with me."

  
It took longer than Gladiolus was comfortable to admit. But, years of watching someone else fight and then needing to perform the same stances and swings of the blades to perfection were able to aid him in something as seemingly simple as moving his hips to a beat. But it wasn't so simple. Eyes fiercely focused, he licked his lips in concentration and poured all that he had into his moves, moving alongside and with Rio. And, after a moment, Rio's sultry smirk raised into a happy grin. "That's it! You got it- more or less. Haha." Gladiolus' heart stuttered in his chest at the praise. He started moving on his own more confidently, reacting and responding to the younger Omega's every movement in kind as best that he could. The Omega seemed genuinely happy and it elated the Alpha within Gladiolus to know that he had caused it. 

  
Feather-light fingertips released the Shield's hands on Rio's hips as the older man's confidence seemed to grow. They glided up tanned arms, drawing goosebumps, over broad shoulders, and laced back around his neck for the third time that night; a place Gladiolus longed they would never leave. And despite the way Gladiolus' body was beginning to sheen with a layer of sweat at the heat of it all, his breaths falling more labored as the world around them seemed to blur, a delectable shiver ran down his spine when those fingers began to idly play with tail end of his braid. They were agonizingly close now; only a heartbeat apart from their bodies falling completely flush.

  
Gods, he wished he was closer… But he was enjoying their flirtatious body language and the suspense of it all. His stomach was turning like the flapping of butterfly wings.

But what he truly wanted was to know more about the Omega. So many questions were running through his mind and he just had to voice them aloud.

  
Emboldened by his seemingly successful attempt at dancing, Gladiolus bent down to speak directly into his date's ear. "So, tell me what other books you like." The somewhat intimate action had his lips just barely grazing Rio's ear, drawing a shiver that the Alpha could feel beneath his hands. It caused his chest to rumble in a way akin to a low purr; something he never thought he'd be doing on a first date. From this position, Rio's musky, seabreeze scent was so strong it was almost overwhelming, laced with something so raw and so sexual that he couldn't help but to take an indulgent second before speaking simply to _breathe it in_. He swallowed when his body began to respond to it in kind. His cock pulsed with interest and for the first time since his presenting, his gums _throbbed_. His hands on Rio's body felt heavy. Protective.

  
Distantly, Gladiolus wondered how that could be so. He'd only been around the Omega for a grand total of less than ten minutes- most likely- and already there was something within that scent, about this _person_, that drew Gladiolus to him in every sense of the word. The world seemed to tilt, the colors of the dance floor blurring together and the loud music around them fading in and out.

  
Only Rio remained in focus. His eyes, his body, his unclaimed neck... With every inhale his head grew more foggy, his body more light. _'This is it.'_, his instincts were telling him. _'This is the one. He's gotta be the one.'_ Because if not, why was his response so bone-deep and intrinsic? Why did he want to do nothing more than to give Rio everything that he wanted and stay by his side? _'I need to figure out what was in that drink and buy some for the apartment.'_

  
Rio pulled back and nibbled along his lower lip in a way that had amber eyes trained on the small glint of one white, elongated fang; the undeniable sign of an Omega who was turned on and needy. Ready to claim. Ready to mark. _'Fuck.'_ Their eyes met and before Gladiolus could even react to that, the black-haired man suddenly turned in his arms, dancing with his back facing him and that emerald gaze smouldering into his own from over a shoulder. "You wanna talk about books at a time like this?" Those canines were there, just barely peeking out as he spoke through plush, kissable lips.

  
Gladiolus shook his head, hoping some of the alcoholic haze would give under the movement but frowned slightly when all it did was make him dizzy. "Y-Yeah." Because, despite the growing heat between them, despite the spike of desire roaring in Gladiolus' blood, he wanted to know more about Rio; not just the skin-deep details. He wanted to know his likes, his dislikes. His dreams, his fears, his ambitions. Who were his friends? What did he do as a job? Does he have any family? Did he _want_ a family? "Is that- odd?"  
The Alpha stepped closer behind the Omega and groaned when Rio allowed their bodies to touch, grinding back into him lightly as they continued their dance. He saw the younger man's lips open wider in a silent gasp. "Yeah, actually." He repeated the action again, feeling Gladiolus' bulge press against the cleft of his ass through their jeans, and bit his lower lip with a shiver. "Never had an Alpha who was interested in things like that while basically dry humping me in public on a dancefloor."

  
Gladiolus probably should have been embarrassed by that. Hell, perhaps somewhere deep down, he was. It certainly _felt_ that way, at least, by how flushed he knew he was. But in that moment all he could think about was how Rio's intoxicating scent was taking over his mind. How hot his skin felt through their clothes. How divine it felt to rub flush against him, both relieving and stoking the blossoming desire within.

  
"I guess that means I'm not like most Alpha." _'It would make sense, anyways, considering I'm only just now going on a date.'_ "Although…" Gladiolus couldn't help but to nose the Omega's jawline. That little junction just beneath the ear where his scent was the strongest. Another teasing roll of his hips and calloused fingers drifting up the younger man's pale sides, drifting just beneath his thin shirt, had an outright moan falling from Rio's lips and Gladiolus wished to the Astrals that he could hear it more clearly over the annoying music. "...I'm not opposed to multitasking." He hadn't intended for that to come out as flirtatious as it did, honestly, he didn't. It came out rough, his voice drenched in desire. He could feel his gums throbbing again and his own canines pressed incessantly against his lower lip, scraping it as he spoke.

  
The smell of slick hit him like a brick house, then, knocking the air from his lungs with a low groan. The Shield's movements stilled and he had to blink against the sudden wave of dizziness that came when the world wasn't halting with him. Everything kept _moving_… But his date stilled along with him, his breaths more labored than before and his body still distractingly, _damningly_ close.

  
Amber irises caught glimpses here and there of eyes on them. Other dancers had seemed to pick up on the smell of slick and leered at the Omega in his arms with increasing interest. He could smell their lust, could practically taste it on his tongue; a bitter aftertaste following Rio's sweet, beckoning scent.

  
And he _growled_. A low, warning rumble that was felt rather than heard due to the obnoxiously loud surroundings. But it succeeded. Those eyes looked away quickly, the surrounding crowd around them growing farther away and ducking their heads in a non-verbal sign of accepting his dominance. The sound of Gladiolus' growl had man in his grasp moaning again, airy and breathless, and Gladiolus' inner Alpha _preened_.

  
_'My Omega.'_, it said, _'All mine.'_

  
It was then that Gladiolus realized that something wasn't normal.

  
Rio laid his head back against Gladiolus' sweaty shoulder for a moment as more slick seemed to drench through his jeans and create a damp spot along the front of the Shield's pants. The Alpha's lips skimmed over the pulse point along Rio's neck and it was a thoughtless reaction, one that was instinctive and _right_, for Rio to turn his head and offer up more of himself to the older man.

  
_'Bite.'_, his brain was telling him. _'Claim.'_

  
But- no. No, that… that wasn't right…

  
...Was it?

  
Slowly, Gladiolus stepped away. It took a substantial amount of effort. Why was it taking so much _effort_…? He could hardly feel his feet dragging atop the colored dancefloor.

  
"Hey." Rio twirled around and licked his lips with a swallow. His black bangs were matted to his flushed forehead, dampened from the exertion of their dancing, as he drew deep, gulping breaths. And again Gladiolus felt his member straining against his jeans with fevered interest. He _was_ interested, yes. Immensely so. But he would normally never feel it like _this_\- especially from a few mere grinds on a dancefloor. "Let's go somewhere we can hear each other better, yeah?"

  
Through the increasing fog that attempted to cloud his mind, Gladiolus stubbornly pushed through. Sought the clearing where his thoughts were more constructed and lucid instead of just Rio's name on repeat, drowning out the music. He took another labored step away. Shook his head. Unsuccessfully blinked away his double vision. There was a vague sense of embarrassment and shame. Shields didn't _do_ this. _He_ didn't do this. He didn't- _act_ this way. Not with _anyone_…

  
But those frightening realizations almost completely disappeared within the next second; quelled down by another one of his date's dazzling smiles. "...Yeah."

…

The next minute was a blur, honestly.

  
He felt Rio's hand grasp his own and tug him through the crowd, but everything began to spin again. His body felt like it was melting, burning up from the inside out with every ragged breath as his legs stumbled in an attempt to keep up with the smaller man's pace. A few times he thought he might ask just where they were going. But his tongue was too heavy in his mouth and his canines were scraping against his lip painfully, stubbornly refusing to withdraw, so he didn't.

  
But it didn't matter, he supposed. Because Rio seemed to know where he was going and that suited him just fine. In any case, the loud, white noise of electronic beats and chatting party-goers wasn't going away, so they couldn't be far.

  
_'I shouldn't have… had so much to drink... probably.'_, the Alpha thought idly as his amber eyes blinked up at the starry sky. And he didn't even linger on the fact that he'd hardly had anything to drink at all. He watched them, transfixed, until the way the little pinpricks of light were spinning and the passing of the bright, overhead floodlights began to make him feel nauseous. In fact, almost _everything_ was making him feel nauseous…

  
Everything but Rio.

  
Gladiolus blinked with a grimace. Something still wasn't right, but he couldn't tell what. His mind wasn't focusing enough to piece anything together, but the vague idea that something was off floated around him like a cloud; thin and wispy, unable to be grasped. "Hey, I…" he tried, but then lost his train of thought. Stubbornly, his brows knit together as he struggled to put together a sentence. Whatever was in his system, it seemed to be hitting him harder than ever. "I think that… maybe..."

  
"Books." Rio's voice sounded out without the younger man so much as giving a glance backwards. His words were rough, out of breath, lower than normal. Impatient legs lead them past another set of flood lights, causing the Alpha to squint against their harshness.

  
"...Wha?"

  
"You wanted to know what other books I enjoy, right?" Gladiolus was about to protest, almost certain that that wasn't what he had been about to say, but when the Omega turned to look at him over his shoulder with those _eyes_ and that _smile_, he simply nodded. He had wanted to know that at some point... right…? Rio turned back. "Suspense novels and mysteries. You know- the type that keep you guessing until the end." He said something else, too, but they passed another small crowd on the way to their destination and the voices grinded roughly against Gladiolus' heightened senses. It was so _hot_. Why was everything so _hot_?

  
"Oh." The Shield gave a loopy, lopsided grin and pushed through how tired his body felt. "So then, whad'ya do for a living?"

  
"What?"

  
He laughed at the look of confusion he received from Rio and shrugged. He slurred, "...I wanna know more about you... You're- cute."

  
Rio's brows furrowed, but his lips curled into a small but unsure smile as he faced forward once more. "What does it look like I do?"

  
Gladiolus thought on it for a moment, placated by the warmth of Rio's hand in his. "Uh…" Amber eyes looked briefly around them. "...Party planner... maybe…?"

  
"Then that's what I do! You got me."

  
Gladiolus smiled. He wanted to cheer in triumph, but he paused. Frowned. _'...No. This… That's probably… not right.'_ For a few moments there was a break in the fever. The haze cleared, and panic seized him. The full brunt of it gripped at his heart, furiously. His eyes snapped in every direction. "Where are we going…?" They were already far enough away from the dance floor that talking would be at least manageable, give or take a raised voice or two.

  
"Somewhere we can get to know each other better, remember?"

  
He did, vaguely. Probably. And before he could get much further than that, the haze creeped back in.

  
Eventually, they finally halted.

  
Gladiolus blinked up at a caravan; the kind that were sometimes rented out by individual owners at outposts; not inherently exclusive to the motel runners. For people low on funds and unconcerned about whether the running water could turn hot, if there was breakfast awaiting them in the mornings, or of the rodent infestations and faulty locks. In short, a last resort type of lodging that was only a low step above camping. A gamble at the best of times.

  
The little trailer was parked on the very edge of the lot; not far enough away to make them feel like they weren't still attending the party but far enough out that the overhead floodlights barely lit anything up. It was rusty and rickety; shady in more than just one sense of the word. Rio unlatched and pulled open the door, tugging the larger man inside with him. The inside looked worse than the outside, if possible. It smelt vaguely of mold and wasn't lit at all; whether by having no working electricity or just having the lights switched off, Gladiolus didn't know. But through the light flooding into the space through the plastic slats of the blinds on the windows, the Shield took in crooked kitchen cabinets and a rusty, dubious-looking stove top. Not too far from that, a thin, sheer curtain that would give way to what was surely a lumpy, cramped bed and a bathroom smaller than that of Cindy's and no doubt twice as germ-infested.

  
The Alpha crinkled his nose when the door shut behind them with a loud _'clack!'_ Slowly, he could feel himself coming back. Whatever was in his system was finally leaving him, slowly but surely. Flexing his fingers, the movements felt less like he was swimming through concrete. He licked his dry lips and inwardly winced at another unannounced bout of nausea. _'What the hell is going on…?'_ "So, uh… You got a family?"

  
He wasn't back at one hundred percent. No, it was more like a fourth. His reflexes were still much slower. His strength much weaker than his par. So when he suddenly found himself firmly pressed against the door that had just shut behind them and a pair of lips pressed against his own, he hardly saw it coming.

  
Gladiolus gasped, at first. Rio's lips were soft and a little sweet as they moved against his slack ones, coaxing him to join. Seabreeze muddled with slick enveloped him, pulling him under. Slowly, he began to respond. That heat, crackling inside his bones and tainting his blood with fire, ignited once again as their mouths moved over one another. Hungrily, heatedly, impatient. He groaned at the feeling of a tongue pressing against his lower lip, urging him into opening up to the Omega.

  
But reason cut through the lust like a knife, pulling him out of himself. Amber eyes snapped open and large hands grasped his date's shoulders, pushing him off with what strength he could muster. "Wait… Hold on. I… I don't think this is what I... wanted."

  
Rio's whimper at the loss of Gladiolus' lips tapered off into a frustrated growl. Maroon eyes flashed up to meet his gaze almost violently despite the spike in the Omega's sinfully addictive scent. It almost had Gladiolus pulling him back in for another clashing of lips. To do what he could to erase the disorienting anger from those eyes, but he withheld. Tried to keep what little sanity he was holding onto despite how fiercely his inner Alpha cried out in protest. Wanted to bury his nose in Rio's neck and scrape his teeth against it. Bite down.

  
"What the fuck... Why aren't you submitting?" It was more of a mutter to himself than to Gladiolus, who simply blinked down at him in confusion. 

  
One second later and Rio took a step back. Amber eyes watched, alite with foggy, befuddled interest as he lifted his shirt high above his head and discarded it on the floor. Rio stepped back in, pressing himself flush against the older man, and took that mouth with his own again. Deeper. Hungrier. His scent hit Gladiolus again, more intensely than any time previously, filling his nostrils. Clear and unmarred by the scent of any others outside.

  
The Shield rumbled something low in his chest in an intrinsic, unshakable call that he couldn't break. It was all his subgender's natural instincts screaming out to him, _begging_ him to answer the Omega's call. With so much force that it left his legs trembling with the effort to support himself. His large hands found purchase on his date's hips just as the younger man grounded into him, sending a spike of need through his neglected member and Gladiolus moaned into Rio's mouth. He could feel it. Practically taste it; the slick steadily dampening the seat of Rio's pants.

  
When at last they broke, the need to breathe outweighing most else beside the pulsing in their groins, Rio released a needy whine into the stagnant air, pulling Gladiolus closer. Tugging at the hem of the Alpha's shirt in a wordless command to take it off. Gladiolus kept his mouth busy, his mind reeling, body overwhelmed by the man in his hands. His lips trailed over Rio's cheek, his jaw. Teeth nibbled lightly at an earlobe, drawing a needy moan from the Omega and another bout of slick before his teeth found the junction of Rio's neck and-

  
Gladiolus stopped. He hadn't realised it before, back on the dancefloor. But here, alone, right where Rio's scent was the strongest, Gladiolus smelled it.

  
_'Heat.'_

  
Everything came crashing to a sudden halt despite the way Rio whimpered and ground against him, upset at the sudden stop. Despite the way his body reacted, the ache between his legs deepening and his pants growing suffocatingly tight.

  
How could he not have known?! He'd experienced heats before; Nyx and Crowe were Omegas, heats were a part of who they were! And sure- he'd never personally _helped_ any of them through one or been around them while they were in the thick of it, but he still should have noticed the signs! The increase of physical affection, the complaints about how hot the apartment was, the softness of their features, the way their scents would change, subtly, mixed with that faint something… And he hadn't noticed that _'something'_ in Rio's until now…

  
Incredulous, voice barely above a whisper, Gladiolus rasped, "You… you're in heat?" His fingers shook where he still had a tight grasp on the younger man. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He felt like he just might throw up. _'Oh, Astrals- I almost- We almost-!'_ They'd very likely had almost tumbled into bed together. Gladiolus could have _marked_ him. _Bonded_ with him. He felt like an utter ass. He'd almost inadvertently _taken advantage_ of this man...

  
Rio pulled back from Gladiolus' grasp with another short-tempered growl. "Yeah, _no shit_. You think I brought you in here for nothing?!" It was as if he was an entirely different person. The Omega looked to him with a snarl and maroon eyes not unlike daggers. Exasperatedly, he backed away and raked a hand through his black hair, pushing away his bangs. His small ponytail had ended up undoing itself at a point unknown to Gladiolus. Rio shook his head, brows furrowing, as he glared the Alpha up and down. "...Shit. I guess I should have added more after all. I've never tried it on someone your size… Shoulda known you wouldn't be out of it enough not to ask questions..."

  
Gladiolus' nostrils flared. '_Should have added more?!_' Reality had the frantic worry pumping through his veins turn to ice. His stomach churned with unease as he clenched his hands into fists at his side in order not to outright _deck_ the bastard. "You-" He had to clench his jaw as another wave of Rio's scent washed over him, his gums pounding in response and his canines biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The _last_ thing he wanted to do now was ravish this man. No matter what his baser instincts were telling him. No, his mind was made up. He'd fight against this draw, ferociously. It would be a cold day in hell when he embraced that man again. This was no longer the Rio he thought he knew. This man was a stranger- a criminal, as far as he was concerned. "You _drugged_ me?!"

  
Rio frowned. Picked his discarded shirt off the floor and attempted at smacking away whatever dust and grime still clung to the thin fabric. "Tried to. Didn't work now, did it?"

  
The Amicitia would digress that, but more than a fair amount of shame prevented him from doing so. He hated how utterly stupid and weak he'd been…

  
Cindy and Dino were right. He never should have come here. The Shield hated how cloudy his vision was. How heavy and slow his limbs felt- And now he knew the real reason for it. Not the alcohol, not Rio, but an unknown drug.

  
Gladiolus bit back a snarl. "And you thought you'd have to _drug_ me to get me to sleep with you?!"

  
Rio clicked his tongue. "Ummmm, _yeah_? What guy in his right mind would outright fuck someone they just met otherwise?"

  
Gladiolus' only exterior emotion was the flinch of an eyebrow, but on the inside he winced, cringing in on himself. Sadly, he uttered, "I would have… Well- you know… After a few more dates…" ...In a perfect world, anyways... His chest clenched, painfully. _'I'm an idiot.'_

  
The Omega laughed, coldly. "A few more _dates_…? Get it through your thick head- I was just using you." Rio stared, unfeeling at the older man's desponded gaze. The Amicitia looked like someone shot his puppy right in front of him. "So if you aren't gonna help, step aside so I can find someone else who will."

  
At that, Gladiolus growled. He placed himself more firmly between Rio and the rickety door behind him. Amber eyes met Rio's glare with one of his own. "What, so you can drug someone else? Not happening." Rio snarled, his scent spiking. The sweet, seabreeze musk became tainted with something more dark, reflecting his emotions of anger and distaste. The younger man's body was still flushed, his breaths labored despite his attempt at looking in control, and it was obvious now that Gladiolus was growing increasingly free of the mystery drug's hold that he wasn't good. He reeked of heat and slick, legs wobbly and eyes unfocused- he'd be like a walking buffet.

  
And just as easily as Rio had slipped Gladiolus into this caravan, someone else could very well snatch him up and have their way with him in close to the same manner.

  
**_"Move."_** It wasn't a request. The order, heavily laced with influence, had every hair on the Shield's arms standing on end and the tips of his fingers and toes tingling. It didn't feel _right_ to go against the Omega's wishes. So much so that it was almost like a physical punch in the gut when he blatantly refused.

  
Despite the anger and sadness within Gladiolus' own heart at his own situation, he swallowed, eyes softening a fraction. "...You can't go out there, Rio. I'm not going to walk away and just let you go out there, unprotected." He reached out a hand, expression flat. "Give me your phone. I'm going to call one of your friends over to make sure you stay alright while I'm gone." Rio opened his mouth to protest, but another surge of heat hit him and he almost doubled over in a low moan, fresh slick coating his pants. Gladiolus clamped his mouth so tightly in response to the pressure in his gums that his teeth hurt. _**"Now, Rio."**_ And to his utter relief, ignoring the little keen that threatened to spill forth at the action, Rio did as he was told.

  
"Why do you even… care so much?" Now it was the Omega who was glossy-eyed and trembling and Gladiolus who was mostly composed.

  
That didn't make him feel any better.

  
"...Because no matter what your intentions were, you don't deserve what you might find for yourself if you head out there." He took a slow, calming breath as amber eyes searched through a plethora of contacts, all vaguely named with pet names that merely described what a good lay they were. The rage was broiling again, he could feel it. The urge to punch the Omega weighed heavy in his mind, but with a practiced strength, he held it back. _'He's lost... He can change, I know he can… All he needs is someone to turn him on the right path.'_ It was what he was telling himself, at least. Because a Shield didn't give up on someone. A Shield didn't walk away from a cry for help, whether vocalized or not. No matter how large of a dick they were.

  
Finally, the Alpha came across a regular name, with a photo I.D.. He vaguely remembered it as someone from Rio's group of friends. The ones who'd been with him at the diner. "So, who's Gerard?"

  
Legs finally giving out on him, Rio fell after a particularly loopy sway. Reflexes finally back to almost full speed, Gladiolus reached out with the hand that wasn't clicking through the Omega's phone to catch him, easing him the rest of the way down. Through concern, he observed, "...You need to lay down. Here- let me put you on the bed over there."

  
The Omega grimaced and weakly smacked Gladiolus' arm away from him. "Like hell you will. Gerard is my friend… You can trust him." is all he had to offer before pulling his knees to his chest and glaring at the peeled, linoleum flooring of the caravan.

  
Passing up a verbal response, Gladiolus dialed Gerard's number and waited for the man to pick up. The first thing that met his ear was a louder echo of the music outside of the caravan. Then, yelled directly in the speaker to talk over it, a voice quickly answered, "-Hello? Rio, what's up, dude? Why you callin'? Ain't you like- here? Haha."

  
"...This isn't Rio." Gladiolus watched with a mixture of unnamable emotions as the younger man before him buried his face in his hands, shoulders quivering with quiet sobs. His thick brows knit, only half paying attention to the mystery friend's questions of who he was and what the fuck was going on. He swallowed down another thick waft of heat before rasping, "Listen, he's in trouble. Went into heat. I'm watching over him in a caravan parked not too far from the party, but he isn't looking too good." The voice on the other end swore. "...I didn't want someone finding him in this state. It's dangerous out there. Do you have any way to get him away from this party and to a safe place? Does he have someone to help him through it?"

  
"Uh- yeah! Yeah, man- wow- thank you! I really can't thank you enough." The friend sounded frazzled, but grateful. A little tipsy, but otherwise seemingly sober enough to help take care of his friend. "I mean- he's got _me_, but we don't, uh- Shit. We aren't exactly like _that_, you know?" Rio whimpered after another sob, shaking harder despite the slick dampening the floor through his clothes. Gladiolus fought off the urge to run his fingers through his hair, at this point an unbidden urge that did nothing but churn his gut at the mere thought after the shit Rio had pulled on him, but he did what he could to calm the situation and pushed out his influence-laced scent, hoping to calm the younger man. "But- I can get the rest of us together. We can take him back to his place and watch over him. We'll do what we can, I promise."

  
The Shield nodded. "Then that's good."

  
"I'll be there as soon as I can- bye!" The line went dead, and he set the phone on the ground next to him. All that was left was to wait.

  
"..._Idiot._" It was so faint, breathed between broken sobs and ugly sniffles, that Gladiolus almost didn't catch it. Rio was calmer now, cheek smoothed against a knee and hands clasped weakly at his ankles. The influence Gladiolus was pressing to him was doing it's job adequately enough, but sharp eyes didn't miss the little, upset tremors. His breathing was even beginning to even out as the fight left his scorching body. The Omega didn't spare the Alpha a glance as the larger man hesitantly moved to sit down next to him, seemingly content to wait Gerard's arrival out along with him. "..._Such an idiot._"

  
"Who, me?"

  
Red-rimmed, puffy maroon eyes raised to meet his own, body lax and stubbornly rooted in place due to Gladiolus and in a way that obviously brought frustration but not any outright defiance. "...No."

  
A thick brow raised, perturbed, even as his chest felt heavy with deceptiveness. His fingers splayed on the ground next to him, nails picking at the peeling floor. He was hurt; there was no doubt about that. But Rio was a person, just like anyone else. And yes, his role was to Prince Noctis and Noctis alone. But his role as a former Glaive and as the son of the Shield of the King had taught and ingrained into his moral code that everyone was worth saving; no matter how small, how different, how bitter or vile. How confused and lost, as the Omega more than likely was. Through the glossy haze Gladiolus recognized the all-too familiar look of self-hatred. Smelt it deep beneath that heat-induced scent, almost like a ghost that was following the younger man wherever he went.

  
He was going to help this man.

  
Gladiolus raised an inquisitive brow. "So then... Gerard?"

  
"No!" Rio hissed. He sniffled before looking away. "...I meant _me_…"

  
"Yeah. You are." The Shield didn't hide one ounce of his frustration as he stared, flatly, and met that glare that snapped back at him. He allowed Rio to feel a small bit of shame, of remorse. And for an indulgent moment, he thought that would bring him satisfaction.

  
But it didn't. And he moved on.

  
His features softened, body language curious. "So then tell me. Who are we talking about?"

  
Rio was silent for a long while. His shoulders continued their trembling with the next, deep breath that he took. Then, he finally whispered, "...Me."

  
Gladiolus didn't see that answer coming from someone who had so much gall. He straightened his back, eyes widening a fraction before narrowing back in suspicion. "Excuse me?"

  
Rio huffed and another tear fell down his cheek. He didn't have the energy to wipe it away, and Gladiolus _definitely_ didn't entertain the thought of doing it himself before mentalling kicking himself in the balls for. "I'm the idiot…" He sighed, pulling himself in closer. Guarding as a bitter laugh broke the silence. "...You may not believe me, but this is the first time I've ever done something like this." To this, the Amicitia casted him a disbelieving look. "It's true! ...I did it all to get attention..."

  
"Attention?" _That _was the reason? "...From _who_?"

  
Rio's bottom lip started to quiver with a weak, pitiful whimper. More tears started coming again, despite Gladiolus' calming influence. "Who do you _think_?"

  
"Frankly, I have no clue, considering I know nothing about you. Only that you apparently don't like me like I thought you did, and that I was an idiot for beginning to fall for you in the first place." the Alpha spat, quietly, fighting to stay calm as he said it. 

  
Again, the hurt that flickered in the Omega's eyes didn't do anything to help the older man. "...Gerard."

  
"But your phone." He held up the device and began flipping through the perversely-named contacts with a look of disgust. "They're all-!"

  
"Fakes, mostly…"

  
Gladiolus blinked, dumbfounded and more than a little hurt, and slowly shook his head. "I… I don't get it... Rio, _why_..?"

  
The younger man's expression was solumn, too hurt by his own actions to meet the older man's disbelieving stare. He picked at his shoelaces as he recounted everything. "...Gerard and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. And then once I presented, I had come to a realization that I liked him more than just a friend. And I thought that there was a good chance he liked me back… I've come onto him a few times, but to be honest, they were pretty weak attempts and he probably didn't realise that I was trying to flirt, anyways…" He sighed. "I just… I'm too scared to risk our friendship over my feelings… I didn't want to ruin what we had. But these feelings are so strong, they _hurt_… I love him so, so much... And I don't _care_ that he's a Beta…" He paused for a short while, and Gladiolus thought to respond, but didn't. "...I've been doing it for months- coming onto guys in front of Gerard and saving a few fake contacts, acting as if I'd met someone… It was all my idea. I did it all in order to see if he'd get jealous or not, but…" Rio gave a bitter imitation of a smile. "...He never did…" The smile fell. "I thought that this time, for sure, if he saw me take some guy I didn't know into a secluded place while I was in heat, that he'd finally rip me from your arms and hold me, and- and tell me not to go any farther with you because it should be _him_ I sleep with. Him I should _be _with…"

  
"Yeah, well, that was a stupid idea." Gladiolus injected, honestly.

  
Rio continued, "...I know that. And I'm sorry for drugging you… I just needed to ensure that you'd respond to my pheromones." His eyes flickered up to Gladiolus, finally. "...You seemed like a really nice guy. Not the type to take advantage of me."

  
Gladiolus' eyes darkened. "Yeah, and you're _lucky_ that I'm not." He watched the Omega's frown deepen. "Do you have any clue what someone _else_ would have done?! Hell, even_ I_ was struggling not to bite you, and I didn't even _want_ to! Not- not like- _that_, anyways… Not after just meeting one another…" The Shield's cheeks lit up in a flush and he looked at the wall instead of the Omega's face for a while. Even now, he couldn't get rid of the hard-on that now was mocking him out of spite. The younger man's heat had its hold in Gladiolus' inner Alpha and wasn't letting go. "No matter what your reasoning is behind all of this, _this_ isn't the right way to get the answers to your questions. Did he even see us walk off together?"

  
Rio furrowed his brows and met Gladiolus' amber with a lame stutter, cheeks flaring. "I-I- Maybe! I thought I saw him looking? I tried to make sure I walked right past him."

  
He rolled his eyes and bit back frustration. "_See_? You don't even know if he _saw_ us in the first place. And, from the sound of it on our phone call earlier, he definitely didn't. Did he even know you were in heat? Heats don't just- start, they're _gradual_. An Alpha can scent it on you days ahead of time and if you guys have been together since childhood, he should have been able to tell."

  
"Betas aren't as perceptive in those types of instincts.", the younger man shrugged. "...And _you_ couldn't tell."

  
Gladiolus set his jaw. Rio was right; he hadn't. Not exactly, anyways… He'd smelt a hest, in a sense. He'd smelt it on Nyx or Crowe before, but he'd also been around them for so long that he could distinguish it from their regular scents. With Rio, as far as Gladiolus was concerned, that _had_ been Rio's regular scent. Still, he felt horrible for not noticing something about it was perhaps calling to his baser senses a little too strongly. But that foolish, love-lusting heart of his had wanted to believe that it was just because they were fated for one another.

  
Boy, had he'd been dead wrong…

  
"Rio?!" Both men startled a fraction as the door to the caravan suddenly slammed open, revealing a disheveled and slightly frantic-looking Beta man with right, red curls. His head whipped from side to side before his brown eyes trained to the Omega sitting on the floor. "Rio!!" Gladiolus receded his calming scent, setting Rio free and also making sure that the Beta didn't take his presence in the space with the Omega in the wrong way. Thankfully, Gerard didn't seem to care. Every ounce of his attention was on Rio as the man knelt to the ground and fell into the brunette's open arms. "Astrals, you had me worried sick!! Are you okay?! Are you alright?!" Instead of words, all the Omega could do was cling to the other man and cry, whispering his name against his shoulder.

  
Gladiolus stood with some effort and placed his date's phone on the greasy countertop. He stood for a while, observing the two as an outsider looking in. Gerard was smoothing his hands up and down the Omega's back, running his fingers through strands of black hair, until his sobs steadily became soft purrs of contentment. It looked so caring to him, so loving… _'I'm sure that the two of them will get past this and move forward for the better. They obviously care for one another.'_ Whether that care was romantic and two-sided was yet to be seen. But, somehow, Gladiolus had faith.

  
Eventually, he began to feel awkward being in the same room as the duo and watching the two of them embrace so tenderly during the Omega's heat was starting to open already raw wounds from the night's entanglements. He wanted to leave.

  
The Alpha cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the other men indeffinitely. There was a wariness in Gerard's eyes as the smaller man assessed him. "Now that you're here, I guess I'll... go now. My friends are waiting on me and... we should really head out."

  
"Oh! Y-yeah, of course!" To Gladiolus' surprise, the Beta stood up and gave him a hug. "Thank you again, for-um…"

  
He knew what he was thinking. It was something, as an intimidatingly large and dangerous-looking Alpha, he'd deal with a lot in his lifetime. "Not jumping him?" Gerard pulled away with a guilty, hesitant nod. Gladiolus shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just do me a favor and promise me, as a man, that you won't let this sort of situation happen again." His stare was stern as well as genuine as he placed a large hand on Gerard's shoulder. "The next time he goes into heat he should be with someone who loves him; not some random date. Someone he's known for a long time and who understands him completely."

  
The Beta's eyes widened a fraction before darkening in understanding. He cast a look to Rio when he whined, heat-addled hands reaching out to grasp the one he truly wanted once more. "I promise."

  
"Good." The Shield managed a small smile for only a moment before it fell and the urge to leave became overwhelming. Rio didn't spare him a second glance when Gerard crouched back at his side and began whispering soft words into his ear, and that was fine.

  
He pushed through the door and let it swing behind him with another loud, rickety clack. The loud rythm of the night assaulted his ears but the air was finally clear again, and he took in each lungful as if it was the first time he'd been able to breathe clearly in all his life.

  
He didn't cry.

  
He didn't.

  
The Shield closed his eyes, willed his body to compose himself, and set his sights on Cindy's car. Because if his friends were somewhere out there having fun, he didn't want to ruin their good time with his drama. If anything, he hoped not to run into them. He wanted time to vent, time to think. Perhaps another, stronger drink. Something to wash away the taste of Rio on his tongue and hopefully help to wipe some of this horrible night out of his memory. And, lucky for him, there was someone passing out closed bottles of beer nearby.

  
That would be his first stop.

…

Dino pouted around the straw in his mouth as he watched his partner's eyes scan the crowds of people. Despite his efforts in getting her to dance with him, after only a few minutes Cindy had defaulted to standing and looking out, gnawing her lower lip with a worried expression. Body light and a pleasant fog in his brain, Dino stood closer to her, bumping their arms together in a way that was _totally_ on purpose and not because he was drunkenly tripping over himself- he promised. "Ciiiiiiiiiiiind- give it a _rest_, already! He's a big boy. He's _fine_..." Upset that no one seemed to carry fine wine around here, Dino grimaced around the next sip of his mixed drink before chucking it into a nearby garbage can. "Astrals, this tastes like shit..." he muttered.

  
Cindy heaved a weary sigh, her own drink forgotten about in her hands. She shifted her weight on her feet, ignoring how she was regretting wearing heels only to stand around all night. "But it's been ten minutes and I haven't seen 'm since he went and disappeared.", she argued, ultimately clicking her tongue and tossing her drink as well. Who was she fooling, she was their designated driver anyways.

  
Dino placated his boredom by dancing in a little circle around her until he started to grow dizzy beneath the floodlights. His drunken feet shuffled about and the look on his goofy, adorable face would have made her laugh and pull him in for a kiss on the cheek had she been in a better mood. "So? That just means that you're still winning our bet."

  
"So, I'm _worried_ 'bout 'm! _Fuck_ the damned bet!"

  
Dino shrugged. "What harm could one twink do?"

  
When the Beta grabbed for her hands in an attempt to coerce her into joining him, she rolled her eyes but otherwise let him have his fun. "We don't know. _That's_ why it's worrisome… I know he's a Shield, but I just can't help but think that-" Cindy stopped in a gasp, wrenching her hands from her partner's as her olive eyes grew wider. There, unmistakably though a good distance away, was the form of Gladiolus. "Dino- stop- It's Gladio!"

  
"...Wha? Already?" The Beta swiveled his head around and followed her gaze, unsteady. Not too far across the lot, Gladiolus could be seen walking fast and in a huff, body tense and with a look that could kill the world over twice. He wasn't walking toward them, but to Cindy's car at the end of the way instead. In each large hand he carried three glass bottles of what he could only assume was beer. "Shit, guess that means you win."

  
Cindy clicked her tongue and snatched Dino up by his wrist. She tugged him with her, heels clacking loudly atop the asphalt in a quickening pace. "I don't _care_ about that anymore, Dino! Somethin's wrong, let's go! _Move_ it!"

…

The drive back was silent, aside from the howling of the wind against their skin and the heavy thudding of Gladiolus' surely broken heart. His amber eyes casted out, looking over the pale, sandy desert with a bleakness that didn't sit right on his hard features. Slumped over in the back seat, he ignored the lingering headache and tried to repress how each pothole Cindy drove over jostled him and made him want to puke. He'd drunk all six bottles, but nothing seemed like enough to let him lose himself. Now that he had the feeling back in his body, Rio's heat-laced influence ebbing away entirely, all he felt was hollow and empty; heart pulsing in fiery anger and body cold from sadness.

  
They'd asked him what happened... Of course they did.

  
But…

  
He sighed. Sniffled. Wiped at the wetness along his cheek with the back of his hand and pretended not to notice Cindy's worried stare through the rear view mirror. Eventually, the anguish and despair was too much to hold in.. In the front seat Dino was humming along to some non-existent tune and flipping his fingers as though he was directing an orchestra, feet up on the dash. Surprisingly, Cindy never chastised him for it. It was probably because she was still so invested in knowing what had happened at the party. Everything in her seemed to be tuned in to every little move Gladiolus made.

  
Gladiolus closed his eyes with a heavy sigh when the same question was eventually repeated. "Gladdy, please… Let us know what happ'ned…? We're here for ya… We only wanna help ya, Hun…"

  
He cracked his eyes open and stared down at his feet, voice spitting vehemence. Guess it was time to fess up the truth, or he'd never hear the end of her prying…

  
He loved her- Truly- Would do anything for her…

  
But right now his soul was heavy and his body was tired. His heart was shattered into so many pieces that picking them up seemed too daunting a task to merit the effort.

  
_'...Why?'_

  
It was the word of the hour. The word of the _day_.

  
...The word of his fucking existance.

  
He was tired of the _'why'._

  
"...Rio didn't like me for me… He liked me because I was an Alpha." He left out the part where he was drugged and he'd almost had the mind to mark an Omega he didn't know- that was something far too personal and that stung him with a shame so strong he was loathe to admit that he, a fucking _Shield of the Crowned Prince of Insomnia_, let it happen with not a care in the world…

  
Maybe someday, sure… But not this day. Not when the wound was so fresh and his self-revulsion bleeding all over the back seat… Besides, there was no hiding the scent of heat, slick, and sex that stuck to his body, runny on his skin like oil. It made his skin crawl. He wanted to get in the shower and scrub at himself until he either felt it so badly that he was screaming in pain or until he scrubbed all feeling away entirely. "...I was nothing more than a knot to him from the start... He was just looking for some ass."

  
The snarl that emitted from the Beta woman was unexpected and fierce. "...The _bastard_." Cindy stayed quiet for a long moment. Her hands flexed on the steering wheel, contemplative. Eventually, she tried, "Well… I ain't gonna say I told ya so..."

  
Gladiolus rolled his eyes, but the action held no particular ire. He appreciated it; he knew how against all of this she had been, so it was refreshing to not be berated as soon as she found out she was right. But he also knew that it only would have been done out of love. She wanted what was best for him, and it showed… He was just sorry he couldn't have been the better man to begin with.

  
But Dino swung around in his seat to face Gladiolus, alcohol heavy on his breath as he jabbed a finger into his own chest in some drunken sense of bravado. "Yeah, what's why shes has _me_." He frowned before pointing a finger at Gladiolus. "_She told you so_."

  
This time when Gladiolus rolled his eyes he let off a frustrated growl. His brows knit as he crossed his arms over his chest and stubbornly looked away. "I get it. Lay off already."

  
Dino looked like he was about to keep going, drunkenly ignorant to just how heavy of a moment this truly was for their friend, but a gentle touch to his shoulder made him stop and blink. When he looked at Cindy, her expression said it all. "...Fine." Grumpy, Dino fell back into his previous position and left the Alpha alone to his thoughts.

  
Which, unfortunately, kept spinning on repeat, playing the past days over and over in his mind like some cruel, fucked-up Pergatory.

…

Even after a thorough shower and his promised marathon of sappy romance T.V. dramas and popcorn squished between two Betas, Gladiolus felt not one ounce of comfort. He swore, despite his friends' protests, that he still smelt of Rio and all the bad memories that came along with it. And when eventually Dino, Cindy, and even a late-working Cid made their way to their respective bedrooms for sleep, sleep never found Gladiolus. He laid on the couch, tossing and turning, berating himself over what had happened.

  
What would his Charge say, had he heard that Gladiolus had so easily been tricked by a mere man; not even an enemy to The Crown…? How would Noctis have felt by his side after _knowing_…? Perhaps he'd think him weak. Incapable of protecting him when Gladiolus himself couldn't even protect his own heart…

  
And what of his dad? Or his King?

  
...No, no one could know about this; not in detail. This was something that he'd keep with him to the grave if he was able.

  
And the worst part was that, at the end of it all, he wasn't even mad at Rio anymore. He was only mad at himself. In the Shield's eyes, Gladiolus saw Rio as someone who had merely made a bad choice in life; someone on the road to redemption. He hoped that the two, no matter their choices of whom they love, found happiness.

  
Hell, he still wished that _he_ could…

  
With another long, drawn-out sigh, the Amicitia turned over on the couch once more, dragging his blanket with him. The stillness of the cold night did little to ease him into slumber, so he gave up on it entirely. Instead, he turned on the old television, sure to keep the volume low so as not to wake anyone else, and stared at whatever was playing on it.

  
_"Tired of being alone...? Too busy to find a mate or make meaningful connections...? Or perhaps you just can't be bothered to do the dirty work yourself and would like the help of a specialist to make those love connections for you…?"_

Well, _that_ wasn't what he expected to hear.

Gladiolus' eyes widened, his interest piqued despite himself. Slowly, he began to sit up as the advertisement played on.

_"Then why don't you let a matchmaker sooth all your troubles…?"_ A website flashed up on screen, one that had amber eyes reading over it thoroughly, committing it to memory._ "With hundreds of thousands of successful matches, our company is sure to find someone for everyone. One of our skilled, knowledgeable matchmakers will be sure to get back to you- Simply fill out our brief questionnaire and place a small down-payment for the services that we provide, and happiness will be only an algorithm away!"_

  
It was perhaps the dumbest thing he was thinking of doing yet. At this rate, he was sure that nothing would be able to help him. But, then again…

  
"...A little look shouldn't hurt…" He grabbed up his phone, quickly tapping the website into his search engine.

  
_"Izunia Matches Incorporated hopes to hear from you soon!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no clue if this ended up being considered a long or short chapter, so I apologize if it's shorter than normal! The next chapter will be mostly Iggy and with a bit of Gladio thrown in as well. God, I can't wait until they start being in the same room as one another… lmao. No more back and forth.  
Also, I hope I properly encapsulated, explained, or shed light on at least some aspects of Asexuality in some form or another, even though I know that there are many more branches and types of asexuality other than what was discussed here… It's something very important to me and something that I spent a lot of time wording and writing out until I was 100% satisfied with it, because it's how I feel and how I live my life. And most of the time, no one believes you or feels like you are valid. But we exist, and we are valid,and I love you, you beautiful aces. ❤


End file.
